The Faceless Wolf
by Ash888
Summary: Having reclaimed Needle, Arya and The Hound try to figure out where they should go next. Cross the Narrow Sea and beyond to new places and a new start alongside a few old faces. What awaits Arya and what does the future hold for her? Does she have a role to play against the White Walkers? Winter is coming! (see my profile for more info)
1. The Hound And The Wolf

**~*The Hound And The Wolf*~**

After what they had witnessed at The Twins and her brutal murder of the Frey soldier, Arya and The Hound, Sandor Clegane had come to an uneasy truce. Like it or not, she needed him right now. Luckily for her he had started to feel a tiny bit of sympathy and understanding towards her, having witnessed the horror that had unfolded at The Twins during the chaos of the red wedding.

The Hound had come to the decision that he was going to watch over her until he could find her a safe place and he'd even come to accept her a little, not that he ever showed it. But she could tell how he had started treating her a little gentler than before, even letting her keep a dagger and some copper stars that she had found on the Frey soldier that she had killed so brutally a few days past.

They rode steadily south to put as much distance between themselves and The Twins as they could, but they had no real destination in mind. It was a gloomy ride and the sun didn't come out very often to match Arya's mood, but at least the rain stayed away for which they were both thankful. They knew that they couldn't go much further south because that meant King's Landing and the Lannisters. North meant going back to where they had just come from and neither of them wanted that. And, heading west meant Casterley Rock and more Lannisters.

On the fourth night they set up camp inside a long abandoned cottage which had only half of it's thatched roof remaining. It would serve to keep off the rain which had started shortly after Arya had made a small fire, which The Hound stayed well away from. They shared some hard bread as she told him of her experience at Harrenhall with The Mountain. The Hound listened before laughing, much to Arya's surprise. "We have something in common little wolf. We both want him bloody dead." He then looked at her for a few moments before asking "Where should I bloody take you? Do you have any family still alive?"

Arya looked back at him and thought to herself for a few moments. The only relative that she could think of was her Aunt Lysa, her mothers sister. But, Arya had never met her so she probably wouldn't even know who she was or even care. And in any case, she didn't really want to go to The Eyrie and live with some relative that she didn't even know. "Nobody that knows me enough to pay your ransom." She replied sullenly. Arya shrugged and lay on her side with her back to the fire, listening to it crackle before whispering her death prayer and falling asleep. "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ilyn Payne, Walder Frey, The Mountain...The Hound."

For the next few days they rode south and east but still they had no real destination. The weather remained mostly fine but cloudy and Arya and The Hound barely spoke a word to each other. All Arya wanted to do was cry and grieve for the loss of her mother and her brother Robb but the tears would not come. At the same time she didn't want to cry so that she wouldn't look weak and craven in front of The Hound, though she was weak compared to him anyway she thought.

One night they set up camp underneath a small crop of trees for protection from the weather just outside a small port town called Saltpans. Arya's skinny arms and legs were sore from days of riding. Even her bottom felt numb, she was sure it was covered in bruises.

The Hound seemed to be suffering a little too. The Hound had tended to the horses while Arya collected wood to build a small fire. As usual The Hound sat back from the small fire drinking wine, while she had to make do with water. "We should head East, across the narrow sea." Arya said to him as she nibbled on some hard bread. "There's nothing left for me... for us in Westeros." She desperatelt wanted revenge on the Frey's and the Lannister's but she but knew that she had to grow and train before that day would come, and that day _would_ come! _'Some day I'll meet with Jaqen and he'll teach me how'_ She kept telling herself, hoping that it would come true.

Arya had barely spoken a word since she had told The Hound of her experience at Harrenhall and The Mountain a few days earlier and it took him a little by surprise. The Hound looked at her for a few moments, his mouth twitching a little before he spoke. "You're a smart little one, you know that?" The Hound had also seen enough of Westeros and it's wars and fires. They had nowhere else to go, he realized this just as much as she did. "Best get some sleep little wolf, we have a long journey ahead of us."

Arya nodded and almost smiled but she just couldn't form one. Smiling was so easy in Winterfell, but now it seemed so hard.

The next morning they ate hard bread and cheese again before making the short ride to Saltpans. It was a small town with a few inns and taverns. There was a small castle where some minor lord had his seat, though she didn't recognise the banners that draped either side of the castle's stone gate. There was also a small market where Arya bought some fresh green apples for a few of the copper stars that she had in her leather pouch. She'd had enough of hard bread and cheese and the apples made a nice change, the juice trickled down her chin as she bit into them.

They eventually stopped and dismounted as they approached the small harbour which had a few small galleys and fishing boats moored. "Talk to some of the captains and see where they're headed." He gripped her slender shoulder as she turned away and spun her around. "Try to be nice to them to get a better price." The Hound commanded her gruffly before leading the horses away.

Arya raised her eyebrows as she looked up at him. _'You're telling me to be nice?' _She thought to herself, thinking that was good coming from him of all people. She'd never seen The Hound be nice, not even once. "Fine, I'll be nice." She agreed before turning to walk away.

Arya smiled sweetly as she spoke to a few of the captains from the smaller ships to find out where they were headed and when they meant to sail while The Hound sold the horses they were travelling on for a high price. This was mainly thanks to the stable owner being terrified of him, unable to even look at his burnt face. A few of the captains asked her what her name was so she told them that her name was Arry. She still didn't think it was safe to reveal her true identity, Lannister spies could be anywhere.

By the time they met up again, The Hound had also sold a few of the other items including boots, belts and daggers that they had taken from the Frey soldiers that they had killed for an equally high price to raise as much coin as he could. That, together with the coins that they had found on the Frey soldiers was more than enough for passage on a small ship called _Seastorm_ which would take them to Pentos.

_Seastorm_ was an appropriate name. The ship was old and weatherworn, creaking with each wave, but she was solid enough the elderly captain had assured them. The journey was mostly smooth sailing apart from one day where the ship rocked heavily due to a storm. This made The Hound grumpier than ever, so Arya stayed away from him as much as she could that day. She brought him water from time to time, but he only wanted ale making him even grumpier.

During her time away from The Hound she got talking to a young boy of seven called Jon. His name reminded her of her bastard half-brother. Her fingers lightly touched the handle of Needle as she thought of him. Needle was the parting gift that he had given to her before leaving for The Wall and her most treasured possession. She wished that she could be with him and hug him again and he could muss her hair the way he used to back in Winterfell.

The next day she found Jon again and they spent the afternoon in the crows nest keeping watch, though there was rarely anything to see. It was a long way up but Arya wasn't scared. '_Bran would have loved this_' She thought to herself as she looked down at the deck far below. The sailors looked like little ants scurrying about their business from up there.

Jon was the captain's grandson and he was going to be captain too someday like his father and his grandfather and his father before him. He was skinny like her, but he was strong for his size. Arya had seen him lifting things that she could never hope to lift, even though they were almost the same size. He also had tangled brown hair like her and was grubby from scrubbing the decks that morning. _'We could almost pass for brother and sister'_ She thought with a little grin as she looked out to sea, watching a ship in the distance.

Jon told Arya stories of dragons and a blonde queen with a mighty army that was freeing slaves in the slaver cities of the east. Arya thought it was all fishwife stories until she heard the same story from two other deckhands later that day and decided that there must be some truth in it.

_'I wonder what dragons really look like? Maybe I'll get to see them one day if I'm lucky' _She thought to herself as she bunked down for the night. Old Nan had told her tales of dragons and other fantastic creatures back in Winterfell when she was a little girl. She had also seen pictures in books and the dragon skulls back in King's Landing, but that felt a lifetime ago now. She closed her eyes and whispered her death prayer as she did every night before sleeping. "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ilyn Payne, Walder Frey, The Mountain...The Hound."

By the time that Arya was woken by The Hound who nudged her roughly with his boot, the ship was already docked in Pentos harbour and unloading it's cargo of various wines and silks. They both agreed to help out to earn some extra coin which would come in handy as they only had a few coppers between them. The Hound carried the heavier barrels and crates while Arya struggled with smaller and much lighter sacks of cloth and silk, though they still felt heavy to her.

They eventually finished unloading the ship by evening and after getting paid they made their way through the docks as Arya told The Hound about the dragons and the blonde queen that Jon had told her all about. The Hound responded "I should seek her out, maybe offer her my bloody sword?" But there was mockery in his tone. Her mind was made up though, she wanted to see the dragons with her own eyes. It would give her something to aim for, something to hope for at least.

The Hound however was more concerned with finding the nearest tavern and getting drunk. After walking past a few shady looking taverns they came to a small inn called _The Blue Crab_. The Hound ordered a flagon of ale for himself and some watered wine for Arya. They sat at a wooden table that had seen better days, the whole inn had seen better days in truth. "I want to see the dragons." Arya said to him again as she sat and took a sip from her cup. She didn't really like the taste but she felt thirsty and forced it down.

"There are no bloody dragons any more little girl, they're all dead." He replied gruffly as if to mock her for believing in fairytales.

"Begging ya pardens ser, but there are dragons, seen em with me own two eyes." An old ragged man with a scruffy grey beard said. He sat in the corner on his own and never looked towards them, only down at his ale. He looked like a veteran sailor that had seen many a rough sea and a few winters to boot. Arya and The Hound looked over as he continued. "Aye three of them there were and a white haired queen, a Targaryen that one to be sure."

Arya looked at The Hound. "See, it's true, we have to find them?"

"The Targaryens are all dead and..." The Hound looked back at Arya as the corner of his mouth twitched. "Dragons mean fire and death little girl."

Arya took another sip form her cup. "Not if they're on your side…..and I'm not a little girl, stop calling me that!" She replied defiantly, screwing her face up slightly.

He looked back at her for a few moments before turning his attention back to the old sailor. "Where?" He asked in a gruff tone_. _

_'He's starting to believe'_ Arya thought as she took another sip from her cup, the watered wine tasted terrible.

"Yunkai last I heard, I can take you there if you have the coin?" The old sailor replied, never taking his eyes from his ale.

"How much?" Arya said enthusiastically, much to The Hounds annoyance.

"Three silver stags, not a copper less and you'll work too. I have cargo that needs loading". He looked at The Hound who nodded before looking at Arya. "And decks that need scrubbing."

Arya nearly spat out her watered wine as she stood up suddenly, banging the table with her fist. "DEAL!" The Hound rolled his eyes and then looked at her, shaking his head in disbelief. Even though he was sat and she was stood they were nearly at eye level.

"Aye, we sail on the morrow. Ask for Olde Salty at the docks at first light and I'll set you to work." With that the old sailor finished his ale and left, leaving them alone.

When their wine was finished The Hound paid the innkeeper for a room. She was old and nought but skin and bone, but had a kindly face and she didn't seem afraid of The Hound one bit. She led them up to their room which was small and dark with a tiny shuttered window. The bed was old and creeky and the sheets looked to have stains on them, Arya didn't like to think what they were.

The Hound took the bed for himself while she curled up on an old blanket on the floor. _'Just like a dog, no, a hound'_ She thought before closing her eyes and whispering her death prayer. "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ilyn Payne, Walder Frey, The Mountain...The Hound."

The next morning The Hound woke Arya early, nudging her with his boot again. He was keen to be away as soon as possible. Arya gave her hands and face a quick wash and followed him outside. "I'm hungry." She said as she looked up at him. He gave her a quick glance and nodded to acknowledge her.

They slowly made their way toward the busy docks before stopping at a market stall to buy some fruit with the last of their copper stars. He handed her a big red apple which she eagerly ate. "Can we really trust this Olde Salty man?" She asked him. She was so eager to see the dragons and get away from Westeros that she didn't stop to think if the old man was genuine or not before agreeing to the deal.

"Not sure, but we'll find out soon enough little wolf."

Arya smiled when he called her that, she liked being called that. After finishing her apple she threw the core into the sea and wiped her mouth with her sleeve in a typically unladylike way. The Hound did the same shortly after, _maybe they weren't so different afterall. _

The dock was a hive of activity, ships of all sizes loading and unloading their cargo. There were sailors and ships from all over and just as many languages and accents. Arya heard one speaking in the common tongue and asked about Olde Salty, but he just ignored her until The Hound stepped in. "The girl asked you a bloody question." He said gruffly as his hand sat on the pommel of his sword.

"Th…that way, look for grey sails." The sailor pointed the way and quickly went about his business. Arya couldn't help but giggle a little as she looked up at The Hound, but he just looked back, his mouth twitching before walking over to where the sailor had pointed.

They walked past several ships before coming to a small old ship which looked heavily weathered and had grey sails. Olde Salty was written in very faded letters across it's stern. Arya pulled a face and looked up at The Hound. "Are we really going in that thing? It'll never make it all the way to Yunkai."

The Hound looked down at her and his face told her that he agreed. "You may be right little wolf."

"Heading for Yunkai? I can take you?" A large captain said as he placed his hand on The Hound's shoulder. He quickly shrugged it off and grunted, glaring at the captain who quickly took a step back.

Arya looked up and smiled at the captain, trying to figure out if he was true or not. He had a round belly and an even rounder face. A kind face with no sign of any hair on top of his head or his face. "Aye, it's a long way to Yunkai, why not travel there with honest sailors instead of an old pirate?" The captain continued as he turned his attention to her.

Arya figured he was true. "How much?" she asked.

"Five silver stags each, but you must work for your meals." The captain replied.

Arya looked up at The Hound and he gave her a quick nod. "Deal." She said enthusiastically as she held out her hand.

The captain gave a booming laugh and shook her hand, gripping it so tight that she thought it would be crushed. He introduced himself as Captain Mycah before telling them that everyone on board his ship called him Captain Three Toes due to an accident he had when he was a young sailor.

Three Toes led them over to his ship which was called _Seamaiden_. She was a small ship but looked far sturdier than _Olde Salty _and slightly bigger. Captain Three Toes showed them below deck to show them where they would be sleeping. There was no free cabin so they would have to sleep in the ship's hold with the cargo of wine and ales. Arya hoped that The Hound wouldn't drink it all and get drunk, because then he would be grumpy and get angry again.

Once they had made a space for themselves in the cargo hold The Hound went to help load various barrels and crates while Captain Three Toes set Arya to work in the ships galley peeling potatoes and washing plates. She'd never had to do anything like that before and was hopeless with the potatoes, cutting the skins off far too thick much to the cook's annoyance. He sent her from his sight before he lost patience with her so she made her way out on to the deck where the first mate set her to scrubbing the decks with two older boys by shoving a rag in her hands and pointing. She guessed he couldn't speak the common tongue.

Arya tried to speak with the two older boys who were both much bigger than her, but neither spoke back. She figured they spoke a different tongue too or maybe they thought that it was bad luck to have a girl onboard like many sailors still believed_. 'Boys are so stupid'_ She thought to herself as she set to work.

Much to Arya's relief they stopped scrubbing the decks by lunch time and she was treated to a hearty meal of potato and fish broth with some hard bread. She sat alone in the corner of the cabin where the food was being served before being joined by The Hound. "We're setting sail this afternoon so don't go wandering off because I won't bloody come looking for you. More trouble than you're worth, wish I'd never laid eyes on you."

Arya frowned at him, she was tired of him being mean to her and bossing her around all the time, but she was too tired from scrubbing the decks to argue back. Her skinny arms and legs were sore and stiff but she figured it would make her tougher. '_Every hurt is a lesson learned' _She could hear Syrio say in her head. "I won't." Was all she could muster and pulled her face a little in defiance.

After they had eaten Arya helped out by clearing up the plates and bowls and The Hound went back above deck to help load the last of the cargo before they finally set sail. Arya was free to do as she liked until the next meal so she decided to stretch her aching legs.

She started to look around the ship hoping to shake off some of the aches and pains and maybe find someone her own age to talk to but there wasn't anybody. She soon noticed that she was the only female onboard too which made things even worse. After a while she met up with the two older boys from earlier and this time they spoke back. But they only spoke in a tongue that she didn't understand_, 'Braavosi maybe?' _She thought.

Later on she met up with The Hound again for the final meal of the day which was some kind of fish stew. Arya didn't like the taste of it much, but ate it anyway because she was hungry. After the meal she helped to clear up again before going straight to bed, falling asleep shortly after saying her death prayer. "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ser Ilyn, Walder Frey, The Mountain...The Hound."

A few hours later The Hound joined her in the cargo hold and looked down at her curled up in a ball, fast asleep. "Still just a little girl." He did a short gruff laugh before settling down for the night and falling asleep.

A few days came and went but they were all the same to Arya. Scrubbing decks in the morning and clearing up after meal times before saying her death prayer and falling asleep before it was even dark. She almost welcomed her little routine after all of the chaos of the previous few months. The only downside to her routine was the fact that she was gaining an impressive amount of blisters on her hands and her skinny arms and legs grew stiffer each day.

For the first time in her short life she also felt quite lonely with only The Hound to talk to, not that he said very much. The sailors mostly ignored her, either speaking a different language or simply ignoring her because she was a girl. All except for one sailor who gave her the occasional look and a nod. He seemed to be ok at least, so she always smiled and nodded back.

When she wasn't scrubbing decks or clearing up she thought about Winterfell. She thought about her room and her direwolf Nymeria and whether she would ever see them again. She also thought about her mother and father and her brothers that she had lost. It brought tears to her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. '_Wolves don't cry_' She thought to herself. She even thought of Sansa a little too and missed her as well, _just a little_. She also missed Jon and the way he mussed her hair. At least she still had Needle.

On the fifth night Arya woke to hear shouting above deck. At first she thought that maybe some of the sailors had got drunk from too much ale and were fighting amongst themselves, but her instincts told her that something was wrong. She sat up and reached for Needle before waking The Hound, much to his annoyance. "Something's wrong." She told him several times as she nudged him.

The Hound shrugged her off until he heard the shouting too. "Seven bloody buggering hells! Wait here, I'll go and see what's happening." He said as he stood, grabbing his sword. He was clearly annoyed, whether it was her that he was annoyed with or the fact that something was wrong she could not say.

She stood and grabbed his arm, her instincts were telling her something was seriously wrong. "No I'm coming with you, you can't leave me here on my own."

The Hound sighed and rolled his eyes. He thought for a moment before agreeing to her request, they didn't really have time to argue. "Fine, but stay close to me until we know what's going on." Arya said nothing and nodded her head as he cautiously opened the cargo door.

Arya's heart started to pound in her small chest as she suddenly felt a little nervous. She stuck close to The Hound as they edged through the door and out of the cargo hold. She held Needle tight in her left hand and kept a close lookout behind them as The Hound made sure that things were safe from the front.

Arya bumped into him as he stopped at a corner. She wasn't really looking where she was going, too busy looking behind her. "Watch where you're bloody going." The Hound said, shaking his head at her. "You're so clumsy."

"I am not." She complained as she frowned up at him.

The Hound sighed. "Come on." He looked around the corner and signaled to her that it was clear.

The shouting grew louder as they made their way up on to the deck to see everybody rushing around, looking like they were getting ready for a battle. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords'_ Arya kept telling herself, almost hearing Syrio's voice in her head.

The ship's captain Three Toes came over to them with worried look on his face. "Pirates, you're old friend I believe?" He pointed to where a tattered ship with grey sails was fast approaching. "We're too heavily laden with goods to out run them, so we'll have to fight them."

The Hound put away his sword. "I don't bloody fight for free." He said in a gruff tone, the corners of his mouth twitching.

_'Is he serious?' _Arya thought as she looked up at him, astonishment written across her grubby face.

"And neither does she." The Hound continued as he put his hand on Arya's slender shoulder, looking down at her. Arya simply smiled at Captain Three Toes, not really sure what to make of the situation.

Captain Three Toes sighed and shook his head. "Fine, if we make it out of this alive, no more chores."

Arya looked up at The Hound and nodded in agreement. "Fine." He said in a gruff tone as he drew his sword again. Three Toes nodded in agreement before shouting over to some of his men and walked off to prepare them for battle.

Arya smiled as she walked next to The Hound. "That was pretty clever, scrubbing the decks was hard work."

The Hound looked down at her. "Only if we survive! Most of these men don't look fit to carry a bloody sword. And what do you think you're going to with that toothpick?" He pointed to Needle. "Put it away you won't be fighting any bloody pirates with that!"

Arya looked up at him a little confused. "But why? I'm good with a sword I've practiced really hard, you've seen me, I know you have."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Because I want you up there, out of harms way." He pointed up to the crows nest. "I can't fight properly if I have to watch your bloody back as well as my own."

Arya looked up at him and reluctantly tucked Needle back into her belt. She knew that it was no use arguing with him as he was the most stubborn person that she had ever met. He was even more stubborn than Septa Mordane was with her needlework lessons and her timekeeping! Her head told her that he made sense but her heart thought it was kind of unfair as she had practiced a lot with Needle, even though she had no experience in a _real_ battle.

"Take a bow with you, maybe you can take out a few of the cunts from up there. Just don't aim anywhere near me." He added as he jabbed a finger roughly into her chest. He walked her over to where a few bows were hung up and handed one to her along with a small quiver of arrows.

"Ok, got it." She replied as she quickly tucked the bow over one shoulder and the quiver of arrows over the other and nodded up at him.

"And if any of the bastards gets near you, use that." He pointed to Needle.

Arya giggled before responding. "And stick them with the pointy end, I know!"

The edges of The Hounds mouth twitched and he almost smiled at her spirited response before signalling for her to get to safety. She turned and started to carefully climb the rigging all of the way up to the crows nest as The Hound watched on.

From there she could see _Olde Salty _was very close now and looked to have around twenty men to _Seamaiden's_ fifteen, the rest of the crew were hiding below deck. _'They don't have The Hound_' She thought as she readied her bow, trying to reassure herself that everything was going to be alright. _'He can take out twenty men on his own if he's angry enough'_

Arya looked down to see The Hound readying himself and Captain Three Toes trying to organize his men. She also noticed the nodding sailor who looked up and nodded at her, she smiled and nodded back.

It was then that the two ships collided, side by side. There was a mass of shouting as some of the men from _Olde Salty _boarded them and some of _Seamaiden's_ men went to give them a steel greeting. Arya took aim at one of the pirates and let loose an arrow but missed by a good six feet. She bobbed down to hide for a few moments before peeping over the side of the crows nest to see what was happening. A few small fires had started on both ships from where the oil lanterns had fallen from the collision and a few men already lay dead or dying.

She looked around for The Hound wondering how he was coping with the fires that had broken out and spotted him aboard _Olde Salty_ engaging with three of the pirates. He looked to have a limp, maybe he'd been cut but it was hard to tell from that distance. She readied another arrow and took aim. At first she aimed at The Hound '_some day' _She thought before moving her aim to the chest of one of the three pirates and letting loose, hitting him in the left thigh. He dropped to his knees in pain and The Hound made short work of the rest. _'That should help him a little, not that I'll get any thanks_' She thought to herself_. 'He'll probably be angry for shooting near him'_

Arya crouched down again before peeping over the edge of the crows nest, trying to remain hidden. She spotted Captain Three Toes lying dead in a pool of his own blood. It looked like he had taken a sword through the chest or stomach, it was hard to tell with all of the blood. She couldn't see where the nodding sailor was but hoped that he was ok. He was her favorite of all of the men on board, even though they had never actually spoke.

After a few moments and feeling brave again she stood and readied another arrow, taking aim at the shifty old man that they had spoken to in the _Blue Crab _tavern back in Pentos. This time her aim was true and she hit him full in the chest. _'Just like in practice back at Winterfell' _She thought, feeling pleased with herself.

Arya looked below to make sure that nobody was climbing up the rigging to get to her before bobbing down to hide again. After a few moments she peeped over the side again to see that the battle was almost over and only few of the pirates remained. The Hound seemed to be struggling more with his limp. his left leg was clearly bleeding but he was still violently swinging away with his huge sword, taking out another of the pirates. Arya aimed and fired, striking the last of the pirates through the shoulder. The nodding sailor walked up behind him a few seconds later and finished the job by opening his throat with his dagger before looking up and nodding to Arya. She smiled and nodded back feeling quite pleased with herself.

Seeing that the battle was over and it was safe again, she ditched her bow and quiver of arrows and carefully climbed back down to the deck. The Hound, the nodding sailor and only a few of the others remained. Everybody else lay dead or dying. "We did it." She said happily as she looked up at The Hound. "You don't look so good though." She continued, as she looked at his wound.

The Hound looked down at her and and grimaced as he slid his blood covered sword away. "I'll live, better get those fires out girl." Arya nodded and went to help douse the fires, knowing that he was afraid of them. She didn't like The Hound when he was afraid because that meant he got angry.

By the time the fires were put out all of the dead had been thrown unceremoniously overboard. Only nine of Seamaidens men remained and they gathered around The Hound.

Arya knelt down to tend to The Hound who was now sat perched against the side of the ship holding his heavily bleeding leg. She thought that she could maybe sew him up if his injuries weren't too bad, but they were. "It looks really bad, I don't think I can sew something as bad as that?" She told him after inspecting his leg a little closer and seeing how large the large gash was.

"You can't help me girl it's too bloody late!" He replied gruffly, knowing the truth of his situation. She tried to clean his wound and stem the bleeding anyway when the remaining sailors gathered around them.

"It's your fault we were attacked." One of them said in a foreign tongue. "Bad luck to bring a woman on board my father always said." Another sailor added in the same tongue.

Arya looked up looking a little confused. "I don't understand?"

"They blame you girl" said the nodding sailor.

_'Wait, he can speak the common tongue?'_ She thought, a little surprised as she looked up at him.

He leaned against the side of the ship with his arms casually folded across his chest, not joining in with the others. "They want you gone...or dead."

Arya looked up at him, he sounded familiar somehow? "But why? I didn't do anything, I helped them? We both did." She looked at the nodding sailor a little confused.

"They believe that you are cursed girl, I will bargain with them." The nodding sailor smiled reassuringly at her before talking to the bald ringleader in a tongue Arya didn't understand. After a brief exchange he turned back to her. "We're to sail to the nearest port where you will leave along with your large friend, if he lives."

Arya nodded, she knew that it was no use trying to argue with them.

That night Arya sat next to The Hound in the cargo hold as she attempted to stitch him up and clean his wounds properly. She knew in her heart that it was hopeless but she had to try anyway, even if it was just to ease the pain a little.

The Hound moaned in pain and drifted in and out of consciousness as she tended to him. "It's too late." He kept telling her but she wouldn't listen and continued anyway.

"Your friend is gone girl, give him the gift of mercy and I will take you to safety."

Arya quickly reached for Needle and turned around to see the nodding sailor leaning casually against the door. "How did you get in here, I didn't hear you come in?" She asked, clearly a little startled by his sudden appearance..

"A girl has many questions, come with me and a man will answer." He pulled out an iron coin and tossed it to her. She caught the coin and inspected it, it was identical to the one that Jaqen gave her after their escape from Harrenhall.

"You know Jaqen don't you? You're a faceless man aren't you?" She asked as her thumb slowly rubbed the faceless man on one side of the strange iron coin.

The mysterious sailor silently nodded and she smiled slightly before tossing the iron coin back to him. Arya closed her eyes, thinking, trying to remember Jaqen's face until The Hound started to moan in pain once again.

A lump grew in Arya's throat as she looked down at The Hound who was suffering badly now. "Do it girl, go with him, I'm bloody done." He said weakly to her as he pressed his dagger into her empty right hand. "Another name off your little list."

Arya put Needle down and reluctantly gripped the dagger in her left hand as she looked at him. She hated him so much, or so she thought. But now she had the chance to actually kill him, she couldn't do it.

The Hound gently held her left hand and positioned the dagger over his chest before she reluctantly leaned on to it, driving it deep into his heart. Moments later The Hound died. "Valar Morghulis." The faceless man said as he crouched down next to her to close The Hound's eyes for the final time.

"Valar Morghulis" She repeated after him as she pulled the dagger out and placed it down. Tears started to well in her eyes.

"A girl is sad." The faceless man said softly as he put his hand on to her slender shoulder.

Arya quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve before looking at him. "Who are you really? Why are you helping me?" She asked. She wasn't afraid, there was something about him that reassured her somehow.

The faceless man looked back at her and smiled slightly before turning his head away. He slowly pulled his hand down over his face, before turning to face her again. Arya's eyes opened wide in astonishment.


	2. Old Faces, New Places

**~*Old Faces, New Places*~**

Arya was in shock as she reached up to gently touch the assassins cheek with her hand. His hair was a little different, but his face was unmistakable. "Jaqen? Is it really you?" She asked almost in disbelief.

Jaqen nodded and stood, offering her his hand. "We must leave quickly. A girl has many enemies here." He replied calmly as he looked down at her.

Arya gladly took his hand and stood, looking up at him. She couldn't take her eyes off him, it had been so long since she had seen him last. She thought that she would never see him again, it felt that way at least. "But you said they were taking me to the nearest port, I don't understand?"

Jaqen walked over to the cargo hold door and slowly opened it, checking that nobody was there. "A girl must be quiet! They were never taking her to shore. A man told them he would kill you both himself, tonight."

Arya walked over to him and took one last look at The Hound before following him out of the cargo hold. '_Quiet as a shadow_' She kept thinking to herself as she crept along quietly behind him. He led her up to the deck of _Seamaiden_, checking every corner and shadow as they went. '_Fear cuts deeper than swords, silent as a shadow_' She kept repeating to herself, hearing Syrio's voice in her head as though he was there with her.

Suddenly, Jaqen stopped and signaled for her to hide. Arya crouched down into a shadow next to him. He pointed up to a sailor who was stood in the crows nest on watch. He crouched next to her and whispered. "A girl must stay."

Arya nodded silently and watched Jaqen as he sneaked away and started to quietly climb the rigging all of the way up to the crows nest. She gently chewed her bottom lip as she watched him get closer to the top before skillfully positioning himself behind the sailor and opening his throat with one of his daggers.

Jaqen checked around for a few moments before climbing back down and returning to her in the shadow where she had remained hidden. When he was happy that it was clear he led her quietly to the back of the ship and signaled for her to look down as he continued to look around. She did as she was told and looked down to see a small boat that the sailors had taken when looting _Olde Salty_ before sinking her.

Arya immediately understood his plan and bravely climbed over the back of the ship before quietly climbing down the rope and into the little boat where she saw two small sacks. '_Probably supplies'_ She thought to herself. She looked up and watched as Jaqen gracefully slid down the rope to join her in the little boat before cutting the rope with his dagger to set them loose.

They both crouched low and watched as _Seamaiden_ slowly sailed away into the night. Once out of sight he slipped two wooden oars into the water and started to slowly row. "Land is not far, a girl should rest." He told her, knowing that she had been through a tough day.

Arya nodded in agreement before laying on her side and closing her eyes. It had been a long hard day and she was tired from the battle and a little sore from scrubbing decks. "Thank you...Jaqen."

A small smile appeared on Jaqen's face as he continued to slowly row in silence.

Arya quietly whispered her death prayer like she did every night, before falling asleep to the gentle swaying of the boat on the calm sea. "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ser Ilyn, Walder Frey, The Mountain."

_She walked quietly through the forest before stopping to look up at the moon and stars. sniffing at the cold air she picked up a scent. The fallen leaves crunched under her as she crept through the moonlit forest following her nose, the scent grew a little stronger with each step. Her belly was sore from hunger but tonight she would feed._

_Her pace quickened as the scent grew stronger still and her ears pricked up as she heard weak bleating. The forest raced by before until she stopped and saw her pray. A wild goat stuck in a man trap, bleating as it tried to escape. Slowly she approached, sniffing at the cold night air but there was no recent scent of man. Her jaws snapped shut around the wild goats neck, breaking it with a satisfying crunch. She ripped and tore away at the goats flesh, warm fresh blood spilling over her face, goat meat filling her belly. _

_Hearing a snapping sound behind her she pricked up her ears and turned to face it. Something was approaching so she fled, having already gotten what she came for. She ran quickly through the forest until she reached a cold shallow stream. She stopped and listened to hear if she was being followed before lowering her mouth into the stream to lap up some of the cold fresh water._

"A girl must wake." Jaqen said as he gently nudged her slender shoulder with his hand.

Arya slowly opened her eyes and sat up, still tasting the fresh blood in her mouth. She thought of the dream for a few moments as she looked at the small patch of orange sky on the horizon where the sun was starting to rise. She gently rubbed some of the sleep from her eyes and looked over to where Jaqen was pointing. "Where are we? Where are we going?" She asked him as she slowly started to wake properly, rubbing the rest of the sleep from her grey Stark eyes.

Jaqen looked back at her as he slid the wooden oars back into the boat. "A man is taking a girl to Braavos. A girl has many names on her lips. This I can help with if a girl is willing to learn?"

Arya smiled as she watched him jump out of the small boat, making a small splash in the water before pushing it to shore. Moments later she too jumped out of the boat onto the rocky beach. "A girl is willing to learn but...how did you find me? Why are you helping me again? I thought the debt was repaid?" She asked as she helped him unload the two small sacks of supplies.

"A debt was repaid to the Red God. Three names were offered for three lives owed, but a man's debt remained. You saved a man's life...and now a man has saved yours. A man's debt is repaid."

Arya thought on what he said as they walked north along the rocky beach, the darkness slowly fading as the sun rose. "But, how did you find me?" She asked him again as she picked up a flat pebble and threw it into the sea, watching it bounce three times before disappearing into the water.

"A man never left. A man followed a girl, a man changed his face, a man waited and now here we are." He glanced down at her and gave her a small smile.

They soon climbed up off the rocky beach and looked at the land that lay before them. Wild horses roamed in the grassy hills that stretched out into the distance. "How are we going to get to Braavos from here? It must be hundreds of miles!" Arya complained as she looked up at him, realizing the situation that they now found themselves in.

"First, we ride back to Pentos." Jaqen showed her what looked liked poisoned darts, made from a type of wood that Arya didn't recognise. The darts each had a small red feather on the end which must have been from a bird that Arya did not know as there was no birds in Westeros with that color as far as she knew. He crouched down and paused for a moment as she crouched next to him. "A girl will watch and a girl will learn." He whispered to her before creeping off towards the nearest horse, a grey with a white mane.

She carefully watched as Jaqen crept closer to a nearby grey horse and blew one of the darts at it through a pipe, hitting it on the neck. The horse slowly dropped to its knees before Jaqen approached, signaling for Arya to follow, which she did.

The horse stood again, calm as Jaqen softly patted it's neck and showed Arya one of the darts again. "A man can tame all but the wildest of beasts if a man knows how."

Arya smiled and looked at the dart and examined it before Jaqen lifted her up onto the back of her new horse. "A horse needs a name?" He said looking up at her.

Arya smiled back down at him as she gently held on to the horse's white mane and thought for a moment. "A girl has a name, Sandor."

Jaqen nodded before sneaking away to choose a black horse of his own. He passed up a small sack of food for her to carry before mounting his horse _Shadow_ with a sack of his own and they set off, heading north back to Pentos.

For the next few days they followed the coast north where the land permitted and kept their supplies topped up with berries that Arya found and fish and rabbits that Jaqen had caught. One evening while Arya was throwing rocks into the sea she found and caught a small red crab which pinched her thumb for her trouble. But, she didn't mind the pain so much with a tummy full of crab meat.

Each evening after camp had been set up Jaqen showed her how to set traps for rabbits and other small animals before she spent an hour practicing her Water Dance with Needle. Jaqen always watched her in silence never saying a word. And every night she whispered her death prayer before falling asleep. "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ser Ilyn, Walder Frey, The Mountain..."

Each morning Jaqen showed her how to skin and gut any animals that they had caught in their traps. "The horses rest today, a girl should practice with knives as well as her Needle." Jaqen said one morning as they ate a rabbit that they had caught in one of their traps the previous night. "A girl must learn many weapons if she is to complete her list."

Arya wiped her mouth on her grubby sleeve and pulled out the dagger that she had taken from the Frey soldier she had killed. "A girl will learn and a girl will kill all of her names." She said as she stood, determined to prove herself to him.

Jaqen stood next to her and drew a long, thin, vicious looking dagger from his belt. "A girl must copy." He said calmly as he demonstrated a few basic moves to her. Arya copied, clumsily at first but over the next few days she improved enough for him to teach her a few more moves. Each evening at camp she spent more time practicing with her dagger and with Needle after she had set her traps. She was determined to improve and be a great assassin like Jaqen, maybe even a faceless man someday.

They eventually arrived in Pentos after nearly two weeks of riding and training. Jaqen had sold their horses to one of the stables before walking to the docks to find passage to Braavos. This time she would let Jaqen do all of the bargaining after her efforts with The Hound.

"We are in luck." Jaqen said as they came to a small Braavosi ship called _Sweet Lily._ Arya watched as Jaqen handed his iron coin to the portly captain. "Valar morghulis." She heard him whisper into the captains ear.

The captain inspected the coin and nodded back to them both before handing the iron coin back to Jaqen. "Valar dohaeris my friend." He said to Jaqen before smiling down at Arya. "Valar dohaeris little one." He then waved them both onto the ship, showing them to a small cabin which was to be theirs for the voyage to Braavos.

Jaqen allowed Arya to claim the bed while he made do with the hammock. She placed Needle under the bed for safe keeping before lying on her back, staring up at the wooden ceiling and yawning softly. She had just about had enough of travelling, it was so tiring. She had been travelling non stop ever since she had fled King's Landing so long ago now, and not once had she reached where she had wanted to go. To the Wall, to Jon and safety, all had evaded her.

She had also had more than enough of the sea too, but this was the quickest and easiest way to get to Braavos where Jaqen had promised to help her. And, for the first time since she had left Winterfell it would be a journey where she would actually get to where she had wanted to go, so she resolved to put up with it for now.

"A girl should rest until we reach Braavos. She will need all of her strength for her training." Jaqen said as he looked down at her. "A man will take his leave." He bowed his head before leaving her alone in the cabin.

Arya closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she couldn't find any, even though she was exhausted from the long ride to Pentos. She kept having thoughts of Winterfell and her father and her mother. What would they think if they saw her now? She was just a little girl when she left Winterfell and now she was almost a woman grown travelling the world. Sure her hair was a little shorter and messier, but it was slowly growing back now that she no longer had to disguise herself as a boy.

That bought back memories of Hot Pie and his wolf bread and Gendry who insisted on calling her m'lady even though she insisted that he didn't. She wandered what they were doing, where they were and more importantly were they still alive and if so would she ever get to see them again? She hoped so, she missed them both.

Then she thought of her lost direwolf Nymeria, was that really her in the dream she had or was it just that, a dream? She hoped it was real and hoped to have another wolf dream but she didn't, not that night. That night she slept a deep dreamless sleep.

Arya eventually woke around mid afternoon the following day and she was so hungry her tummy rumbled. She got up and stretched before tucking Needle into her belt and leaving the cabin to look for Jaqen. She found him sat near the rear of the ship talking to the ships captain.

Spotting her the captain came over and wrapped a thick arm around her slender shoulders. "There she is, I thought you would never wake." He boomed with a loud voice. "Our friend here tells me that you are to train as an assassin and maybe even a faceless man."

Arya smiled up at him, taking an instant liking to the portly captain. He was a fairly tall man with a round belly and had a big bushy beard to match his bushy hair. "But I'm a girl, not a man." She smiled up proudly at him.

"Faceless man, faceless girl it does not matter. You will always be welcome on my ship little one. My family has ties with the order stretching back centuries." He smiled proudly at her.

Arya smiled back as she listened to him. He was a friend of Jaqen and she knew that she could trust him. "I'm Arya, what may I call you?" She continued to smile up at him, happy to use her real name again though she resisted telling him her full name.

"Captain Forel at your service." He bowed his head to her and noticed the curiosity suddenly appear on her face. "Yes, but that is not the first time you have heard of the name Forel is it young one?"

Arya shook her head slowly. "No it isn't, I knew Syrio Forel. He was my dancing master back in King's Landing before they executed my father. He was from Braavos. First Sword to the Sealord of Braavos." She paused for a few moments before continuing. "At least I did know him, he died protecting me."

Captain Forel looked down at her, raising his eyebrows. "Syrio is a distant relative of mine you know?" He then paused for a few moments, nodding his head slowly before booming with laughter. "But dead? No child Syrio is very much alive I can assure you of that." He continued to laugh for a few moments longer. "We will talk again soon little one, it is time I got back to my duties as captain, the ship will not sail itself." He ruffled her hair and left her alone with Jaqen. She giggled softly, it reminded her of when Jon used to muss her hair back in Winterfell. She had always liked that.

"Is it true what Captain Forel said? Is Syrio really alive?" She asked him, her face and heart full of hope. She missed Syrio so much. His Water Dancing lessons were probably her favorite memory of her time spent in King's Landing despite the bruises she had collected from training and scratches from catching cats.

Jaqen nodded his head slowly. "A girl will see her dancing master again." He replied in his usual calm tone.

Arya felt like dancing, like jumping around like a little girl again, like screaming at the top of her lungs she felt so happy. Finally things were starting to go her way.

"A girl should practice with her Needle today." He nodded his head as if to dismiss her and she eagerly went away to practice. She was determined to show Syrio how far she had come since she had seen him last, to tell him everything that she had been through and _maybe_ give him a hug too.

It took five days to reach Braavos and Arya practiced on deck for hours each day with Needle. She also spoke a lot with some f the sailors who gladly spoke back to her, unlike the sailors on _Seamaiden_ who had ignored her. When they departed she was sad to leave Captain Forel and his crew behind, but was looking forward to her new life in Braavos and the chance to see her friend and dancing master Syrio Forel again.

Arya followed closely as Jaqen led the way through the busy port to one of the many small islands of Braavos. There were many temples and just as many statues of gods, most of which Arya had never seen before. They crossed several wooden bridges that spanned the many canals and eventually they started to climb up a long winding set of cobbled steps. It was dark and Arya's legs ached a little by the time they reached the top and came to a large grey building which had a large double door. The left door was black and made from ebony, the right door was white and made from weirwood. "A girl must not speak unless spoken to...understand?"

Arya frowned a little but nodded, she had so many questions but she guessed that they could wait for now. "Ok, I understand." She replied.

Jaqen then pushed open the black door before entering, Arya followed him inside to step into a large bland room with several stone statues of gods that she didn't recognize set into each wall. It was gloomy with no light other than several lit candles scattered throughout the chamber. A small black pool lay on the far side of the room wth a white stone cup that sat on the edge. It looked like a temple and Arya wanted to ask so many questions but she resisted, somehow?

"A girl will follow." Jaqen said calmly, looking down at her as he led her past the black pool and over to a grey door before pushing it open. "A girl must never drink from there."

She nodded up at him and followed him down a long dark corridor and then up a wooden staircase before heading down another long dark corridor. They climbed a long spiral staircase all the way to the top and down yet another long dark corridor before coming to a large set of black and white doors. Jaqen slowly pushed them open and entered what looked like some kind of library.

Arya followed him and looked around at all the dusty books and scrolls stored on the bookcases that filled the room before spotting a withered old man with long white hair sat by a large window looking out over Braavos. He was wearing robes similar to a maester except they were dirty white instead of grey and he wore no chain. She followed Jaqen in silence and stopped to stand a few feet away from the elderly man.

"You have come to us at last Arya of House Stark." The old man said as he slowly turned to face them. He had a long white beard to match his hair and he had so many wrinkles that one seemed to blend into the next. "I am Master Paege. A long, tough journey you've had to reach us, yet a tougher one lies ahead. Many names you have on your lips and many eyes you will close." He pointed a withered finger at her but she wasn't afraid, _she was a wolf_. "For when a prayer is said from the heart it is heard."

Arya looked at him a little confused "I don't understand, who hears?" She asked, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to speak or ask questions.

Master Paege grinned and slowly nodded his head as he walked over to her and put a pale wrinkled hand on her slender shoulder, leaning down so that they were face to face. "Death hears, child. That is the power of prayer when said from a truly hurting heart."

Arya smiled and nodded, but she still didn't fully understand what he meant and she certainly didn't appreciate being called a child.

Master Paege stood straight and slowly walked over to his chair to sit and look out over Braavos once more. "We will speak again soon Arya of House Stark. For now you will be our guest and if you choose to take our initiation and pass you will become an apprentice in our order."

Arya nodded eagerly "Thank you...umm...ser." She bowed her head slightly and then did a clumsy looking curtsey, unsure what she was supposed to say or do to her new master. Jaqen bowed his head slightly and led Arya out of the library and back down the corridor and spiral staircase.

He led her down another long dark corridor until they reached the last door on the right. "A girl will sleep and rest here." He opened the grey door and stepped inside, Arya followed. Inside there was a bed and a heavy oak wardrobe, an iron wash basin, a heavy oak chest at the foot of her bed and a heavy oak desk and chair. There was only one small window as well as a lantern on the small oak table by her bed and a few lit candles on her desk. "A girl will begin her training on the morrow. You may go where you choose but never try to go to the basement. A girl is not welcome there...yet." Jaqen warned before taking his leave.

Arya smiled and looked around her new chamber. It wasn't as spacious as her old chamber back in Winterfell or her chamber in King's Landing, but it was _hers._ She opened up the oak wardrobe to find various shirts and breeches that matched her size, all of which were grey. _'It's almost as if they were expecting me the whole time'_ She thought to herself as she picked out some clean clothes and some clean small clothes, bundling them under her left arm. She left her new chamber to look around and search for the baths. It had been so long since she had a bath and she had almost forgotten what it was like to be clean.

After searching for over an hour she eventually found the stone baths and eagerly sank into the warm water which flowed in from a natural spring from somewhere under the building. Her aches and pains seemed to melt away as she scrubbed herself pink and washed her grubby face and her tangled hair. Once she was clean she dried herself and put on her fresh clothes, grey breeches and a grey shirt. She then headed back to her chamber to get some sleep. The morrow was to be the start of her new life.

Arya slept soundly that night. With the candles blown out and the wooden shutters on her little window closed her chamber was pitch black. Not that she minded, she hadn't been afraid of the dark since she was a small child when her father took her into the crypts back in Winterfell. Many times she used to play in the crypts with her younger brothers Bran and Rickon, but that seemed like a lifetime away now. It was also the first time she had slept in a proper bed, a bed of her own for such a long time that she had almost forgotten what it was like.

The next morning she slowly opened her eyes and rolled onto her side to wrap herself in her thick grey blanket wondering what the new day would bring. Her door creaked open and she heard footsteps as somebody entered before rolling over to see who it was.

"Arya child you are late."

Arya squinted and put her hand above her eyes because of the sudden light in her room. She recognized that voice anywhere. "Syrio? Is it really you?" She sat up slowly and gently rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes it is I, Syrio Forel and you are late for your first lesson child."

Arya didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was so happy to see her old dancing master again, but she also had so many questions to ask him. She folded her arms in defiance as her eyes adjusted to the light and playfully pulled her face. "I'm not a child, not any more!" She told him, raising her eyebrows.

Syrio walked over to her wooden shutters and opened them to let in the early morning sunlight. "Just so, only a child would oversleep this much or I am thinking you have grown lazy, yes?"

Arya couldn't help but smile as she got out of bed. "I'm hungry, shouldn't I eat first...and dress?"

Syrio made his way over to her door. "Ah just so, the little one must eat if she is to grow big and strong."

Arya smiled and nodded at him before he closed the door so that she could dress in private. Once she had changed into some clean clothes she made her bed, gave her face a quick wash in her iron wash basin and quickly brushed out the tangles in her hair before stepping out into the corridor where Syrio was waiting for her.

"Ah there she is, pretty as ever." He said as he placed his hand between her slender shoulders and started to walk down the staircase into the entrance hall.

Syrion showed Arya where the main hall was where everyone ate and where the various training rooms were. He showed her where the kitchens were and she made herself some porridge which she eagerly ate, washing it down with some water. He then showed her where the baths were, which seemed much easier to find when he showed her. Some doors though remained locked, and she couldn't help but wonder what was behind them.

As he was leading her outside into the training yard at the back of the building she couldn't hold back her questions any more. "I thought that you had been killed by Meryn Trant? How did you escape from King's Landing?" She stopped and looked up at him, eager to find out the truth.

Syrio paused for a moment before answering her question. "Ah, the girl still has her curious mind. This is good." He gently poked her nose and made her giggle. "The man I was fighting was a fool, full of pride. Pride that could not swallow defeat to an unarmed man."

Arya thought about what he had said. "So he lied, he never beat you?"

"No." Syrio shook his head and led her over to where various training weapons hung on the wall. He picked up two wooden training swords and tossed one to her. She watched it through the air and caught it with her left hand. "Ah that is good. Now, let us see what you remember boy."

Arya frowned a little. "I'm a girl." She complained , knowing full well that he was teasing her or perhaps trying to wind her up. "Boy, girl it does not matter. Remember, you are a sword, this is all that matters." He grinned at her before taking up his Water Dancer's pose.

Arya smiled happily back at him, remembering back to her lessons from King's Landing and took up her Water Dancer's pose as she looked at him, ready to start her training. He looked back and nodded his approval before swinging at her.

_Quick as a snake_. They practiced for the remainder of the morning. _Swift as a deer_. Syrio seemed content to go over the things that she already knew, testing her to see what she had remembered from her training in King's Landing and to see what she had been practicing. _Quiet as a shadow_.

Syrio walked over and placed his wooden sword back after they had finished training. "You have remembered much girl, but you still have much to learn. Now, we must talk about this place." Arya smiled proudly as she put her wooden training sword back next to his.

"I practiced whenever I could." She told him "I never forgot about you or the things that you taught me." She paused for a moment before asking the questions that she really wanted to ask him. "Will I become an assassin some day? Will I be able to change my face like Jaqen? I really want to. Are you a faceless man too?"

Syrio leaned forward so that their faces were level and put his hand on her slender shoulder. "A girl must learn to walk before she can run, yes? To become a faceless man is something few ever master, not even I. They will test you, if you pass a girl may get her wish." He smiled and stood straight again.

"And if I fail?" She asked, almost afraid of what his answer would be.

"Ah, if you fail you will drink and you will leave this place, forgetting all of the secrets that you have learnt...but with my training failure is impossible, do not worry girl."

Arya looked down, she didn't want to forget this place or Syrio or Jaqen. Even though she had only been here a short time it already felt like her new home. She felt like she finally belonged somewhere and she had Syrio and Jaqen back in her life again, her new family.

"All but a chosen few like yourself come here and do not know the true nature of this place. They come to train in the art of war for honor or for gold. But only those that show true promise are chosen and offered training to become a faceless man. A long time Jaqen has watched and he sees something in you, he believes in you. I believe in you."

It was a lot to take in but Arya understood.

"Secrets you know and secrets a girl must keep! Now, go and eat for this afternoon you will be chasing cats." Syrio winked at her and she giggled happily before running off to the dining hall to eat.

When Arya walked into the dining hall there were a mix of over thirty boys and men aged between four-and-ten and five-and-thirty sat on long wooden benches around several long wooden tables. She noticed that they all wore grey the same as her, some more faded than others. They all stopped and looked up at her as she approached and sat on one of the benches next to a boy who looked a similar age to her.

He had scruffy medium length brown hair and had a slight build. He was average height for his age so he was still taller than Arya. She felt a little awkward with all their eyes on her and really wanted to tell them to stop staring, but she thought better of it. "Hi...I'm Arry, I'm new." Was all she could come up with as she smiled at the boy, hoping he could speak the common tongue.

The boy held out his hand "I'm Robert, I'm new here too." The boy replied as the rest just ignored her and carried on eating.

Arya shook his hand and smiled as the food arrived. Thick chicken, potato and carrot broth and plenty of hard bread washed down with water. It was a simple but filling meal and Arya was tempted to lick her bowl clean but again decided against it.

"So why are you here? A girl I mean, you're the only one!" Robert asked her.

Arya could tell he didn't mean to be rude and was just being curious, so she smiled at him. "I'm training to be a Water Dancer, what about you?" She asked, curious to know if he knew what this place really was or did he think it was some kind of guild like Syrio had said.

"I'm training to be an archer like my father and maybe even join the guild when I'm older." He replied.

Robert clearly didn't know the truth of it, and from the rest of the conversations that she could hear, none of them did. After they had finished eating she helped some of the others to clear up before meeting up with Syrio again in the yard for more training.

"None of them know do they...the truth about this place?" She asked him, determined to find out more.

Syrio shook his head. "They believe this to be a guild where they can serve their gods and earn honor and companionship. When the time comes, each will be tested, most will fail. You will be different!"

Arya listened eagerly. "And then they will drink and leave right? Am I the only girl?"

Syrio smiled and nodded. "Just so. You will be the first faceless lady in history, but first you must train." Arya had never been interested in being a lady, unlike her older sister Sansa. A _faceless_ lady however was something that she was very much interested in becoming.

Syrio turned and pointed over to a grey cat that was walking across the yard. "There. I think you know what to do, yes?" Arya nodded and eagerly chased after the grey cat _'as swift as a deer'_

That evening Arya sat at the wooden desk in her chamber reading a book about Braavos and how it was first founded. She found it quite boring and only picked it because she liked the look of the cover. She persisted with it though because Syrio had told her that she must exercise her mind as well as her body. If she really was to become the first faceless lady in history she would have to do whatever it took, even if it meant reading boring books!

For the next two moons her routine was the same. Up at sunrise to Water Dance with Syrio in the training yard, rain or shine. In the afternoon she would chase cats or sometimes chickens and in the evening she would read and practice her balancing by standing on one foot as she read.

She was allowed one day off every three to rest and clean her chamber, clean her clothes and clean herself. She mostly spent it practicing with Needle or practicing her archery with her friend Robert.

Occasionally she headed out into Braavos with him to explore and look at some of the many temples and take in the sights or walk around the busy market. Not that either of them had any coin to spend, but Arya wanted to learn as much as she could about her new home.

There was the Purple Harbor which was near to the Sealord's Palace where Braavosi ships docked, including _Sweet Lily_. And there was Ragmans Harbor where all other ships had to dock, it was poorer and rougher than the Purple Harbor but Arya didn't mind that, though Robert wasn't so keen.

On Isle of ohe Gods stood the Sept Beyond the Sea, the Temple of the Moonsingers and the Temple of the Lord of Light with it's priests dressed in red. It reminded Arya of the Red Woman and Thoros of Myr. They also saw the imposing Iron Bank which she had heard of though she knew little about it and the Aquaduct which brought fresh water into the city.

The most impressive sight though was the Titan in the distance, it dominated everything!

Arya never saw Jaqen and assumed that he was away on a mission or had changed his face again. She didn't worry though, she knew that she would see him again. And, at each evening meal should would tell Syrio a little more of her journey, from escaping from Kings Landing with Yoren all the way to her arrival in Braavos.


	3. Initiation

**~*Initiation*~**

After one of her rest days Arya woke early, it seemed to be getting cooler lately which reminded her of Winterfell again. She missed those cold fresh mornings where she could see her own breath, but didn't miss her nose turning red and her sister poking fun at her as much. Arya rolled over on to her side and pulled her thick grey blanket up over her head hoping to get some more sleep but none came. She couldn't get the thought of Winterfell out of her head no matter how hard she tried. She missed home.

After a while Arya gave up on getting anymore sleep and reluctantly got out of bed. The orange glow of early morning sunlight crept through the heavy wooden shutters of her window making it easier to see as she lit a few candles on her desk. She stretched a little before washing her face in her iron wash basin and getting dressed in her usual grey training breeches and shirt. At least the shoes they had provided her with were comfy and kept her feet warm, soft grey leather and lined with fur. '_Good for sneaking_ _around_' She thought to herself as she sat on her bed and pulled them on. She quickly folded her night clothes and tidied her bed before leaving her chamber.

Arya made her way down to the kitchen to make herself some porridge. It was bland and a little lumpy but it would fill her belly and would serve to keep her hunger at bay until lunch she hoped. Arya was slowly growing at last and she noticed that she was starting to eat more. Once her porridge was ready she went to sit in the main hall where a few of the others were already up and about.

Looking around she could see a large man with bright red hair who was of similar size to The Hound, a thin man who had long black hair and shifty eyes and a portly man who had a terrible scar across his forehead. Arya decided to sit on her own in the corner, she felt tired from lack of sleep and didn't feel like company just yet.

When she heard footsteps behind her she sighed and turned around to see who it was.

"A girl is restless."

Arya smiled when she saw who it was. "Jaqen you're back." She said, clearly pleased to see him again. She wondered where he had been all this time. She had so many questions.

A small smile appeared on his face as he nodded calmly. "A man has returned. A man will help a girl prepare for her initiation."

Arya's face lit up, she had wondered how long it would be before she was allowed to take her initiation.

"But first a girl must follow." He continued.

Arya quickly finished off her lumpy porridge and followed Jaqen up to the top floor where Master Paege was waiting for them. He was sat in the same chair as he was the last time Arya had seen him. She wondered if he had even moved at all.

The Master turned to face them as they entered his chambers. "You have done well so far little one, Master Syrio tells me that you show great promise with your Water Dance...high praise indeed." He said to Arya as he rose from his chair and slowly walked over to them. "He believes that you are ready to take your initiation. If you pass this you will start your _real _training to become a Faceless Man..."

Arya listened to him as he walked over, but couldn't help herself from interrupting him. "Faceless _Lady_" She corrected him matter-of-factly, raising her eyebrows.

Master Paege squinted at her and nodded slowly, seeing the determination in her eyes. "Just so. You are to prepare with Master Jaqen and assist him with his next mark. Watch him, copy him, think like him. He will show you the way."

Arya listened carefully to the instructions that he gave her and nodded "I will." She replied, determined to do her best and pass her initiation.

Master Paege returned to sit in his chair and looked out over Braavos. "Good, now go child. Return to me when you have completed this task and we shall speak again."

Arya didn't like being called child, but bit her lip and left with Jaqen who led her back down to the ground floor. He led her down a few corridors until they eventually came to a black and white door that she hadn't been through before. Black and white doors were permanently locked and some grey doors were only locked at night such as the kitchen and the baths. This was one of the black and white doors which was always locked."A man needs a coin." He said to her, holding his hand out.

Arya looked up at him a little confused. _'I don't have any coins?' _She thought to herself, before remembering the iron coin that he had given to her when they went their separate ways in Westeros. She smiled as she reached into her pocket to find the iron coin and handed it to him.

Jaqen looked around to make sure that nobody else was around before pushing the iron coin into a circular slot in the center of the black and white door. "Valar Dohaeris" He whispered and the door clicked several times as it unlocked. He then removed the iron coin and put it in his pocket before pushing the door open.

"Hey that's mine!" Arya complained. The iron coin had become almost like a lucky charm for her and she didn't want to lose it.

"A girl will earn her own iron coin in time. Come." He replied, signalling for her to follow him.

Jaqen stepped through the black and white door and into a large room which was empty except for a grey stone plinth. Arya followed behind him and heard the black and white door click as it locked behind them. She looked around unimpressed at the room. "What are we going to do in here?" She asked, clearly a little confused by it all.

Jaqen walked over to the grey stone plinth which came up to his waist and placed the iron coin into a small round hollow in the centre of it. "Valar Dohaeris" He said calmly. Suddenly the room went bright and Arya had to shield her eyes with her arm. When she opened her eyes again she saw what looked like a maze of some kind. "A girl must learn to sneak, to remain undetected, unseen." He said as he led her over to the entrance of the maze.

Magic was definitely at play here but she wasn't afraid, she was a wolf. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords' _She thought to herself.

"A girl must reach the other side undetected if she is to succeed." He pointed to the entrance and Arya slowly crept inside, unsure what to expect.

She sneaked slowly, carefully checking around each corner before stepping around it, staying close to the walls and shadows where she could. She noticed a few pressure plates underfoot and stepped over or around them and then skillfully hopped over some stepping stones, making sure to avoid the fake ones or ones with pressure plates on them.

The surface of the maze changed regularly from dried leaves to ice to shallow water making it hard to remain silent, but she tried her best. She eventually came to a stone statue of a knight which had a raven sitting on it's stone head. She tried to sneak past it but the raven spotted her. "girl, girl, girl" It shrieked as it flapped its black wings. _'Stupid raven, shut up'. _Arya thought to herself as the maze gradually faded away.

The room looked empty again except for the grey stone plinth. She saw Jaqen leaning back against the black and white door and walked over to him. "A girl did well for her first time. Next time she will do better." He said as he walked her back over to the grey stone plinth. Arya frowned a little as he placed the coin back into the plinth and the maze reappeared.

Seven times she attempted the maze that morning and each time that she entered it was different. And seven times she failed to complete it, getting more frustrated with each failure. If it wasn't a raven it was a cat or a fox and one time an owl that saw her, but the ravens were the worst. "Girl, girl, girl." They screeched, flapping their black wings.

After they had eaten lunch in the dining hall she chased cats as Syrio and Jaqen watched on. She thought that she would try to sneak up on the cats first to get as close as possible before they noticed her and ran away. She caught most of them quite easily and had several impressive scratches on her hands to prove it, but the big grey one proved elusive.

In the evening Syrio instructed Arya to work harder on her balancing instead of reading for a change. He made her climb an old tree in the training yard and stand on one foot on the lowest branch. Arya found it really difficult at first and fell off several times, much to Syrio's amusement. '_Every hurt is a lesson and every lesson makes you better' _She told herself as she picked herself up and dusted herself off before climbing the tree and trying again, doing a little better each time.

That night she slept soundly, though her bottom felt bruised from falling out of the tree so many times. She was really hoping to have a wolf dream again as it had been so long but she didn't dream anything that night, she rarely dreamt at all lately.

Arya continued with her new training routine for the next few weeks until one morning Syrio and Jaqen sat down with her in the training yard. They both sat while she was made to balance on one foot.

"Tomorrow you will begin your initiation. It won't be easy but I am thinking you are ready girl." Syrio said to her as he watched her balance on one foot.

She wanted to smile at him but remained focused on her balancing. "What will I have to do?" She asked, wobbling a little as her concentration dipped slightly.

"A man has been given a name. A girl is to shadow a man to King's Landing and give the gift to an old lion." Jaqen added in his usual calm manner. He was watching her too, watching for her reaction.

Arya looked back at Jaqen as thoughts rushed through her head. She hadn't been back to King's Landing since her father's execution and fleeing with Yoren and the others he had recruited for the Night's watch. "An old lion? You mean Tywin Lannister don't you?" She asked Jaqen, curious to find out more.

Jaqen slowly nodded. "Many prayers have been said for the death of this man." He continued.

Arya couldn't help but smile as she wobbled a little more. Although Lord Tywin was not in her death prayer he was a Lannister and Arya thought of all Lannister's as enemies.

After they had lunch together they went to her chamber and Jaqen explained his plan to Arya and the role that she would play in it. They would set sail for King's Landing that night aboard _Sweet Lily _and she must be prepared, there could be no mistakes. He went over his plan with her three more times and made her repeat it to make sure that she fully understood it.

Arya also understood that for her initiation to be a success she must shadow Jaqen, learn from him and follow his every command. And Tywin Lannister must die unseen to any other eyes.

"For now a girl must rest." Jaqen bowed his head slightly and left her alone, closing her door behind him. Arya prepared a sack full of things that she would need and lay on her bed as she went over his plan in her head until she drifted off to sleep.

_The cave was small but kept her dry from the rain which was falling heavily. Her ears pricked up as a few bats squeaked in the back of the cave so she growled up at them and showed her teeth before laying her weary head down, waiting patiently for the rain to subside. _

_After a while the rain finally stopped and she ventured out into the gloomy evening light, the wet leaves sticking to her paws as she walked. She was hungry and sniffed around for a scent but the heavy rainfall had made it difficult to find a fresh one. _

_Eventually she picked up a faint rabbit scent and carefully followed it back to it's hole. It took a little digging but eventually she caught it in her jaws and tore it to pieces, tasting the warm blood in her mouth. It was a small meal, it wouldn't fill her belly but it was better than nothing._

"A girl must wake, it is time." Jaqen said as he leaned down and gently nudged her shoulder, waking her instantly. Arya slowly sat up, the taste of fresh blood still in her mouth. She stretched before getting up, pulling on her soft shoes. She went to the wooden chest at the foot of her bed to get Needle but Jaqen shook his head. "A girl has no need for her Needle this time."

Arya looked at him as she remembered the plan. "Yes, of course." She placed Needle back into her chest and closed it. She then picked up the small sack of things that she had prepared and would need for her initiation and followed Jaqen out of the House of Black and White and into Braavos.

She walked beside him down the long cobbled steps and across several wooden bridges which spanned the many canals before eventually making it to the Purple Harbor where _Sweet Lily _was ready to set sail. In the distance she could see the Titan looming high over the entrance of the port, keeping watch as it had done for countless yearswith it's broken sword held high. Captain Forel greeted them warmly and showed them to their cabin, the same one they used when sailing from Pentos many moons earlier. Arya quickly claimed the bed again, though Jaqen clearly didn't seem to mind.

It would take several days or more to sail to King's Landing if the weather and seas stayed calm, longer if it was rough. Arya spent some of her time sneaking up behind some of the crew and pick pocketing them before handing back what she had stolen. It was good sneaking practice and the crew knew that she was not a thief and laughed as she handed their coin purses back to them.

She also went over her role with Jaqen at least twice a day. Sometimes she went up to the crows nest and thought of Winterfell and her family. She found it peaceful up there and it was her favorite place to go when she just wanted to think or be alone. The wind blowing through her hair as she looked out of the seemingly endless sea.

On the last day as King's Landing loomed across Blackwater Bay Arya changed into her old clothes, the ones that she had worn for so long on her travels with Yoren and The Hound. They still fit her but were a little tighter than she remembered, she _must_ have grown a little afterall. Arya then set about scrubbing the decks and helping out with various other chores around the ship to make herself nice and dirty _and a little smelly _too. She had to look as if she had been on the run the whole time, that was part of the plan.

When _Sweet Lily _eventually docked that evening Arya was nice and dirty and a little stinky when Jaqen appeared wearing his old Lannister armor and cloak and carrying the small sack that she had prepared. "The girl is ready, good." He pulled his hand down over his face to change it before giving her an approving nod.

Arya smiled and nodded back, studying Jaqen's new face. She still thought it was amazing when he changed his face. She hoped that some day soon she would be able to change her face like that and then nothing would stop her from killing her enemies. _"Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ilyn Payne, Walder Frey, The Mountain"_

Jaqen knelt behind her to bind her grubby hands behind her back. He then put a rough sack cloth over her head before gently gripping her skinny right arm and leading her off the ship and into King's Landing. The sack had a musty smell to it but she wasn't totally blind, she could see through the small holes of the cloth.

The streets of King's Landing were fairly quiet and Jaqen took good care to avoid any gold cloaks, pulling Arya along like a guard with a prisoner. They stopped to listen in on one interesting conversation outside a tavern between two drunk sellswords. "I hear the Kingslaying imp has escaped the dungeons and is hiding out in the walls of the red keep." The first one said, slurring his words slightly.

"Aye, but I heard he's gone looking for the wolf bitch. Let's hope King Tommen will be a better king than that little shit Joffrey." The second sellsword replied.

The first sellsword laughed. "He couldn't be any worse."

_'Joffrey is dead? And did he mean Sansa? Is she alive? Where has she gone?' _Were just a few of the thoughts than were rushing through Arya's head. _'I wish I were there when Joffrey died...no I wish I were the one to have killed him!'_

A few alleys further along they heard two old beggars talking about a trial of combat "Heard The Mountains done for, poisoned by the Viper." The first one said.

"Brave man to stand against a giant like that." The second one added.

"Aye, or a stupid one." The first one said before they both started laughing.

'_The Mountain is dead too?_' Arya thought, a little smile appearing on her grubby face under the rough sack cloth as she listened. She was pleased that Joffrey was dead and The Mountain too. She was just a little disappointed that she wasn't the one to have killed them, but it was another two names off her list and a step closer to getting justice for everything and everyone that she had lost. _Or was it revenge?_

Arya then remembered Tommen from the feast back in Winterfell when King Robert had visited. Arya had sat next to him at the feast, while Sansa sat next to Joffrey. Tommen seemed much nicer than Joffrey and Arya was sure he would make a better king than Joffrey. '_Anyone would make a better king than Joffrey!_'

When they eventually reached the gates to the Red Keep two Lannister guards approached in their crimson armor. Each had one hand on their sword and held a Lannister shield with a golden lion sigil on their other arm. "Hold, what's your business?" The taller one said as he released the grip on his sword and held up his hand to Jaqen, signalling for him to stop.

"A thief for the dungeons." Jaqen replied cooly. The Lannister guards briefly looked Arya over and waved them through before returning to their posts. Jaqen gently pulled her along before stopping in a shadow and kneeling to take the sack cloth off her head and untying her hands.

Arya smiled at him as she gently rubbed her slender wrists. The course rope had chafed them a little and they looked a little red, but they weren't sore. She looked around but said nothing so that they could remain undetected and led him 'as _quiet as a shadow' _to The Tower Of The Hand. Even though it had been so long since she had last been there she still remembered it quite well. Quickly sneaking past the guards '_as fast as a snake' _It was easy compared to the stupid ravens in the maze back in Braavos.

Only one guard stood by the entrance to The Tower of the Hand, but Jaqen threw a rock, hoping to cause a distraction. When the guard went to investigate they slipped inside '_as swift as a deer'_

They quietly climbed the stone stairs and kept a close look out for more guards, but luckily there were none. They continued to climb, going past several closed doors before finally coming to The Hand's private chambers, her father's former chambers. It was exactly as Arya remembered it. The door was closed but Arya could see through one of the thicker cracks in the door. She could see that Tywin Lannister was sat at his desk writing on a parchment. Arya remembered when her father had sat at the same desk and it made her wolf blood boil.

Arya nodded up at Jaqen to signal that Lord Tywin was there. He knelt behind her to bind her hands again before replacing the sack cloth back over her head. She heard the door open before Jaqen dragged her in by the arm, closing the door behind them.

"What is the meaning of this?" She heard Lord Tywin say in a firm voice. She saw him stand through the small holes in the sack cloth and look at her.

"My lord, I've come for the bounty on Arya Stark." She heard Jaqen say. She had never heard him speak in that accent before and it surprised her a little.

"Nobody has seen Arya Stark since her father was executed, she must be long dead and rotting in the ground by now." Tywin replied firmly, clearly unimpressed and not believing what he was hearing.

Jaqen lifted the sack cloth from her head and Arya looked up at Tywin who hadn't changed at all from what she remembered. "_This_ is Arya Stark, I believe you've met before my lord?"

Lord Tywin's face dropped seeing Arya. She stood in the same dirty clothes that she had worn at Harrenhall where she worked as his cupbearer and pretending to be a stonemason's daughter. She was unmistakable. "You? I should have figured out who you really were back in Harrenhall. I knew you that were a highborn but never a Stark." He paused for a moment as he looked her over. "You've grown girl and look every bit a Stark. You take after your father."

Arya shrugged pretending not to care, though she felt happy that she took after her father. She had always loved her father dearly and was more determined than ever to avenge him.

Lord Tywin was also clearly impressed that she had fooled him, something few people could boast. "Yes, you're a smart one alright." He continued before walking over to her and wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders and looked at Jaqen "You will be well paid for this, you have done the king a great service. We will marry Arya to Roose Bolton's bastard to secure Winterfell and the north's allegiance now that her sister has disappeared."

Arya's heart skipped a beat hearing of her sister. _'Sansa is still alive? Where has she gone?' _She thought to herself briefly before making herself concentrate on her trial again. As Jaqen and Tywin talked she carefully slipped her hands free of her binds the way Jaqen had showed her, the knot came undone just as he said it would. She then slowly pulled a sharp finger knife from her belt with her favoured left hand.

"Thank you my lord." Jaqen winked at Arya and she took a quick step backwards to slash the back of Lord Tywin's thighs several times with her finger knife before he even knew what was happening. She quickly moved closer to stick the finger knife deep into Lord Tywin's back, the sharp thin blade easily slid between his ribs and into his heart. Jaqen moved and quickly covered Tywin's mouth before laying him down on the tone floor after Arya had pulled out her finger knife. He tried to struggle a little but he was no match for Jaqen in his weakened state.

Jaqen kept Tywin's mouth covered as blood started to pour out of him onto the cold stone floor. Arya looked down at Tywin and he looked back up at her for a few moments. She knelt and slowly drew the finger knife across his throat to finish him. Moments later Tywin Lannister lay dead in a pool of his own blood. "Valar morghulis." Arya said as she wiped her inger knife on Tywin's jerkin and then closed his eyes with her fingers.

"A girl has done well, but now we must leave. Hurry." Jaqen said quietly.

Arya stood and turned following Jaqen back down the stone steps of The Tower of the Hand. She knew from their plan that getting out would be easier than getting in. Jaqen shot the guard at the entrance to The Tower of ohe Hand in the neck with a poisoned dart, knocking him out, but not killing him. They were only to kill Tywin Lannister and not innocent guards unless they were caught.

It also didn't matter if they drew attention to the Tower of The Hand now that they were going the other way. They sneaked away 'as _quiet as a shadow'_ to the gates of the Red Keep where they each took out a guard with poison darts before walking through the gates and away into King's Landing.

They stuck to the shadows where possible and moved '_as swift as a deer'_ through the alleyways until they were a little distance from The Red Keep. Jaqen led Arya into a dark, narrow alley and handed her the little sack before unclipping the pieces of Lannister armour and crimson cape to wear just the plain clothes underneath. She watched in awe as he pulled his hand down over his face to change it back to the one that she knew so well.

Arya opened the sack that she had prepared and quickly changed into a grey wool dress, washing her hands and face clean with a cloth and quickly tidying her hair so that she looked like an ordinary lowborn girl. She then quickly packed her dirty clothes into the sack and put it over her slender shoulder.

Arya smiled up at Jaqen when she was ready. "Let's go".

Jaqen nodded back at her and they walked calmly back to _Sweet Lily_ as if nothing was out of place, just a man and his daughter on their way home perhaps. They were boarding the ship just as the bells started to ring out over King's Landing. They both knew this meant that Tywin Lannister had been discovered.

Arya and Jaqen helped out so that they could cast off as quickly as possible for their journey back to Braavos. Arya couldn't settle until she knew that they were clear of Blackwater Bay and that no ships were following them, but Jaqen and Captain Forel seemed unconcerned.

Arya happily went to her cabin to change out of her grey wool dress and into her usual grey training breeches and top. It felt weird wearing a dress again, it had been so long since she had been expected to dress like a lady. She felt pleased with herself though, two names had been crossed off her list that night, The Mountain and Joffrey. And thanks to her and Jaqen, Tywin Lannister lay dead too.

Later that night, Jaqen came to her as she lay on the deck with her hands behind her head, looking up at the stars and trying to remember the star pictures that Maester Luwin had taught her back in Winterfell. "A girl has done well." He said. "A girl has watched, a girl has listened and a girl has obeyed."

Arya smiled up at him. "Does this mean that I've passed my initiation?" She asked him, hoping that she had done well. She really didn't want to leave the House of Black and White, or to leave Syrio and Jaqen again. They were her family now, they were her new pack!

"That is not for me to decide...but a girl did well. Now a girl must rest." Jaqen smiled at her before turning and walking away.

Arya didn't really want to rest, but she didn't want to disobey Jaqen either. She stood and reluctantly headed back to their cabin and turned in for the night. The journey back to Braavos took a few days longer than it should have due to a storm. Arya stayed in the cabin mostly and grew a little seasick as the ship rolled and swayed.

Jaqen stayed with her during the worst of the storm and told her that she must forget her list if she is to become a faceless man after he had heard her saying her death prayer one night.

"A faceless _lady_" she corrected him.

Arya reluctantly agreed though as there wasn't many names left on her list anymore anyway. Walder Frey, Cersei and Ilyn Payne were all that remained. She had removed Meryn Trant after she knew that Syrio hadn't been killed by him afterall, but figured that she would probably kill him anyway if she had the chance. '_If I can't kill them I'll just get someone else to do it for me_' She thought to herself, hoping that Jaqen couldn't read her thoughts. They would all die one way or another.

When they finally arrived back in Braavos, Jaqen went ahead to give his report to Master Paege. Arya was free to do what she wanted until the evening when she would be summoned to hear her fate. She said her farewells to Captain Forel and his crew, hoping her next voyage would be smoother sailing. She was getting to know the crew quite well now and they had started taking a liking to her as well.

Arya decided to have a look around Braavos before returning to the House of Black and White. Braavos was a maze of alleyways and canals and she liked to explore it, finding something new each time she ventured out. It was easy enough to get lost but she always found her way back eventually.

When she finally returned to the House of Black and White she went to the kitchen to get herself a plate of fruit before returning to her chamber with it. Arya lay on her bed picking at the fruit as she thought about her sister. '_Sansa is still alive, I thought she was dead. I wonder where she is?' _A smile appeared on her face as she thought of all the arguments and fights that she used to have with her sister. They were so different it was hard to believe that they were sisters at times! What Arya wouldn't give to have just one more fight or to sheep shift her sisters bed one last time.

There was a knock on her door and Syrio entered. "It is time girl, Master Jaqen tells me you did well."

Arya jumped up excitedly, it felt like she had been waiting forever. In all of the excitement she knocked her plate of fruit onto the floor. She gently chewed her lower lip as a small blush crept across her cheeks.

"Ah, but you still have much to learn, Syrio knows this."

Arya blushed a little more as she picked up the fruit before walking with him to the library on the top floor, where Jaqen and Master Paege were waiting for them.

"Step forward Arya Of House Stark." Master Paege raised both his pale, wrinkled hands as she stepped forward. "You have done well young one. Master Jaqen informs me that you have completed your trial exactly as planned. Tywin Lannister lies dead at your hand with no witnesses or innocent casualties."

Arya simply smiled and nodded. "From this day you are now an apprentice in our order." He reached out with his pale wrinkled hand to drop an iron coin into her hand, the same as Jaqen had given to her back in Westeros. "Take this as a token, it will open many doors to you young wolf." He formed a smile and bowed his head slightly.

Arya smiled and bowed her head in return. She noticed Jaqen give her a little smile and a nod of approval too.

Syrio smiled brightly at her as he led her back to her chamber. "A girl was successful, Syrio knew you would pass girl."

Arya smiled proudly at him "So, does this open the bllack and white doors that were locked to me before?" She asked him as she inspected her new iron coin, rubbing her thumb over the faceless man that was on one side of the coin.

Syrio nodded "Yes, all but one" He replied.

Arya thought for a moment. "The basement?" She asked, curious to know what was down there.

Syrio nodded again.

_'What is down there that is so secret?' _She thought to herself as her thumb continued to rub her new iron coin.

"Ah, you should rest, for tomorrow we train, Syrio has much to teach and a girl still has much to learn." With that Syrio left her alone, closing the door behind him.

Arya gave a face a quick wash before changing into her grey night clothes and getting into her bed. She placed the iron coin on the wooden table next to her bed, looking forward to using it and opening some of the locked black and white doors to see what was behind them. She also thought about finally completing the maze which still beat her every time and beating the ravens which always caught her out. She was more tired than she thought however and soon drifted off to sleep.


	4. Apprentice

**~*Apprentice*~**

The next morning Arya woke early to hear the wind howling and the rain rattling against the small window of her chamber. The storm that had made her journey back to Braavos from King's Landing so miserable had started up again, or maybe it was a different storm Arya could not say. She rolled over and curled up under her thick grey blanket as she tried to keep warm, picturing Tywin Lannister's face as he lay dying thanks to her. '_He deserved it, it's his fault my family are dead_'' She kept telling herself as she pictured his cold dead eyes.

She rolled over again and lit a few of her candles by her bed, staring into the flickering flames. '_He treated me kindly at Harrenhall though, at least I gave him a quick death._' She pictured his face again before sitting up, sitting cross legged with her thick grey blanket wrapped around her. She had wanted him dead so why was she thinking like this? '_He deserved to die, it was his fault, it was all his fault!' _She shrugged off her thick grey blanket and quickly changed into her grey training breeches and shirt before pulling on her soft shoes.

She blew out her candles and quickly made her bed before pocketing her iron coin and making her way to the kitchen. The kitchen was one of the rooms that was usually locked at night but Arya opened it with her coin by placing it into the circular groove in the center of the door. "Valar dohaeris" She whispered. When she heard it click open she went inside, closing the door behind her, hearing it click again as it locked. She made her usual bowl of porridge and quickly ate it, making her feel warm and full and ready for her training.

She tidied up after herself before leaving the kitchen and headed over to the room with the maze. Arya checked that nobody was around and opened the locked black and white door with her coin by placing it into the circular groove in the center of the door. "Valar dohaeris" She whispered, hoping that she was doing it right. When the door clicked she pushed it open and went inside, closing it behind her and hearing it click again as it locked.

Arya was determined to beat the maze, or at least improve a little before her Water Dancing lesson with Syrio began at sunrise. She placed the iron coin into the top of the grey stone plinth as Jaqen had done, saying "Valar dohaeris" She closed her eyes as the room lit up with a bright light and the maze appeared in front of her, just as it had done before with Jaqen.

Arya approached the entrance to the maze and slowly sneaked inside. '_As quiet as a shadow'_ She kept a close lookout for pressure plates and owls and especially for the ravens. She hated the ravens! Three times she attempted the maze and three times she failed. All three times she was caught out by the ravens. "Girl, girl, girl." They screeched each time they saw her. She was _really_ starting to dislike those ravens! She even thought about adding them to her list but decided against it as she didn't know their names. Maybe she would give them names and them add them..

Arya knew that the sun would be rising soon so she collected her iron coin from the grey stone plinth and left the maze room behind to head to the training yard at the back of the House of Black and White. She ran across the yard '_as fast as a snake' _as the rain was quite heavy to wait patiently under the big tree, hoping to try and stay dry. She practiced balancing on one foot as she waited for Syrio to arrive but he did not come. '_Where is he?' _She thought to herself as she stopped balancing and looked around impatiently. Syrio was never late and she knew that he wouldn't oversleep. _'Where could he be?'_

She waited a little longer before deciding to go and search for him, she'd had enough of being dripped on sheltering underneath the tree. She eventually bumped into Syrio as she climbed one of the wooden staircase.

"Ah there she is, Syrio apologizes young one." He bowed his head slightly towards her, smiling as he raised his head back up to meet her eyes with his own.

Arya frowned a little "Where were you, I was worried...and I was getting wet in all that rain." She asked him before shaking her head, causing water to spray from her wet hair. She was quite wet and a little annoyed.

Syrio smiled as he placed his hand on her lower back and started to walk with her. "Just so, my apologies young one. Syrio was looking for your new master, he will teach you many things Syrio can not."

Arya soon forgave him and wondered who her new master was. She wondered what he was like and what he would teach her as Syrio led her into the dining hall and over to an old man that was sat in the corner reading an old tome. Arya had seen the old man around the House of Black and White a few times but had never spoken to him, neither did any of the others as far as she could tell. She always figured he was just there to clean and tidy up, or something like that.

"This is Master Garavel, he will be your master for the rest of the morning." Syrio said as he signalled towards the old man.

Arya looked at Master Garavel who looked back at her. He had a kindly face, thinning grey hair and fading blue eyes. He wore a robe similar to Master Paege except his robe was a faded grey and a little more worn. '_He must be five-and-sixty at least. He doesn't look much like a Water Dancer?' _She thought to herself. "Hello ser, I'm Arya." She bowed her head slightly towards him to show him respect.

Master Garavel smiled and nodded back to her. "Sit child" He gestured to the wooden bench opposite him with a pale wrinkled hand.

Arya gently bit her lower lip, she wasn't a child anymore but compared to him she supposed she was. She sat and waited patiently for him to finish his cup of hot tea. At least she thought it was tea, though it had a strange smell and color to it.

"Come child, you have much to learn." Master Garavel said as he stood and walked slowly out of the dining hall.

Arya gently bit her lower lip again, chewing on it slightly as she followed him to a locked black and white door which stood opposite to the maze room. Arya didn't really know what to expect, but she was looking forward to learning some new things and getting to know her new master better.

"You know what to do I think?" He said as he gestured to the circular groove in the center of the black and white door with his pale wrinkled hand.

"Yes." She smiled and nodded, placing her iron coin carefully into the groove "Valar dohaeris." She whispered and the door clicked as it unlocked. Inside appeared to be some kind of laboratory. There were dusty shelves all the way up to the cieling filled with tomes, scrolls, jars and viles each filled with various colored liquids, roots and flowers amongst other things. On the far side of the laboratory there was a garden area with all kinds of strange plants and flowers growing. At the back of the room she could see a smaller darker room with all kinds of mushrooms and other toadstools growing.

Arya followed him into the laboratory and looked around as she tried to take it all in. "Are you going to teach me about poisons?" She asked him as she watched him sit at his old wooden desk.

Master Garavel nodded slowly. "Yes, I will teach you how to make poisons as well as healing poitions and salves."

Arya smiled happily, poisons would definitely come in handy, potions too.

"Sit and we shall begin." He continued before gesturing to the wooden chair next to him.

Arya sat as Master Garavel opened up a dusty old book and slid it in front of her. "We will start with something easy, a simple salve to help heal small cuts and scratches. It's useful to prevent infections too...handy for your cat scratches I think?" He leaned towards her slightly and winked at her.

"Yes." Arya smiled and then read the yellowed pages of the book carefully, she was determined to get this right and make a good first impression. "It sounds simple enough." She said after she had finished reading it, shrugging her slender shoulders.

"Just so. Follow the descriptions in the book and find the ingredients that you need from the garden over there." He smiled and gestured to the garden area on the far side of the laboratory. "You must learn to recognise what is helpful and what is harmful." He continued. "When you are alone and in the wild it can make the difference between life and death."

Arya listened intently to him and nodded before standing and walking over to the garden area to find the ingredients that she needed to make her salve. She decided to take the book with her to make sure she that picked the correct ingredients. It took her a while to find and then collect everything, but she eventually found everything that she was looking for and returned to Master Garavel for more instructions.

"Well done, you must learn and remember each plant and root, each flower and weed, each mushroom and toadstool, each insect and worm." Master Garavel told her. "With time and practice you will learn. Now, we must mix the ingredients that you have collected and create your salve." He smiled and led Arya over to another table which had all kinds of tubes and jars and bowls as well as an oil burner.

Master Garavel picked out a stone mortar and pestle and handed it to her. "Follow the book, it will show you how." He instructed her before stepping back to watch her, arms folded as she read the description and carefully followed the instructions.

Arya cut and ground and mixed her ingredients together into a fine paste before tipping it carefully into a small metal bowl and adding a little water. Next she heated it gently over the oil burner, stirring occasionally as the book instructed. Master Garavel watched on but she couldn't say if he was impressed or not. She hoped that he was. When her mixture matched the description in the book she switched off the oil burner to let her salve cool down.

"Very good, you're a fast learner and can pay attention to detail." Master Garavel said as he placed his pale wrinkled hand on her slender shoulder. "That is a fine salve you have made, I expect your cat scratches to be healed in no time." He winked at her again.

Arya smiled back feeling pleased with herself and her new salve.

While her salve cooled down Master Garavel led her over to the smaller dark room to show her the various mushrooms and toadstools, telling her each of their names. Some of them were fairly harmless, others were deadly. "Choosing the right poison is most important. Some kill instantly, some slowly. Some are painless while some cause great pain and suffering and can leave a man close to death for days before killing him. Some will paralyze or even drive a man insane." He explained before leading her back to her salve which had now cooled and thickened.

She picked up the metal bowl and carefully scooped her salve into a little wooden container. She then applied a small amount of it to the cat scratches on her hands. It stung a little but she didn't mind, it meant that her salve was working.

Old Nan once treated Arya's scraped knees after she fell over trying to keep up with Jon and Robb. She had told Arya that when the salve started to sting it meant that it was healing and that she should stop complaining. _'Little ladies shouldn't complain or chase after boys.' _Arya couldn't help but smile.

"That is all for today, Master Syrio will continue with your Water Dancing this afternoon, he speaks very highly of you." Master Garavel bowed his head slightly to her.

Arya smiled and bowed her head in return. She really liked her new master and looked forward to her next lesson with him. She slipped the little wooden box that contained her salve into her pocket and headed to the dining hall for some lunch. She spotted her friend Robert and went to sit next to him.

"Hello Arry, how is your training going?" He asked before biting on his hard bread and tearing a piece off.

Arya smiled at him. "It's going great, Master Syrio says I show great promise." She kept her secrets safe as she had promised, knowing that he knew nothing of the faceless men or the truth about the House of Black and White. "How is your training going? Are you getting any better?"

Robert looked at her glumly and shook his head before replying. "I took a trial while you were away to see if I could become an apprentice to the guild, but I don't think I did too well, I was too nervous."

Arya knew that he might be made to drink and leave soon if he had failed his trial. She felt a little sad, she would miss Robert as he was the only one near to her own age in the House of Black and White and the only one she really spoke to other than Syrio, Jaqen and now Master Garavel. "Maybe you'll get another chance after you practice some more?" She lied, trying to make him feel better. But lying to him made her feel even worse.

After lunch she met up with Syrio in the training yard, luckily the rain had stopped by then, though the yard was still covered with large puddles. They practiced with weighted wooden training swords as usual to build up her strength, but Syrio could tell that Arya's heart wasn't really in it. "You are troubled?" Syrio said as he lowered his wooden sword, looking at her closely.

Arya looked at him frowning a little as she couldn't get the thought of her friend Robert out of her head. "My friend Robert failed his trial, they'll make him drink and leave won't they?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

Syrio stepped forward and leaned down to look into her grey eyes. "Just so, he failed his trial and now he must leave us. But, Robert was a guest and knows no secrets so he won't drink or forget you. Fear not girl, he will still remember you and his time here."

A small smile appeared on Arya's face as she felt a little happier, reassured by his words. "So, only an apprentice like me is made to drink and forget?"

Syrio smiled back at her. "Just so."

Arya felt a little better now, even if Robert was made to leave he would still remember her as he didn't know any of the secrets of the House of Black and White or the faceless men. He wouldn't have to drink and forget.

Syrio trained Arya hard that afternoon. Water Dancing, balancing excercises and chasing cats, which was trickier than usual with the training yard being so wet after the storm that morning. Arya also added a few more scratches to her already impressive collection, but she wasn't worried now that she had her salve.

After her final meal of the day Arya decided to practice her archery with Robert in the training yard. She wasn't too bothered about improving her archery though, she just wanted to spend a little time with him one last time before he left.

Robert was much better than Arya at archery, but he had also trained a lot harder than her at it. "I have to see Master Paege on the morrow, he's going to tell me how my trial went." He told her as he handed her a small wooden toy horse and smiled glumly, trying to put on a brave face.

"What's this for?" Arya asked as she looked at her gift. She couldn't help but smile.

"I know I'll be asked to leave. Some of the others took trials and they all left, you must have noticed?" He replied.

"Yes, I have noticed." Arya nodded slowly before he continued. She had seen that there were fewer men around the House of Black and White since she had returned from King's Landing, only she thought that maybe they were away doing initiations of their own.

"But, it's ok, I get to go home and see my family again. Oh, and I want you to have that because you're the only one that I really considered as a friend since I got here."

Arya smiled at him but felt a little guilty. "Thank you, it's a mighty horse. But I...I don't have anything to give you in return though, I'm sorry."

Robert smiled at her shyly. "Maybe a kiss? Just a little one?"

A faint pink blush crept across Arya's cheeks. Nobody had ever asked her for a kiss before. All of the boys back in Winterfell preferred her pretty sister, but never her. They always teased her or called her Horseface or some other mean names.

"It's ok if you don't want to." Robert said after he noticed her blushing and seeing how embarrassed she was. He smiled and offered her his hand to shake instead.

Arya thought for a moment and then smiled before leaning in to peck his cheek. "I'll miss you Robert, take care."

Arya smiled at him and then quickly turned, walking away as tears started to well in her grey Stark eyes. She hated goodbyes, she'd had more than enough of those in her short life already! Arya couldn't let him see her cry though, she didn't want to look craven or for that to be his last memory of her. She held the wooden horse tight in her left hand as she went back to her chamber. She placed it on the small wooden table next to her bed and smiled as she looked at it and thought of him.

She would miss Robert but she knew this was the way things were in the House of Black and White, the way they had to be. Arya decided to have a hot bath after her hard training session to ease her aches and pains. She didn't ache as much as when she had first arrived at the House of Black and White so she knew that she was gradually getting stronger. After she had scrubbed herself pink and clean she went back to her chamber before getting into bed and falling asleep.

_The smell of burnt man flesh was almost overpowering her senses. Burnt bodies lay piled up outside a recently burned down man cave. She would have to be extra cautious as her nose was almost useless because the smell was so strong. She lay low, hidden under the cover of some nearby trees and watched, listening for any sound. Sensing it was safe she stood and slowly ventured out towards destruction, slipping from shadow to shadow as she tried to remain slient and hidden._

_There would be no free meal here, the bodies were charred, rotten or maggoty. She swiftly slipped back into the trees and bounded quickly away, upwind through the moonlit forest and away from the smell. She stopped briefly to look up at the starry night sky and sniffed deeply, hoping to pick up a new, fresher scent. Man flesh again, but not burnt or rotten this time, close too. _

_She walked silently between the trees, slipping from shadow to shadow as she always did before eventually coming to a tree with a dead man hanging by the neck from one of the thick lower branches. Crouching down she pricked her ears up and listened carefully, constantly looking around to make sure it was safe. The hanged man had a two identical man caves on his furs. She sniffed at his leg, and smelt that rot had already set in. She would not find food here either. It was then she caught another scent, a familiar scent..._

Arya woke suddenly and sat up to see a dim orange glow through the wooden shutters that covered the small window in her chamber. She thought over the dream that she had just had for a few moments, trying to figure out what it meant. '_What was that scent?' _She thought to herself as she settled back down to try and get some more sleep. She tossed and turned but it was no use, she couldn't drift off again. _'That scent...'_

After an hour or so Arya decided to give up on getting any more sleep and got out of bed. She dressed in her usual grey training outfit, gave her hands and face a quick wash and quickly ran a brush through her tangled hair before heading down to the dining hall to break her fast. She looked around for a few moments but Robert wasn't there, '_He must have left already.'_ She had hoped that somehow he had passed his trial, but she knew deep in her heart that he had failed and that she would probably never see him again.

Arya continued with her new training routine for the next six moons. She never saw Jaqen and just assumed that he was away on some mission again. Each morning Master Garavel taught her all about potions, poisons and salves as well as teaching her to recognise various plants, flowers, mushrooms and toadstools. She also spent a lot of time reading books and making simple salves, potions and poisons under his watchful eye. She really enjoyed his lessons and learnt a lot from them.

Each afternoon Syrio continued to teach her more advanced Water Dancing techniques. He also made her practice her balancing through various excercises as well as chasing cats and chickens. The big grey cat still eluded her, though she did get close to catching it occasionally.

Each evening after the final meal she was allowed to train or rest as she wished. Sometimes she would attempt to complete the maze. She always failed but she felt that she was improving gradually. It was only the ravens that caught her out lately but she remained determined to beat them too. She hated them more each time they caught her out. _'Girl, girl, girl'_

Sometimes Arya would practice her archery in the training yard and other times she would spend it reading or practicing with knives like Jaqen had shown her on their journey to Pentos.

Every third day she was still free to do as she liked. She spent these resting if she was tired from her training with Syrio or studying at her desk for her potions class with Master Garavel, trying to learn and remember what various plants looked like.

One day she decided to explore the House of Black and White and some of it's locked black and white doors. She knew that she still wasn't allowed down to the basement, but she inspected the locked door anyway. It looked like it would need two iron coins to open because it had two circular grooves in the door compared to the other locked black and white doors which only had one circular groove.

She moved on to the black and white door next to it and opened up a room filled with various chests and safes. It didn't look like a treasury and figured it must used to practice picking locks. Arya wasn't very good at it though so gave up after a few tries. '_Maybe Jaqen will show me how when he returns' _She thought to herself as she left and heard the door lock behind her.

The next room she looked in was filled with various clothes and costumes. _'Maybe they're used for disguises?_' She thought to herself as she looked through some of them. There were all kinds of pants and jackets and boots and hats to choose from. There were a few skirts and dresses too as well as gloves and belts. Arya held some of the dresses up to herself but most were too large, though she did find some that would fit.

Sometimes if the weather was nice she would venture out into Braavos. Arya was starting to learn her way around now and had even picked up a few words of Braavosi. She also went to the Purple Harbor occasionally to see if _Sweet Lily _was there but it never was. '_Maybe they're away with Jaqen on a mission?' _She thought to herself as she looked out at the Titan looming in the distance, holding it's broken sword high into the air above the entrance to the harbor. _'Someday I'll climb you all the way to the top_'

One evening however, _Sweet Lily _was in port so Arya walked up the boarding plank and on to the deck. Captain Forel spotted her and strolled over to greet her, hugging her so tight that he nearly squeezed the breath from her. "Arya, sweet girl it is so good to see you again. I'm afraid your friend has already left us. You can catch him if you hurry!"

She smiled up at him and nodded as he released his strong hug. "Thanks captain." She replied happily, before running all of the way back to the House of Black and White, hoping to catch up with Jaqen.

Arya ran '_as fast as a snake' _through the busy harbor, dodging and weaving skillfully through the crowds. Past the market and temples, crossing the wooden bridges that crossed the many canals and running up the many cobbled steps towards the House of Black and White. She was breathing a little heavy and felt a little sweaty as she stopped for a quick breather near to the top.

"A girl is stronger, faster...this is good." She heard a familiar voice say.

"Jaqen." Arya smiled and turned to face him, she wouldd recognize his accent and calm tone anywhere. She was pleased to see him again and couldn't help but wonder where he had been all this time.

"A girl is ready, come." He turned and led her back to the House of Black and White.

"Ready for what? I don't undrstand?" She asked as they walked through the black and white door and into the gloomy temple. _'Is this another trial?' _She thought as she walked alongside him, past the black pool.

"A girl is ready to change her face and become a faceless...lady!" He glanced at her before leading her over to the black and white basment door. He placed his iron coin into one of the circular slots in the door and signalled for her to do the same.

Arya looked back at him and nodded before placing her iron coin into the second slot next to his. The basement door clicked several times as it unlocked and Jaqen removed the two iron coins, handing Arya's back to her before heading inside.

Arya put her iron coin safely back into her pocket and followed Jaqen inside. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt a little nervous and so she stuck close to Jaqen. She followed him down a long winding stone staircase which was lit by the occasional sconce. _'I wonder what's down here that's so secret?' _It was her first time in the basement and she didn't really know what to expect as they descended. The stone steps went on and on for what seemed like an eternity and she knew that they were heading deep underground as the air started to feel cool and close. _'How deep does this place go?'_

Eventually they stepped out into what looked like a huge dimly lit cave. To her amazement there was a huge white weirwood tree with it's sad face and deep red leaves. It was similar to the one in the Godswood back at Winterfell except this face didn't seem so scary. Maybe it was because she was a little older and braver now than she was back in Winterfell when she was still just a little girl. _'What a strange place'_

Jaqen had gone on ahead while Arya stood and looked at the huge weirwood tree, so she rushed to catch up with him. He waited patiently for her by a small pool close to the weirwood tree. The pool looked to have a grey tint to it and had a little shrine around one side of it. In the center of the shrine there was a small statue which looked similar to The Stranger but different somehow.

Jaqen looked at her and pointed to a small black rug at the side of the pool. "First a girl must kneel."

Arya knelt on the worn rug by the side of the grey pool, before looking up at Jaqen, waiting for his next command.

"Good, now a girl needs a name" He continued.

"A girl has lots of names." She replied eagerly.

"No, a man will give a girl a new name...Petyr Baelish". He replied calmly.

Arya thought for a few moments before realising that she had been given a target, this was to be her trial. If she completed it successfully she would become a faceless lady, the first facless lady! "Petyr Baelish." She said confidently. She remembered Lord Baelish from King's Landing at the joust King Robert had held to mark her father becoming Hand Of The King. He had told her and Sansa about what happened to The Hound as a little boy. She thought of The Hound and missed him, _just a little_.

Jaqen then handed her a rough black cup which seemed to be made of stone, _granite perhaps_? "Now drink from the shrine and say the words Valar Morghulis."

Arya nodded and dipped the cup into the pool and drank. "Valar Morghulis." She said and then waited for a few moments before looking up at Jaqen. "Nothing's happened? I don't feel any different?"

"Not so." Jaqen's mouth turned up a little at the corners as he pointed to the pool. Arya looked down at her reflection, only it wasn't her reflection that looked back. The girl in the reflection had medium length blonde hair and blue eyes. Her face was slightly fuller than her own and she had a slight dimple in her chin. '_I did it' _She thought as she touched her cheek with her free hand.

"A girl is worthy. Many try and many fail." Jaqen said as he placed a hand on her slender shoulder.

"And those who fail forget and leave this place?" She asked as she stood, placing the rough stone cup down next to the worn rug.

"Just so, though some are weak of heart or mind and lose more than just their memories." He replied as they walked towards the stone steps that led back up to the House of Black and White.

"You mean they die?" She asked, curious to know more.

"They lose their life and their face. Some of the faces that we use as faceless men are from someone that tried and failed to become one of us." He looked down at her as they started to climb. "You must remember your new face. Every scar, every spot, every wrinkle and learn to master it."

"I will." She said eagerly. "Can I learn more faces if I want?" She asked, curious to learn as much as she could. She wanted to learn many faces like Jaqen.

Jaqen nodded at her. "Yes, if you are deemed worthy. First you must master this one. Look into your silver looking glass each morning when you wake and each night before you sleep and and master your new face."

Arya stopped and looked up at him "How do I change back to my normal self?" She asked a little concerned. She had never been as pretty as her sister, but she liked her face and didn't want to lose it. It was her face, a Stark face and the face of a wolf.

"A girl must picture her own sweet face and wipe away the new one." He replied and signalled for her to try.

Arya closed her eyes and pictured her own face before slowly pulling her hand down over it, just like Jaqen had done when they went their seperate ways back in Westeros. She looked up at him, unsure if she had changed back.

"A girl is a fast learner." He replied cooly, giving her an approving nod.

"So if I want my new face I just think of that and do the same thing?" She asked.

Jaqen nodded "A girl must only change her face out of sight of our guests. A girl must always be herself in this house. A girl must keep her secrets." He raised his eyebrows slightly.

Arya nodded and followed him back up the stone steps and back into the House of Black and White. Jaqen then led her up to the library on the top floor to meet with Master Paege.

"You have a name Arya Of House Stark. Petyr Baelish must die so that your sister may rule the vale. Your sister _must_ rule The Vale." Master Paege said to her after they had approached him.

_'Sansa!?' _Arya's heart skipped a beat, hearing that her sister was alive and in The Vale! "But why must Sansa rule, I don't understand? My Aunt Lysa rules in the Eyrie not Petyr Baelish!" She questioned, not understanding.

Master Paege slowly shook his head "Your Aunt Lysa is dead and Petyr Baelish rules in her stead. Your sister is acting as his bastard daughter, a girl by the name of Alayne Stone to protect her true identity."

Arya nodded slowly, knowing it was no use trying to ask more questions. _'My sister is alive!'_

"You must change your face and your name, travel to the Eyrie and assassinate Petyr Baelish. You must make it look like an accident or a natural death. You must not reveal your sisters true identity to anyone and you must not reveal your true self to your sister!" Master Paege continued.

Arya's heart sank. Even though she used to constantly argue and fight with Sansa it would be nice to see her and talk with her again. Arya nodded slowly as she reluctantly agreed. "Ok, I promise."

"We believe that the lords of The Vale already know of your sister's true identity and will make her Lady Of the Vale over your sickly cousin Robin." Master Paege leaned down to Arya. "There is more. After Petyr Baelish lies dead you must track down and return here with your lost direwolf...Nymeria. Only then will you be one of us and all of our secrets will be yours to know. You have a week to prepare yourself before setting sail for Westeros." Master Paege then turned to sit at his wooden desk. "Good luck to you Arya Of House Stark. Return to us safe and well when you have completed the task set before you."

"I will." Arya replied as she bowed her head slightly towards him.

Jaqen led Arya back to her chamber and sat on her bed next to her. "A girl must plan and prepare and use all of her skills and use everything that she has learned if she is to succeed." He paused for a few moments before continuing. "A man cannot help you this time, a girl must travel alone." He then stood and slowly walked over to her door. "A man has heard that poison is a woman's weapon" He winked at her. "Give my regards to Captain Forel on your journey." He smiled at her and left, closing the door behind him.

Arya couldn't help but smile at his advice. She stood and looked into the silver looking glass that hung on her wall. She closed her eyes and pictured the new face that she was given in the basement moments earlier. Slowly she pulled her left hand down over her face. She opened her eyes to see the blonde haired, blue eyed girl with the dimpled chin looking back at her in the reflection. She smiled and studied her new face for a few minutes as Jaqen had instructed her to do before slowly pulling her left hand down over her face again and reverting back to her normal self.

Feeling pleased with herself she changed into her grey night clothes and got into bed, curling up under her thick grey blanket. She wanted to have an early start in the morning because she had a lot of planning to do before she would set sail in a week's time.

She lay on her side and started to think about her sister. She could still picture her face, her pale skin, her long red hair and her pretty eyes. Sansa had always been the pretty one taking after their lady mother while Arya took after their lord father. It had been so long since they last saw each other, Sansa probably thought that she was dead, but Arya hoped that she hadn't forgotten about her. Arya certainly hadn't forgotten Sansa.

She rolled over after a while and started to think of her lost direwolf Nymeria. Was that really Nymeria that she kept seeing in her dreams? Would Nymeria even recognize her anymore even if she could somehow track her down and find her again?_ It was Joffrey's fault that I had to throw stones and make Nymeria run away. But he's dead now along with Lord Tywin and The Mountain...Valar Morghulis._


	5. The Blonde Girl

**~*The Blonde Girl*~**

Arya woke at dawn the following morning as the orange rays of early morning sunlight crept through the wooden shutters that covered the small window in her chamber. She lay for a while and thought about her sister Sansa, picturing her pretty face and her long red hair. When Arya had fled Westeros with The Hound she thought that Sansa must have been dead along with her mother, her father and her brothers. She thought that she was all alone, the last of the Stark's.

Since then she had thrown herself fully into her training to try and forget her old life and to leave all of the terrible things that she had seen and been through behind her, but now it was all coming back to her. "Queen Cersei, Ser Ilyn, Walder Frey" She whispered to herself, saying her death prayer for the first time since promising Jaqen that she would forget her list.

After a short while she decided to get out of bed and changed into her usual grey training outfit before heading to the kitchen to break her fast. She felt quite hungry and prepared some porridge, some toasted bread and some hot lemon tea. She then headed to the main hall which, for once, was empty. Even though it was early there were usually a few of the others up and about by now.

'Where is everyone?' She thought to herself as she sat and ate her porridge, her toasted bread and drank her tea. After she had eaten and cleared up after herself she walked to the laboratory where she had her lessons with Master Garavel. She knew that he wouldn't be there yet, but that was alright, she only wanted to read and research about poisons anyway.

She carefully looked over the dusty shelves and picked out a few of the books before sitting at her usual desk. She flicked through the yellowed pages of one of the old books, making little notes on various poisons, what their effects were and how long they took to kill. She was looking for something which would kill slowly so that it looked like a natural death and if possible, undetectable.

Arya was concentrating so hard that she hadn't noticed Master Garavel enter and sit at his desk. He didn't disturb her and left her to study, reading a book of his own. When she did eventually notice him she showed him the list of poisons that she had made notes on. "I need a poison that makes it look like a natural death over time, which one would you recommend Master Garavel?" She asked him, seeking his advice.

He picked up her neatly written list and studied it for a moment. "Fine work, you have chosen many fine poisons." He looked up at her and paused for a moment as he thought. "But, I have another. Not a poison, but if used correctly over time it will kill a man. It will slowly twist his mind and send him into madness."

Arya looked at him clearly a little confused, but she wanted to hear more. "I don't understand, how will making him insane kill him?" She asked.

Master Garavel handed her list back to her. "Insane men do insane things, some of which can be fatal...especially high in the mountains, yes?" He raised his grey eyebrows, giving her a knowing nod.

Arya thought it over in her head. "Yes, of course! If it looks like suicide or an accident nobody will suspect anything."

"Indeed." Master Garavel stood and led Arya over to some shelves which held many glass bottles of various sizes. He climbed up a small wooden ladder to pick out a small glass bottle containing a white liquid. "Milk of the Mother, very similar to Milk of ohe Poppy only not as potent." He handed the bottle to her before carefully climbing back down the ladder. "It used to be given to teething babies in very small doses or to cure a severe headache or toothache in adults before Milk of ohe Poppy was discovered."

Arya held the bottle in front of her to look at it closely before taking the top off to sniff it. It was almost odourless which would be perfect. "Milk of ohe Mother." She said quietly.

Arya replaced the top back on the bottle and placed the bottle on to her desk, she was starting to form a plan in her head. "Is it easy to make?" She asked him, hoping that it would be.

"With a little practice you should be able to make enough for your needs. You should find most of the ingredients you require here, but you may have to buy the others from the market or shops in Braavos." He told her as he returned to his chair and picked up his book again.

Arya frowned a little, feeling frustrated. "But I don't have any gold or coins. How am I supposed to buy them?"

"Use your iron coin in the black and white door opposite the basement, but take only what you need." Master Garavel smiled at her and then started to read his book again.

Arya nodded and sat at her desk again to read about Milk of the Mother and how to make it. After writing down a list she went to the garden area and the dark room to collect various ingredients that she would need. She was starting to remember what some of the plants and flowers were called but still struggled a little with the mushrooms and the toadstools as some of them looked quite similar. She crossed out each ingredient as she found it and was left with a few which she couldn't find.

Arya walked over and showed Master Garavel the ingredients that she was missing from her neatly written list. "Will I really be able to buy these in Braavos?" She asked him as she pointed to her list, doubting a little as some of the ingredients sounded quite bizarre.

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes you will find them in Braavos. Perhaps you should not be Arya of House Stark, a young lady would have no need to buy such things."

Arya looked at him. "Do you mean to change my face? I'm not supposed to do that here in case the others see." She replied.

Master Garavel shook his head. "The others have all left, you will be the last of us! Now, show me your new face." He sat back in his chair, resting his wrinkled hands on the worn arms of his chair as he looked up at her.

"Alright." Arya closed her eyes and pictured the blonde girl in her mind, her blue eyes and her dimpled chin before slowly pulling her left hand down over her face. She opened her eyes and looked back at Master Garavel. She didn't feel any different and wasn't sure if it had worked or not and waited for his reaction.

"Very good, and who are you? A girl needs a name." He looked up at her as he studied her new appearance.

Arya was relieved that it had worked and thought for a moment. "My name is Jayne...Jayne Snow, a bastard of the north!" She smiled thinking of Sansa's friend back in Winterfell, she was called Jeyne. '_That should get Sansa's attention when I see her at The Eyrie_' Arya thought, feeling pleased with herself.

"Just so, but a bastard of the north would not wear such clothes!" He continued as he looked at her grey training clothes.

Arya smiled back at him, she knew that he was right to make her work on her new identity. Changing her face alone would not be enough. She would need to act and look the part as well as making up a little history for herself and sticking to it. "I will get some new clothes and practice being Jayne Snow."

Master Garavel nodded slowly in approval. "Return to me _Jayne Snow _when you have all of the ingredients that you require." He bowed his head slightly and she bowed hers in return before heading over to the black and white door opposite the basement. She didn't see anybody on the way, the House of Black and White looked like it was deserted, everyone must have left just as Master Garavel had said they had.

Arya placed her iron coin into the circular slot in the center of the black and white door and whispered. "Valar dohaeris." The door clicked several times as if many locks were being opened before slowly creaking open. Arya stepped inside to see wooden chests and black and white clay pots filled with various coins and gems. _'This must be the treasury' _She thought to herself as she picked up some of the coins and studied them. She saw golden dragons, silver stags and copper stars from Westeros and some oddly shaped Braavosi coins as well as some coins that she didn't recognize. She took a handful of Braavosi coins and slipped them into her leather pouch before leaving and closing the black and white door behind her. She heard it click several times as it locked.

Arya then walked a few doors along and used her iron coin to enter the room that she had found on one of her rest days when exploring the House of Black and White. It was the one filled with all of the clothes and costumes. She took some time searching through the various dresses trying to find any that would fit, most were too big, but she managed to find a few that would fit. It took her a while before deciding on her main outfit for Jayne Snow as well as a few others to take with her to The Eyrie.

Arya then headed back to her chamber and changed into a plain, dark blue dress. It was a typical northern girl's dress, roughly made with thick wool and would definitely help to keep her warm in the mountains. She then pulled on her worn fur lined leather boots and sat in front of her silver looking glass to style her blonde hair like a typical northern girl would wear her hair. Just like how Sansa used to wear her hair back in Winterfell.

Happy that she looked like a true northern girl she stood and made her way to the entrance of the House of Black and White. Syrio was waiting for her by the black and white door in the temple. "Who are you girl?" He asked her, raising one of his eyebrows.

'_He's testing me, he knows it's me really_' She told herself as she walked up to him and smiled. "I'm Jayne Snow, nice to meet you ser."

Syrio nodded his head slightly and opened the black and white door for her. "Just so."

Arya smiled back and stepped out into Braavos. She breathed deeply taking in the cool morning air and set off down the cobbled steps towards the Purple Harbor and the market.

Arya wanted to see Captain Forel first to test her disguise and to make sure that he wouldn't set sail without her in a week's time. The streets were fairly quiet so it didn't take her long to get there. She spotted _Sweet Lily _and started to walk up the loading plank to get on board when First Mate Darion stopped her.

Darion was almost as tall as The Hound was and had skin the color of jet. He had the biggest muscles Arya had ever seen but he was as soft and gentle a man as she had ever met. Except for Hodor, but in her mind Hodor was a giant, not a man! It brought a smile to her face as she thought of Hodor and when she used to stomp around the castle yard hodoring._ 'Hodooor'_

"Nothing here for a young lady like you, off with you now." He told her as he saw her approach, trying to wave her away.

_'He doesn't know who I am!' _Arya looked up at him and handed him her iron coin, pleased that her disguise had worked so well. "Valar morghulis." She whispered to him.

First Mate Darion inspected the coin before handing it back to her. "My little Arya, truly you are a wonder."

She smiled up proudly at him. "Thanks Darion, is Captain Forel here?" She asked as she looked around, hoping to see him. There was no sign of him, only some of the crew scrubbing the decks or tending to the rigging and sails.

First mate Darion shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Captain Forel is off with his family. Maybe I can help you?"

Arya continued to look up at him as she listened. "I just want to make sure that he doesn't sail without me."

First Mate Darion laughed and patted her slender shoulder. "Have no fear girl, we won't leave without you. I swear it by the old gods and the new."

Arya giggled softly. "Thanks Darion, I'll see you soon." She walked back down the loading plank and waved to him before making her way through the narrow twisting streets toward the market, heading past the Iron Bank which looked so imposing.

Arya slowly walked around the busy market looking over the various stalls, the smell of spices and wine was thick in the air. There were all kinds of spices and silks and wines and clothes and furs for sale, as well as fruits and vegetables and fish and meats. She eventually came to a stall which sold potions and tonics as well as a few bottled ingredients. The trader was a wrinkled old men with a crooked nose and an equally crooked back. He didn't sell the ingredients that she was looking for, but he did point her to a small nearby shop that might. Arya thanked the stall holder and walked over to the shop hoping for better luck.

Inside there were dusty shelves stuffed with little glass bottles of tonics and medicines as well as larger bottles that looked like they were filled with various ingredients. Arya hoped that some of them were the ones that she was looking for.

"How may I help you?" The elderly shopkeeper said from behind the counter. "What ails a young girl such as yourself?"

Arya approached the counter and presented her small neatly written list of ingredients to the elderly shopkeeper. "Hello, I'm looking for these ingredients for a tonic, can you help me?" Arya smiled and placed her list on the counter.

The small elderly woman, who must have been at least five-and-seventy held the list close to her face to read Arya's neatly written list through her thick eyeglasses. "So you wish to make Milk of the Mother, not many use that these days." The elderly shopkeeper looked up at Arya before looking back at the list and scratching her wrinkled head.

Arya thought for a moment, trying to think of a good reason. "My grandpa dislikes Milk of the Poppy, I promised I would make him some Milk of the Mother for his toothache to ease his suffering."

The elderly shopkeeper nodded and placed the list down. "I have what you need, it'll just take a moment."

Arya waited and watched patiently as the elderly shopkeeper collected the ingredients she required from various jars scattered throughout the shop. She then paid with some of the Braavosi coins that she had taken from the treasury before walking back to the House of Black and White.

Master Garavel was waiting for her in the laboratory when she returned. "So, you have returned to us Jayne Snow, did you find what you were looking for?" He asked her, looking at the glass jar that she carried.

Arya emptied the glass jar and placed her new ingredients next to the ones that she had collected from the garden and the dark room earlier that morning. "I have everything that I need, but I have my Water Dancing lesson with Master Syrio soon." She replied, thinking that she was going to be late.

Master Garavel shook his head. "I wasn't aware of Master Syrio teaching you Water Dancing Jayne Snow...he teaches a girl by the name of Arya from House Stark."

Arya closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that he had caught her out. "Of course." She knew that she had to do better, she had to stay in character while she had this face. She had to be Jayne Snow.

"Just so, a girl must be Jayne Snow at all times, a girl must become her." Syrio added.

Arya turned to face him and nodded, she didn't see or hear him enter "Yes, I understand."

Syrio walked up to Arya and gently lifted her chin with his thumb as he studied her new face. "Ah, but never forget your true self or your own pretty face, Syrio would miss that." He winked at her and smiled.

She giggled softly before smiling back at her dancing master and friend. "I won't I promise."

That afternoon Arya carefully prepared her Milk of the Mother under the watchful eye of Master Garavel. She wanted to make sure that it was perfect and asked him for help if she wasn't entirely sure, help he gladly gave her. After a little while her tonic was finally ready and Master Garavel instructed her to leave it overnight to cool.

The next morning she inspected her Milk of the Mother and after Master Garavel gave his approval, she poured it into several small thin glass bottles which she would easily be able to conceal. She was determined to get everything right and not leave anything to chance.

Over the next week Arya spent her time planning out Jayne Snow's back story. It would have to be something simple so that if she was asked a question, she would know the answer immediately. It would also have to be something that Sansa would notice so that she could get close to her and Littlefinger.

During the day she would walk around Braavos and the House of Black and White as Jayne Snow. Syrio and Master Garavel would each test her each time they saw her to make sure that she didn't slip up and she never did. But at night she would pull her hand down over her face and revert back to being Arya of House Stark again, saying her death prayer before falling asleep. "Queen Cersei, Walder Frey, Ser Ilyn."

On the day of her departure Arya packed up her clothes into a sack along with her Milk of the Mother and dressed in Jayne Snow's dark blue wool dress. She styled her blonde hair like Sansa used to wear hers back in Winterfell and pulled a thick cape around her, concealing two sharp finger knives into her dress.

Arya decided to leave Needle behind in the wooden chest at the foot of her bed. _'Sansa might recognize it'_ She thought, not wanting to risk it. She then made her way to the treasury, putting back her oddly shaped Braavosi coins and taking some Westerosi silver stags and copper stars. A bastard girl probably wouldn't have many golden dragons and she wanted to avoid any unwanted attention, so she decided to take only a few of those, just enough to buy a horse _and maybe a few lemoncakes._

When she was all packed she placed the sack containing her spare dresses and a few other items over her slender shoulder and made her way out of the House of Black and White. She took a deep breath as the black and white door closed behind her, taking in the fresh morning air. She made her way to the Purple Harbor to meet with Captain Forel aboard _Sweet Lily_ and presented her iron coin to him as he didn't recognise her with her new face and blonde hair. "Valar dohaeris." She whispered to him.

"Just so." Captain Forel nodded and led her on board to her usual cabin, closing the door behind him. He explained that he was sailing to Maidenpool, from there she would have to make her own way to The Eyrie. "I also have a surprise for you, some more training if you will permit me?" He said as he looked out to sea from the small window of her cabin.

Arya smiled and nodded at him. "What kind of training?" She asked, curious to learn more.

"I have a new deckhand for our journey to Maidenpool, you may know him?" Arya looked a little confused. "His name is Robert, a friend of yours I believe?" He continued, raising a bushy eyebrow as he turned his head to look at her and see her reaction.

Arya smiled up at him, she would be pleased to see Robert again even if he wouldn't recognize her. "I don't know him." She lied, shaking her head as she stayed in character. _'I must be Jayne Snow at all times!'_ She reminded herself.

"Just so." He replied before taking his leave.

Arya knew that this would be perfect practice for when she met Sansa and would have to pretend not to know her too. It would be hard pretending not to know Robert, but even harder pretending to not know her sister. Arya knew that she had to succeed if she was to become a faceless lady.

They set sail later that evening but Arya remained in her cabin, sleeping until morning. By the time she woke Braavos was out of sight and they were well under way across the Narrow Sea. She spotted Robert scrubbing the deck and walked over to him. She really wanted to give him a little hug but stayed in character. "Careful miss" He said as she approached where he had scrubbed. "I'd hate for you to slip."

Arya smiled back at him. "Oh thank you. Are you the new deckhand Captain Forel told me about?" She asked him, trying her best to sound convincing.

Robert nodded, he didn't suspect a thing, but why would he? "Yes I am, I wasn't a very good archer so I'm hoping to be a better sailor, maybe even a captain one day. My parents live in Maidenpool, it's where I was born so I'm looking forward to sailing home."

Arya smiled as she listened to him, it was nice to see him again. She was glad that he was going home to be with his mother and father again, only it made her start thinking of what things would have been like had King Robert not visited Winterfell. She could have been at Winterfell her mother and father and herer brothers would still be alive. Things were so much simpler back then.

"It's hard work but Captain Forel is nice, he treats me kindly so I can't complain...I'm Robert." He held out his grubby hand to her and smiled, interrupting her thoughts.

Arya looked at his hand for a few moments before shaking it and smiling back. "I'm Jayne, it's nice to meet you Robert."

She left Robert to his chores and went to break her fast with First Mate Darion. She asked him if he had heard any interesting news from Westeros, but he had heard nothing of any real importance to her, mostly gossip and rumour. She was hoping to hear that Cersei had been poisoned or that old Walder Frey had died, but no such luck. _'There time will come' _She thought to herself.

Arya spent the evening talking with Robert, who by that time had finished his chores for the day. He told her all about his archery training and the his stay at the '_big grey house with black and white doors' _in Braavos. And even though she already knew everything that he was telling her, she pretended not to know. "I made a friend there too, she was called Arry, I miss her." He added.

Arya smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sure she misses you as well."

It took nearly two weeks for them to reach Maidenpool. The sea and the weather remained calm most of the time, but the winds didn't favor them, Arya hoped that this wasn't a sign. She spent a lot of the journey in her cabin, going over her plan and Jayne Snows story or resting. She would always stop and talk to Robert whenever she saw him, making sure to stay in character at all times. At night she always double checked that her door was locked before changing her face back to her own, pulling her hand down over her face.

Maidenpool was a small fishing town so _Sweet Lily _was easily the largest ship in the docks. Arya said her farewells to Captain Forel and First Mate Darion and they wished her luck and a safe journey. She left _Sweet Lily _with Robert who was waiting for her, but he was clearly keen to get back home to see his parents. He told Arya where the stables were before they said their goodbyes with a simple handshake this time, not a kiss. She was glad to see that he was home safe and hoped that she would see him again some day as Arya, not as Jayne Snow or Arry.

Arya made her way over to the stables which had three horses for sale. Two grey's and a white. After inspecting them a little closer she decided on the white as it looked a little stronger and tougher than the two grey's. She knew that the journey to The Eyrie would be tough at times so stamina over speed was more important. She paid the stable owner with a few of the gold dragons that she had taken from the treasury and saddled up.

With the days becoming shorter she decided to set off immediately, keen to cover as many miles as she could while the light remained. She wanted to reach The Eyrie as quickly as possible and spend as few nights under the stars as possible. The nights were getting longer and colder and even though the war was over the road was not a safe place for a lone female rider, especially one so young.

Her route was simple enough though. Follow the road out of Maidenpool west along The Trident until it joined with the King's Road. Then head north and then east high into the Mountains of the Moon and eventually to The Bloody Gate. The road out of Maidenpool was deserted so Arya made really good progress. When she had reached the King's Road she did see a few people heading south, but that too was much quieter than she remembered from the last time that she had travelled it.

Arya camped away from the road each night, setting traps like Jaqen had showed her and collected berries and fruits to help keep hunger at bay. She was heading east now, away from the King's Road towards The Bloody Gate and climbing steadily into the Mountains of the Moon. It was gradually getting colder and she was glad of her thick wool dress and cape which she wrapped around herself, pulling up her hood to help keep herself warm. It didn't stop her nose from turning red though, just as it always did in Winterfell. She could almost hear Sansa poking fun at her and smiled.

Arya could see The Eyrie looming up ahead in the distance now, perched high up on top the Giant's Lance. She knew that she wouldn't reach The Bloody Gate by nightfall so she decided to set up camp in a small cave just off the road. It would be a cold night so she wanted to take a little time preparing her shelter and fire. She secured her horse and went to collect lots of pine branches and green moss to lay on the floor of her cave to act as a mattress.

She then collected some dried moss, twigs and sticks from a nearby fallen tree to start her fire with. She stored a few logs and branches inside her cave so that she wouldn't have to leave it in the night. She didn't bother to set any traps that night as she knew that she would reach The Bloody Gate by lunch time and planned to stop there briefly for proper hot meal to fill her belly if she was hungry. What she wouldn't give for a hot chicken or some rabbit and potato broth, maybe some hard bread to dip into it too.

Arya set her fire close to the entrance of her small cave and lay down, the heat reflected off the stone walls of the cave as she had planned. '_Just like it said it would in that book_' She thought, feeling quite content. She pulled her hood up and wrapped her thick cape around herself before pulling some more pine branches over herself until she was almost buried in them. She was quite warm and comfy and soon fell asleep.

_She stopped to sniff at the man corpse hanging from the tree, her breath steaming from her mouth as she breathed out into the cold night air. The dead man was rotten like all of the rest. There were three of them this time, all had matching furs with twin man caves on there chests. And there it was again, the familiar scent. _

_She buried her nose into the dried leaves and sniffed deeply, following the scent trail until she came to a narrow stream. She easily leapt across it and sniffed at the ground and then the air to try and pick up the scent again, but it was gone. Pricking up her ears she turned as she heard something approaching from behind. Baring her teeth she growled fiercely as the sound grew louder._

_Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as an arrow bit into her. Without thinking she charged forward, dodging between the trees to pounce on her prey and pin the man down. She snarled viciously at the man before ripping out his throat, his warm blood coating her face._

_She felt another sharp pain in her side and started to feel a little strange and weak. Men surrounded her but she no longer had the strength to fight. Her legs buckled under her and she lay down onto her side. Barely able to keep her eyes open she saw a hooded figure kneel down and stroke her fur with cold pale hands...that face!?_

Arya woke suddenly and sat up, her mind racing. _'It can't be, that's impossible. It must be a just dream, it must!' _She thought to herself, but it seemed so real. She placed some more sticks and logs onto her fire which had almost died out to try and get a little warmer. Judging from the dark indigo sky she figured it would be dawn soon so decided against getting anymore sleep. She wanted to reach The Bloody Gate and start the long climb up to The Eyrie as soon as possible.

After finishing off the last of her berries and warming her hands she kicked out her dying fire and led her horse back to the road before riding on to The Bloody Gate. It wasn't as far she thought it would be and she soon arrived. The guards looked at her closely as she rode past, but they didn't stop her or bother her.

Arya kept riding until she reached a huge fort castle at the base of the Giant's Lance called the Gates of the Moon. The walls were thick and high to keep out unwanted intruders and it looked quite intimidating as she approached. Again she was allowed through to continue her journey, eventually finding her way to the stone stairs which led up to The Eyrie.

She decided to sell her horse, knowing that it could be many moons before she would need one again and started her long climb up to The Eyrie. It would most likely take her the rest of the day to climb, but her training with Syrio had built up her strength and stamina more than she had realised.

On and on the stone steps went and The Bloody Gate and Gates of the Moon grew smaller and smaller each time she stopped to catch her breath and look down. The temperature had now started to seriously drop and the wind was beginning to pick up making her ascent even harder. Arya pulled up her hood and pulled her thick cape around her to help keep the icy wind at bay and stay warm.

She decided to rest briefly at the moon gates of Stone and Snow to catch her breath and drank a little water from her skin as she warmed herself by one of the braziers. She traded a few copper stars with a guard for some hard bread and cheese, knowing that she needed to keep her strength up if she was going to make it to the top by nightfall. Once she felt warm and rested enough she kept climbing, gradually at first before the stone steps grew steeper.

Nearer to the top the stone steps grew very steep and quite narrow and slippery in places and Arya had to resort to climbing on her hands and knees to make sure she that didn't slip. As the sun started to set she came to the final moon gate Sky and then The Eyrie itself. She looked over a nearby wall to take in the view while she caught her breath, the view was stunning. The mountain tops looked as if they were floating in a sea of clouds turned orange by the setting sun.

The Eyrie was smaller than she imagined it being, but it was still a stunning sight nonetheless. Huge stone pillars and arches were everywhere and everything seemed to have a carving or had been decorated by some master craftsman. As Arya approached the main doors one of the guards approached. "State your business." He commanded in a firm tone.

Arya smiled at him "I'm here to work as a maid to Lord Baelish's daughter, Alayne Stone."

The second guard looked her over, he was a little taller and older than the first. "And who might you be?" He questioned her.

Arya smiled at him. "My name is Jayne Snow, I used to serve the Starks in Winterfell before it was burnt."

"Very well, you may enter." The first guarded nodded and escorted her inside to wait in the Crescent Chamber. Arya sat patiently and waited until she was escorted by another, much younger guard to the High Hall. It was her first time in The Eyrie and Arya was amazed by the beauty of it. So many carvings on the walls and stone pillars, totally unlike Winterfell with it's thick, drab grey stone.

Arya stood by the moon door as instructed and looked up to see Lord Peter Baelish, Littlefinger sat on the white weirwood throne. To his right sat Sansa looking as pretty as ever, though her hair seemed darker than she remembered it.

"So you're the girl that claims she's from Winterfell? You certainly look like a northern girl with your hair and your dress, but who are you?" Littlefinger asked her suspiciously.

Sansa looked down at her too, but obviously didn't recognise her, how could she?

"My name is Jayne Snow, I used to work as a maid in Winterfell under the Stark's, a young maid in training that is m'lord." She glanced at Sansa to make it known that she knew her real identity.

Sansa looked back at her, studying the blonde girl for a few moments. "I don't remember you, I'm sorry." She spoke so softly Arya only just heard her.

Arya smiled back at her older sister, so many emotions were running through her that she struggled to keep herself together. "We only met in passing m'lady and I was much younger and smaller back then. I remember when your lady sister Arya sheep shifted your bed one time because you and your friend Jayne Poole had called her horseface. It took a week for the air to clear in your chamber."

Littlefinger whispered something to to Sansa. '_This will be his test' _She thought to herself. Sansa smiled down at Arya before asking her another question. "Yes it's true, that did happen. But who used to read to me and my brothers and my sister and tell us stories when we were sick? Only someone from Winterfell would know?"

Arya giggled softly. "That would be Old Nan. There was also Hodor the giant stable boy, old Maester Luwin, Mikken the Blacksmith and Septa Mordane of course. I remember them all." Arya smiled up at her confidently _'That should convince her' _She thought as she started to feel more composed and her confidence started to grow.

Sansa smiled sweetly, her face suddenly lighting up._ 'She always looks so pretty when she smiles' _Arya thought to herself_. _"Yes, you must be from Winterfell as you say you are. If you truly wish to be my maid, then I gladly accept."

Arya smiled up at her sister and did a curtsey, just like Septa Mordane had taught her in her boring lessons back in Winterfell. "Thank you m'lady. It will be an honor to serve you."

Littlefinger stood and left with his guards as Sansa rose and walked down the curved steps to meet Arya by the moon door. "I knew that you were from Winterfell, you recognized me didn't you?" Sansa asked her as they walked down a beautifully decorated marble floored hallway.

"Yes, I knew it was you m'lady, even with your hair darkened as it is. It used to be red like your mothers, the Lady Catelyn" Arya replied, feeling happy talking to her sister again.

Sansa stopped and looked down at her. "My real identity must remain secret, Lannister spies are everywhere. Only you, Lord Robin and Lord Baelish know the truth. Do you swear?"

Arya paused for a moment as she thought. "By the old gods and the new, I swear to keep your true identity safe m'lady." She bowed her head slightly to show that she meant it. _'And nobody knows my true identity' _

Sansa led Arya back to her private chambers and showed her around before taking her leave. She would start her duties as a maid on the morrow.

After her long journey from Braavos and her climb up to The Eyrie, Arya went to bed early that night. She lay on her side feeling so happy to see that Sansa was alive and well, even though Sansa didn't know it was really her. She had grown since she had last seen her sister, but Sansa still towered over her. Arya didn't mind though, she was just so happy to see her sister once again and looked forward to spending some time with her over the coming mooons as she slowly poisoned Littlefinger and drove him insane.


	6. Jayne Snow

**~*Jayne Snow*~**

Arya woke at the crack of dawn just as she had planned. She briefly stretched and reluctantly got out of bed, shivering a little as The Eyrie was much cooler than she was now used to back in Braavos. She didn't mind the cold though as it reminded her of Winterfell with it's cold, sometimes frosty mornings.

She quickly dressed into one of the wool dresses that she had brought with her from the House of Black and White and washed her hands and her face in her wash basin. She then sat at her silver looking glass and picked up her silver hair brush to style her blonde hair like a typical northern girl. Reminding herself that she must be Jayne Snow, a bastard girl from the north and to remember that Sansa was known as Alayne Stone now_. 'We're both pretending to be something we're not' _She thought to herself with a little smile.

Jayne quietly made her way into Alayne's bedchamber, which adjoined her own to see that she was still asleep in her large, beautifully carved wooden bed. She quietly walked over to Alayne's wardrobe to look through her dresses. _'Even her wardrobes have carvings in them'_ She noticed as she picked out three dresses and hung them out so that Alayne could choose one for when it came time to dress.

Next, she went to the servants quarters to break her fast with a few of the other servants. They all seemed very nice and made her feel at home immediately. Jayne especially took a liking to an old scullery maid the rest of the servants called Nan. Arya doubted that it was her real name, but she reminded her of Old Nan back in Winterfell.

Jayne arranged for some hot fresh water to be brought up to Alayne's chamber for her wash basin and Nan informed her that Alayne usually preferred to break her fast in the privacy of her chambers. She decided to talk to some of the other servants to try to get to know each of them better while she waited for the food to be prepared. She wanted to learn as much as she could about each of them as any information that she learned could be useful for her mission. She also wanted to try and build up their trust in her.

When Alayne's food was finally prepared Jayne carefully carried it back to Alayne's chambers. She noticed how everything looked so beautiful in The Eyrie. There were carvings everywhere that she looked. On the walls, on the pillars and even on the cielings in some places.

By the time Jayne had returned Alayne's chambers she was awake. "Good morning m'lady, I hope you slept well." Jayne said, trying to remember how lowborn servant girls used to speak to her when she was Lady Arya back in Winterfell.

Alayne sat up as Jayne placed the carved wooden tray with her food on it across her lap. "I did sleep well, thank you...and I'm no lady remember? I'm just Alayne!"

_'Yes, you're a highborn lady pretending to be a lowborn bastard just like me' _Arya thought to herself. As she poured some fresh water from a flagon into a silver goblet, placing them on the small wooden table next to Alayne's bed. "Yes of course, Alayne." Jayne smiled softly as she carefully drew back the heavy blue curtains a little to let some more light into the chamber.

Alayne broke her fast and watched as Jayne started to tidy up her chamber. "Were you at Winterfell when the ironmen took it?" Alayne asked before taking a sip of water from her silver goblet.

Jayne approached and sat on the edge of the bed so that they could talk quietly, reaching out to hold her hand gently. "I wasn't...luckily for me. Terrible what they did." She then leaned in to whisper "But at least you're safe m'lady." Jayne smiled at her, or was it Arya that was smiling?

Alayne smiled back at her but it was a weak smile, a sad half hearted smile. "I'm all alone now, I'm all that's left, I had to survive."

Arya's heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest. _'You're not alone Sansa, I'm with you, I'm you're little sister'_ Arya thought angrily to herself, her wolf blood boiling. She wanted so badly to change her face back to her own and hug her older sister tightly to comfort her. Somehow she managed to hold herself together and resisted, though she could not say how.

Jayne stood and walked over to the three dresses that she had picked out earlier, fighting back the tears of anger that were forming in her eyes. "Is everything alright?" Alayne asked her, seeing that something was clearly wrong.

"I'm fine, it's just that I have fond memories of my time in Winterfell. I hate to think of what has happened." Jayne replied trying to sound convincing. Though her words were true from Arya's own heart. She had never stopped to _really_ think about what happened at Winterfell. Maybe it was just too painful or maybe there was no more room in her aready broken heart.

'_Keep it together. You're a wolf, wolves don't cry_' Arya thought to herself as she took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

When Alayne had finished breaking her fast Jayne took away her tray and helped her to dress and brushed her long dark hair. '_I miss your red hair, it was much prettier' _Arya thought as she started to style her sisters hair.

When Alayne had taken her leave she started to pull the sheets from her bed before putting on some fresh ones and making it look neat and tidy. She was free until lunch when she would assist the other servants with serving food and drink so she decided to have a look around at what would be her home for the next few moons.

The Eyrie was quite small compared to other castles that she had been in and she found it fairly easy to remember her way around. It was also by far the most beautiful too with grand stone pillars covered with ornate carvings and spectacular staircases. And then there was arguably the most breath taking views Arya had ever seen from the many open balconies that looked out over The Vale below. The Eyrie was so high that it sometimes looked like it was floating in a sea of clouds like a giant stone ship.

The most important thing that she noticed was that there were very few guards. This would make things much easier for her as she attempted her assassination of Littlefinger.

Arya leaned against a stone balcony and looked out over The Vale, deep in thought. _'Why don't I just reveal myself and stay here with my sister and be a family again? What's the point in becoming an assassin if I can't kill the people that I want? I don't want to kill Lord Baelish, he's never done me any harm' _She sighed softly as her mind raced with doubts.

Arya slowly made her way to the kitchens as it was almost time to serve lunch. It was the first time that she'd had doubts since she had started her training in Braavos_. 'I thought everyone was dead and that I had no family left, but now I have my sister back'_ Her sister had changed everything, but for now Arya decided not to do anything rash and to think things through before deciding what to do. _'Killing everyone on my list won't bring them back, mother, father, Robb, Bran and Rickon. It won't bring Winterfell back or any of it's people'_

When she arrived at the kitchen hings were in full flow. Servants were coming and going with trays of food and cooks were busy over hot stoves. Arya was soon handed a silver tray with two silver flagons and several silver goblets. She followed a few of the other servants to a small, beautifully decorated dining chamber where Lord Baelish sat at a white circular wooden table. It looked as if it was crafted from weirwood and had decorations carved into like most things had in The Eyrie.

A sickly looking boy with long brown hair sat on his left and Alayne sat to his right. '_That must be my cousin Robin' _Arya thought to herself. She had considered putting a few drops of Milk of the Mother into the flagons when the other servants weren't looking, but didn't want to risk her sister or her cousin drinking it by mistake so she decided against it, waiting for a better opportunity to present itself.

Arya knew that she would have other opportunities, better opportunities over time. For her plan to work she would need to slip a few drops into his drink each day and she had a plan in mind to do that, but if she could slip him a little more at each opportunity that she got it would speed things up. Littlefinger would die by her hand and Sansa would rule The Vale that was certain. What she was not certain about was whether she would leave to find her direwolf Nymeria and return to Braavos to complete her training or if she would reveal her true self and stay with her sister and be a family again.

For the next two weeks Jayne Snow settled into her new routine. To serve Alayne each morning, helping her to dress and groom herself. Change her bed sheets and keep her chambers clean and tidy and to serve her at meal times. Occasionally they spent a little time together talking about Winterfell and exchanging little stories. Each night she would make sure Alayne had a flagon of fresh water next to her bed before whispering her death prayer and falling asleep.

Tonight would be different. It was finally time to start putting her plan into action. Arya stayed awake and changed into her grey breeches, grey top and her soft sneaking shoes. She quietly sneaked out of her chamber and checked that Alayne was asleep before sneaking out '_as quiet as a shadow' _into the hallway. She knew that there would be nobody around at this hour, but kept to the shadows where possible as she made her way '_as swift as a deer' _to Littlefinger's chambers.

There were no guards posted by his doors, but why should there be? The Eyrie was possibly the safest castle in the Seven Kingdoms so there was no need to have guards posted everywhere. Arya had scouted The Eyrie well since she had arrived and knew each of the doors and which were locked or guarded. Even so, she listened carefully and kept a close lookout. She pressed her ear against the door and listened for a few moments before slowly pushing it open.

Peering inside through the darkness she could see Littlefinger asleep on an elaborately decorated bed. She quietly sneaked inside, carefully closing the door behind her. Arya crouched down in a shadow '_as still as stone' _as she watched for a few moments to make sure that it was completely safe before quietly creeping over to the bed '_as quiet as a shadow_' She pulled out her small bottle of Milk of the Mother and carefully tipped a single drop into his mouth.

Littlefinger stirred slightly so Arya quickly crouched down into the shadows next to his bed and stayed '_as still as stone' _until she was happy that he had settled down again. She slowly stood to see that he was still asleep, he had simply rolled over onto his side. She then tipped a few drops into the flagon that was next to his bed before creeping back over to the door '_as fast as a snake_'

Again she pressed her ear against the door and listened for a few moments before slowly pulling it open. When she saw that it was safe she slipped out '_as quiet as a shadow' _and carefully closed the door behind her. Sticking to the shadows she crept back to Alayne's chambers and then back into her own, listening and watching carefully to make sure that nobody saw her.

Arya hid her slender bottle of Milk of the Mother inside her mattress with the others before stitching it back up again, the perfect place to hide it. It was just like when she used to stitch Sansa's mattress after sheep shifting it back in Winterfell. The thought of doing that made her smile. '_Sansa got so angry when I did that, her room stunk for a whole week'_

Each day Arya continued to serve Alayne as Jayne Snow and they grew closer with each passing day. And each night she would sneak into Littlefinger's chambers and tip a single drop of Milk of the Mother into his mouth. Most nights were as easy as the first, but sometimes he stayed up late or he slept so lightly that Arya had to just tip a few drops into his flagon for fear of waking him.

Sometimes Jayne and Alayne would sit together in the gardens where it was safe to talk how they liked, Sansa could be herself there. Jayne listened carefully as Sansa told her a little of her time spent in King's Landing. Arya was curious to know what her sister had thought about her own disappearance. "What happened to your sister? Lady Arya?" Jayne asked her.

Sansa looked down but tried to put on a brave face. "I'm not sure, it all happened so fast. When they arrested my father Arya was with her dancing master. She was so clumsy though, she always returned covered in scrapes and bruises. She never wanted to be a lady you know. She always preferred to play with swords...I still miss her even though we used to argue all of the time." Sansa smiled a little as she thought of her little tomboy sister with her tangled hair and torn dresses. "I heard that her dancing master was killed by Meryn Trant, but Arya just disappeared." Sansa shrugged a little, clearly unsure what had happened.

"Lord Baelish promised to take me to her and our mother before he rescued me from King's Landing, so I hope that she's still alive somewhere." Sansa continued before pausing for a moment to wipe a tear that had formed in her eye as doubt started to creep into her voice.

'_So he really did recognize me at Harrenhall_' Arya thought to herself as she remembered back to being Lord Tywin's cupbearer.

"She must be dead." Sansa continued, her voice had become a little shaky and broken. "She couldn't have survived on her own, she was so small and so young." She paused for a few moments to wipe her eyes again. "But, I've never given up hope that she's alive and I still pray for her."

'_I'm not dead, I'm right here next to you_' Arya thought as she took her sisters hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. Please forgive me m'lady." Jayne said as she tried to comfort her. Arya's heart felt like it was about to explode in her chest.

Sansa smiled faintly and squeezed her hand back. "It's quite alright. I know it sounds silly but, even though we used to fight a lot I still really miss her. I always hoped that she had escaped somehow, but nobody has heard or seen anything of her and it's been such a long time. I regret not accepting her for how she was, she wasn't meant to be a lady and she knew it. I shouldn't have pushed her too much. I wish I could have been closer to her."

Arya smiled and agreed, they did used to fight all of the time but she didn't hate Sansa. She never did, not really. They both shared the same wolf blood even though they were very different and one day Arya knew that they would be close and be a pack again. "You are too hard on yourself m'lady, you couldn't have known what was going to happen, you were both so young too." Jayne tried to comfort her as best as she could. "I'm sure she knew that you loved her really."

_'I knew Sansa' _Arya thought to herself, somehow keeping it to herself.

It took nearly two months before the first signs of madness started to show on Littlefinger. Arya noticed that he had started to occasionally forget servants names, including her own. She also heard him mumbling nonsense in his sleep sometimes when she crept into his chamber at night, which made sneaking easier for her._ 'It's working at last' _She thought to herself, happy that her plan was working.

One afternoon Jayne sat talking with Alayne on the balcony of her chamber, looking out over The Vale far below them. "Have you noticed anything strange about Lord Baelish lately?" Alayne asked her.

Jayne looked back at her and nodded her head slowly. "He is acting a little strange, I wonder if something's wrong with him?" She replied, knowing full well what was wrong.

"And Robin has been quite sickly too, it's quite worrying." Alayne was clearly concerned and a little worried, it was written across her pretty face.

"You seem perfectly well though m'lady, try not to worry." Jayne tried to reassure her. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Over the next few moons Arya upped the dosage on Littlefinger, tipping two or sometimes three drops of Milk of the Mother into his mouth each night. His behaviour gradually became more erratic and he slowly became even more forgetful and even paranoid at times. His decline was so slow though that nobody suspected a thing. They assumed he was simply losing his mind like the Mad King had. Even Maester Coleman agreed that he was slowly going mad and didn't suspect poison.

One evening after they had eaten, Jayne was brushing Alayne's hair in her chamber. "You have such beautiful hair m'lady." Jayne said as she carefully pulled a brush through her long hair.

Alayne smiled back at her through the reflection of her silver looking glass as a thought came back to her. "Thank you, I've always had well behaved hair. Unlike my sister, her hair was always knotted and tangled." She laughed softly as she remembered back.

Arya pulled the brush a bit harder to snag her sisters hair on purpose. _'I couldn't help having tangled hair, it was always wild like fathers_' Arya thought to herself with a little grin on her face.

"Oww be careful." Alayne complained, frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry m'lady, I'll try to be more careful." Jayne said, apologizing to her before continuing with her brushing. '_I don't mean it, I'm not really sorry!'_

A fortnight later Littlefinger's behaviour at court drew the attention of the lords of The Vale when he started to slur his words. At first everyone thought that maybe he had drunk too much wine, but then he started to rock backwards and forwards slightly on the weirwood throne. It was clear to all that something was seriously wrong with him.

After a long discussion they all agreed that Lord Baelish was too ill to continue ruling in Robin's place. Knowing her true identity they voted and made Sansa, Lady Protector Of The Vale until Robin became of age, _if_ he became of age or until Lord Baelish had recovered from his illness.

The first part of Arya's plan was going well. She knew that Littlefinger would never recover from his _illness_ and it was obvious to all that sickly Robin would never reach adulthood.

For his own safety as well as everyone else's, Littlefinger was confined to his chambers with two men standing guard at his door at all times. This didn't concern Arya though as Alayne had insisted on visiting him each morning and each evening as was expected of her. As Alayne's personal maid she was allowed to go wherever Alayne went so she simply tipped some of her Milk of yhe Mother into his flagon whenever Alayne wasn't looking or if she could she would tip a few drops into his mouth if Littlefinger was asleep.

Arya knew that with two guards posted at his door at all times she would have to find a different way into his chamber when the time came to finish him. She had already started to think of a plan for that. She just needed a little time to think it through thoroughly to make sure that she had planned everything out properly and left nothing to chance. She would also need a little time to put a few things in to place.

By now Jayne and Alayne had forged a strong bond and Alayne trusted her completely. She found it comforting to have somebody from Winterfell with her, someone she could talk about her past and reminisce with when they were alone.

"Do you still sew m'lady? I hear your needlework is exquisite." Jayne asked.

Sansa smiled and shook her head. "I don't sew very often anymore. With Lord Baelish falling ill I've had to take on a lot more responsibilities."

Jayne nodded. "Yes, of course. And what of Lady Arya, I can't imagine she liked sewing very much?"

Sansa smiled as she thought back to their needlework lessons with Septa Mordane. "Oh, Arya used to hate needlework lessons. She used to drive Septa Mordane to distraction sometimes with her crooked stitches." They both giggled picturing Septa Mordane's face.

Two moons later Arya knew that the end was near one evening, when out of paranoia Littlefinger tried to attack Robin, thinking that he was a White Walker coming to get him. This caused Robin to have a bad seizure which would confine him to bed for several days at least. Arya knew that she would have to act quickly before any more innocent people were hurt or worse. She felt guilty for Robin being attacked like that. He was innocent and she meant him no harm, he was her cousin after all.

That night she changed into her grey breeches, top and soft sneaking shoes and sneaked '_as quiet as a shadow' _out of her chamber, making her down way to one of the many supply rooms in the lower part of The Eyrie. She quietly crept in the shadows until she found what she was looking for, a rope. There were several to choose from but she was looking for one that could hold her weight and was the right length. Most were too long or too thick and heavy for her to carry, but after a while she eventually found one that was suitable.

She then sneaked '_as swift as a deer' _up to the balcony directly above Littlefinger's chambers. She stashed the rope somewhere hidden and safe before quickly returning to her chamber, sticking to the shadows to remain out of sight.

A few nights later Arya thought that it was the perfect time to finish it. She looked out over her balcony to see that it was a calm night and knew for certain that it was the perfect time. She put on her grey breeches and top and her soft sneaking shoes and quietly sneaked out of her chamber. She moved '_as fast as a snake' _from shadow to shadow until she came to the balcony above Littlefinger's chambers where she had hidden her rope. She approached the balcony and looked over. She knew from her previous visits that she would have to climb down about thirty feet to reach Littlefinger's balcony. But, if she fell...

_'Fear cuts deeper than swords_' She whispered to herself as she retrieved her rope and tied it around one of the stone pillars before dropping it over the edge of the balcony. She gave the rope a firm tug to make sure that it was secure and could hold her weight. To her relief it held firm.

Arya then looked down to see that it easily reached the balcony below just as she had planned. '_Fear cuts deeper than swords_' She whispered to herself again as she took hold of the rope and carefully climbed out over the edge. '_Fear cuts deeper than swords_' She had never been afraid of heights but this was something else, and because it was dark she wouldn't even be able to see how far she would fall even if she looked. '_Fear cuts deeper than swords_' Feeling her heart pounding in her chest she forced herself to look straight ahead at the grey rock in front of her as she lowered herself down inch by inch, determined not to look down. '_Fear cuts deeper than swords_'

Arya was glad that the weather remained calm, she knew that it could change in an instant in The Eyrie. After a few nervous minutes she climbed down on to Littlefinger's balcony. She slowly opened his balcony door and hid behind the thick blue curtains as she looked inside his chamber to make sure that he was alone. He was alone and asleep on his bed. She took aim and shot him with a poisoned dart to make sure that he wouldn't wake.

When she was satisfied that it was safe she sneaked in to his chamber '_as quiet as a shadow' _and pulled the dart from his neck. Arya carefully pulled him off the bed and lowered him onto the floor, making sure that she didn't make a sound. If she alerted the guards now it would all be for nothing.

She then dragged him over to the balcony and with all of her strength she propped him up against it and lifted him over one limb at a time. "Valar morghulis". She whispered as she watched him disappear into the night. Arya quickly tidied his bed to make it look like he had just got out of it and purposely left the door to his balcony slightly open before climbing back up to the balcony above. '_Fear cuts deeper than swords_'. She whispered to herself over and over until she reached the balcony above.

Strangely she found going up less frightening than going down, even though her skinny arms and legs were aching by the time she had gotten near to the top. She quickly untied the rope, bundled it up under her arm and ran. _'As fast as a snake'_

Arya knew that the guards would check on Littlefinger at first light and wanted to be asleep in bed when the alarm was raised. She ran '_as swift as deer' _back down to the store room to replace the rope exactly where she had found it before returning to her chamber.

She kept a close lookout for any guards as she dodged from shadow to shadow. The best thing about The Eyrie was that there was hardly any guards, everyone assumed that they were safe so high in the mountains that there was no need for many which made her sneaking about much easier. Her training in the maze at the House of Black and White helped too, there were no ravens to catch her out so it was easy.

When she was safely back in her chamber she threw the dart and the rest of her Milk of the Mother off Alayne's balcony to cover her tracks before quickly changing into her night clothes and getting into bed. '_It's done, at last_' She thought to herself feeling pleased that her plan had worked. Arya closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but none came.

'_I killed him! But...he didn't do anything to me?'_ Unlike the others that she had killed, Polliver, Lord Tywin, the Frey soldier who was boasting about stitching Grey Wind's head to Robb's body. All of them had wronged her or her family in some way and deserved to die. But Littlefinger hadn't done anything as far as she knew. This was the second time that she'd had doubts about becoming a faceless lady, but she trusted Jaqen and Syrio. They were her friends and they had never seen her wrong so far.

At dawn the alarm was finally raised. Jayne sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as a guard came into Alayne's chamber to wake her and tell her the grave news. Jayne got out of bed, stretched and slipped on her soft shoes before walking over to her. "Is something wrong m'lady?"

Alayne looked at her with sadness in her eyes. There were tears too, though Arya could tell that they were tears of joy. "This is terrible, they think that Lord Baelish has committed suicide. He fell or jumped from his balcony?"

_'She's happy I can tell, but she acts so proper. She's free at last with nobody to tell her what to do any more' _Arya thought, feeling happy for her sister.

A few days later the lords of The Vale officially appointed Sansa as Lady Protector of The Vale until Robin Arryn became of age, _if_ he became of age. She would be known as Lady Alayne Baelish to keep her true identity secret from King's Landing until the time came when it would be safe to reveal her true identity.

Lord Royce also brought some disturbing news with him which had arrived by a raven he had received from King's Landing. Roose Bolton's bastard son Ramsey Snow had now been declared legitimate and _Arya Stark _was travelling north from King's Landing to Winterfell to marry him.

Sansa was happy to hear that her sister could be alive, if it really was Arya. But, she also knew that this was a move by the Lannisters to seal the north's allegiance to the Bolton's of Winterfell and ultimately to King's Landing.

With her task in The Eyrie complete, Arya's thoughts started turning to her direwolf Nymeria. It had been so long since she had a real wolf dream, the last one was before she had reached The Bloody Gate on her way to The Eyrie. _'Maybe I can't have them as Jayne Snow? I don't even know if Nymeria is still alive, let alone where she is? And was that hooded woman real or just a dream?' _Arya had decided that she would complete her training now that she could see Sansa would be safe and finally put her doubts about becoming a faceless lady behind her.

However, Sansa seemed so down in the following days after hearing the news that Arya was to marry Ramsey Bolton. The son of the man who betrayed Robb and now occupied her home, her _real_ home. "I must go to her, I must help her." Sansa said to her one night.

"You mustn't go m'lady, you must stay here where it's safe." Jayne said trying to reassure her. But nothing she said worked, if anything it made Sansa even more determined. '_She's still a wolf' _Arya thought to herself, feeling proud of her sister.

Arya felt happy seeing how much she meant to her sister and realised that she would have to think of something to console her somehow. She knew that the lords of The Vale would never allow Sansa to leave the safety of The Eyrie or do anything that would endanger her, so she wasn't too worried that Sansa would go riding off to Winterfell after this _fake_ Arya to save her.

Arya thought it through and realized that she couldn't leave The Eyrie just yet, not with her sister so upset. She couldn't bring herself to leave Sansa like this it wouldn't feel right, so she decided to do one more thing before leaving.

Each night she sat up for a few hours to sew. She remembered how much she hated sewing but this had to be done, it would ease Sansa's suffering. It had been such a long time since she had sewn anything, but she hadn't forgotten what Septa Mordane had taught her back in Winterfell. _'I'm not allowed to reveal my true self, but I can leave you a gift so you know that the real Arya is perfectly safe and well'_

After ten more nights her gift was finally finished. _'Not as fine as your needlework sister, but I'm sure you'll love it, crooked stitches and all' _Arya thought to herself as she looked over her finished needlework, feeling quite proud of her effort.

Arya then sat in front of her silver looking glass to look at her reflection, the blonde haired, dimple chinned Jayne Snow looked back at her. She closed her eyes and thought about her real face before slowly pulling her hand down to revert back to Arya Stark for the first time in many moons. She opened her eyes to see her tangled bbrown hair and grey Stark eyes and the cute smile her father loved so much.

It had been so long since she had been Arya and it felt nice not having to pretend to be Jayne Snow any more. She put on her grey beeches and top, her soft sneaking shoes and her thick cape and sneaked '_as quiet as a shadow'_ into Sansa's chamber.

Sansa was fast asleep as Arya placed the crooked direwolf sigil that she had sewn on to the little table next to Sansa's bed with a little note which read _'Farewell sister, we'll be a pack again soon I promise. Keep our little secret until I return to you_'

Arya knew that Sansa would recognise her handwriting and the crooked stitches of the Stark direwolf as proof. This should make her realize who Jayne Snow really was all along without having to reveal herself.

She also knew that Sansa would realize that the Arya travelling north to Winterfell from King's Landing was a fake. Then she could stop worrying and remain in The Eyrie where it was safe. But most importantly she would also know to keep her secret safe!

Arya leaned down to peck her sisters forehead before quietly creeping '_as quiet as a shadow'_ over to the door. She looked over her shoulder and took one last look at her sister and smiled happily before leaving and sneaking off into the night.


	7. Nymeria

**~*Nymeria*~**

It had been nearly two weeks since Arya had left The Eyrie and her sister behind. She had been travelling steadily west, down from the Mountains of the Moon towards the Riverlands. It wasn't easy but she was slowly getting used to sleeping rough, riding a horse and being dirty again after months of relative comfort, warmth and safety at The Eyrie. She lay by her small camp fire on her pine branch and moss mattress and missed the comfort of a real bed. '_I've gone soft' _She thought to herself as she watched the fire flicker and listened as the pine trees rustled with a light breeze.

At least it wasn't going to rain that night, the sky was crystal clear with no clouds to be seen. But a clear sky also meant that it would be a cold, frosty night. When she lay back Arya could see so many stars, some faint, some bright, some flickered and some even seemed to glow red or yellow. She thought that it was really quite beautiful and tried to make pictures by linking up the stars. Maester Luwin had once taught her of some real star pictures that sailors used to use when navigating at sea, but Arya couldn't remember any of them so she just made up her own instead.

She linked together a few stars to make an 'A' which she thought was nice. '_A for Arya' _She thought with a smile. Next, she linked some other stars together to make a sword, a slightly crooked sword but a sword nonetheless. She shivered a little so pulled her hood up and wrapped her thick cape around her to try to keep warm as she continued to make pictures with stars, trying to take her mind off the cold. She also pulled some of the pine branches and moss over her for extra protection from the cold before gradually falling asleep.

_The stone floor of the cave felt cold and hard underneath her strong body as she lay and watched the men walking past her. Some dared to take a quick look at her but none lingered for long. She didn't feel threatened by them, but she could smell the fear in each of them. She sat up and sniffed, watching the large fire in the center of the huge cave and moved closer to it to get some warmth. The men that were sat there quickly moved away, clearly afraid as she approached._

_She could smell fresh meat but she wasn't hungry, she felt strong and well rested. The fire crackled as she felt the warmth spread through her powerful body. And eyes, so many eyes watching her. Through the flames the hooded figure watched her but she could not see a face, only a shadow. _

Arya woke early the next morning and she felt cold and a little stiff, her nose was red too. Her breath steamed from her mouth and nostrils in the cold morning air. Needing to get warm again Arya sat up and blew at the smouldering embers of her fire, adding a few small dead sticks and twigs to eventually get it going again. Thankfully she soon warmed up and eagerly ate some of the small purple berries that she had collected on her travels. They had a sharp bitter taste that made her pull her face as she chewed on them, but they were better than having an empty stomach. The supplies that she had taken from The Eyrie had ran out three days ago and she hadn't bothered setting traps at night as she wanted to spend all the daylight hours riding to get to her destination as quick as possible.

Arya was determined to start riding as early as possible again that morning, she knew that if she rode all day she might be able to reach the Inn of the Kneeling Man by nightfall. She desperately wanted a proper, hot meal inside her and a real bed to sleep in again after the comforts of The Eyrie. She also hoped to see an old friend while she was there and maybe hear some rumours and gossip of Nymeria or the Brotherhood Without Banners.

Arya was certain that she recognised the cave that she had seen in her wolf dream. It was the cave where she had witnessed The Hound kill Beric Dondarrion during his trial by combat, only to see him being brought back to life by the red priest Thoros Of Myr. Arya didn't know how to get there because the Brotherhood had blindfolded her and the others when they had taken them to Hollow Hill. Arya had a plan though, and the Inn of the Kneeling Man was the perfect place to start.

When she felt a little warmer and could feel her hands and feet again she kicked out her small fire and saddled up her grey horse before climbing up and setting off for the long ride ahead. She soon re-joined the rough muddy track that she had been following and headed west towards her destination, the Inn of the Kneeling Man.

There wasn't much to see for the most part of the morning and it was quite safe in these parts now that the war was over, even for a young female rider like herself. She had noticed plenty of signs of the war along the way with scorched fields and burnt down farms and houses, but they all looked like they had been abandoned for a while now.

Arya stopped by a shallow stream at midday to rest and water her horse as well as resting her own skinny arms and legs which ached slightly from two weeks of riding. She took the opportunity to top up her skin with fresh water and stock up on a few berries. She even managed to catch a fish by cornering it and stabbing it skilfully with a pointed stick that she had cut and sharpened into three prongs. It took a few tries but she managed to catch it eventually.

Arya didn't want to stop long enough to build a fire though so she skilfully scaled and gutted her fish with her finger knife before rinsing it clean in the cold stream to eat it raw. Arya thought that it tasted horrible, but she was hungry and she knew that she couldn't last forever by eating berries alone.

By mid afternoon Arya came to a gruesome, but welcome sight. Two dead Frey soldiers hung from the neck at the side of the road from a large oak tree. Judging from the amount of flies that swarmed over them it looked and smelled like they had been hanging there and rotting for a few days at least. Their necks were broken, their faces were bloodied beyond recognition and their eyes were missing too. The crows that screeched at her from the higher branches of the oak tree were guilty of that she was certain.

Arya probably wouldn't have recognized the soldiers anyway, but the twin towers stitched onto their muddy green jerkins was unmistakeable, they were definitely Freys. '_It's just like in my dreams_' She thought to herself, covering her nose and mouth as she slowly rode past them, the smell was terrible. '_I must be getting close now' _She thought feeling happy with herself.

Arya rode on until the sun was low in the sky and had turned from white to yellow and then to orange. She passed two more groups of hanged Frey soldiers by the roadside, both as gruesome as the first, before she eventually stopped and she saw the Inn of the Kneeling Man in the distance. The last time that she was here she had waved goodbye to Hot Pie and he had given her some wolf bread that he had made especially for her. The thought of it brought a smile to her face. It didn't really look much like a wolf but it was the best bread she had ever tasted.

Arya looked around to make sure that nobody was nearby, she thought it would be best to play it safe and change her face. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment as she thought about Jayne Snow's face before bringing her left hand slowly down over her face and changed into the blonde haired, blue eyed, dimple chinned Jayne Snow once more. There could be people that might recognise Arya Stark at the inn and she wasn't willing to risk being noticed.

Jayne gently kicked her heels and rode on until she finally reached the inn. She tied her grey horse up securely to a wooden post before entering and looked around. She soon noticed Hot Pie and had to stop herself from running over to him and hugging him. Arya had always thought of him as craven and a little slow, but his heart was in the right place and he was a good friend. She had missed him more than she had realised.

Jayne paid for a room for the night with a few copper stars and sat in the corner at an old wooden table. She looked around to see if she recognized anybody while drinking her water and waited for her food to arrive. She couldn't help but smile as Hot Pie waddled over and placed her meat pie in front of her on a wooden plate.

"Made that myself, best meat pie in the house that." He said as he over looked at her. "Not seen you here before, what brings you this way?" He asked as Jayne took a sniff of her meat pie, it really _did_ smell good.

"I'm just looking for something that I lost a long time ago." Jayne replied, playing it cool. Arya knew that he wouldn't know who she was, how could he. '_He hasn't changed one bit_' Arya thought to herself, trying her best not to smile.

Hot Pie sat down opposite her, but Arya didn't mind. She knew that he was just doing as the brotherhood had wanted. Asking questions and finding things out about travellers that came to the inn. "Lots of people lost things because of the war, but that's over now." He added.

Jayne nodded as she picked up her meat pie which had cooled a little and bit into it, some of the gravy dripped down her chin. "The pie is really good." She said with her mouth full. "It'd be better with some bread to soak up the gravy."

Hot Pie looked at her a little confused. "You can't have bread with a meat pie? Nobody has bread with one of my meat pies?"

Jayne smiled and leaned in to almost whisper to him. "I hear your wolf bread is the best bread in all of the seven kingdoms?" She arched an eyebrow as she sat back to eat a little more of her meat pie, waiting to see his reaction.

Hot Pie looked at her as he thought for a moment. "Who are you? You know..._her_...don't you?" He looked around suspiciously.

Jayne finished the last bite of her meat pie and washed it down with her water before wiping her mouth on her sleeve. She stood and signaled for Hot Pie to follow her. Hot Pie looked around to make sure that nobody was watching before following her. Nobody cared or even noticed them, they were all too busy with their food and ale.

Without a word Jayne led him up to her room and locked the door behind them. Hot Pie suddenly looked a little nervous. "What's going on? Who are you?" He asked her nervously.

Jayne walked towards him smiling and Hot Pie walked back until he fell backwards onto the bed. Jayne put her finger up to her lips. "Shh, you're in no danger I promise, I'm an old friend."

Jayne turned away from him and slowly pulled her left hand down over her face to revert back Arya. She turned to face him and smiled. "It's nice to see you again Hot Pie." She said with a little giggle, smiling brightly at him

Hot Pie looked up at her from the bed, his mouth gaping open. He recognized her immediately, even though she was a little taller and her figure a little fuller. Her hair had also grown back, though it was still as tangled as always. "Arry...Arya...that's impossible? How did you?" He shook his head in disbelief as he sat up. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Arya sat next to him on the old creaky bed. She spoke quietly as she told him of her wolf dreams and explained everything that had happened to her since they had parted ways. For once Hot Pie listened quietly as she told him her story. "And now I have to find my direwolf Nymeria, I'm sure the Brotherhood Without Banners has her and the hooded figure that I saw in my dreams."

Hot Pie nodded slowly, Arya could tell that he knew something. "That hooded figure would be Lady Stoneheart." He said, certain of himself. "Took over the Brotherhood after Lord Beric died she did. Never seen her myself, but I heard she's hanging anyone who's loyal to the Freys."

Arya turned a little white as her mind raced. '_The face I saw in my dream that night, the scent...but it couldn't be her...she's dead!_' She looked at Hot Pie "Do you know where this Lady Stoneheart or the Brotherhood is now?" She asked him, she had to know.

Hot Pie didn't know and shook his head. "No I don't. Last I heard they were west of here. That's where the last Frey men were found hanged two days past."

Arya smiled at him "Thanks Hot Pie, you've been a great help." She patted his back before turning away and changing her face back to Jayne Snow. "I'll head west on the morrow, I should get some sleep."

Hot Pie smiled back at her, staring at her new face in awe before taking his leave. She checked that her door was locked and lay on her bed to think. It was an old bed and it creaked each time she moved. The mattress was lumpy too, but it was still better than sleeping out in the wild on a pine and moss mattress. Even though it was still quite early she was tired from riding all day and eventually fell asleep.

_Sniffing at the cold night air she picked up the scent that she had been searching for. It was a scent that she recognised well. Bounding through the moonlit woods, skilfully darting between the trees she eventually came to a large stone man cave. She spotted several horses and they whinnied at her presence, but there was no sign of man. The scent that she had followed was particularly strong here. Slowly she approached the man cave and sniffed at the wooden entrance, the scent was so strong she could almost taste it._

_When she heard footsteps approach she turned and fled along the muddy man track, following it past hanging dead men that smelled of rotb and a burned down man cave. She stopped and turned to see if she was being followed but could neither hear nor see any threat approaching._

_Onwards she ran, turning away from the man track to follow a narrow stream into the woods. The water felt cool as she splashed through it. She made her way swiftly through the gloomy woods, the moonlight creeping through the trees above to light her way in places. The stream turned and twisted before eventually leading into a cave, flying rats squeaked overhead as she went deeper into it._

_The cave was dark so she had to follow her nose until the cave opened out into a large, fire lit space. Men turned and backed away as she approached the large fire that was burning in the center of the cave. She lay down on the cold stone floor as the hooded figure approached, kneeling to gently run her cold pale fingers through her soggy fur._

Arya woke a little later than she expected the next day, she was more tired than she had realised. She lay in her creaky bed thinking of the wolf dream that she had that night. The man cave was the Inn of the Kneeling Man she was certain of it and the familiar scent was her own. Nymeria was close and so was the Brotherhood, Hollow Hill and the hooded figure which must be Lady Stoneheart. But was Lady Stoneheart really...no, it couldn't be, that was impossible.

By the time that she had got out of bed and tidied her blonde hair it was almost noon. Jayne made her way down to the main hall and ordered herself a meat pie and some watered wine before sitting at the same table in the corner. The inn was much quieter than it was the night before. Arya figured that everyone had either gone about their business or had overslept like she had.

Hot Pie walked over to bring her the meat pie that she had ordered and sat opposite her again. "There's wolf tracks on the road, large ones too, maybe..."

Jayne smiled at him and nodded slowly. "I know, I saw it in my dream last night. I know where I have to look now."

Hot Pie smiled at her but she could tell he was sad. "So this is it then? Will you come visit me again sometime?" He asked her, trying to hide the fact that he didn't want her to leave just yet.

Jayne smiled back sweetly at him, feeling a little sad herself. She didn't want to leave Hot Pie just yet either, but she had a mission to do. "Of course I will, whenever I can I promise." She had no idea when that would be, but she really meant it. She was determined that she would visit him again someday, but as Arya Stark next time, not Jayne Snow!

Hot Pie smiled back at her before getting up and going back into the kitchen. Jayne eagerly ate her meat pie and washed it down with her watered wine before getting up and walking out to saddle her horse.

Looking down at the road she could clearly see the large wolf prints in the mud. '_Nymeria's grown so much, she was barely a pup the last time I saw her_' Arya thought to herself as she finished saddling up her horse. She still felt guilty about throwing a stone at her to make her run away and hoped that Nymeria had forgiven her. '_I had to, they would have killed you like Lady if I hadn't made you run away!'_

"Wait, don't go." Hot Pie said as he came waddling out of the inn carrying something. "I have something for you." Jayne smiled down at him from her grey horse and giggled softly as he handed her some wolf bread. "I know how much you liked the last one."

She giggled even more as she took it and bit a little piece off. "I love it, thanks Hot Pie. Your wolf bread really is the best!" They both laughed before saying farewell one more time. Hot Pie went back in to the inn as she turned her horse to follow the wolf tracks in the mud.

Arya tried to picture her dream in her head as she rode along the muddy track, nibbling on her wolf bread. After a little while she spotted two Frey men hanging by the neck from a tree at the edge of the road. '_That was the first sign_' She thought. She looked at them as she rode past them. They weren't as gruesome as the ones that she had seen the previous day but they were still pretty bad. They wore the same green Frey jerkins and the crows had taken their eyes too.

A little further on she saw the burned down house. Probably destroyed during the war, long abandoned and picked clean by looters and scavengers. Arya continued to follow the muddy trail until the wolf prints headed off away from the track. She got down off her horse to take a closer look. She led her horse away from the track, keeping a close eye out for the wolf prints which her harder to spot now. It was difficult but with a little patience she followed them until she heard a stream. '_Nearly there_' She thought as she started to lead her horse upstream.

The trees and thick undergrowth made it tough going for her horse, but Arya eventually made it to the cave entrance. She tied her horse securely to a thick tree branch before edging her way into the cave. She could hear bats squeaking at the back of the cave, she really hated bats! _'Fear cuts deeper than swords'_

Arya peered into the gloom but she couldn't see where she had to go, it was too dark. She knew that she was going to have to make a torch if she was going to go any further. She had never made a torch before, but she had read how to make one in a book that Master Garavel had given to her back in the Grey Manor. She just had to find the right materials.

Arya walked back out of the cave and hacked off a suitable branch from a nearby tree to make a torch with. Next, she cut off several long thin strips from her cape and wrapped two of them around her branch. She then looked around on the rocks and trees to peel off some dried moss and stuffed it inside the strips of cape wrapped around her branch.

Next she looked for a tree with white bark and dark multi-fingered leaves. She knew from her book that the sap from that tree burnt slowly and was ideal for torches. After a little while she found the tree that she was looking for and started to scrape at the bark with her finger knife until the red sap started to seep from it.

She rolled her torch against it to soak up some of the sap and then soaked some of her spare strips into it too in case she needed more. She knew that if her torch went out in the cave she may never be able to find her way back out again and she wasn't willing to risk it.

Arya inspected her roughly made torch and headed back into the cave, heading as deep as she dared before kneeling down to light her torch. She flicked her finger knife against a piece of flint until the dried moss caught a spark. After gently nursing it, her torch slowly burned a low light. It didn't burn bright enough to see far but it was better than nothing.

Deeper into the cave it narrowed and she even had to crouch down at some points. It was the first time that she had ever banged her head for being to tall. Each time her torch started to fade she wrapped another strip of her cape around it and nurtured it back to life again. She hoped that she wouldn't run out of strips or she would never find her way out. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords'_

Just when Arya was beginning to think that she might have missed a turn somewhere she spotted a flickering orange glow and slowly edged towards it. Luckily she reached it just as her torch was about to die out. She stepped out into the large open cave that she had seen in her dreams to see the large fire burning in the center and her direwolf Nymeria stretched out next to it.

"Here she is, took you long enough." A man's voice said.

Arya turned around to see Thoros of Myr. "You knew I was coming? How?" She asked him, a little confused and surprised as she looked up at him.

She smiled as Nymeria walked up to her and sat in front of her. Arya gently wrapped her arms loosely around Nymeria's neck to hug her. "You've grown so much, look at you." She smiled and released her hug to look at Thoros.

"You've grown to m'lady. Such a skinny little thing the last time I saw you." Thoros said as he looked down at her. "You're still quite short though." They both smiled at each other.

"You're wolf friend here has been acting funny for a week now. The Lady says that she has a connection with you, so we knew you must be close by. We had hoped that she would lead you back here so that you could meet..._her._"

Arya stood next to Nymeria and stroked the thick fur on her neck. "Who is she? Lady Stoneheart?" She asked, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

"Follow me, I'll take you to her." Thoros turned and walked across the cave so Arya followed him. Nymeria tried to follow but Arya signalled for her to stay and Nymeria turned and went to lay by the fire again.

Arya soon caught up to Thoros and he led her into a smaller chamber where the hooded figure sat. "My Lady, she's here." Thoros said as he placed his hand on Arya's slender shoulder.

Arya looked over at the grey hooded figure, it was just as she had seen in her dreams. She just prayed that it wasn't the face that she had seen that night. Thoros winked at Arya and left them alone.

The hooded figure stood but was careful to hide her face in the shadows. "Arya Stark, you have come for your direwolf Nymeria." The voice was cracked and broken and Arya had to listen carefully to understand.

Arya nodded slowly. "Yes, she belongs to me, we share a bond. How do you know my name?" She asked curiously.

The hooded figure did a broken laugh as Arya's curiosity grew even more, but didn't answer her question. "I know you do, Nymeria led you here through your dreams. You may take her but there is something that you must do first."

Arya didn't like the sound of this, but she also knew that she didn't have much choice. Even with all of her training and Nymeria by her side she couldn't take on the entire Brotherhood. She didn't even have Needle with her, only her two finger knives.

Her mission was to get Nymeria back no matter what it took, so she agreed. "What do you want from me?" She asked as she tilted her head, trying to look at the hooded figures face.

The hooded figure turned away slightly but Arya noticed her pale white hands. "A treacherous man of many foul deeds must die. He is in Riverrun trying to negotiate a peace."

Arya didn't understand and shook her head slightly. "I'll need a name?" She asked, thinking to add it to her list.

The hooded figure paused for a few moments before responding. "Jaime Lannister...The Kingslayer."

Arya gasped as she was taken aback. "Jaime Lannister is King's Guard and one of the greatest swordsmen in Westeros. How am I supposed to kill him? I don't even have my sword with me."

The hooded figure did a little broken laugh once more. "Jaime Lannister has lost his sword hand, half the knights in Westeros could defeat him...and we believe he travels alone or with only a few guards for protection."

Arya thought about it for a moment. "Maybe if I caught him off guard I could beat him? But why do you want him dead?" She asked.

Lady Stoneheart turned to face Arya but her face was still hidden in shadow. "Because he tried to kill my son...your brother...Bran."

Arya's mouth opened wide as Lady Stoneheart lowered her hood to reveal her ghostly white face and a horrific deep red gash across her neck. "Mother..."


	8. A New Mission

**~*A New Mission*~**

Arya felt her legs weaken and shake a little under her at the shock of seeing her mother, her _dead _mother. She couldn't believe her eyes even though she knew that it was true from her wolf dreams. "They brought you back after Nymeria dragged you from the Trident didn't they? I saw you through Nymeria's eyes in my dream. I knew it was you." Her eyes started to fill with tears, but when Lady Stoneheart moved towards her to comfort her Arya backed away.

"Arya..." Lady Stoneheart said in her soft cracked voice as she reached out a cold pale hand towards her youngest daughter.

Arya shook her head defiantly. "No, I'm not that silly little girl any more...and you're not my mother!" Arya's mother, the Lady Catelyn was warm and loving. She was loyal and fierce, protective of Arya and her brothers and sister. Lady Stoneheart was cold and pale, nothing like how Arya remembered her mother. _'You may look like Catelyn Stark, but you're not my mother'_

"My mother, my _real_ mother was murdered at The Twins...I don't know who you are." The shock was too much for Arya so she quickly turned and ran back out into the main chamber towards Nymeria and the large fire in the centre of the open cave. Nymeria stood as she approached and Arya crouched to hug her, wrapping her slender arms around Nymeria's neck as tears flowed down her grubby cheeks, gripping her direwolf's thick grey fur between her fingers.

"Arya...I'm so sorry that you had to see me this way." Lady Stoneheart spoke softly as she reached out with a pale hand and placed it on to Arya's slender shoulder to try to comfort her, her voice cracked and broken.

Arya nuzzled her tear soaked cheek against it, but the pale hand felt cold to the touch. "Why me? Why do I have to kill him? Why can't you do it?" She asked as she sniffed back the tears and wiped her eyes with her grubby sleeve to leave yet another dirty mark on her already grubby face.

Lady Stoneheart sat on a wooden stool and looked over at her daughter. She almost wanted to smile at her dirty face and messy hair but she couldn't form one. It reminded her of the tomboy Arya that she knew and loved so much in Winterfell when she was Lady Catelyn Stark.

"Jaime Lannister for all of his faults won't be easy to ambush. Especially by a group of our men, he's too careful for that." She paused to rub her throat for a moment before continuing. "Besides, most of our men aren't even trained in combat or even grown men yet. And some have grey in their hair seen too many winters. But, he wouldn't suspect a single girl travelling the roads alone. It will be easy for you to get close to him and slit his throat while he sleeps. He deserves a death by Stark hands!"

Arya looked over to her mother. It was so hard to look at her this way with her pale white skin and that terrible scar which cut deep into her neck. "How do you know that Ser Jaime pushed Bran?" She asked. If she was going to kill the Kingslayer she wanted to know for certain that he was guilty. Ser Jaime had never been on her list unlike his twin sister Cersei. She was the first name on her list after the incident on the King's Road. _'It was her fauly that I had to throw stones and make Nymeria run away, it was her fault Lady had to die'_

Lady Stoneheart looked back at her young daughter as she explained. "When Robb captured him and took him prisoner he confessed it all to me. Bran saw him and Cersei...together."

Arya felt sick to the pit of her stomach as she listened and took it all in. Her mother went on to explain how an assassin had tried to kill Bran once the Lannister's knew that Bran would survive his fall. They feared that if her woke he would reveal their secret.

Arya sat cross legged on the floor and looked up at her mother as Nymeria settled down next to her, resting her head on Arya's crossed legs. "How did you know that I would come here?" Arya asked as she gently scratched behind Nymeria's ears, happy that her bond with Nymeria was still strong.

Lady Stoneheart shook her head slowly, uncertainty written on her pale face. "I didn't know for sure, but I knew that you have a special connection to Nymeria. When we heard of a giant wolf roaming the Riverlands I knew that it had to be Nymeria and that she would remember me from Winterfell. I also knew that you would recognise this place through her and hoped that you would come looking for her."

Arya smiled a little, she was pleased to be reunited with Nymeria again and her mother, even though she wasn't the same anymore. "Ok I'll kill him for you, I'll kill Jaime Lannister. He deserves to die for what he did to Bran." She then chewed her bottom lip as a thought came to her. "Will it...will it bring you peace?"

Lady Stoneheart slowly shook her head. "I don't know? Maybe it will?" The faintest of smiles appeared on her pale face, a glint of hope in her eyes.

Arya was starting to get over the initial shock and smiled a little, but she still felt a little sad seeing her mother this way. "I have a lot to tell you...mother." She paused for a moment before she started to tell her mother everything that had happened, making sure that she didn't miss anything out Arya told her how she had pretended to be a boy and escaped from King's Landing with Yoren, only to being captured by The Mountain and his men who had taken her to Harrenhall. She told her how she had worked as a cupbearer to Tywin Lannister and all the way to her travels with The Hound and meeting up with Jaqen H'gar again and training to become a Faceless Lady at the House of Black and White in Braavos.

Lady Stoneheart sat silently and listened intently as Arya told her everything that had happened to her since she had left Winterfell with her father and her sister all those moons ago. Sometimes it felt like a lifetime away, but other times it felt like only yesterday. Arya could still picture everyone's faces and hear their voices. Hodor the giant stableboy, Old Nan, even Mikken the blacksmith who use to chase her off when she tried to borrow a sword to play with. She even remembered the eerie Godswood, the cold and darkness of the crypts and the warmth and comfort of her chambers when she closed her eyes to think about home.

A small broken smile appeared on Lady Stoneheart's ghostly white face as she was told about Sansa and everything that had happened at The Eyrie. Arya could see a little hope appear in her mothers pale face. "My brave girls, your father would be so proud of you both."

Arya felt really happy to hear that and a proud smilw appeared on her grubby face. She had always loved her father dearly and it gave her comfort to hear that he would have been proud of her. She still missed him dearly, his smile and his hugs.

"So was it you hanging the Frey men that I saw in my dreams? Did you do it because of what they did at The Twins?" Arya asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Lady Stoneheart stood and her pale face changed from calm to that of anger and hatred as her voice cracked. "The Freys must pay for what they have done, every last one of those traitors must die."

Her mother's cold reaction frightened Arya a little, she had never seen her mother so angry before. _'That's Lady Stoneheart talking, not my mother' _She thought to herself, even though she agreed that the Frey's had to pay for what they had done to her family. "I was there, at the wedding. We got there just before it all happened." Arya looked down as she tried to fight back the tears. "I saw what they did to Grey Wind and Robb...I'll never forgive them for that."

The rest of the evening Arya spent her time catching up with some of the members of the brotherhood as Lady Stoneheart and a few of the others left to hunt Freys with Nymeria. She sat and talked with Anguy who asked her how she had been and if she had improved her archery since they had last met. She told him that she had practiced a little in Braavos at the House of Black and White and how she had shot a few pirates from the crows nest as she travelled with The Hound aboard _Seamaiden_. It was nice to catch up with him and it took her mind off things for a while too for which she was grateful.

Arya decided to turn in early that night, she wanted to set off after Jaime Lannister at first light if she could and it had been a long and eventful day so she was quite tired. She lay on her side looking at the flames flickering, feeling the warmth on her face as she thought about her mother. Not Lady Stoneheart, but Lady Catelyn of Winterfell, her _real_ mother. Her fierce, loving and protective mother who had hugged her when she was little, scolded her when she had been naughty and made her feel special and loved at all times.

Arya smiled as she thought about how many times her mother had tried to get her to behave like a proper young lady should, even though she had resisted so much. And then there was the time her mother had scolded her for sheep shifting Sansa's bed. That was the scariest moment of her life until she left Winterfell. _'I could have sheep shifted her bed at The Eyrie if there was some sheep' _She thought to herself with a cheeky smile, feeling a little mischievous.

When she woke early the next morning, Nymeria lay next to her fast asleep after returning from her hunt with Lady Stoneheart and the other members of the brotherhood. Arya gently stroked her grey fur before sitting up and rubbing her eyes to see her mother sat by her, watching over her. "Mother, I'll need a sword and a bow."

Lady Stoneheart simply nodded and led her over to what looked like an armory. There were maces, swords and axes of all shapes and sizes as well as longbows, shortbows and even a few crossbows. A few battered shields were piled up in the corner along with some helmets and other mismatched scraps of scale, ring and leather armour. Arya had no interest in wearing any armour even if it did fit her. '_Armour would slow me down, I'm a Water Dancer and Water Dancers are supposed to be as quick as a snake and as swift as a deer' _She thought to herself.

She spent some time looking through the various swords looking for something similar to Needle but she couldn't see anything. They were all too heavy or too long, some were rusted and some so blunt she doubt that they would be any use. She had almost given up when she spotted a thin shortsword and picked it up to swing it a few times. It wasn't as light as Needle but it felt more natural to her than a full size sword would and much lighter too. After taking a closer look at it she realized that it would need to be sharpened, but she could do that herself with a whet stone as she travelled.

Next she looked through the various bows. She didn't want a crossbow, they were too heavy for her and too slow to reload and she didn't have the strength to draw a longbow so picked out a few shortbows. She drew each of the shortbows in turn to see which felt right and wasn't too tight for her. Luckily, one of them was just right. She then picked up a quiver of arrows and turned to face her mother. "I'm ready, I'll kill Jaime Lannister for you...no, for us. For the Stark's."

Lady Stoneheart nodded slowly and spoke in a soft crackled voice. "Be careful Arya and return safely to me."

Arya took a few steps towards her mother before hugging her tight. She smiled happily as she felt her mothers arms wrap around her for the first time since she was a little girl in Winterfell.

"I will mother." She replied as she looked up at her. After a few moments Arya reluctantly released the hug and set off towards the cave entrance to start her latest journey.

Arya decided to leave Nymeria behind with her mother to help her hunt down and kill more Frey's while she was away on her new mission. She knew that the River Road was fairly safe now and having Nymeria with her would have been impossible when she reached Riverrun anyway, so she figured it was for the best to leave her behind.

Arya made her way out of Hollow Hill and went to look for her horse. But, when she arrived at the tree that she had tied it to there was no sign of it. She figured that it had been stolen as she knew that her knots were good, so it couldn't have ran off. _'Seven hells, now I'll have to walk_' She thought to herself, feeling a little frustrated at the situation. She made her way back to the road where she saw that Anguy was waiting for her.

"Has the little lady lost something?" He asked her when he spotted her, a grin on his face.

"You know where my horse is don't you?" She asked him, frowning a little as she walked next to him. She really wanted to hit him for calling her a little lady, but thought better of it.

"The brotherhood is always in need of horses, weapons and gold." He grinned down at her, clearly the guilty party in all of this.

She shoved him roughly in the chest before replying. "You stole it! That horse belongs to me."

Anguy laughed a little and pretended that he was hurt, rubbing his chest where she had shoved him. "Thanks for the donation Little Wolf."

Arya couldn't help but smile at his cheek and for being called Little Wolf. She liked that much more than being called a lady! And, even though it was annoying to lose her horse, she knew that it would be put to good use with the brotherhood.

"So, are you coming with me, I'm going to Riverrun?" She asked, looking up at him as they walked side by side along the muddy road. A few crows screached at them from high up in a nearby oak tree as they walked past.

Anguy shook his head. "I can go with you a little way, as far as the River Road and then you'll be on your own from there. I'm going to track down some more Frey's for your mother." He replied.

Arya wished that she could go with him and kill a few Frey soldiers herself, but she had another more important target to kill. The Frey's would have to wait for now. _'They will get what's coming to them soon enough_' She told herself with a contented smile.

Arya and Anguy talked a lot as they walked, they had a lot to catch up on. He spoke about what the Brotherhood Without Banners had been doing since she had ran away, and she told him some of what happened on her journey with The Hound. When Arya had escaped from the brotherhood she had hated them for selling her friend Gendry to The Red Woman, but it felt different now with her mother and Nymeria there. She hadn't even recognised most of the men, most of which must have joined up after she had fled, though Thoros of Myr and Anguy were still there.

By midday she was hungry and they decided to stop by a small stream to eat. "What happened to Lord Beric, I didn't see him back at the hideout?" Arya asked him as she bit into some hard bread, crumbs tumbled down her top. "Did someone finally kill him for good this time?"

Anguy shook his head and looked at her. "Not exactly. He gave his life to bring back your mother."

Arya looked back at him as she chewed her hard bread and didn't really know what to say to him, so she said nothing.

"Didn't you once ask Thoros to bring back your father? He couldn't do that, but he did bring back your mother." Anguy continued before biting off a chunk of hard bread for himself.

Arya looked back at him, unsure what she felt. A little angry, a little upset? She could not say which. "I did, but I was just a stupid little girl back then."

"You're still a little girl now." He replied trying to lighten the mood a little, grinning at her and trying to get a rise out of her.

She didn't disappoint and threw her hard bread at him, hitting him on the chest before quickly turning away from him to stare at the stream. "You are so annoying!"She said sharply, folding her arms across her small developing chest.

"You still have the same quick temper I see." He smirked cheekily.

She couldn't help but smile, maybe she hadn't changed that much after all.

Anguy stood and readied and arrow in his bow before releasing it and hitting a nearby maple tree. "Let's see if you've improved your aim since last time." He said as he leaned back against another tree, folding his arms across his chest to watch her. He knew that she wouldn't be able to resist his challenge and she didn't.

"Ok, you're on." She said defiantly as she stood and readied herself with her bow.

"A copper star says you miss?" Anguy said as he held up a copper star between his grubby finger and thumb.

"A copper star says I don't" She replied confidently before notching an arrow and aiming at his arrow. She held for a moment before releasing and missing the tree completely.

Anguy snickered at her failure, but soon stopped as she turned and glared angrily at him. "It's my first time shooting this bow, I have to get used to it." She said, knowing that really she was a little out of practice having not shot a bow in a while and that the pressure had gotten to her.

He walked over and took the bow to inspect it before firing an arrow from it, almost hitting his first one. "Seems fine to me." He said, holding out his hand expecting a copper star from her.

Arya frowned at him and snatched the bow back before taking aim and shooting another arrow, this time she hit the tree a few inches above the other two arrows.

"There, are you happy now?" She asked him angrily as she shoved the bow back into his hands, feeling her wolf blood starting to boil.

Anguy nodded and patted her shoulder, forgetting about his copper star. "You're a much better shot when you don't think about it. Use your instincts more like when you were shooting pirates. Don't think too much!"

Arya looked at him as she thought on what he had said. It was true, she was a better shot when she didn't think about it too much. In the battle with the pirates she didn't think about her aim at all as there wasn't time in the heat of the battle and she hit _almost _everything she had aimed at.

Once they reached the River Road they went their separate ways. Arya headed towards Riverrun and Anguy headed off towards the Inn of the Kneeling Man. She knew it would probably take her the rest of the day to reach Riverrun on foot so she set off at a brisk pace. The road was safe as it had avoided the worst of the conflict from the war, but she still kept an eye out for trouble just in case.

Arya thought about Bran and his fall as she walked. Other than Jon he was her favourite brother to play with as he was the closest to her own age. Robb was a lot older than her and Rickon was a lot younger so she didn't play with them as much as Bran even though she loved them just as much. She had suspected that his fall wasn't an accident even back then as Bran never fell. He was probably the best climber in all of Winterfell, maybe even Westeros she always thought.

Sometimes she wished that she could climb like him too, but her mother wouldn't have approved. She never approved of the things Arya used to do, always insisting that she acted more like the highborn lady that she was supposed to be, like her sister. Arya had never been interested in becoming a lady, she was more interested in sword fighting and playing games with her brothers and some of the other boys at Winterfell.

The thought of what had happened to her brothers started to make her angry so she tried to put it out of her mind, trying to think of the task at hand instead. She sat on a large grey rock by the side of the road for a quick rest. Sparks flew as she sharpened her short sword with a whet stone. She could see Riverrun in the distance and decided that it would be best to change her face to Jayne Snow. She had never been to Riverrun before and didn't think that anybody there would recognise her, but she couldn't be sure what was going to happen and didn't want to risk it.

She looked around to make sure that nobody was nearby before slowly pulling her left hand down over her face as she pictured the blonde girl in her mind, her blue eyes, her dimpled chin. She checked her reflection against the blade of her short sword before sheathing it and continuing on her way. It took her another hour to reach Riverrun and she felt tired and her legs and feet were sore after her long walk. _'I would have been here much sooner if Anguy hadn't stolen my horse'_ She thought to herself as she looked around for a suitable place to stay for the night.

Jayne eventually settled on a quiet looking inn called _The Sword and Crown_. It looked clean and in a good state of repair compared to some of the other inns that she had stayed in so she decided to go inside to check it out. A portly man with thinning brown hair stood behind the counter writing in a ledger as two women served up the food and drinks. The older woman was probably his wife and the younger, skinnier one his daughter, she was of a similar age to Sansa though not as pretty.

Arya walked up to the wooden counter where the portly innkeeper was still writing in his ledger. She coughed to get his attention. "How much for a room for the night?" She asked him as she leaned against the counter, smiling at him.

"Too much for the likes of you beggar girl, better try somewhere cheaper." He scoffed as he looked over her grubby appearance, clearly unimpressed. "Off with you now." He turned his attention back to his ledger and continued to write, clearly not interested in her or her business.

Her blonde hair was a little messy and her hands and face were grubby along with her clothes from all of the travelling and sleeping out in the wild since she had left The Eyrie. She didn't think that she looked like a beggar though, she wasn't _that_ dirty or smelly.

She pulled out a gold dragon from her pouch and discretely slid it across the counter to him. "How much for a room and a hot bath?" She said quietly, leaning in a little closer, trying to not draw too much attention to herself.

The portly innkeeper looked up at her suspiciously and picked up the gold dragon before gently biting it. He quickly pocketed it when he knew that it was genuine. "Follow me young miss, my apologies for the misunderstanding. I try to run a respectable inn you see and that means keeping out certain people."

Jayne smiled up at him and nodded as she followed him. "It's ok, I understand." She looked down at her grubby clothes. "I've had a long journey." She continued, trying to explain her appearance.

The portly innkeeper led her up some wooden stairs and in to a good size room with a large wooden bed in it, a four-post with deep green drapes and sheets. There was also a door to a balcony that overlooked the main road into Riverrun. "This is our best room, I'll have them bring the tub and hot water up immediately. Will there be anything else young miss?"

Jayne smiled happily and nodded her head before tossing him a silver stag, which he caught. "Some chicken would be nice and some fresh water to drink."

"Of course, right away" The portly innkeeper nodded before taking his leave, closing the door behind him as he left.

Jayne made her way out onto the balcony and looked down at the street below her as she leaned against the metal railing. She watched the people of Riverrun go about their business as her hot bath was prepared by the innkeeper's daughter and her chicken and fresh water was brought up. When her hot bath was ready she made sure that her door was locked before stripping off and sitting in the hot clear water. It soon turned a dirty colour as she started to scrub herself clean and washed her tangled blonde hair.

After she had scrubbed herself pink she got out and dried off before pulling on her small clothes and sitting on her bed to start eating her chicken. She loved chicken and would eat it every day if she could. She eagerly picked at it until she was full and washed it down with her water. She decided that was too late to start looking for Ser Jaime so she lay on her bed to sleep, pulling her thick sheets over her to keep warm.

_The cool breeze rustled the brown and orange leaves in the trees above her as she followed the scent that she had picked up. The leaves that had fallen crunched under her weight as she walked making it difficult to remain silent. Her stomach was empty and growled, she craved for fresh red meat to fill it. Her ears pricked up at the sound of an owl hooting in a nearby tree but it was too small to consider eating and out of her reach so she turned away to sniff at the cold night air. Her breath steamed from her nose and mouth as she breathed out._

_The scent was a little stronger so she knew that she was getting closer. Onward she ran through the forest, the pale moonlight lighting her way as she ran between the trees following the scent before slowing to a steady walking pace. The scent was very strong now, the deer would fill her belly but she would have to be careful._

_Quietly she slowly crept closer, sticking to the shadows but always keeping her eyes on her prey before rushing in. The deer spotted her and tried to turn and run but it was too late. Gripping one of it's rear legs in her powerful jaws she easily dragged it off it's feet before pinning it down with her weight and opening it's neck with a viscous bite, savagely ripping away at it._

_The warm blood poured out of the deer's neck as it quickly died, covering her face and making it sticky. She set about tearing strips of flesh from her kill, enjoying the warm meat as it filled her stomach._

When Jayne woke the next morning she felt fully rested. She had always taken a warm comfy bed for granted in Winterfell, but she certainly appreciated one now after spending so much time sleeping in the wild. _'Better than a moss and pine branch matress and sleeping in a cave' _

After she had dressed she left the inn and started her search for Ser Jaime. Riverrun was larger than she had first thought and soon realised that she might never find Ser Jaime, she would need some help.

It was then that she spotted a young beggar boy and went over to him. He was shorter than her and had a grubby face and messy brown hair, his clothes were covered in dirt and had a few small holes in them. She smiled as she crouched down to his level. He was seven or eight at most by the look of him and he didn't look like he'd had anything to eat for a few days. "Have you seen a knight pass this way? A knight with fine armour and a white cape?" She asked him.

The young boy smiled back at Jayne. "I have, I'll tell you where he went for a copper star?" He replied cheerfully, hoping to make a little money to buy some food with.

Jayne could tell that he was telling the truth and reached into her pouch to pull out a silver stag. "_Show_ me where he went and I'll give you this." She grinned a little at him.

The young boys face lit up at the sight of the silver stag and he held her hand as he started to walk. "He went this way, I'll show you miss."

Jayne couldn't help but take a liking to the young boy and they spoke a lot as they walked. She found out that his name was Brynden. His father had fought and died for the Stark's and Tulley's during the War of the Five King's, which made her feel a little guilty for him. He had hidden in a cellar as mother was killed and his farm destroyed by Lannister soldiers. He had somehow made it to Riverrun and lived on the streets ever since, begging for food or money to get by.

He told her that he had seen Ser Jaime two days ago and believed him to be staying at the castle while his three guards stayed at the inn he had brought her to.

"Thank you Brynden, you have been a great help. Now let me help you." She placed three silver stags into his grubby little palm and smiled before talking quietly. "I want you to get a ride to the Inn of the Kneeling Man. When you get there I want you to talk to a fat boy called Hot Pie. Tell him that the wolf girl sent you and that wish to join the brotherhood. They will keep you safe and off the streets I promise." She winked at him and smiled.

Brynden smiled back at her before quietly repeating what she had told him.

"Good, I'll see you again soon I promise." She said as she stood up and ruffled his hair, a bit like Jon used to do to her back in Winterfell. She watched him run off before heading into the innhe Byndon had lead her to. The Lannister guards were easy to spot in their crimson armour and red capes. One had a red haired girl sat on his knee as he sang The Rains of Castamere to her. Arya hated that song and it made her angry.

Jayne made her way over to the bar and bought herself some watered wine. She didn't want anything strong and didn't really like the taste of alcohol that much anyway. She took a small sip and went to sit with the Lannister guards, sitting by the youngest looking one and smiling at him sweetly. He was quite handsome with blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Oh, looks like it's my lucky day boys." He boasted to the others as he looked Jayne up and down.

She tried her best to remain calm but couldn't help from blushing slightly.

"Yeah, a pretty little bird, far too good for you Royce." The singing guard said as patted the red haired girl's bottom, making her giggle softly.

"So, are you Lannister men? Is Ser Jaime with you? I hear he's the most handsome man in Westeros." Jayne asked before taking a sip of her watered wine as she eyed the men, trying her best to act sweet and naive.

"Ha, he's the fourth most handsome man in Westeros behind us three." The third guard boasted as he eyed her up. He was clearly deep in his cups.

It gave her the creeps as she could almost feel his eyes on her skin, but she somehow held her nerve and stayed in character. "Where is he? I'd do _anything_ to meet him?" She said to Royce, trying to hold back from being sick, her stomach churning.

"Is that so?" The young guard said as he put his arm around her slender shoulders, he stunk of ale and sweat.

Jayne blushed a little deeper as her heart pounded in her chest and nodded shyly.

The young guard stood and took her by the hand. "I'll be back in a little while boys." Royce laughed as the others looked up at him enviously, wishing that they were him.

Jayne stood and held his hand as she followed Royce up to his room, smiling sweetly though her wolf blood boiled.

"So where is he?" She asked looking around, trying to act innocent.

The Lannister guard locked the door behind him before turning to face her and taking off his crimson cape. "He's at the castle, but we leave for King's Landing later today." Royce took a few steps towards her before continuing. "But, he's not who you really want is he?" He smirked as he walked over to her, eying her up again.

Jayne shook her head shyly and approached him. "No, it's you that I want." She smiled as she stood on her tiptoes as if to kiss him.

The young guard leaned in and she quickly drew her finger knife across his neck. Royce backed away from her as he held his neck and looked at her with a look of shock on his face and fear in his eyes. His lifeblood pouring from him as he staggered over to the bed before falling on it. She leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Valar morghulis." Before standing over him and watching him slowly die.


	9. The Kingslayer

**~*The Kingslayer*~**

Jayne knelt to close Royce's eyes before wiping her blood soaked finger knife clean on his crimson Lannister cape. She then quickly wiped off as much of the blood as she could from her dress, hands and face before rinsing them in the wash basin, leaving the water red. She slowly pulled her left hand down over her face to change back to her own, before sneaking_ 'as quiet as a shadow_' out of the room, down the stairs and then out of the inn without the other Lannister guards noticing her.

She quickly made her way back towards _The Sword and Crown _inn that she had stayed in the previous night to collect the rest of her belongings. The portly innkeeper gave her a strange look as he didn't recognize her but she didn't care. She knew that nobody would suspect her of murdering the Lannister guard but she wanted to be as far away as she could when the alarm was raised. She might not have Jayne Snow's face any more, but she did have matching clothes and they did have fresh blood stains on them.

She quickly left _The Sword and Crown _and Riverrun behind, heading south along the River Road as she thought about what she had just done. '_Royce had to die'_ She told herself. _'The other two will have to die too if I'm going to be able to get to Ser Jaime and kill him. They're Lannisters and I hate them all, they deserve it for everything that they have done to my family' _She stopped and wiped her eyes, she was crying again. Whether it was tears of sadness or tears of anger she could not say, maybe it was a little of both.

Arya quickly walked away from Riverrun, determined to put as much distance between herself and Riverrun as possible. She followed the River Road until it entered a small wood, constantly looked around for a perfect spot to set up the ambush she had planned. When she came to a narrow stone bridge that crossed over a river she smiled happily, knowing that they would have to cross it in single file_. 'This is perfect' _She thought to herself.

She walked off the road and scrambled up a nearby slope to hide and wait using some some of the bushes for cover. She had a good view of the River Road from up there and more importantly, a perfect view of the narrow stone bridge. All she had to do now was wait.

Patiently she waited, sharpening her short sword with a whet stone as the hours went by. Several travelers and merchants came and went but there was no sign of the Kingslayer. _'Maybe they decided to go a different way after they found what happened to Royce' _She thought to herself, as she started to doubt her plan. _'Or maybe Royce lied?' _Was another thought that crept into her head as she waited, still hidden in the bushes. '_Maybe I should go back?' _After thinking it over for a few moments she decided to sit it out and wait a little longer.

A few more hours passed and her thoughts turned to her mother. _'Maybe I'll join up with the Brotherhood after I complete my training in Braavos? Or maybe I could stay a little while before going back?'_ She thought to herself, unsure if she wanted to leave her mother behind so soon after finding her again. _'The only reason I left Westeros is because I thought I had nowhere else to go, but now I have my mother and my sister back!' _She shook her head as she tried to put it all out of her mind so that she could concentrate on her ambush. She decided that she would make a decision once she had returned to Hollow Hill and to her mother with news of Jaime Lannister's death.

Feeling a little bored a few hours later and almost ready to give up on her plan, she could hear several horses approaching at walking speed. She spotted three men on horseback. Two were the Lannister guards that she had met earlier at the inn and the other must be Jaime Lannister.

He had much finer looking armour and a white cape of the King's Guard, not a crimson ones like the two Lannister guards were wearing. When they were a little closer she recognized him from when he came to stay at Winterfell with King Robert. His hair was a little different, a little shorter maybe? And he had a golden left hand, it was definitely the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister. She could also hear the same guard singing The Rains Of Castamere again as they approached the bridge.

_And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?_

_Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know._

_In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws,_

_And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours._

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that Lord of Castamere,_

_But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear._

_Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall..._

The singing guard led the way over the narrow stone bridge with Jaime Lannister behind him as the other guard brought up the rear_. 'Just a little closer...almost' _Arya thought as she notched an arrow into her bow and took aim at the singing guard, making sure that she stayed hidden in the bush. Remembering what Anguy had taught her, she took a deep breath, loosened up and relaxed before releasing her arrow. The arrow flew true, striking the singing guard through the neck. _'I really hate that song!' _She thought, satisfied at her shot.

The Lannister guard wasn't singing any more as he fell from his horse, hitting the ground with a thud as he clutched desperately at the arrow in his neck as his lifeblood flowed from it. She saw Jaime Lannister try to turn his horse but there wasn't room on the narrow stone bridge. Quickly she notched a second arrow and shot the second Lannister guard in the chest just above the heart, knocking him off his horse which quickly bolted from under him as it panicked.

Arya stood to reveal herself and stepped out from the bush. Jaime Lannister looked up at her, a look of surprise on his face to see that it was a girl that had ambushed them so easily and taken out two of his guards with such ease.

"Who are you girl? What do you want?" He asked calmly from up on his horse as he drew his sword. If he was concerned he did not show it.

Arya took aim and shot Jaime's horse in the hind leg, making it bolt and throw him off before fleeing into the woods. "My name is Arya Stark. I know what you did to my brother Bran. And now I'm going to find out if Lannister's really do pay their debts." She walked slowly down the slope towards the narrow stone bridge, being careful not to slip on the orange and brown fallen leaves beneath her feet.

"Arya Stark!?" Jaime muttered to himself in disbelief as he stood and dusted himself off. He unclipped his white cape and raised his finely crafted sword towards her as she approached.

Arya could see that the guard with an arrow through his chest was still alive and was really suffering, so she calmly walked up and put another arrow between his eyes, giving him mercy. "Valar morghulis." She said softly as she looked down at his corpse.

Arya looked over at Ser Jaime before throwing her short bow and quiver of arrows to the ground and drawing her short sword.

"You're not going to shoot me? You have honour like your father." He said as she glared up angrily at him.

"I want you to confess what you did to my brother Bran, say it." Although she wanted him dead, she didn't want to kill him by shooting him with an arrow, she wanted the pleasure of driving her sword through his heart. She needed to hear him confess so that she knew for certain he really pushed her brother Bran from the Broken Tower back in Winterfell.

Jaime looked down at her as he slowly backed away from her, his sword in his left hand as he measured her up. "I thought that you were dead. Everyone thought that you had died in King's Landing." He continued, ignoring her request for a confession.

Arya took up a Water Dancer's pose and glared at him, rage in her grey Stark eyes, her wolf blood boiling with anger. "I escaped with Yoren and the Nights Watch disguised as a boy, not that it matters. You're going to pay for pushing Bran from that tower, now confess." She edged closer to him as he took up a defensive stance.

"I don't wish to fight you Arya. I once swore an oath to your mother that I would return you and your sister safely to her." He held up his golden hand trying to calm her.

_'As swift as a deer' _Arya quickly stepped in and took a swift side swipe at him. He easily blocked her before she nimbly stepped back out of range again. He made no attempt to strike back at her. "My mother is the one who told me about Bran, she's the one who sent me to kill you, now confess." She continued before feinting left and striking at him again.

He easily blocked her strike and pushed her back. "Arya you must listen to me. I _did_ push your brother I admit it, but I'm not the same man any more, I've changed."

_'As fast as a snake' _She nimbly moved left and then right as she slashed at him, two, three, four times before quickly stepping back.

He somehow managed to block each blow but he was clearly struggling to match her speed and agility and she knew it.

"I don't care! You're a Lannister and you have to pay for what you've done to my family." She shouted at him angrily, lunging viciously at him again and managing to land a small cut on his left thigh before quickly stepping out of range again. A satisfied smirk appeared on her face as she saw his cut.

Jaime grimaced a little as he touched his wound to see blood. He nodded at her to acknowledge that she was more skilled than he had first thought. It wasn't a serious wound but it still hurt, she could tell. "Arya please, you must stop, I don't want to fight you." He told her again, trying to calm the situation.

Arya listened to him but she didn't care. "Why did you push him? Why?" She shouted angrily at him as she dodged and weaved around him skillfully before stepping in to swing at him again and again. "What did he see? Why did you do it?" Sparks flew as steel clashed with steel and he continued to block everything that she could throw at him, not once did he try to strike back at her.

"He saw Cersei and me..." Jaime said as he pushed her back again, a little stronger this time making her slip on some wet leaves. She fell heavily onto her back. It knocked the breath from her, winding her a little as she bumped her head too. She winced and held her head for a brief moment, feeling a little dazed until she saw him approach and stand over her.

She quickly rolled backwards and jumped to her feet, still feeling a little groggy and winded. "You're hurt Arya, stop this, please." He said lowering his sword as he continued to try and reason with her.

It was no use. Her wolf blood was boiling and she had never felt such hatred as she felt right now. She stepped in a little clumsily this time and slashed at him again and again and he blocked her again and again. "No, you have to die." She yelled in rage, trying everything that she could to land another hit on him.

Arya was starting to feel a little frustrated that he was blocking everything that she could throw at him, but at least her head was starting to clear a little. "It was me that killed Lord Tywin. I slit his throat and looked down on him as he died." She said as she slashed at him high and low and then high again, driving him backwards.

He blocked her every move again and stepped back, knowing that she was trying to make him angry. However, he was impressed with how skilled she was, especially for a girl her size and age. "He was a horrible man, he got what he deserved." He replied cooly.

His reply took her a little by surprise and frustrated her even more and she lunged at him again. High and then low, before stabbing visciously at his stomach. "Some day I'm going to kill your beloved sister too." She shouted at him before stepping back and glaring angrily at him with her grey wolf eyes.

Ser Jaime took a deep breath as he tried to remain calm. Arya knew that he loved his twin sister dearly.

She circled around him before stepping in and slashing at him over and over. High, low, left and right. He blocked her every move until she managed to cut him again on his other leg this time.

Without thinking he instinctively slashed back at her, landing a deep cut across her slender stomach.

Arya immediately dropped her short sword and fell to her knees, clutching at her bleeding stomach in agony.

"Seven hells. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He started to say as he lowered his sword to approach her. "Come with me Arya and I'll get you back to Riverrun and get your wound looked at. I'll keep you safe I swear it by the old gods and the new."

Arya looked up at him, tears of pain and anger flowing down her grubby cheeks as she held her bloody wound. "I don't care what you swear, I'll never go with you. You'll take me back to King's Landing, to Cersei. I won't go, I won't!" She replied angrily, not believing a word he was saying. She would never trust a Lannister!

Jaime stepped closer to her and offered her his left hand, but she shook her head and backed away from him. "Arya please..."

Arya suddenly started to feel faint from the pain as she saw Nymeria suddenly appear from the bushes and pounce on Ser Jaime, taking him by surprise and knocking him off his feet before pinning him down. She watched as Nymeria bared her teeth and snarled angrily at him before tearing off his left hand with ease.

Ser Jaime screamed in agony as he struggled, desperately trying to escape, but it was no use Nymeria was too big and strong. His screams didn't last for long as Nymeria viciously ripped his throat out, killing him instantly.

Arya fell backwards to lay on her back, looking up at the cloudless sky. She held her bleeding stomach as Nymeria lay next to her, nuzzling her. She slowly blacked out from the pain as the last of her strength left her.


	10. Arya Of Winterfell

**~*Arya Of Winterfell*~**

_After a dreamless night Arya woke early to hear voices in the castle yard. She yawned softly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before crawling out of her warm comfy bed. She wrapped a thick grey blanket around her to keep warm as she walked over to her window to look out and see who it was. Her eyes widened seeing the yard white over with snow, the most she could remember seeing inside Winterfell. The voice she heard was the giant stablehand Hodor who looked as just excited as she was. "Hodor" she heard him say over and over as he lumbered around the yard chasing after Bran who had pelted him with a snowball. Arya's face lit up, she had to get down there or she'd miss out on all the fun!_

_She walked over to her bed and shrugged off the thick blanket before lifting off her nightgown and putting on some clean smallclothes. She then went to the old wooden chest at the foot of her bed and pulled out a green blue dress and shook it off before stepping into it and fastening it up. It was quite a thick dress and should help to keep her warm she hoped. Being quite skinny she was always the first to feel the cold. _

_Next, she pulled on some thick grey wool socks and some dark brown leather boots which went up to just below her knees before sitting at her silvered looking glass to give her tangled brown hair a quick brush. 'Not as pretty as Sansa but it will do' she thought to herself as she got to her feet. Finally she pulled on a thick fur cape, fastening it with a silver direwolf clasp and put on a thick hat before pulling on her gloves._

_She left her bedchamber without making her bed as usual and left her sleeping gown on the floor where she had tossed it before making her way down the stone steps, past Sansa's room. 'Probably still making herself look like a princess' she thought as she continued down until she stepped out into the yard. The air was cold and crisp and her breath steamed from her mouth and her nostrils. 'Winter is coming' she thought to herself, the Stark words._

_By now Hodor had retreated into the stables to tend to the horses but Bran had found a new sparring partner in Rickon. Arya giggled as she picked up some snow and shaped it into a snowball. They hadn't noticed her yet so she sneaked closer before taking aim and throwing, hitting Bran on the back of the head much to Rickon's delight. Two on one Bran never stood a chance. After taking a quick battering he soon yielded and they set about making a snow castle together._

_When the snow castle was well under way Sansa appeared looking like a true Winterfell lady, unlike Arya who looked anything but with her wild hair and slightly grubby hands and face. 'She used to play with us and laugh and giggle, I wonder what happened to her?' Arya thought as the snowball hit her older sister on her right shoulder. _

_Sansa screamed and glared at Arya, who couldn't even remember making the snowball or throwing it. But, the fact that her brothers were still caught up in making their snow castle proved that she was the guilty one. "Father will hear of this you...you little wretch" her sister yelled red faced at her as she marched over to the great hall to break her fast. _

_Rickon was laughing, Bran too a little as he stood helping Rickon to his feet. "We should go and break our fast too" Bran said as they left their snow castle behind and he led them into the great hall to join the rest of the family._

_Her father sat in the high lord's chair at the head of the table, her lady mother Catelyn sat on his left and her older brother Robb to his right. Catelyn gave Arya a look as if to tell her that she was in trouble and Sansa glared at her too, but Robb gave her a smile. Old Maester Luwin was seated too but he paid her no mind. Once seated Arya pulled her face and stuck her tongue out at Sansa, she knew that she was in trouble anyway so a little more wouldn't hurt._

_"Arya you owe your sister an apology" Lord Eddard said in a firm voice as he looked at her. _

_"She owes me an apology too, she called me a little wretch." Arya complained._

_Sansa looked on clearly feeling pleased with herself. This was more than Arya could stomach so she scooped up some porridge onto her spoon and flicked it at Sansa, splattering it over the front of her green dress, some even got in her hair and on her face. _

_"ARYA!" Sansa said in a raised voice, her mouth was wide open in shock, as was Rickon's except he was laughing. She heard Bran snickering too, even Robb was smiling though he had the grace to try and hide it. Her mother however looked none too pleased. _

_Eddard had seen enough and rose "To your chamber Arya, you're to stay there for the rest of the day." He said in a firmer tone than before. _

_"But...but..." She tried protesting. _

_"Now Arya..." Eddard said in an even firmer tone, raising his eyebrows slightly. She knew it was no use._

_Arya got to her feet and marched toward the door of the great hall. "I hate her!" She yelled as a parting shot before leaving. She didn't really hate her, she had just got so frustrated with her sister. _

_They used to get along when they were younger but now they were almost complete opposites. They used to play together, even shared a bed chamber together when they were younger but that seemed like a long time ago now. _

_Hodor noticed her emerge from the great hall and said "Hodor?" to her, but she pretended not to hear him and made her way across the snow covered yard, past the snow castle and back up the stone steps to her bedchamber. She threw her cape on the floor and removed her hat, gloves and leather boots before lying face down on her bed crying._

Arya slowly opened her eyes to feel her cheek being licked. It felt warm and rough against her soft skin. "Nymeria...you came for me." She said softly as she reached up weakly and stroked her direwolf's soggy grey fur. Her hand was red and felt sticky from the blood, her stomach still burned fiercely. She noticed that the sky was getting darker and a few grey clouds were gathering overhead. '_Rain' _she thought to herself before she slowly blacked out again.

_'Stupid Sansa I hate her' she thought to herself which made her cry even more. She wanted to get along with her sister just as well as she did with her brothers, but Sansa made it so hard sometimes. Maybe it was her own fault as well sometimes...just sometimes. _

_After a few moments of despairing she remembered that she was a wolf and wolves don't cry so she sat up and wiped her eyes. She looked around and decided that she should probably tidy her chamber, that would help to pass the time and it was going to be a long boring day confined to her chambers. _

_She picked up her nightgown and folded it neatly before placing in her bed and pulling the blankets and furs so that it looked neat. She then picked up her cape and hung it on the wall before sitting on the edge of her bed looking for something else to do._

_By now the light was coming in brighter through her window so she made shadow pictures with her hands on the opposite wall. "I remember making shadow pictures when I was your age." Her father said as he walked in, giving her a little smile before sitting on the bed next to her. "Arya what has gotten into you today? Why did you throw snow at your sister, you know she doesn't like it?" He asked her as he placed his hand on the small of her back before pulling her into a hug. _

_She smiled up at him feeling a little ashamed. "I don't know why? It just happened...I couldn't help it." She tried to explain._

_Her father thought for a moment. "And what about the porridge? Sansa claims her dress is ruined." _

_Arya felt her anger building up again at the mention of Sansa, knowing that she was probably exaggerating to get her in more trouble. "She called me a little wretch she deserved it." _

_Lord Eddard chuckled slightly. "That may well be, but you're a young lady of Winterfell and ladies do not throw snowballs and porridge." He smiled at her. "Tomorrow you will apologise to your sister and that will be the end of it." _

_Arya looked up at him and gave her father a faint smile, she knew it was no use trying to argue with him. "Yes father, I'll apolgize." _

_Eddard kissed her on the forehead and stood before leaving her alone in her bedchamber to continue making shadow pictures on the wall._

_After a while she grew bored and lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity when she heard footsteps coming up the stone steps. Her door opened and in walked Jon Snow back from his early morning ride with Theon Greyjoy. "Seems I missed all the fun little sister." He chuckled as he sat on the edge of her bed._

_Arya sat up sitting cross legged. "I threw snow at Sansa and she called me a little wretch so I threw porridge at her as well...I ruined her dress I think?" She shrugged knowing that Sansa had probably exaggerated to get her in even more trouble. _

_Jon mussed her hair and handed her a square wooden plate of fruit. "Here, I don't want you starving. You're skinny enough as it is." _

_She smiled brightly at him as she accepted the smuggled food. "Thanks Jon you're the best!" _

_He smiled back, stood and left before he was discovered, closing the heavy wooden door behind him._

The rain woke her as it started to fall more heavily, it felt refreshing on her grubby face. It was dark now and cold and she shivered as she struggled to keep warm. At least Nymeria hadn't left her, for which she was thankful. "You'll keep me safe until I get my strength back won't you girl." She whispered softly to her loyal direwolf.

Arya winced in pain as she mustered what little strength she had and rolled onto her side to face Nymeria. Her stomach felt as if it was on fire, it hurt so much. Using the last of her strength she climbed up onto her direwolf's back, gripping at her soggy grey fur. Not having the strength to sit, she lay on Nymeria's back and wrapped her weak arms around her lower neck. "You know the way Nymeria." She whispered to her loyal direwolf as Nymeria stood and started to walk. Arya looked over to where Jaime Lannister lay and slowly blacked out again as Nymeria carried her off into the shelter of the trees.

_Arya looked over the fruit for a few minutes before deciding on a red apple and bit into it. Some of the juice flowed down her chin and dripped onto her dress but she didn't care. She was quite hungry though she hadn't realised it until just now and quickly finished her apple. _

_Through her window she heard the familiar ring of steel clashing. She placed the wooden plate down on her desk and sat on an old oak stool by her window and looked down at the yard to see Robb and Jon had started training together, as they had been on most days lately. She also spotted Theon Greyjoy loosing arrows at a straw mannequin, but she had never much cared for him so went back to watching Robb and Jon. Little Rickon and Bran were happy finishing off the snow castle which now boasted over twenty towers. She wished that she was down there with them._

_Winterfell was slowly stirring and the yard became busier as the morning went by. Maester Luwin came and went twice. Once carrying what looked like raven messages for her father and a second time with a large thick book that was almost half the size he was. Arya thought he'd never make it without slipping until Hodor gave him an arm and carried the book for him. _

_Next she spotted Sansa walking with Septa Mordane to the far tower for their needlework lessons. 'At least I don't have to do that today' She thought. She hated needlework lessons so much that even being confined to her chambers was better than that. Later Ser Rodrick was drilling his guards, bellowing at one guard who had overslept, turning bright red in the process so his white whiskers stood out even more than usual, she had to giggle._

_Watching the activity below kept her entertained for a while, but boredom soon set in again so she lay on her bed trying to think of what she was going to say as an apology to Sansa on the morrow. 'I'm sorry for throwing porridge at you and for ruining your stupid dress' Was the first one that came to mind but that would never do. 'I'm sorry for throwing snow and porridge at you, I'm a terrible sister' Came next. Maybe she would leave the part about being a terrible sister out though? 'Yes, that will do' She thought, so she settled on that._

"She's still alive." Arya heard a familiar voice say as she suddenly snapped out of her dream.

"She looks in a bad way, we have to hurry." Another voice added moments later.

Arya wearily opened her eyes to see Anguy and an unfamiliar face walking alongside her as she lay on Nymeria's back. At least she thought it was him, it was hard to focus and she felt so weak. She was cold and wet too which didn't help, but Nymeria felt warm and dry underneath her and the swaying movement as she walked felt comforting somehow. She blacked out once more.

_Afternoon came and went and Arya played little games to try and keep the boredom at bay. She picked at the fruit Jon had brought her until the wooden plate was empty apart from the apple core which had turned brown. _

_She could hear footsteps walking up the stone steps and in walked Robb, he gave her a little smile. She loved Robb and smiled back. "Father says you can come to evening tea if you promise to behave." _

_Arya quickly pulled on her boots and walked over to him, smiling up at him. "I'll behave, I promise." _

_They made their way down down the steps and across the yard, the snow had mostly melted away or had been trodden down. The snow castle was more a snow heap and only a few towers remained. _

_"Is mother still angry with me?" She asked as they approached the great hall. She knew her father had forgiven her, even found it slightly amusing, but her mother had just given her a stern look and not come to see her in her chamber. _

_Robb glanced down at her as he pushed open the heavy wooden door. "If you behave everything will be fine little sister." He winked at her and led her over to the table._

_Her father was seated in the high lord's chair at the head of the table, her mother to his left and Robb went to sit at his right as usual. Bran and Rickon smiled at her but Sansa and Septa Mordane were deep in conversation. Maester Luwin looked to be falling asleep, he gave her a quick look and a little nod so she smiled back. _

_'Maybe I'll apologise to her now and then it's done with!' She thought as she slowly walked over to where her sister was seated. She coughed a little to get Sansa's attention. "I'm...I'm sorry that I threw snow and porridge at you and ruined your dress." She smiled even though she didn't really want to, but it was all she could do from running away back to her bedchamber. Like a true lady Sansa smiled and graciously accepted her apology._

_Arya took her seat between Bran and Jon feeling better now that the apology was out of the way. Eddard and Catelyn smiled at her and Robb gave her a little nod as if to approve. And then they started to eat. _

_Arya eagerly ate, she had only had fruit to eat all day and would have had nothing at all if Jon hadn't sneaked that up to her. The stew was delicious and she dipped lots of bread in to fill her up. She washed it down with some water, wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve, much to Sansa's disgust, who wiped her own mouth with clean cloth like a real lady should._

_Eddard rose from his chair and signalled for quiet and Arya looked at him knowing that he had something to say. He always did this when he had something important to say. _

_"I have some news for you all. The king rides north to Winterfell." _

_"Will he bring the queen?" Rickon asked. _

_"Will he bring Prince Joffrey?" Sansa added. _

_Eddard signalled for quiet. _

_"Will he bring the imp?" Arya asked. She really wanted to see the imp! _

_Her mother Catelyn rolled her eyes and smiled. Eddard continued "The king travels north with a full host, he will arrive in three weeks. Winterfell must be ready, WE must be ready. I expect everyone of you to do your duty." Eddard sat and finished off his wine before giving everyone their leave._

_Arya stood and went to make her way back to her chamber when Septa Mordane spoke. "Arya Underfoot, on the morrow we start lessons to teach you some curtesy for the king, do not be late!" _

_Arya nodded at her but couldn't hide her frown, her brothers laughed. Septa Mordane was always up at first light and her lessons always started shortly after, so Arya decided to go to bed early that night so she wouldn't be late. She'd been in enough trouble lately and felt surprisingly tired. Being confined to her chambers was more tiring that she thought possible. _

_Once she was back in her bedchamber she closed the heavy wooden door and changed into her nightgown and slid under her blankets and furs. The pale moonlight shone through her window waking her so she got up and closed the wooden shutters before getting back into bed. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. Before long she had fallen asleep again._

Arya slowly opened her eyes and could feel the warmth of a fire against her face, but it was nothing compared to the burning in her stomach. And so many faces looking down at her, familiar but so strange at the same time.

"It's too late, she's beyond my help." She could hear one voice say.

"Is there nothing that you can do?" Said another.

"I'm sorry, all I can do now ease her passing." Said the first voice again.

"No, there is a way." The pale hooded face said in a cracked voice as it leaned down and kissed her forehead. Arya slowly blacked out as the last of her strength left her broken body.

_Arya slept soundly through the night and woke as the bright sunlight crept through the cracks in the wooden shutter that blocked her window. 'Seven hells I'm late!' She thought as she sat upright, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. How she overslept she could not say, but it meant that she would be in more trouble that was for certain. She considered feigning sickness for a brief moment but knew that maester Luwin would see right through her act and so she decided against it. _

_She stretched her slender arms out to the side and got out of bed before slipping on a simple blue dress and giving her tangled hair a quick brush. She quickly made her way down the stone steps to the yard where Jon Snow was practicing his sword arm against a straw mannequin when he spotted her._

_"You're late little sister, Septa Mordane will have your hide for this." He laughed a little before smiling at her. Arya pulled a face at him and hurried on her way to more laughter from her bastard half-brother. She made her way to where Septa Mordane was holding her class going past a room where maester Luwin was teaching Bran and Rickon and a few other boys the history of the Starks of Winterfell. Arya wished she could have joined them instead. The door to her class was left slightly ajar so she pushed it open and crept in, Sansa was demonstrating a curtsy to the other girls and Septa Mordane walked over to meet her after spotting her._

_"Arya child you are late." She looked sternly at her before smiling. Despite finding her lessons boring Arya quite liked Septa Mordane. "Your sister is demonstrating how a lady curtsies." Septa Mordane said as she led Arya to the front of the class, Sansa took her seat and watched on._

_"Arya will show her curtsey and then we shall practice together, we must be ready for when the king arrives." She stepped back and gave Arya a little nod. _

_Arya calmed herself and showed the class a clumsy looking curtsy which made one of the girls snicker. Arya blushed a little and Sansa glared at the snickering girl before giving Arya a little smile as if to say it was ok. Arya smiled back gratefully at her big sister while Septa Mordane walked over and patted her shoulder. _

_"Oh Arya someday you'll get it I'm sure." _

_They spent the rest of the morning practicing how to curtsy and greet properly. Sansa teamed with Arya, although Arya was doing most of the practicing. The porridge incident long forgotten and they were 'real sisters' again she thought. _

_At midday Septa Mordane ended her class satisfied with everyone's progress, even Arya's. Just before she walked through the door Arya turned and did an almost perfect curtsy and giggled bringing a smile to Septa Mordane's face. "Off with you child, you did well today so I'll make no mention of your lateness to your mother."_

_Arya smiled happily at her before making her way to the yard to see Bran practicing with a bow. Robb, Theon and Jon were stood watching. Spotting her, Jon shouted over to her. "Have you come to show Bran how to shoot an arrow again little sister?" _

_Last time Bran was practicing with a bow, Arya had just finished her needlework lesson with Septa Mordane and embarrassed him by hitting the center of a target while Bran was firing over each time. He chased her off for her efforts as their father and mother watched on, Robb and Jon found it funny too. "Maybe I will?" She replied as she walked over and picked up a bow, grinning at Bran._

_Jon mussed her hair and smiled at her and she smiled back. "Three arrows each, highest score wins. Five points for the red center, three for a yellow ring, one for the white...agreed?" Robb said as Theon marked a line for them to shoot from. _

_Arya and Bran nodded in agreement before Bran stepped up to take aim before aiming and hitting the red center, he smiled proudly. Arya felt happy for Bran he'd been practicing really hard with Theon and she could see how much it meant to him. _

_Arya stepped up and aimed, she hit the red center too. Sansa had come to watch alongside Robb and Jon as Bran stepped up for his second shot and this time he just missed the red center landing in the yellow ring. _

_Arya hit the red center again with her second arrow, Jon and Robb looked impressed, Sansa did too a little. Then Bran stepped up and took aim for his final shot and hit the red center, more to his relief than anything else._

_Finally Arya stepped up and took aim but purposely aimed a little higher than her previous two arrows landing in the white zone, then pretended to be disappointed to have lost. Bran punched the air with delight but was gracious enough to congratulate her on her excellent shooting._

_Sansa gave her a little hug. 'She knows' Arya thought as she returned the hug. She smiled at Robb as he gave her a smile and a nod. 'He knows too'. Sansa then went over to hug Bran to congratulate him as Jon came over and mussed her hair, winking at her. 'He knows as well.' _

"Take it easy, you're going to be ok." She heard Anguy say to her as she slowly opened her eyes. She winced as she held her stomach and slowly sat up. The pain felt different though, this was hunger and not the burning pain that hurt so much.

"Look at me Arya, you're safe." He reassured her as she slowly started to focus and looked at him. "You're back at Hollow Hill with the brotherhood, thanks to that wolf of yours...and a little luck." He smiled at her and offered her a cup of water that he had poured from a flagon by her bed.

She smiled weakly and started to slowly sip the cool water as she thought about her dream. Or was it a memory? It all felt so real. She could feel the cool water trickle into her empty stomach, it felt so refreshing. She handed the cup back to him before lifting up her top a little to see a large deep scar and at least thirty crooked stitches across her slender stomach, just above her naval. _'Even my needlework is better than that'_ She thought to herself as she gently ran her fingertips across the rough stitches.

"That's an impressive looking scar you've got, especially for a highborn lady." Anguy chuckled slightly, teasing her, knowing that she hated to be called that. "At least you're still alive, that's the main thing my lady."

Arya pulled her top back down over her scarred, stitched up stomach and frowned. "Don't call me that!" She frowned a little more at him, he knew that she hated being called that.

Anguy simply smiled back at her. "Yes, you're definitely going to be alright." He winked at her and started laughing.

She smiled and laughed a little with him. She still had her quick temper so he must be right. "Where is my mother? I need to see her. I need to tell her what happened." She said as she slowly got to her feet. Her legs felt weak and a little shaky under her, but she didn't feel too bad considering.

Anguy stood next to her and put his arm around her slender waist as she put her arm around his waist for support. "I'll take you to Thoros, he'll tell you everything that you need to know." He said, trying not to look at her.

Arya knew that something was wrong, she could sense it. _'He's hiding something!'_


	11. The Depths Of Despair

**~:The Depths Of Despair:~**

Anguy led Arya into one of the many maller side caves where Thoros of Myr was lying down asleep on a matress of dry hay. He looked as if he had been getting drunk on wine, cheap wine by the smell of him. Anguy leaned down and swiped the wine bottle from under his arm. "You've had enough of that for one day. The little lady has come to see you." He said as he looked over to her.

Arya frowned as she hated being called little almost as much as she hated being called a lady, but a _little lady_! She somehow held her tongue as Thoros peeked past Anguy and tried to focus on her as he woke from his drunken sleep. "It seems our paths have crossed again girl, a pleasure as always." He bowed his head slightly before stumbling to his feet.

Arya was annoyed and in no mood for his drunken pleasantries. "Where's my mother?" She asked sharply, glaring at him in disgust.

Thoros sat and signalled for her to sit too.

"I don't want to sit, I want to see my mother, NOW!" She demanded, crossing her arms across her chest as her patience wore even more thin.

Thoros scratched his head as Anguy led her over to sit by Thoros. "You should sit. What Thoros has to say won't be easy for you to hear." He told her, trying to calm her down.

Arya reluctantly agreed and sat before Anguy left them to talk alone. "Where is my mother?" Arya asked him again, with a little less sting in her voice this time.

Thoros seemed to be coming around a little. "You know, for a highborn lady you're not very polite." He grinned at her, showing his slightly crooked teeth.

Arya shoved him and pulled her face a little as she was starting to get annoyed with him again. She really wanted to punch him, but she was still feeling quite weak so decided against it.

"Didn't the honorable Lord Eddard Stark teach you any manners in Winterfell?" He continued, trying to get a rise from her.

Arya groaned in frustration and shoved him again "Stop playing games, where is my mother?" Arya asked him again, as she tried not to further lose her temper with him.

It was no use though, she couldn't hold back any longer and went to slap him across the face. He saw it coming though and caught her by her slender wrist, holding it firmly as he shook his head. "I'm sorry my lady, but your mother is dead." He said before letting her wrist go.

"I know that she's dead, she's Lady Stoneheart now." Arya replied, looking at him as if he was stupid. "Where is she?" She stood, ready to walk out if he didn't stop messing her around.

Thoros shook his head. "You don't seem to understand. Your mother or Lady Stoneheart is dead...again." They looked at each other for a few moments as Arya took in what he had said.

"She told me that if I killed Ser Jaime it might give her peace, I guess it did, didn't it?" She asked him glumly. She was glad that her mother was at peace now, but had hoped to see her again at the same time. Arya didn't know if she felt happy or sad, she didn't know how she felt.

"Your mother was pleased to hear of Jaime Lannister's death." Thoros looked at her and shook his head slowly. "But, I'm afraid the Kingslayer's death didn't give your mother the peace that she sought."

Arya glared at him, growing tired of him not telling her the truth of the situation. She knew that there was more, but was almost afraid to ask. "So how did she die, this time?" She stood and looked away from him with her arms folded, trying to hide her face as tears had started to trickle down her grubby cheeks. She didn't want to look craven in front of him, but losing her mother for the second time was almost too much.

Thoros took a cup and poured some water from a flagon and handed it to her before pouring one for himself and sitting again. "A few nights ago your direwolf was very restless and fled from our hideout. She's never once acted like that since we found her, so we knew that something was wrong."

"What has this got to do with my mother dying?" Arya asked impatiently before taking a sip of her water. It was a little warm, but it tasted good.

"Hear me out girl and I'll answer any questions after. I swear it by the old gods and the new." He took another sip of his water as Arya nodded.

"Your mother ordered us to track down your direwolf, knowing that she would lead us to you. It was the damndest thing I ever saw, seeing you riding on the back of that beast of yours. Made a real mess of the Kingslayer too Anguy tells me."

Arya smiled a little, remembering what Nymeria had done to Jaime Lannister. _'I should have just shot him'_ She thought to herself, knowing that her anger had gotten the better of her. _'I'm so stupid!'_

"Anyway, when we found you, you were in a real bad way. We patched you up as best as we could but it wasn't enough." Thoros continued.

Arya turned to face him, she didn't understand. "What do you mean it wasn't enough? I'm still alive."

Thoros took a deep drink of his water, trying to sober up a little more before continuing. "You should have died girl." He looked at her, raising his eyebrows slightly and pausing for a moment before continuing. "You _would_ died have if it wasn't for your mother."

Arya looked at him in horror, her heart pounding in her chest. "Seven Hells!? You bought me back didn't you?" She asked, fearing the worst.

Thoros shook his head. "Not quite. I didn't bring you back because you never actually died." He paused for a moment to let her take it in what he was saying before continuing. "Your mother gave her life to save yours _before_ you died from your injury. She didn't want you to be like her, to be like she was."

Arya's legs suddenly felt weak under her and she leaned against the side of the cave for support. "It's my fault. Why did I try to get him to confess? I should have just put an arrow through his heart instead of trying to kill him the honorable way. I'm so stupid." She fought back the tears as her anger started to build up inside her, her wolf blood boiling.

"You couldn't have known. Your mother was happy to give her life to save yours." Thoros said trying to calm her, but it didn't work.

Arya couldn't take anymore and ran out into the main cave and over to Nymeria. Nymeria sat up as Arya knelt in front of her to hug her. After a few moments she stood and walked over to a dark corner and sat, hugging her knees as she cried.

Anguy approached her and crouched next to her, placing his hand on her slender shoulder. "I'm so sorry Arya." He paused for a few moments as Arya wiped her eyes and then turned to face him. He stroked Nymeria's thick grey fur as he stood next to her direwolf which had followed her.

"Your mother insisted. Most stubborn woman I ever met." Thoros added as he joined them.

Arya knew they spoke the truth. Her mother would have done anything for her, for any of her true born children. "Where is she? I want to see her." She asked Anguy as she wiped the last of the tears from her grey Stark eyes.

"I'll show you to her grave. Beautiful spot, it's not far." He smiled at her, hoping to comfort her a little.

She nodded and walked with him as he led her out of the cave and a little way down a grassy slope towards the nearby stream. "We would have waited for you, for the funeral, but we didn't know how long you would be unconscious for." He told her as he showed her to where a grave was marked underneath a large oak tree. It really was a beautiful, peaceful spot.

"It's ok, I understand." She said as she looked down at her mothers grave. "At least I get to say goodbye this time." She smiled faintly at him.

"I'll leave you in peace. I'll see you back at the hideout, ok?" He ruffled her messy hair and smiled.

"Yeah." Arya smiled bravely back at him, though inside she was hurting.

When Thoros had left her, she sat by her mothers grave and picked up a handful of dirt and squeezed it so it squished out between her fingers. _'This is all my fault. Why didn't I just shoot him?'_ She asked herself again, feeling angry at herself. She threw the rest of the dirt towards the stream in anger_. 'At least you're at peace now I suppose. And Jaime Lannister is dead'_ She thought to herself, trying to console herself as she felt the ugly scar across her slender stomach.

"It's a beautiful spot mother you would have loved it. By the stream with a tree for shelter for when it rains or if the sun gets too hot." She laughed softly. "Sansa would love it too, she would always turn red from the slightest bit of sun, but not me." Arya looked at the grave and sighed. "As soon as I have my strength back I'll make the Frey's pay I swear it." She stood and slowly made her way back to the hideout, deep in thought.

Over the next few days Arya slowly started to slowly regain her lost strength. She gradually ate more as her appetite returned and she also slept a lot more than usual. She kept to herself mostly, not wishing to get too close to any of the brotherhood. She would talk to Anguy occasionally but he was often out tracking Frey soldiers or on other Brotherhood, hunting or trading. At least Nymeria stayed by her side, except at night when she went off hunting. Arya hoped that she would have another wolf dream, but apart from a few brief flashes she only had dreamless nights.

One cold morning she woke early and was pleased to see that Nymeria had returned from her hunt. Looking around she could see that the rest of the brotherhood were either still asleep or out hunting so the hideout was quiet. This was the perfect moment she thought as she made her way quietly to the armory. She picked out a new shortsword because she had lost the one she had used to fight Jaime Lannister with. She also picked up a new shortbow and a quiver of arrows.

After her injury she decided that a few bits of light leather armor might also help. She looked for a few moments before she settled on some brown leather shin and wrist guards as well as a sleeveless vest. It was far too big for her, but she could always cut it to size and alter it as she saw fit. She also took a rough leather helm and some worn leather gloves which were also too big for her, but she had plans for those as well_. 'Maybe my needlework lessons will come in handy after all'_ She thought with a little smile, remembering back to her lessons with Septa Mordane.

Over the next few weeks she spent her time piecing together her new armor. It would help to pass the time as she regained her strength and took her mind off the loss of her mother. It also gave her time to think things over.

First she cut the fingers off at the knuckle from the gloves and adjusted the size to fit her hands. Next, she extended the wrist guards with a few scraps of leather that she had cut from the leather vest so that they would cover her forearms up to the elbow.

She also adjusted the shin guards to fit her as well as the leather vest. The tricky part was stitching it all together. She took some study breeches and adjusted them so that they were fairly tight fitting. She stitched some thigh guards made from more off cuts of the leather vest onto the inside of the breeches, as well as adding the shin guards to fit her skinny legs. After several attempts she made it so that it felt like she wasn't wearing any armor at all.

She then adjusted her top so that was also tighter fitting, before stitching in the leather vest which she had cut into strips to allow for better movement. She then stitched in the extended wrist guards and added some protection for her upper arms too with a few more scraps of the leather off cuts.

Finally she cut the hood off her cape and cut the leather helm to size and then into strips. She then stitched the leather strips onto the inside of the hood and attached the hood to her top. It looked a bit patchwork, but it was comfy and light and she could still move swiftly and silently in it which was the most important thing_. 'Maybe I could dye it if I get chance?' _She thought to herself as she pulled her hood up to inspect herself in a broken silver looking glass. She couldn't help but wonder what Septa Mordane would think of her stitches. No doubt she would say that they were crooked and diapprove.

Anguy walked over and nodded in approval. "Not bad." He said as he walked around her, inspecting her work. "It suits you Little Wolf."

Arya smiled up at him feeling proud of her needlework. "It won't stop an axe or an arrow but it should protect me from lighter blows and cuts." She moved around a little to test it a little more, stretching and twisting. It didn't feel like armor at all, it was a perfect fit for her and still light enough to be '_as fast as a snake' _and '_as quiet as a shadow_'

Anguy nodded in agreement before going back to the men to talk. Some were deep in their cups while the others were preparing to go on a hunt.

Arya made her way out of the hideout to her mothers grave to lay a yellow flower on it. Nymeria followed behind her and stood watching her. After a few moments and a silent prayer she turned and approached Nymeria to stroke her thick grey fur. "Let's hunt some Freys." She said as she climbed up onto Nymeria's back. Nymeria didn't seem to mind at all and started to walk off into the woods with Arya swaying on her back as she walked.

After two days of heading north towards The Twins they spotted three Frey soldiers and followed them at a distance. They were easy enough to spot with their green jerkins. With Nymeria's help Arya knew that she could probably take them out. After thinking it over Arya decided it would be best to follow them and attack them after they had made camp, hopefully catching them off guard. If she could catch them by surprise she could easily kill all three of them with Nymeria's help.

After tracking them at a distance for a few hours they stopped and one of the guards headed off into the woods away from the other two. Seeing her opportunity Arya hopped off Nymeria's back and trailed after him. She saw that he had stopped to make his water after drinking too much wine or ale.

Arya readied her bow, took aim and put an arrow into his back and through his heart. The Frey soldier clutched at the arrow which was sticking out of the front of his chest and tried to cry out for help, but only for a few seconds before another arrow sunk into the back of his head and out between his eyes. _'Valar morghulis' _Arya muttered to herself with a satisfied grin on her face. It felt good to kill a Frey and she hoped that he would be the first of many.

Arya crouched low as she saw the other Frey soldiers run over to investigate. She saw that one of them carried a crossbow. Her patchwork armor wouldn't be able to stop a crossbow bolt, she knew that she would have to be careful. She stayed low and signalled for Nymeria to leave her. Because of the special bond that they shared Nymeria must have known what Arya was thinking and moved away silently through the trees to circle around behind the two remaining soldiers. Hunting in a pack was easy!

Suddenly the two Frey soldiers turned away from Arya having heard something approaching them from behind. Arya knew that this was her opportunity and stood. She quickly took aim and shot the Frey soldier that was carrying the crossbow in the back of the neck. He fell to the ground clutching at his neck, he was done. The remaining soldier quickly turned to face her before spotting her and running.

Arya gave chase. Even in her new patchwork armor she could easily keep up with him. When she finally had a clear view of him she stopped, quickly took aim and shot him in the left thigh.

The soldier fell clumsily to the floor, clutching at his wounded leg and groaning in pain. Somehow he managed to get back up to his feet as she approached and tried to hobble away, dragging his wounded leg which was pouring with blood. But it was no use. "Please, mercy." He begged her as he tried to get away.

Arya took aim again and put an arrow into his right thigh this time. She heard his bone shatter as the arrow passed right through his leg.

The Frey soldier dropped to his knees and groaned in agony, he was going nowhere.

Arya notched another arrow as she approached and stood in front of him a few feet away, aiming between his eyes.

"Please...don't, whoever you are. I didn't do anything, please." He begged.

Arya stayed silent and gave him a cold stare before releasing her arrow. Putting it through his forehead and out the back of his skull. "Valar morghulis." She whispered as Nymeria came to join her, sniffing at the dead Frey soldier.

Arya checked the Frey soldiers to see if they had anything of use and to relieve them of their coinpurses, not that they had much coin. A few silver stags and a handful of copper stars between them. Arya knew that it would be dark in a few hours, the days were getting shorter and the nights longer, so she wanted a proper bed to sleep in tonight. The nights were definitely getting colder too and she still wasn't at full strength yet. She climbed up onto Nymeria's back and set off towards the Inn of the Kneeling Man.

When they were near to the inn she dismounted and made sure that nobody could see before slowly pulling her hand down over her face as she thought of the blonde girl to change her face to Jayne Snow. Arya then knelt in front of Nymeria. "Go on girl, go and hunt." She told her and smiled.

Nymeria snarled, showing her large sharp teeth before bounding off into the woods.

After Nymeria had left, Jayne made her way to the inn and went inside. She paid for a room with a few of the copper stars that she had taken form the dead Frey soldiers and ordered a meat pie before going to sit in the corner, away from any prying eyes.

Arya was happy to see Hot Pie waddle over and place her meat pie in front of her, it steamed and smelled good. He then sat opposite her and smiled. "Hello again, Jayne." He winked, trying to be discreet.

"It's good to see you again Hot Pie." She smiled at him, pleased to see that he was doing ok.

He leaned over so they could talk quietly. "Heard all kinds of interesting things been going on since you left. The Kingslayer murdered, Lady Stoneheart disappearing..."

Jayne gave him a little nod before biting into her meat pie. The warm thick gravy dripped down her chin and spilled a little onto her top but she didn't care, she was hungry after a day of hunting Freys. She could almost hear Gendry saying. '_That's not very ladylike m'lady' _and had to smile. "Yes, a lot has happened." She smiled at Hot Pie after wiping her mouth on her already grubby sleeve. "What else have you heard?" She asked him, hoping to find out more.

Hot Pie leaned forward so that they could talk really quiet, almost whispering. "I hear old Walder Frey is the Lord of Riverrun now as a reward for what happened at the Red Wedding."

Jayne looked at him as she finished off her meat pie, washing it down with some water. Lord Walder was on her list and Riverrun was her grandsire Hoster Tully's seat, not Walder Frey's. Although she had never met her grandsire she knew how much he meant to her mother and she wanted revenge for them both _and a little for herself too._

Arya wanted all of the Frey's to pay for what had happened at the Red Wedding. They had murdered her mother and brother, Grey Wind too. But Walder Frey was the one that she wanted to kill the most. This was an opportunity that she could not pass up. "Thank you Hot Pie." She said smiling at him as she stood. "I'm sorry I can't talk more I need to rest, I'm quite tired."

"It's ok, I'm just pleased to see you again." Hot Pie said as he stood and smiled back before going back to work.

After making her way up to her room, she locked the door and took off her patchwork armor before getting into her creaky bed. She looked up at the ceiling thinking of her mother as she felt the scar across her slender stomach with her fingertips. The thought of how she had died and what she had become made her angry.

Her thoughts then turned to her brother Robb and his direwolf Grey Wind. The thought of what they had done to them still scarred her. After whispering her death prayer she soon fell asleep. 'Queen _Cersei, Walder Frey...'_

_Arya sat next to her mother and watched as Sansa posed in her new dress. It was a beautiful, deep blue dress and Arya couldn't help but feel a little envious of her sister. Arya thought that Sansa looked elegant just as a highborn lady should. _

_"How does it look?" Sansa asked their mother and Septa Mordane who were also looking on. _

_"It looks stupid." Arya butted in rudely before either of them could answer. Sansa glared back at her in disgust._

_Their mother looked at her too, clearly a little annoyed. "Arya that is no way to speak about your sister and it is most unladylike to interrupt like that." _

_Arya gently chewed her lower lip and frowned, feeling a little frustrated. While her sister had got a new dress especially made for her, Arya had to make do with one of Sansa's old ones that she had outgrown. This old dress was being adjusted to fit her. "But why does she get a new dress and I have to have one of her old ones? It's not fair. I want a new dress too." Arya complained. She didn't really like wearing dresses, but if Sansa had a new dress, she should have a new dress too._

_Sansa was grinning at her, though she tried to hide it. "Maybe if you didn't act like such a little beast you would get a new dress." _

_A look and a raised eyebrow from Septa Mordane was enough to make Sansa stop grinning. _

_"Arya if you kept your clothes nice you could have a new dress like your sister." Her mother said as she smiled at her, trying to reason with her. _

_Arya felt hard done by and still didn't think it was fair. _

_"Yes, you should act more like a lady instead of an urchin, rolling around in the mud, wrestling with the boys and climbing tress." Her sister added. _

_"Lady Sansa!" Septa Mordane said with a sharp tongue, clearly disappointed with her behavior. _

_Arya felt happy to see her sister being scolded instead of her for a change and couldn't help but smile at her sister. _

_"Arya you can't have a new dress until you learn to look after your things." Her mother said firmly. "Most of your dresses are ruined or ripped."_

_Arya knew that it was no use arguing and folded her arms, frowning. _

The next morning Arya woke early and thought things over as she dressed, ulling on her patchwork armor. She still felt angry and her wolfblood boiled. She had achieved her mission at the Eyrie and reunited with Nymeria as she was ordered to by Master Paege, but meeting Lady Stoneheart had changed everything. The Frey's had to pay for what had happened at the red wedding, especially Lord Walder. Her mind was made up, she wasn't going to return to Braavos and the House of Black and White until Lord Walder lay dead by her hand.

She left her room and quietly left the inn behind, making her way to Riverrun. There was no sign of Nymeria but Arya wasn't concerned, she knew that Nymeria would find her again. When she was out of sight of the inn she pulled her hand down over her face to change back to her own. Jayne Snow might be wanted in Riverrun after she had murdered the Lannister guard and she wanted to remain undetected if she could.

By noon she was well on her way towards Riverrun when Nymeria finally appeared from the trees. Her mouth was still red from the blood of her last kill. "Looks like you've been having fun." Arya said as she hopped onto her direwolf's back, gripping gently onto her thick grey fur.

After a few more hours had passed they came to where she had confronted Jaime Lannister, she knew that Riverrun was close. She dismounted and scratched behind Nymeria's ears. "You can't go where I'm going, not this time." She told her loyal direwolf. "Go, hunt. Build your strength up, we have a long journey ahead of us soon." Arya stepped back and smiled proudly at her loyal direwolf before watching Nymeria run off into the trees. She would have to go on foot from here, but she knew that it wasn't far.

A few hours later she was in sight of Riverrun.

"So you're the wolf girl. The one we've been looking for." A strange voice said from behind her. She quickly spun and drew her short sword to see a scruffy Frey soldier approaching.

"Killing Frey soldiers is punishable by death in these parts little lady." Said another, slightly taller Frey soldier who had stepped out of the trees to her left.

Arya knew that she was in trouble and quickly took a defensive pose, a Water Dancer's pose. "I don't know what you're talking about" She protested.

"But you do, we all saw your direwolf...Arya Stark." Said a third Frey soldier.

Arya glanced to her right to see a third Frey soldier appear from the trees. He looked a little fat to be a soldier but he carried a mean looking axe and Arya didn't doubt that he knew how to use it.

She quickly stepped forward '_as fast as a snake'_, slashing high and then low at the scruffy Frey soldier before the second, taller one circled behind her. She spun to face him but the third soldier hit her hard the back of the head with the flat of his axe. She fell face down into the dirt, dropping her short sword and almost losing consciousness.

Between them the three guards bound her grubby hands behind her back before roughly lifting her back to her feet. "Lucky for you Lord Walder wants us to take you alive." The scruffy soldier said as he shoved her sharply in the back.

"He has big plans for you." The taller soldier laughed as they started to walk towards Riverrun.

Arya's heart sank, she could only imagine the things that Walder Frey had planned for her.


	12. No Hope

**~:No Hope:~**

"Hurry up." The tallest of the Frey soldiers said in a sharp tongue as he shoved her in the back roughly.

"I'm going, stop pushing me like that." Arya snapped back as she stumbled a little on the bumpy road. The Frey soldiers were nervous, she could tell from the way they kept looking around and kept telling her to walk faster.

_'They're afraid in case Nymeria comes back' _she realized. Arya knew that she had to delay them, hoping that Nymeria would return to save her. She suddenly dropped to the ground and lay on her side. "Oww my ankle." She shouted, screwing her face up and pretending to be hurt, hoping to buy some time.

"Get up girl." The tall soldier said as he hooked his arms under hers and lifted her back up to her feet. He saw right through her act, much to her annoyance. "Your little games won't work girl, now MOVE." He shoved her in the back, harder this time.

Arya grumbled, annoyed that her plan had failed and reluctantly walked. After a short while she stopped again, hoping to buy some more time for Nymeria to return to her. "I need to go." She said to the same tall Frey soldier.

"Go where? There's only one place you're going girl." The tall Frey soldier pushed her again and smirked at her.

Arya crossed her legs and squirmed a little, trying her best to convince them that she needed to go and make her water. "I need to _go_." She said again, screwing up her face a little and squirming on the spot.

"Too bad, move." The tall Frey soldier went to shove her again but she sidestepped him this time and crossed her legs again, squirming a little more.

"Please?" She said, realising that she did actually need to go now.

The tall Frey soldier shook his head. "I said MOVE." He shouted at her, beginning to lose his patience with her.

Arya was about to turn and walk when one of the other soldiers stepped in, the scruffy one. He was shorter with a scruffy little beard and his clothes looked torn in places. "Maybe we should let her, I don't think Lord Walder would like her stinking of piss."

The tall Frey soldier sighed and then nodded in agreement. "Fine, just make sure she doesn't run off or take too long." He then leaned in to whisper to the scruffy Frey soldier, but Arya could just about make out what he was saying. "I don't want to hang around and wait for that beast of hers to come back."

The scruffy Frey soldier nodded and held Arya tightly by the left arm as he led her away into the trees behind some bushes. "Hurry up." He told her sternly as he let go of her arm and took a step back.

"I can't go if you watch me!" She replied, hoping to delay as long as she could. It wasn't a lie though, she wouldn't be able to go if he watched her.

The scruffy Frey soldier rolled his eyes and shook his head as he sighed. "Fine, but make any attempt to escape and I'll put an arrow in one of your skinny legs." He gave her a stern look before turning his back to her.

Arya nodded, she had no intention of risking it and getting an arrow in her leg so squatted down to make her water before standing again. There was still no sign of Nymeria. _'Where are you Nymeria?' _She thought as she looked around, feeling a little frustrated.

After rejoining the other two Frey soldiers they continued on their way to Riverrun, reaching it shortly after. Once they were in the relative safety of the town they seemed to relax a little and didn't shove her quite as much or as hard. Arya saw Rivverun castle looming ahead, triangular in shape with high sandstone walls and Frey flags flying from the towers. She knew that Lord Walder awaited her inside.

The three Frey soldiers led her over a huge ditch to enter through Riverrun Castle through the main gate which had a Frey banner draped either side of it, green with a black sigil of the Twins. They shoved her, escorting her into Riverrun's great Hall where Lord Walder Frey sat on the High Seat, waiting. He looked her up and down with his beady little eyes as they approached. Arya took an instant dislike to him, thinking that he looked like a fruit that had dried and wrinkled in the sun.

The tall Frey soldier held her by her binds as Lord Walder stood and stepped closer to inspect his prize. The other two Frey soldiers went off to guard the door, standing either side of it.

"So, you're the little wolf bitch who's been going around killing my men." He sneered at her, spitting a little as he spoke.

She could almost feel his eyes on her skin, making her flesh crawl. Arya didn't care if her true identity was revealed anymore. If she was going to die, she was going to die a Stark like her mother and her father and her brother Robb. The thought of what the Frey's had done to Robb and her mother still made her wolf blood boil.

"My name is Arya Stark of Winterfell." She snapped back at him, trying to step forward so that she could kick at him or perhaps spit in his wrinkled old face. The tall Frey soldier pulled her back much to her annoyance, giving her a clip around the ear for her trouble.

"So, what shall I do with you little wolf?" Lord Walder mumbled quietly to himself as he went to sit back on he High Seat. The tall Frey soldier shoved her forward before kicking the back of her knees to make her kneel in front of him.

_'Someday I will kill that man' _She thought to herself, getting angrier by the second. Her ear was stinging from where he had clipped it and now her knees hurt too.

"It seems I'm in need a new wife after your bitch mother opened the throat of my last one. Maybe you should be my new one?" He grinned at her showing his crooked yellow teeth, making her feel sick inside. "Then I could be the Lord of Winterfell and my sons will be the lords Riverrun and The Twins?" He pondered as he looked her over.

"Everyone would have to respect my house then wouldn't they?" He continued as Arya looked away, not bearing to look at him. "Hmm, you're a pretty little one alright, but you won't do. Your tits are too small and your hips are too narrow."

Arya glared up at him angrily. She had never really cared that much about her appearance, unlike her sister, but she wasn't about to be insulted by him of all people. "YOU UGLY OLD CU..." The tall guard covered her mouth with his gloved hand and kept it there as she was about to tell Lord Walder exactly what she thought of him.

"Besides, Winterfell is too cold for an old man like me." He paused again to take sip of wine from his silver goblet.

"No, you won't be able to give me more sons and daughters for a few moons yet. Perhaps I should marry you to my youngest son Elmar when he comes of age? As was agreed before your traitor brother broke his oath." He continued, pointing a crooked finger at her.

Arya looked at him confused._ 'When was that agreed?' _She thought to herself.

"Or maybe I could sell you to that Lannister bitch Cersei? I bet she would pay your weight in gold as a ransom." He sneered at her again as Arya's heart sank. She hated Cersei after what had happened on the King's Road with poor Lady and her friend the butchers boy. "But then, you're only a skinny little thing so it wouldn't be much gold I suppose." He grinned showing his crooked yellow teeth again, he truly was repulsive to her.

"Or maybe I could sell you to the Boltons?" He paused for a few more moments to take another sip of wine. "Bolton thinks that his bastard is marrying you to secure Winterfell, I'm sure he would pay well for the _real_ Arya Stark."

Arya cringed, even though it meant that she could return to Winterfell she didn't want to marry Bolton's bastard. She didn't know him and didn't want to. Arya had never wanted to marry, she had always wanted to adventure and to explore and to perhaps become a knight and fight in tournaments one day. But that seemed like a long time ago now, back when she was just a little girl back in Winterfell.

Walder Frey slowly sipped his wine and looked her over for a few moments while he thought over his options and Arya glared back at him, she hated him so much. "It seems I have a lot to consider." He signaled towards the tall Frey Soldier. "Take her to the dungeons while I decide what to do with her. It may take some time." He sneered at her again, taunting her.

Arya started to move towards him when the tall Frey soldier firmly grabbed her slender shoulder and pulled her sharply back. He then picked her up and placed her on his broad shoulders to carry her off to the dungeons. "Some day I will look down on your cold dead corpse _my lord._" She said with anger as she was carried out of the main hall.

Lord Walder laughed at her and waved her off.

The dungeon was dark and damp and it felt so cold. Arya had never been in a dungeon before, but this felt like the worst in all of the Seven Kingdoms to her. She sat up against the stone wall feeling miserable and started to think to herself, there was nothing else to do. She knew there was no escape and even if she could get away she had no weapons, it seemed hopeless.

Boredom soon set in. Occasionally she would take a walk around her small stone cell to stop herself from getting too stiff from the cold, hard stone floor. Time seemed to stand still in her dark, damp cell. All she could do was await her fate and sleep, not that sleep came easily. She tried to keep her spirits up by thinking of home, of Winterfell and her family. Her father, her mother, her brothers and even her sister.

_It was a cold but sunny afternoon so Arya decided that she would play outside in the castle yard after being stuck in her chamber for the last few days because of the heavy rain. She felt a little tired after her baby brother Rickon had kept half of Winterfell awake with his constant crying the previous night, but she still had more than enough energy to spare as usual._

_First she spent a little time with Hodor in the stables, but soon got bored as he only ever answered 'Hodor' to any of her many questions. Next she went to talk to see Mikken the blacksmith, hoping that he would let her play with a sword or an axe but he was having none of it and chased her away, much to her amusement. _

_"What are you up to young lady?" Her father asked, taking her a little by surprise._

_Arya turned and smiled up at her father. "I was just looking for something to do. My sister is no fun and my brothers have lessons with Maester Luwin." She frowned a little. "What are you doing father?" She asked, noticing that he carried a blue winter rose. _

_Her father gently placed his hand on her slender shoulder as he bent down a little, more to her level. "Today would have been your Aunt Lyanna's nameday. I'm going down to the crypts to pay my respects." He showed her the single rose that he carried. "These blue winter roses were her favorite."_

_Arya smiled up at her father, she had heard a little of her Aunt Lyanna. Some of the older residents of Winterfell often said that Arya reminded them of Lyanna when she was Arya's age. She had the same adventurous spirit and knack of getting into all kinds of trouble as her aunt, and some even say that they shared the same Stark looks. "Can I come too father? I've never been into the crypts before, I'm not scared." She smiled sweetly at him, hoping that he would allow it. She was a little scared really, but she didn't want her father to think that she was craven._

_Her father laughed. "Come on then, let's go together." He kissed her forehead and stood straight before holding her hand._

_Arya held her father's hand a little tighter as they entered the crypts and he led her down some stone steps into the darkness. It wasn't totally dark, much to her relief as there were a few candles burning. She felt better when her lit a torch and led her deeper into the crypts. He stopped at one stone statue which had a sword placed at it's feet. "That's your grandsire, Lord Rickard. He was burned alive by the Mad King, Aerys." Her father told her._

_Arya looked at the statue of her grandsire as she listened to her father. She loved to learn about her family, even though it was gruesome sometimes. Her father then led her over to another, smaller stone statue of a woman. "And this is your Aunt Lyanna." He said as he carefully placed the blue winter rose into the statues hand. _

_He crouched down besides Arya to wrap his arm around her slender shoulders. "She was supposed to marry King Robert but Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped her."_

_Arya looked at her father as she listened. "King Robert started a war to win her back. He killed Rhaegar, but your Aunt Lyanna died anyway." He continued. "You remind me of her so much sometimes." He kissed her forehead again and she smiled happily, feeling loved._

"Time to wake up wolf bitch." A gruff voice spoke as a bucket of cold water was thrown over her. Arya curled up and breathed in sharply at the shock of being woken so suddenly. She turned to see a Frey guard and squinted a little as the torch that he was holding seemed so bright to her eyes. Shielding her face with her hand she saw him place a wooden plate of scraps on the floor before leaving, slamming the heavy wooden door behind him and locking it.

Arya sat up and shivered, feeling miserable. She was cold and wet and sore from lying on the cold stone floor. She was having such a nice dream and felt annoyed at being woken up in such a way. "Seven Hells, you could have just left it." She shouted in frustration as she picked up her food and sniffed at it. She had no idea what it was and it smelled horrible. She was hungry but didn't feel like eating any of it, whatever it was.

Arya looked at her cell door as she heard it unlock. The Frey guard entered again and threw another bucket of cold water over her and her food, ruining any chance of it being edible. "Quiet wolf bitch. You'll wake when I say and you'll eat when I say." He then walked over and gave her a sharp kick to the ribs. "And no more talking unless I say." He clenched his fist and leaned over her to threaten her as she curled up in agony from the kick.

_'Every hurt is a lesson'. _She could hear Syrio say. Her lesson this time was not to talk.

Arya winced as she felt a shooting pain from her ribs and held them tight. They were cracked or broken, she couldn't say which. The heavy wooden door to her cell slammed shut again as she slowly sat up, propping herself up against the wall and holding her sore ribs. Lifting her top slightly she could just about make out a huge red mark that was as equally impressive as the scar across her stomach. _'If I knew his name I would add him to my list' _She thought to herself as she lowered her top again feeling annoyed.

After picking at her soggy food she rested her head back and slowly drifted off to sleep again.

The following morning she was woken by another bucket of cold water, but this time she knew better than to complain. She was hungry and sore and tired and simply didn't have the strength to take another kick or worse. "I have some good news for you _Lady Stark._" He said in a mocking tone. "You're going to wed Lord Elmar, Lord Walder's youngest son."

Arya frowned up him "But I don't want to..." She suddenly stopped speaking after remembering that she wasn't supposed to speak, but it was too late.

The Frey guard looked angrily at her and pulled out what looked like some kind of wooden club and cracked her hard over the head with it, almost knocking her senseless. She looked up at him with blurry vision as he knelt next to her. "Stupid little wolf bitch. I said no talking unless I said so didn't I?"

She saw him draw his club back before being hit again and losing conciousness.

_Arya had been stuck in bed for five days now and she was bored. Even Old Nan's stories didn't keep her entertained for long. Having the flux was fun at first as she was allowed to miss her needlework lessons with Septa Mordane and everyone came to see her to see how she was feeling, but even that was getting boring too._

_To make things worse she could hear Bran and little Rickon playing together in the castle yard below, even Sansa joined in sometimes. Arya wished that she could have played too, but she had no energy to play even if she was allowed to leave her bedchamber and play with them. Maester Luwin and her mother would never allow it though so she didn't even ask._

_She tried to get comfy under the many layers of furs that were covering her bed but it was no use. She also couldn't seem to get warm no matter how many furs they wrapped her in "Maybe this will teach you to stay inside when the weather is bad." Old Nan said to her as she knitted away. _

_"I didn't think it would rain that much, it only looked like a quick shower or I would have stayed inside." Arya complained weakly before coughing. Her throat and her ribs felt so sore from all of the coughing that she had done over the last few days and her chest felt like it was on fire. And to make it worse she ached and felt so weak. "Am I going to die?" She asked._

_Old Nan stopped knitting and looked at her. "No you're not going to die. Maester Luwin says if you rest and stay warm you will be fine in a few more days." _

_Arya smiled over at her feeling reassured that she would feel better soon. She knew that she wasn't going to die really, even though it felt like it at times._

_They both looked over as her door opened and Jon walked in. "How are you feeling today little sister?" He asked her as he sat on the edge of her bed and smiled down at her. _

_"I'm dying." She responded glumly, feeling no better than when he came to see her yesterday. Old Nan rolled her eyes and shook her head before carrying on with her knitting._

_Jon smiled and gently placed his hand on her slightly sweaty forehead. "You can't die little sister, who would annoy Sansa if that happened?" He winked at her playfully and then poured some fresh water from her flagon into a cup and offered it to her. _

_She giggled softly and took a few sips of water. 'He always knows how to cheer me up' She thought to herself. "Maester Luwin has made some medicine for me but it tastes horrible." She complained, looking towards the bottle of medicine on her bedside table._

_"If it tastes horrible, it means it's good for you." Old Nan said as she carried on with her knitting. "When I was a young girl there was worse than that medicine of yours." _

_Arya looked up at Jon and frowned and he smiled back, trying to keep a straight face. "Maester Luwin's not going to leech me is he?" Arya asked, feeling a little afraid. She was only little and didn't have much blood to spare, especially for some nasty leeches._

_"No he's not going to leech you." Jon replied shaking his head as he chuckled slightly. "Rest and try to keep your strength up. You'll be fine little sister, it's only the flux. When your better I'll take you down to the river and we'll look for rubies together." He leaned down to kiss her forehead before standing and smiling down at her._

_Arya smiled back up at him. Spending the day with Jon and looking for rubies was something that she could really look forward. "I will, I'll get better soon I promise." She said hopefully, before coughing a few times. She couldn't wait to look for rubies with him._

Another bucket of cold water woke her later that day. At least she thought it was the same day, it was hard to tell in her cell. There was no sunlight, it was gloomy and cold and the guard seemed to take great delight in keeping her soaking wet with cold water. She felt miserable, sore, tired and hungry. To make thing worse she was starting to feel quite ill too, and each time that she coughed or sneezed she felt a shooting pain from her ribs where she had been kicked.

"Lord Elmar will arrive in four days. We'll have to have some fun while we can _Lady Stark._" He sneered over her, mocking her again.

Arya slowly shuffled backwards until she was backed up against the wall. She really wanted to kill him but simply didn't have the strength, she hadn't eaten or slept properly for what seemed like an age. "Until then you are mine wolf bitch!" He continued before kicking her legs until she curled up into a ball. He kept kicking her and hitting her with his club all over her body until she eventually passed out.

_She stood on top of a rocky outcrop, sniffing at the cold night air. Her breath steamed from her nostrils and her jaw. She had finally picked up a scent and jumped down from the rocks to sniff at the dirt, pushing her wet, black nose into the frozen fallen leaves on the forest floor._

_Her prey was close and she eagerly set off after it, bounding through the forest, dodging skillfully between the trees. She could feel her empty belly ache, nothing would stop her from feeding this night. She stopped to sniff at the cool night air again, the scent was getting stronger now so she picked up her pace. Darting left and right through the trees and jumping over a small stream before stopping again._

_The scent was strong now, she was close. Quietly she crept forward, sticking to the shadows and cover of the trees and thick undergrowth where she could. And then she saw it. A large deer, big, strong with large antlers. She would have to be extra careful._

_Quietly she circled around behind, always sticking to the shadows before slowly moving closer. Each time the deer looked around she froze. She could almost taste her prey already!_

_Carefully she crept closer, staying low until she was in range to strike. She suddenly charged at her pray, knocking it off it's feet before clamping her powerful jaws around it's neck and sinking her teeth deep into it's flesh. She could feel the warm blood gushing out and could taste it's sweet flavor._

_Her prey struggled and tried to get back up but it was losing it's strength fast. One final viscious rip at it's throat was enough to finish it. Eagerly she tore at it's flesh, feasting, filling her empty stomach._

Arya continued to be woken by buckets of cold water and kicks to her legs or arms or her body. Occasionally the Frey guard hit her with his club too. One time he hit her so hard that she almost cried, but she never did. She was a wolf and didn't want to look craven in front of him. _'I am a wolf and wolves don't cry!'_

On the third morning she was woken by her usual bucket of cold water. It seemed that just as she had started to dry out he would soak her again, making it impossible to get warm or remotely comfortable. She was determined that if she ever got out that she would never spend time in a dungeon again.

"I think Lady Stark needs a bath, stinking up my dungeon with her wolf stink. Filthy little wolf bitch!" He shouted sharply at her as he approached her. She shuffled away from him as best as she could but there was nowhere to go and she didn't have the strength to fight him or make a run for it. Even if she did have the strength, she knew that she wouldn't get far before being caught again and then he would really get angry at her and beat her even more.

He reached down and grabbed her breeches, pulling them off easily despite her resistance. He then sat on her to pin her down as he pulled off her top to look over her small bruised frame and scarred stomach. "Lord Walder was right, your tits are too small and what an ugly scar." He said as he traced a finger along it, making her skin crawl. "An ugly scar for an ugly little girl." He sneered at her gave her a stinging slap hard across the cheek before standing and kicking her in the stomach.

Arya curled up into a ball feeling battered and humiliated in only her small clothes. The guard threw several buckets of cold water on her, soaking her from head to foot before leaving with her patchwork armor and slamming the heavy wooden door shut behind him. Arya sat in her small clothes shivering, she couldn't take much more.

On the fourth morning, the morning of Lord Elmar's arrival a different Frey guard woke her, prodding her gently with his foot.

"I'm awake, stop that." She complained as she squinted up at him. "Who are you?" She asked, wondering where the usual, mean guard was.

The new guard ignored her question and knelt next to her. He offered her a wooden plate of fruit instead of the usual plate of scraps. "A girl will need her strength today." He smiled and placed some dry clothes next to her. "Put these on."

"Who are you? Where is..." She started to question him.

The new guard winked at her as he held his finger to his lips. "A girl needs to return to Braavos, with her wolf." He said to her quietly.

Arya smiled at him, hoping that it was her old friend. "Jaqen? Is it really you? How did you..." She said almost in disbelief as he interrupted her again.

"A man will explain when were are far away from this place. Hurry, there's not much time. We must leave, now!" He stood and waited by her cell door,

She quickly ate some of the fruit, it tasted so good, especially compared to the slop that the horrible guard had fed her. She could almost feel some of her strength returning.

Arya slowly got to her feet and pulled on the servants outfit that Jaqen had given her to wear. Simple brown breeches and matching top with some soft leather shoes. She concentrated and slowly pulled her hand down over her face to change into Jayne Snow and nodded to him. "I'm ready, let's go."

Jaqen nodded back and led her out of her cell, past the Frey guard that had tormented her so much. He lay dead, his throat slit from ear to ear_. 'Valar morghulis_' She thought to herself with satisfaction before giving him a sharp kick to the ribs.

Jaqen looked at her a little surprised by her action, but she just she shrugged. "He deserved that." She said, raising her eyebrows as if to convince him. She knew that the guard was dead and couldn't feel it, but the kick felt good anyway.

Jaqen shook his head and handed her a dagger which she hid under her top. She stuck close to him as they made their way up and out of the dungeon and into the castle. It was early morning and there were only a few guards about on their patrols. None of them paid them any attention, but why would they? Jaqen looked like one of them and she was just Jayne Snow a servant girl, nothing like Arya Stark.

They walked calmly over to the stables and picked out two suitable horses before saddling them up and mounting them. Arya took a grey and Jaqen took a slightly larger chesnut before they rode out of the castle gate together.

Once they were clear of the castle and Riverrun they stopped away from the road and sat to rest and eat. Arya still felt very weak, though it felt good to be out in the sunlight and fresh air again. "How did you find me?" She asked him with her mouthful of apple.

Jaqen looked at her and smiled. "A man simply followed the trail of her giant wolf and the bodies she left behind."

Arya looked down. "I failed my mission didn't I?" She glanced up at him, feeling that she had let him and Syrio down. Worst of all she felt she had let herself down.

Jaqen looked back at her and slowly shook his head. "A girl is still alive?"

Arya smiled and lay back in the long grass to look up at the cloudless sky, but only for a few moments until she heard something approach from behind the nearby bushes.

Quickly she stood and held her dagger in her hand as Jaqen placed his hand onto the pommel of his sword, looking closely. "Nymeria!" Arya said happily as her direwolf emerged from the cover of the bushes. Nymeria walked over to her and nuzzled against her as Jaqen watched on. Even he was a little taken back by the shear size of the direwolf.

The fur around her jaws and face were still red from her last kill and her belly looked slightly swollen from her feed. Arya wrapped her arms around Nymeria's neck to hug her. "I'm glad that you are alright girl, I missed you." And she meant it, she never wanted Nymeria to leave her side again.

Because Arya felt so weak and was so battered and bruised it took them over a week to reach Maidenpool where Captain Forel and _Sweet Lily _waited for them at the harbor. Jaqen decided that it would be best for them to sneak Nymeria aboard at night while nobody was about to avoid any unwanted eyes from seeing her and maybe causing a panic or worse, reporting back to the Frey's who would surely be searching for them.

For the first two days at sea Arya rested up and slowly started to regain her appetite. Jaqen, Captain Forel and the rest of the crew let her rest, knowing that she needed it after her ordeal. Her bruises were slowly healing but her ribs were still very painful. Especially when she coughed or sneezed, which she was doing a lot of having caught cold from being wet for so long in the dungeon at Riverrun Castle.

Arya couldn't wait to get back to Braavos and it's warmer weather and to rest up properly in her own bed. It felt so long since she had left Braavos and the House of Black and White, but she could still clearly picture her room. She was also looking forward to seeing Syrio again and hopefully completing her training as both a Water Dancer and a Faceless Lady.


	13. The Truth

**~:The Truth:~**

It had been almost a month since Arya had returned to the House of Black and White in Braavos. Her ribs had finally fully healed and she had regained most of the strength that she had lost after her ordeal. Although she hadn't been training at first she still met up with Syrio who gave her simple balancing excercises to do whenever she felt up to it. "Do you still remember what I told you in King's Landing?" He asked her as he watched her balancing in the training yard one afternoon.

Arya looked back at him a little confused. "I remember most of the things you taught me, it was such a long time ago." She replied, trying to think back to her lessons.

Syrio smiled and nodded. "Ah yes, you were but a girl and now you're _almost_ a woman grown."

Arya raised an eyebrow at his comment. It was true, she was still short and quite skinny but she had grown since she had first met Syrio back in King's Landing. She wasn't quite as skinny and was a little taller, not as tall as her sister but she always was shorter than her. Thinking about this made her lose her concentration and her balance.

Syrio grinned at this and clapped his hands together. "A girl still has much to learn". He then paused for a moment before turning away from her. "But Syrio is still proud of the progress you have made girl."

Arya also attempted the maze a few times, though her heart wasn't fully into it and she failed on each occasion thanks to the ravens that she hated so much. "Girl, girl, girl." They screeched.

Master Garavel had her making various tonics and salves during his lessons, one of which helped to rid her of a summer cold for which she was very thankful. Most of his lessons were now spent reading about various plants and fungae from Essos and Sothoryos, most of which were never found in most parts of Westeros due to the cooler, wetter climate.

Arya also missed Nymeria who they had left to roam outside of Braavos on their arrival back from Westeros. There was no way that they could sneak her into the House of Black and White without any unwanted attention and Arya figured that direwolves aren't meant to be kept indoors anyway.

One evening Jaqen came to see her in her chamber. She was sitting on her bed reading a book Master Garavel had given her and had planned to test her on in a few weeks. "A girl must follow." He said in his usual laid back tone.

Arya looked up at him as she marked the page that she was reading in her book and placed it down on her bed. "Are we going on a mission?" She asked, hopeful more than anything. She was starting to get a little bored resting up and felt ready for some more action.

"There is something you must hear, it is time." He replied cooly and not giving anything away.

Arya slowly stood and looked at him, trying to figure him out. "Time for what? What must I hear?" She asked a little confused.

"A girl must follow and then she will have her answers." Jaqen replied before walking through her door. Arya followed, intrigued to find out what this was all about. Jaqen led her up to Master Paege's quarters. He stood as they entered and walked slowly over to them.

"I see that you have made a full recovery young wolf." Master Paege said as he looked her up and down. "You have done well since coming to us, but now you must learn the truth."

Arya looked at him a little confused. "What truth?" She asked, feeling a little unsure of where this was going.

Master Paege lifted his wrinkled pale hand as if to signal for silence before continuing. "It won't be easy for you to hear Arya, but hear it you must."

Arya suddenly felt a little worried, she really didn't like the sound of this. She had come to Braavos to get away from her past troubles and bad memories and to start over, not to walk into more problems. "Ok I'm listening." She said, clearly unsure about the whole situation.

"Winter is coming to Westeros and the White Walkers and their Night's King with it. If they are not stopped everything that we know will be lost forever." He paused for a moment before continuing. "And they will not stop with just Westeros, they will spread east to Essos and beyond covering the whole world in darkness and ice for all time if they are not stopped."

Arya suddenly felt a little frightened "But, how do you know all of this?" Growing up as a young lady in Winterfell she had heard various tales of the White Walkers and none of them were happy stories. She wanted to believe that they were made up like grumpkins and snarks to scare children, but she knew better.

Master Paege looked at her as he stroked his long white beard, looking deep into her eyes as if he was looking into her very soul. "My brothers and I were there when the White Walkers were beaten back by the Children and the first men during the Long Night. I was there when The Wall was built by Brandon the Builder nearly eight thousand years ago." He took a step closer to her, pulling his hand down over his face to change into a man that was no older than her father's age. "My name is Mathis Paege and I was there when Brandon Stark raised Winterfell, though it was very different from the Winterfell that you know today." He paused for a moment. "Though most of it is still there I believe?" He glanced over to Jaqen who simply nodded as if to acknowledge that he was correct.

"Who are you really?" Arya asked suspiciously as she studied his new, much younger face. She knew that he wouldn't lie to her, but she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You can't be eight thousand years old!?"

He smiled slightly and nodded as a small laugh escaped him. "When we take a life as a faceless man we not only take that person's life, we take that person's remaining years for our own." He explained. "We will do this until we have completed our task to defeat the Night's King and his undead army. This was part of the deal we made with the Children."

Arya was a little shocked and slowly nodded as she took it in. She had heard all kind's of stories of the White Walkers and the Children when she was a little girl back in Wintefell. She also knew that most of them were just that, stories. Like the one Old Nan had told her about the White Walkers coming in the night for little girls that don't eat their vegetables and taking them away.

Like everyone else, Arya had assumed that the White Walkers and the Children were a thing of legend, but Mathis kind of made sense she supposed. "I thought you were assassins, I had no idea you were planning to battle White Walkers."

Mathis slowly nodded his head before explaining. "Until the Andals invaded Westeros two thousand years ago I was the only Faceless Man. I took the lives of the men whispered to me by R'hllor to sustain my own life and to keep watch until the Night's King and his White Walkers returned. That was until I met Jaqen, who I trained to be my replacement should anything happen to me. Over time we trained others, hoping to build an army for when the time came to battle the White Walkers. But, some couldn't understand or simply lost their purpose, hiring themselves out as assassins or mercenaries, using their talents for their owns needs. This is what gave the Faceless Men their reputation as assassins." He paused for a moment before continuing. "But there is more to us than being simple assassins, much more. All of the Faceless Men that we have trained have long since died or been killed and we are all that remains. We have tested many over the years as we have tried to grow our numbers again. None have succeeded since Aegon's day. You will be different. You will succeed and you will become the last of us Arya."

Mathis paused again for a few moments to let Arya take it all in before continuing. "My brothers and I were Brandon Stark's most loyal allies. When the White Walkers came we beat them back with the help of the Children, but they were never truly defeated. The second part of the deal we struck with the Children was that they would us help to build The Wall and that men would guard the realm. This is how the Night's Watch was formed. Now it is nothing but a shadow of it's former self. They cannot hope to hold The Wall, their numbers are too few."

Arya still looked a little confused, but stayed silent. She had heard about this from her lessons with Maester Luwin back in Winterfell, or was it from Old Nan's tales, she couldn't remember clearly.

"Brandon Stark raised Winterfell and guarded the north, as the Starks have done ever since that day. My youngest brother stayed north of The Wall to keep watch and live amongst the Children. The Three Eyed Raven they call him." He then smiled faintly. "He is with your younger brother Brandon, teaching him and guiding him to learn his true abilities as we speak."

Arya felt her legs weaken a little from under her and her heart skipped a beat. "But, I thought that my brother's were all dead. Robb, Bran and Rickon?"

Mathis smiled at her and slowly shook his head. "No Arya, your younger brothers are still very much alive. Rickon is safely hidden from spying eyes with the Stark's most loyal bannermen the Umbers. And Brandon, his giant friend and his direwolf are far to the north with my brother."

Arya smiled brightly, hoping that her brothers and Hodor were truly alive. Sometimes she used to stomp around the castle yard like Hodor, he was a sweet giant. "But how do you know all of this?" She questioned, finding it harder to take in and believe everything that Mathis was telling her.

"You remember the Heart Tree in the basement. Through it I can see everything with a thousand eyes, as can my brother and yours." Mathis tried to explain. "Through the Heart Trees I can see visions of the past and present as well as glimpses of the possible future. Some things that will be and some things that may be."

"So this is how you know that the White Walkers have returned?" Arya asked, still feeling a little confused by it all. It was a lot to take in.

"Just so." Mathis replied.

Arya tried her best to take it all in but still had so many questions, her mind was racing.

"I've been watching and waiting for the White Walkers to return for many centuries. The Night's King still lives...if that's what you call it. I knew, as we all did that only a united Westeros can hope to defeat him and his army of undead." He closed his eyes for a few moments as if deep in thought before continuing. "It was I that persuaded Aegon Targaryen to conquer and unite Westeros over three hundred years ago. With the Seven Kingdoms combined, The Wall and his dragons the strength was there to defeat the Night's King once and for all should he return with his army of undead."

Arya shook her head in almost disbelief. "But the Seven Kingdoms are no longer united, and the Targaryen's and their dragons are all dead."

Mathis looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Not all dead, but winter _is_ coming."

"Winter is coming." She echoed him in a whisper, the Stark words.

"The boy king Tommen Baratheon now sits on the Iron Throne. But, do you truly believe that he rules the Seven Kingdoms or his mother, Cersei?" Mathis questioned her. "And far to the north Stannis Baratheon still claims to be the one true king and Warrior of Light. Westeros is divided and weak and the Night's Watch is but a shadow of what it needs to be." He gently placed his pale wrinkled hand on her slender shoulder as he leaned forward to look into her grey Stark eyes. "Your cousin Jon Snow is the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch now, but he doesn't have the men or the resources to hold The Wall against the Night's King and his army of the dead."

Arya was happy to hear that Jon still lived too, but looked even more confused. "Jon is my brother...my half brother, not my cousin." She corrected him, thinking that he had made a mistake.

Mathis shook his head. "No Arya. It's true that Jon has Stark blood, but he is Lyanna Stark's child, not your fathers."

Arya looked totally shocked. "My father lied to me, he lied to us all?" She shook her head in total disbelief at what she was hearing. It couldn't be true, she couldn't bring herself to believe it. "He wouldn't...my father would never..why would he do that?"

"Your father was a noble man and he did it for noble reasons. He lied to protect Jon at the cost of his own honor. He knew that if The Usurper Robert Baratheon had discovered Jon's true identity he would have killed him like the rest of the Targaryen's." He looked at Arya and continued, knowing that she didn't fully understand yet. "Jon is ice, son of Lyanna Stark and fire, son of Rhaegar Targaryen. He will be the one to defeat the Night's King once and for all, that is his destiny for he is the true Warrior of Light, not Stannis Baratheon."

Hearing this was too much for Arya and she turned to run. She didn't want to believe that it was true, but knew deep in her heart that Mathis spoke the truth. Jaqen moved to stop her but stood aside when he saw just how upset she was. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she ran down the long corridor, down the wooden staircase, through the gloomy temple and out into Braavos. _'He's wrong, Jon is my brother'_ She kept telling herself, not wanting to believe what she had heard._ 'My father wouldn't lie, he wouldn't' _She looked up into the dark grey sky as the rain washed away her tears but not the pain that was eating her up inside.

"A girl is troubled." She heard Syrio say as he approached her, smiling at her as he raised his eyebrows. "And very wet!"

Arya looked at him and a small smile appeared on her face as she sniffled and fought back the tears. She really was getting quite wet with the rain which was falling heavier by the moment. "Come, a girl will tell Syrio her troubles. Somewhere dry I am thinking."

Arya didn't really feel like talking, but she couldn't refuse her old friend and dancing master and followed him back inside the House of Black and White. Syrio waited patiently outside her chamber until she had dried off and changed into some clean clothes before sitting next to her on her bed.

Arya told Syrio everything that Mathis had told her. About the White Walkers and about Jon. She felt a lump in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes again as she talked about Jon not being her brother and her father lying. She was starting to understand why her father lied about Jon's true identity, but was still upset about Jon being her cousin and not her half brother.

Syrio listened and nodded before placing a comforting arm around her slender shoulders. "Brother, cousin it does not matter girl. You love Jon, yes? He loves you? This is all matters I am thinking." He smiled at her, trying to comfort her.

Arya wiped her eyes. Normally she hated crying in front of anyone for fear of looking craven, but Syrio was different. "I guess so. But I will always think of him as my big brother no matter what." She said in a determined tone.

"Just so, you are both still the same, yes?" He said as he stood to walk towards her door.

"Yes, nothing's really changed." She nodded in agreement as she started to feel a little better. It was true, she still loved Jon the same and she hoped that he would still love her the same, if they ever saw each other again.

It was starting to get late and Arya felt a little tired so decided to go to bed. She tried her best to put everything out of her mind and get some much needed sleep, but it didn't come easy. She tossed and turned and the weather outside matched her mood as the wind blew and the rain splashed against the small window in her chamber. Eventually she fell asleep.

_Arya was happy to to have finished her needlework lessons for the morning, they were so boring yet Sansa seemed to really enjoy them for some reason. Maybe it was because she was so much better than Arya at it? Sansa was always better than Arya at doing ladylike things like sewing and dancing, but Arya was the better rider and much better at maths. _

_Arya wasn't too fussed though, she had only been learning needlework for a few weeks and was sure that she would improve with enough practice. _

_She walked down the stone steps of the tower holding her doll by its arm in her left hand and stepped out into the castle yard to see Robb and Jon talking. She smiled and waved at them before running over to them. "Where are you going? Can I come too?" She asked Jon, looking up at him. She knew that he was more likely to let her tag along than Robb. She loved Robb to bits, but she felt closer to Jon than any of her siblings._

_Robb looked down at her and chuckled at her enthusiasm. "We're going to try and catch some trout, you can't come little sister." _

_Jon smiled at her apologetically, going along with Robb. _

_"Aww, but why not? I can catch a fish too." She continued, hoping he that would change his mind. "How hard can it be?"_

_"I'm sorry Arya, you're only six, you're not really allowed out of the castle yet." Robb replied hoping that she would listen, which she never did._

_Arya frowned before holding Jon's hand tightly with her right hand. "I'll be a good girl I promise." She smiled up sweetly at Robb, hoping that he wouldn't refuse. _

_Jon looked at Robb and Robb sighed in resignation. "Fine, you can come. But you must stay close and behave or I'll tell mother." Robb said as he finally gave in to her._

_Arya giggled happily and held Jon's hand as they walked down to the river. 'Maybe I can find some rubies too' She thought to herself._

_"You're walking too fast" She complained after just a few minutes. Arya was small for her age and a lot smaller than her older brothers and struggled to keep up with them. Her legs were short and skinny and they ached. "You'll have to carry me." She smiled up sweetly at Jon, hoping that he would give her a piggyback. _

_"I'll carry you if you don't hold on too tight, I nearly choked last time."Jone replied as he crouched down for her._

_Arya smiled at him before climbing up onto his back, wrapping her skinny arms loosely around his neck. _

_Jon groaned as he stood, much to Robb's amusement. "You getting heavy little sister, I think you must be growing at last." Jon said as he started walking again. _

_"Really? Do you think so? Maybe I grew a little?" She smiled happily, hoping that she would grow even more. "Maybe I'll be as tall as Sansa and then she won't try to boss me around any more."_

_Jon and Robb both chuckled at her._

_Eventually they made it to the river and Arya hopped off Jon's back to look around. Robb and Jon started to set up the fishing gear as she threw flat stones into the river. She was hoping to make them skip like her father had shown her, but they mostly went straight into the water with a big splash. _

_"You're going to scare off all of the fish." Jon told her as he took her hand and led her away from the riverbank to sit down and watch as they finished setting up the fishing gear._

_When they had set everything up she helped them to look for bait. She kicked over a few rocks and sticks to find lots of insects. Sansa would have hated it, but Arya wasn't afraid of insects. She had even eaten one once just to see her sister's horrified reaction._

_They didn't have enough gear for Arya to fish on her own, but Jon let Arya have a go of his for a little while. She didn't catch anything though and soon got bored. "I'm going to look for rubies." She told her brothers. "Fishing is boring!"_

_"Stay where we can see you." Robb told her. _

_"If you wander off you can't come next time." Jon added. _

_"And try to stay clean or mother will have all our hides!" Robb said, more out of hope than anything. _

_Arya smiled and nodded. "I will, I promise." She then turned and walked away from them, but stayed in sight as she had promised. She knelt by the edge of the river and started to poke around in the rocks and mud with a stick as she searched for rubies._

_Arya searched for the rest of the afternoon but didn't find any rubies or anything valuable. She did find a smooth grey and white stripey rock, the Stark colors, which she decided to keep._

_"Maybe it's a lucky rock?" Robb told her as he gave her a piggback ride on their way back to Winterfell. Arya smiled happily, pleased with her new treasure._

Arya woke as the early morning sunlight crept through the wooden shutters that covered the small window in her chamber. It looked and sounded as though the storm had past. She sat up and smiled thinking of the dream that she had that night. She still kept her lucky rock in a safe place in her chamber back in Winterfell and wondered if it was still there. She knew now that it wasn't really a lucky rock, but she had always kept it anyway because it brought back memories of that happy day spent with Jon and Robb.

Arya stretched and got out of bed. She quickly changed out of her night clothes and into her grey training gear before making her way down to the kitchen to prepare herself a breakfast of porridge, toasted bread with honey and some hot tea. She eagerly ate it but still couldn't help think on everything that she had been told the previous day and knew that there was more for her to hear. After Arya had finished breaking her fast she made her way up to see Mathis to hear the rest of what he had to tell her.

Mathis was sat behind his old wooden desk reading a thick leather bound book as she entered and looked up as she sat opposite him. "Are you ready to hear more Arya?" He said as he closed his book and placed it down on his desk.

"Yes, I want to hear it all. My sister and my brothers are still alive, the White Walkers must be stopped and I know you know how." She said, determination was written all over her face.

Mathis stood and started to walk over to the door. "Come with me Arya and I will tell you all that I know."

Arya stood and followed him down to the basement to stand in front of the Heart Tree. "Place your hand on the tree Arya and close your eyes."

Arya looked up at him and nodded, unsure what all of this meant. She cautiously reached out and placed the palm of her left hand against the pale trunk of the Heart tree and closed her eyes as he had instructed.

Nothing happened.

"Relax, clear your mind." She heard Mathis say before she saw flashes of her father sitting by the Heart Tree in the Godswood at Winterfell. It looked as if he was cleaning or sharpening Ice, the Stark family sword. And then her mother appeared, holding out what looked like a small rolled up piece of parchment, possibly a message that had been delivered by a raven it was hard to tell.

Arya suddenly opened her eyes and pulled her hand back from the Heart Tree. "What was that?" She asked, clearly a little surprised by it all. She had touched the Heart Tree back in Winterfell many times, she had even climbed it once with Bran but had never experienced anything like that before.

"Through the Heart Tree we can see into the past and communicate with R'hllor. This is how I know the things I do. This is how I know the names of the people we must assassinate. Your brother Bran has abilities far beyond my own and when the time comes he will fly."

Arya was now totally confused. "I thought there was only one god? The god of death!" She replied, remembering back to what Syrio had told her in King's Landing.

Mathis paused for a brief moment. "R'hllor, The Red God, The God Of Death, The Seven, The Lord Of Light, The Old Gods and the new. Many faces of the same god. We all must go to him eventually, even you and I."

Arya had never been keen at praying and learning about the various religions, unlike her mother and her sister. She had always been more like her father with his old gods and the Heart Tree. "I think I understand. But, what do you mean when you say Bran will fly? He can't even walk!"

"Ah, Bran is a warg." Mathis answered her.

"I don't understand? What's a warg?" She asked, still confused.

"Sometimes you have wolf dreams and can see through the eyes of your direwolf, yes?"

Arya nodded. "Yes."

"But you cannot really control Nymeria, you can only see what she sees. Bran can control other people or animals when he sees through their eyes. His direwolf Summer or his giant friend Hodor, even a dragon with enough training. He will be one of the three heads of the dragon, this is how he will fly." He moved around her to turn her attention back to the Heart Tree.

"The Heart Tree is how I know that Jon is your cousin, I saw your father praying for forgiveness for hiding the child's true identity after returning from the rebellion against the Mad King. This is how I know that your brothers still live." Mathis looked at her for a moment before continuing. "The prophecies say that R'hllor and the Great Other have been in an eternal struggle. This will end when Azor Ahai returns weilding Lightbringer. Jon _must_ defeat the Night's King, the servant of the Great Other. He is the only one who can for _he _is Azor Ahai. He is the true Warrior of Light, not Stannis Baratheon. But he cannot defeat him alone..."

Arya nodded her head. She didn't fully understand everything that he had told her, but understood enough to realise that if it meant helping Jon and protecting her brothers and her sister she was ready to do whatever it took. "So what must I do? I know you have a plan." She asked, almost afraid of his answer.

"You must travel to Meereen and gain an audience with Daenerys Targaryen. She rules as queen from the Great Pyramid. You must convince her to sail to Westeros with her army of Unsullied and her three dragons. She must reclaim the Iron Throne and unite the Seven Kingdoms before it's too late. Only a united Westeros with her army of Unsullied and her three dragons can hope to defeat the Night's King and his White Walkers."

Arya frowned a little. "But my father went to war to overthrow the Targaryen's. Her father murdered my uncle and my grandsire. Her brother Rhaegar stole my aunt Lyanna and you want me to help put her on the Iron Throne? And even if I did this, why would she listen to me or even believe me?" Arya asked almost in disbelief at his request.

Mathis closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Daenerys Targaryen is not her father or her brother. She has a good, kind heart and will rule with grace and fairness. She _must_ rule and unite Seven Kingdoms or everything that we know will be lost."

"But why would she listen to me? Why haven't you convinced her yourself like you did Aegon Targaryen?" Arya asked, still feeling a little unsure.

"It seems age has finally caught up with me. I can no longer leave this place, I am bound to it and the Heart Tree as is my brother The Three Eyed Raven. Your direwolf is proof of who you are. A wise old warrior, Ser Barristan Selmy, who stands by her side will know this. He respected your father and will listen to you and understand what you have to say. He will convince Daenerys if you cannot."

Arya nodded slowly as she listened. '_So that's why he sent me to track down Nymeria_' She thought to herself. "But how do I get to Meereen? When should I go?" She asked.

"You must sail immediately Arya, for I fear time is running short. Your friend Captain Forel has agreed to take you some of the way, but from there you will be on your own." He replied.

"But what of Jaqen? Can't he come with me?" Arya asked as she stood, her heart racing as she felt a little excited and a little nervous about her new mission.

Mathis shook his head as he looked up at her. "Jaqen will travel to Westeros to scout the situation there. King's Landing must fall quickly. Westeros cannot afford another war. When you have returned to us we will have a plan."

He then stood as he looked her in the eyes. "You cannot fail Arya, you _must_ not fail."

Arya nodded. "I won't fail" She said in a determined tone.

"Good luck to you Arya Of House Stark. Return to us swiftly and safely." She heard him say as she turned to walk back to her chamber to gather a few belongings and form a plan in her head.


	14. The Journey Begins

**~:The Journey Begins:~**

Arya's mind was racing as she picked up Needle and slid it carefully into her leather belt. She had so much to plan before setting off on her new mission, she almost didn't know where to start. "So, a girl is heading out on another mission." Arya quickly spun around to see Syrio standing in the door to her chamber, holding a wooden box.

"Yes, I have to leave as soon as possible, there's no time to waste." She replied, looking a little overwhelmed by it all. She was really pleased to see Syrio though, he had always seen her right in the past.

"Ah, just so. Syrio knows of your mission girl, he has faith that you will succeed." He paused for a moment before entering her chamber and carefully placing the wooden box onto her bed. "A gift if you will permit me." He said as he took a small step back, smiling at her.

Arya smiled back at him happily, she liked receiving gifts. It was the first gift that she had received since Jon gave her Needle back in Winterfell, other than the small wooden horse that Robert had given her before leaving the House of Black and White.

She stood in front of the wooden box and slowly lifted the lid to look inside. "Armor?" She asked as she picked up the plain leather top to inspect it. It felt soft and supple, unlike any armor she had seen before.

"Just so. This is the armor of a Water Dancer. Light and flexible to keep you nimble on your feet, but plain to look at to stop any unwanted attention for a faceless lady, yes?"

Arya smiled at him and held it up to her, it looked as if it would fit her well. "Thanks Syrio, it's perfect." She couldn't wait to try it on.

"May it help to keep you safe, I will see you when you return." He said as he made his way out of her chamber to leave her alone. Arya closed her chamber door and tried on her new armor. It fitted her perfectly and looked similar to what Syrio wore back in King's Landing except it was quite plain in color compared to his. Hers was grey and black.

There was a shirt, pants, boots, gloves and even a new leather belt. _'He must have had it made just for me' _She thought to herself as she walked around her chamber, testing it out. It felt so light and was really flexible. It almost felt like wearing normal clothes, she was really pleased with it.

She picked up Needle again and carefully slid it into her new leather belt as Jaqen knocked and then entered her room. He tossed a small leather pouch to her which she caught with her favored left hand. A pouch full of coins by the weight and sound of it. "A girl must hide it well, Slaver's Bay is a dangerous place." He said cooly as he stepped closer to her.

Arya nodded as she hid the pouch in a pocket inside her new top, it would be safe in there she hoped. "A man has also has a gift." He said as he held out a vicious looking dagger, offering it to her. It had a thin, razor sharp blade and a handle as black as jet.

Arya took it carefully and inspected it. It felt so light and the blade even seemed to shimmer icy blue as the light reflected off it. "Valyrian steel?" She asked as she then inspected the black leather scabbered that he handed to her.

Jaqen nodded slowly. "A girl has her Needle. A dagger needs a name too?" He raised his eyebrows slightly and smiled cooly at her before turning to walk towards her door. "A man will wait for a girl at the Purple Harbor."

Arya tied the black leather scabbered to her belt before sliding her new valyrian blade into it and clipping it into place. "Frost!" She said, just as Jaqen had reached her door. She thought that it was an appropriate name because of the icy blue color of the blade. It was also another thing to remind her off Winterfell and home.

Jaqen turned to look at her and nodded once. "Just so."

Arya picked up the little wooden horse that Robert had given to her and put it into her pocket. Jaqen raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "What does a girl need with a toy?" He asked her, clearly a little bemused by it.

"For luck!" She replied instantly, grinning a little. She didn't really believe that it was lucky, but she hoped that it might be.

"A man makes his own luck." Jaqen said before leaving.

"I'm not a man!" Arya mumbled quietly to herself and quickly followed Jaqen out of her chamber. "Jaqen wait, I'll come with you, I'm ready." She continued as she caught up with him/

Jaqen turned to her and nodded once before continuing on his way. She felt happy to have Jaqen by her side again, at least until they had to go their seperate ways again.

The streets of Braavos were busy as usual. The market seemed packed and was even more chaotic than usual as traders and merchants went about their business of silks, wines, spices and freshly caught fish amongst other things. They walked through the square past the Iron Bank and the Sealords Palace before they reached the Purple Harbor where _Sweet Lily _was waiting for them. Arya couldn't help but look at the Titan looming in the distance over the entrance to the harbor.

"A man will sail as far as Pentos, then a girl will be on her own. But first a girl needs her direwolf."

Arya had almost forgotten about that, but knew that Nymeria roamed somewhere south of Braavos, the direction they had to sail to reach Pentos. "Yes, I'll have to speak to Captain Forel. I'll need to go ashore to find her after we're clear of Braavos."

They boarded _Sweet Lily _together and Arya went to her usual cabin to safely store Needle and Frost under her bed before returning to the deck. Captain Forel was busy talking in Braavosi with one of the workers from the harbor, so she decided to leave him alone for now and made her way over to First Mate Darion. She could have sworn that he had grown even more muscles since the last time she had seen him, if that was even possible.

"Little Arya, it's good to see you again." Darion said to her as he saw her approach. He was clearly pleased to see her again, almost as pleased as she was to see him.

"It's good to see you too Darion." She replied as she smiled up at him, not caring that he called her little. Usually she hated to be called little, but compared to him she really was quite small so she didn't really mind.

"Have you ever been to Slaver's Bay Darion?" She asked him, eager to find out more about where they were headed. She knew very little of Slaver's Bay except that Meereen was famous for it's pyramids. The rest of what Maester Luwin had taught her back in Winterfell had left her, or maybe she wasn't paying attention.

"Yes little one. I have been to Slaver's Bay, but not for many, many moons now." Darion looked down at her as he leaned back against the side of the ship, crossing his muscular arms across his huge chest. "Slaver's Bay was where I first met Captain Forel. I tried to stow aboard his ship in Yunkai to flee my former master. I've been in Captain Forel's service ever since that day. Not as a slave you understand, but as a free man."

Arya nodded as she listened, she had no idea that Darion used to be a slave. She had seen many servants back in Winterfell, but they were paid and treated with respect, slavery sounded terrible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Arya felt for him as she really liked Darion and considered him a close friend. She was keen to learn more of Slaver's Bay as any information might be useful for her mission, so she continued with her questions. "Can you tell me anything of the slaver cities? I don't remember much of what I was taught in Winterfell." She asked as she stood next to him and leaned back against the side of the ship, almost copying him by folding her arms across her small chest.

"Of course little one. Meereen is perhaps the greatest of the three slaver cities and certainly the largest. It is the most northerly of the three cities, famous for it's great pyramids and fighting pits. This is where you're headed I believe?"

Arya nodded. "Yes."

"Astapor is known for training The Unsullied. Eunuch slave warriors said by some to be the finest soldiers in the known world. It is also known as the red city because of it's red bricks. Some say that this is because of the blood of the slaves that lay dying on them. It's also the most southerly of the three slaver cities." He paused as he thought for a moment for anything else that he knew before continuing. "Astapor has an open air slave market called The Plaza Of Pride, no place for a young lady such as yourself."

Arya listened and tried to remember what he was telling her and smiled as he called her a young lady. Her father used to call her that sometimes. Her mother too, but that was usually when she had done something her mother disapproved of and Arya always did things her mother disapproved of.

"And finally, Yunkai is known as the yellow city because of the yellow bricks that built it. This is as far as we can take you. From there you will have to travel north along the coast to reach Meereen."

"Thanks Darion, but first I need to find Nymeria again." Arya told him, she knew it wouldn't be hard to find Nymeria, maybe Nymeria would find them first. "I was hoping to sail all the way to Meereen, but Yunkai will have to do I guess." She shrugged, knowing that it couldn't be helped.

"Just so. Alas, duty calls, we will speak again soon little one." Darion smiled at her, flashing his big white teeth and mussing her hair before walking over to Captain Forel.

Arya turned to lean over the side of the ship to look out to sea. It was going to be a long trip, but at least they were going to stop off at Pentos to resupply and maybe even rest up for a day or two.

As there wasn't much for her to do Arya decided to make her way back to her cabin to rest. She lay on her bed, staring up at the wooden ceiling as she thought things over in her head. For the first time in a long time she felt genuinely afraid and unsure of the future. _'What if Daenerys won't listen to me? What if she decides to stay in Meereen_?' Were just two of the questions she asked herself before slowly drifting off to sleep, deep in thought.

_She lay in the shade of a mighty tree, seeking respite from the beating sun. She could smell and hear prey in the distance but lay on her side, she had no interest in hunting in this heat. Her belly was already full and swollen from her feast the previous night. _

_She longed for the cold and damp of home as she watched tiny flies buzzing around the remains of her kill as well as the occasional bird which picked at the bones for an easy meal._

_Her thirst was growing so she stood and made her way over to a small sheltered watering hole. The others scattered as they saw her approach, she could smell the fear in them. She walked out into the water and lay in it to cool off, lapping at the cool water to quench her thirst as it soaked her fur. _

Arya woke after a few hours to see that they had set sail. She made her way out of her cabin and looked over to see that Braavos was already behind them and that they were sticking fairly close to the shore. _'I should find Captain Forel, I still need to find Nymeria" _She thought to herself as she made her way to the stern of the ship and to the captain's cabin. She knocked twice before entering his elaborately decorated cabin.

Captain Forel was sat at his fine wooden desk, writing notes in his logbook. He glanced up at her as she entered and waved her over to a chair. "Arya my girl, I was hoping to talk to you. I believe you need to go ashore to search for your direwolf, yes?"

Arya smiled and nodded as she sat opposite him. "Yes, it's vital that I find her. I know that she is south of Braavos somewhere. She shouldn't be too dificult to find." She explained to him, hoping that it would be as easy as she said it would.

"Just so. You shall go ashore at dawn, you have my word." He smiled at her before going back to filling in his logbook. "We will talk again soon I promise."

"Thank you captain." She said as she stood and left him to write in his logbook.

There wasn't a lot to do for the rest of the day so Arya practised her Water Dance with Needle on deck as some of the other sailors watched on. Most were a little bemused by it, but she didn't mind and was used to them watching her. After eating chicken and vegetable broth with the rest of the crew she returned to her cabin for an early night. After saying her death prayer she soon fell asleep. "Queen Cersei, Ilyn Payne, Walder Frey..."

A knock on her cabin door woke her early the next morning. "Time for a girl to wake." She heard Jaqen say.

Arya pulled her thick grey blanket over her, not wanting to get up just yet. Another, slightly louder knock on her cabin door made her get up out of bed. "I'm up, I'll be just a moment." She said almost annoyed, before hearing Jaqen walk away. She was tired and a little grumpy and didn't mean to be so sharp with Jaqen but she couldn't help it.

After dressing and slipping Needle into her belt on her right side and attaching Frost to her left side she made her way out onto deck. She spotted Jaqen and First Mate Darion and walked over to join them, yawning softly as she reached them. It was earlier than she thought and the sun was barely showing above the horizon and glowed a brilliant orange. It looked quite beautiful against the dark blue sky. "Why so early?" She complained.

Darion laughed and mussed her already messy hair. "The sooner we find your direwolf, the sooner we can be underway. Come on, let's go." He said to her with a slight chuckle.

Darion picked her up with ease and lifted her over the side of the ship and into a small wooden boat. Jaqen agily hopped over the side of the ship and into the little boat to sit next to her before Darion climbed in and started to lower them down. Arya grabbed a wooden oar determined to do her part, but Darion held his hand out so she handed it over to him.

It didn't take Darion long to row them the short distance to shore. "I'll stay here and guard the boat." He told them before Arya up the sandy beach with Jaqen towards the trees to begin their search for Nymeria.

The truth was Arya had no idea where to start looking for Nymeria. The wolf dream she had didn't really give her any clues and she could be anywhere by now. After an hour or so Jaqen stopped and leaned against a tall tree to take a drink from his skin. "A girl should wait here." He said in his usual laid back manner, enjoying the shade the tree gave him from the sun which was beating down on them.

Arya looked at him a little confused. "Why wait here? I know that Nymeria is around here somewhere?" She replied, more out of hope than anything.

"If your wolf is around here she will have picked up a girl's scent by now. No use going any further and risk getting lost." He said as he sat in the shade and closed his eyes to rest.

Arya looked around to see if she could see any sign of Nymeria but there was none. She sighed and sat cross legged on the ground near to Jaqen and picked at the brown grass, feeling a little frustrated. "I guess you're right." She replied, realizing the truth of their situation. When they had escaped from Riverrun it was Nymeria that had found them, not the other way around. Arya hoped that would be the case this time too.

As they waited Jaqen sat quietly in the shade of the tree as if he was meditating and Arya lay on her back and looked up at the clear blue sky from the shelter of a nearby tree. She kept thinking over what lay ahead as her thumb gently rubbed the smooth pommel of Needle. She felt nervous and excited about it at the same time, wondering what the future held for her.

After an hour or so Jaqen suddenly jumped to his feet, drawing his dagger from his leather belt as something had caught his attention. Arya also got up and drew Needle, she could hear something coming their way.

"Nymeria." Arya said happily as her direwolf appeared from the bushes and walked over to her. Arya smiled and gently scratched behind Nymeria's ears, she was really pleased to be reunited with her loyal direwolf. "It's good to see you again girl."

"We should go, a girl has what she came for." Jaqen said as he watched on. He slid his dagger back into his belt as he started to walk back the way they had come. Arya was glad that he remembered the way, she hadn't been paying much attention.

"Yes, let's get back." Arya agreed as she carefully slid Needle back into her belt. She giggled softly and climbed up onto Nymeria's back for a ride back to Darion and the small boat, Nymeria didn't seem to mind at all.

When they arrived back at the boat First Mate Darion was lying in it fast asleep. Arya hopped off Nymeria's back and crept up _'as quiet as a shadow' _to him to splash him. "Some guard you are Darion." She giggled cheekily as he suddenly woke and jumped up a little startled.

He smiled as he came to and realized who it was. "I see you have found your wolf little one, we should get back to the ship. Captain Forel will be keen to get underway." He replied, as he brushed the water off himself, still smiling at her little prank.

When they were safely back aboard _Sweet Lily_, Nymeria was kept in the cargo hold as most of the sailors feared her. Arya tried to convince them that she would never hurt them so long as she was around and didn't feel threatened, but in the end she went along with Captain Forel's wishes. Luckily Nymeria didn't seem too bothered and mostly slept anyway.

A few days into their journey south to Pentos Arya spotted First Mate Darion and went over to speak to him. "Hello Darion." She smiled up at him as she approached. She liked Darion and enjoyed spending time with him. he was a giant of a man, especially next to her but he was so gentle.

"Little Arya." He replied, smiling as he was pleased to see her again.

Arya leaned against the side of the ship and looked out to sea. "Will this be the first time you've been back to Yunkai since...umm, since you met Captain Forel?" She asked him, trying her best not to mention that he was once a slave, though she was curious about it.

Darion also leaned against the side of the ship, looking out to sea before looking down at her. "Since I was a slave you mean?" He asked her, raising his eyebrows a little. He knew that she was being curious again.

A small pink blush crept across her cheeks as she felt a little unsure. She didn't want to upset or insult him. "Y..yes." She replied softly as she glanced up at him. She couldn't help being curious, she had always been full of questions ever since she was a little girl.

Darion gently ruffled her hair and smiled, flashing his big white teeth at her. "It's ok, you can say it little one. I was a slave." He shrugged a little as though he wasn't too bothered.

She smiled back at him but still felt bad for him.

"It will be the first time I have been to Yunkai since that day." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I intend to visit my old master and settle things."

Arya looked up at him and frowned slightly. "You're going to kill him aren't you?" She asked, though she already knew the answer in her heart. She thought of Darion as a gentle giant, a bit like Hodor in a way but she couldn't blame him for wanting to kill his former master.

"Yes." He replied as he looked out to sea again. She could sense that it was was something he needed to do, to put it behind him once and for all.

Arya thought for a moment before making up her mind. "I'm going with you, I can help."

Darion looked at her and shook his head. "No Arya, this is something I have to do alone. I don't want you getting involved, it might be dangerous!"

Arya giggled softly, her mind was made up and there was nothing he could say that would change her mind. Darion was her friend and she wanted to help him. "I'm no craven, I'm not afraid of danger." She boasted. "I'm going with you whether you like it or not." She told him, she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Darion smiled widely at her before laughing and mussing her hair again. She thought that her hair must be a total mess by now but she didn't care.

"You're stubborn for one so small." Darion grinned a little, impressed with her determination. "How can I say no to that? Ok, you can tag along but I will be the one to kill him. Deal?" He held out his huge hand which she gladly shook.

"Deal!" She agreed, smiling up at him as they shook. "Can I ask you something Darion?"

"Syrio was right, you do have a curious mind." He looked out to sea and nodded. "Sure, ask away."

Arya thought for a moment before asking. "How did you become a slave?"

Darion looked down at her for a brief moment as he thought. "When I was a small child I had three older brothers and a younger sister. Sometimes when I close my eyes I can still see there faces, hear their voices and their laughter. My mother and father worked a small farm and we all helped out where we could. We didn't have much, but we traded with the nearby village and got by as best we could."

Arya listened but was full of questions. "What was the village called?" She asked.

Darion shook his head. "I can't remember I was very young and had never been there. It probably doesn't even exist any more. It was a tiny village in the north of Sothoryos so you've probably never heard of it and I doubt it will appear on any maps. Anyway, one day my brothers and I were fishing in a nearby river when the slavers came. They took all of the children from the village as well as my brothers and my little sister."

"What happened to your parents?" Arya asked.

"I was told that the slavers killed all of the grown men, they raped and then drowned the women. They burnt the farm and village to the ground. For weeks we were holed up in the cargo hold of a ship like rats until we arrived in Yunkai where my brothers and I were sold as slaves, my sister as a bed slave. I never saw my brothers or my slittle ister again." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't even know if they're still alive or where they took them."

Arya gently touched his huge arm and smiled sympathetically at him. "I'm so sorry Darion." She really wanted to say more to him, but nothing came to mind. She just felt so sorry for him.

After a few more days they arrived in Pentos. Arya said her farewell's to Jaqen before heading out into Pentos. It would be many moons before she would see him again, but she was used to that and was sure that she would see him again. At the House of Black and White he disappeared for weeks at a time, if not longer and they never really said goodbye then so this was no different.

Arya knew that _Sweet Lily _would be in port until the following morning and was keen to enjoy a little freedom while she had the chance so set out to explore Pentos. The last time she was here she was only passing through, but this time she had time on her hands and was keen to explore.

Arya spent a little time looking around an open air market at the various stalls. Traders shouted their wares in various tongues as they competed for customers and there was even an auction going on for livestock. Cows, goats, sheep, chickens and even a few pigs were sold as quickly as they were shown into the pen. It was unlike any market she had seen before but she loved it. She was tempted to try and buy a goat or a few chickens for Nymeria but thought better of it. She wasn't sure captain Forel would appreciate blood flowing in his cargo hold.

Then she saw something that she never expected to see, two men from the Night's Watch. One looked old and whithered with a greying black maester's robe. The other was fat and looked a little clumsy, she couldn't see how he would be any use in a fight. Master Paege had told her that the Night's watch was but a shadow of what it once was, but were they really this desperate?

Arya wanted to make sure of her suspicions and trailed the two men at a distance. They were dressed all in black like men from the Night's Watch. The older one wore a simple black faded robe with a maesters chain around his neck, while the fat one wore patchy armor and a thick coat. She knew that they had definitely come from The Wall dressed like that. _'Maybe they can tell me about Jon' _She thought to herself as she followed them into a tavern. _'Or maybe they're deserters?' _Was another thought, though the elderly man didn't look like much of a deserter_. 'How would he have sneaked away unnoticed? He can barely walk!'_

She ordered herself a hot meal and a drink, never taking her eyes off them for more than a few moments. In the corner sat the large round man, the elderly man and a woman cradling a baby in her arms. She knew that men of the Night's Watch weren't supposed to have wives or children and thought it looked odd, especially seeing them this far from The Wall. _'They don't look like deserters? What an odd bunch?_' She thought to herself. _'The sentence for desertion is death_' She could hear her father say in her head.

Arya still didn't know for certain, so she decided to sit at the table closest to them to try and listen in on their conversation. She smiled as her food arrived. Chicken, carrot and pea soup with some hard bread. She dipped her bread into her soup and chewed on it slowly as she listened in. They both spoke quietly so it was diffult for her to make anything out, but she did hear Jon's name mentioned a few times and something about Maesters and The Citadel. She knew now for certain that they were men of the Night's Watch.

Arya was pleased to hear of Jon, she missed him dearly. Although she loved all of her siblings, even Sansa, Jon was her favorite. She needed to find out more. A little while later they all left to head upstairs. Arya followed them at a distance _'as quiet as a shadow' _to see where they went.

The woman carried her baby in to one room and the elderly man and the fat man entered the room next to her. Arya thought it was odd that they had travelled together but slept in seperate rooms. It would make things easier for her though. Even if the men were deserters from the Night's Watch she didn't want to kill them in front of the woman and her baby. She didn't want to involve the woman at all if she could help it and especially didn't want to hurt or kill the her unless she gave Arya no other choice.

Arya pulled Needle from her belt and followed the men into their room.

The fat man spun and clumsily drew his sword, but the elderly man just sat on the bed and looked over to her. By the look of him he looked blind so Arya knew that he was no threat and concentrated on the fat one. He didn't looked skilled with his sword by the way he was holding it and looked as if he was trembling a little too so Arya wasn't afraid him.

Arya closed the door behind her as she looked at the fat man. "What are two members of the Night's Watch doing all the way out here?" She asked, not lowering her guard and staying alert. "The penalty for desertion is death."

The round man looked over at Arya. "My name is Sam, Samwell Tarly." He then gestured to the elderly man who was still sat on the bed. "And this is Maester Aemon. Lord Commander Snow has sent me to train at The Citadel to become a Maester. We are no deserters." He explained nervously to her as he pulled out a small scroll and tossed it to her.

_'Lord Commander Snow...' _Arya thought to herself with a little smile as she looked over the scroll, it was genuine. _'He means Jon?' _She remembered Mathis had told her that Jon was the Lord Commander now. It looked like Jon's handwriting too so it must be true. Jon really was the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.

"Ok, so you're not deserters." Arya said as she slid Needle back into her belt, much to Sam's relief.

Sam slid his sword away as the tension in the room dropped. "No, we're definitely _not_ deserters." He smiled over at Maester Aemon who just sat listening to them.

"Who are you girl?" Maester Aemon asked her, his voice was soft. "Strange for someone so young, all the way out here to know so much of the Night's Watch."

Arya didn't want to tell them who she really was until she was certain that they were Jon's allies and thought quickly. "My friends call me Arry" She said, trying to sound convincing before chewing gently on her lower lip. She hadn't been called Arry since she had travelled with Yoren, but it was the first name that came to mind.

"Strange name for a girl, Arry?" Sam said as he looked her over.

Arya glared at him and snapped, thinking that he didn't believe her. She wasn't very good at telling lies, her mother always knew when she was lying. "Well, that's my name and it's not strange." She complained.

"Oh, I didn't mean any offence." Sam said, his chin wobbling slightly as he shook his head.

"Who is this Lord Commander Snow? I thought somebody called Mormont was the Lord Commander?" Arya asked as she tried to find out the information that she seeked. At Winterfell she had often heard her father and Maester Luwin talking about the Night's Watch and had even seen a few raven messages that were sent from Castle Black, she was sure that Mormont used to be the Lord Commander.

"Jon Snow is the Lord Commander of The Night's Watch now Arry. Ned Starks bastard." Maester Aemon said as he peered over at her.

Arya had a sinking feeling that the old man knew exactly who she really was. But how could he? They had never met and he was blind. "Where are you from Arry? You seem to know much of our order?" He continued.

_'Everything that Mathis had said was the truth, Jon really is the Lord Commander' _Arya thought to herself. She didn't doubt what Mathis had told her was true, he had no reason to lie to her. But, it still felt reassuring to hear it from someone else to confirm that it was true. "I'm from White Harbor." She lied. Arya knew a little of White Harbor from her lessons with Maester Luwin as well as her father. It was the north's closest thing to a city and they were loyal bannermen to her father.

"And how did you end up all the way out here?" Maester Aemon asked her. He suspected something she was sure of it.

"My father was a sailor and was away from home for months at a time. I missed him terribly when he was gone and used to beg him to take me with him. He always refused telling me that I should stay home and learn things and do things like other girls my age did, but I didn't want to. Then one day he agreed, but he fell overboard during a bad storm and I never saw him again." Arya gently wiped her eyes with her sleeve, trying her best to look upset. "The captain left me here, saying that I was no use to him and only an extra mouth to feed."

"That's so sad." Sam said believing her every word. Maester Aemon said nothing, she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Are you loyal to Lord Commander Snow?" Arya asked curiously, chewing her lower lip again. If they were his allies then maybe they could get word to him._ 'And if not...' _She thought as her thumb brushed over Needle's pommel.

"Yes, I would be dead if it wasn't for Jon. I don't know if I really want to become a maester, but it's the best way I can serve Jon and The Night's Watch so that's what I'm going to do." Sam replied.

Arya smiled and tossed the scroll back to Sam as she came to a decision. "I'm not really called Arry." She paused for a moment, suddenly feeling a little anxious and chewing on her lower lip again.

Sam looked at her a little confused and Maester Aemon squinted as he listened. "My real name is Arya. Arya Stark."

"Arya Stark!?" Sam said in total shock. "Wait, you're...it can't be...that means..." He stuttered before composing himself and storing the scroll safely back into one of the pockets in his coat. "You're Jon's little sister!"

Arya giggled and nodded. "Yes, I'm his little sister." She lied. To Jon she was still his little sister, but she knew the truth of it now. Really they were cousins, but Sam didn't need to know that. She wanted to tell Jon the truth before telling anyone else, she owed him that much.

Sam pointed to Needle. "If you really are Arya Stark, what's your sword called? Where did you get it?" He asked her, clearly looking for proof that she was who she claimed to be.

"Needle." She responded instantly. "Jon gave it to me as a present before leaving for The Wall."

Sam nodded to her answer "What's Jon's direwolf called?" He asked, searching for further proof that she was who she claimed to be.

"Ghost." Arya replied instantly.

"The girl speaks the truth Sam." Maester Aemon said before Sam could ask her another question. "The girl is who she claims to be." He squinted over at her. "Nobody would pretend to be Arya Stark if they were not. To be a stark of Winterfell is a dangerous thing, even all the way out here."

Sam laughed a little making his chin wobble. "You really are Jon's little sister. You look so alike." He said as he stepped forward to take a closer look at her, all of his doubt was gone.

Of all her siblings it was true that Jon was the closest to Arya in appearance. All of her brothers and her sister resembled their mother and had Tully in them, whereas Arya and Jon resembled her father and were definitely Stark's. Sometimes Arya used to wonder if she was adopted or a bastard like Jon, but her mother had always reassured her that she was a trueborn Stark, unlike Jon.

It made Arya feel a little sad to think how her mother had treated Jon. Even back then when she was still little she could tell that her mother didn't like Jon. She couldn't help but wonder how her mother would have treated Jon if she had known the truth about him.

Sam smiled at her. "Lord Snow we call him." Sam's round face lit up as he suddenly remembered something else. "Your brother Bran is alive too, though..." He paused for a moment. "Though, he's headed north of The Wall. I tried to stop him but he just wouldn't listen. You Stark's are stubborn."

Arya smiled back at him. "I know, he's gone to find The Three Eyed Raven. Don't worry, he's safe."

Sam looked a little surprised that she knew so much. He didn't know how she knew, but somehow she knew.

Arya turned as she opened the door to leave. "When you reach The Citadel can you send a raven to Jon?" She asked.

Sam smiled and nodded at her. "I will."

"And tell him that I'm safe and I'll see him soon I promise." She then smiled happily as she thought of Jon mussing her hair, his smile and the last hug they shared in Winterfell before he left for The Wall. "And tell him..."

"I know." Sam said, smiling at her. "Tell him that you love him and miss him."

Arya smiled and nodded at him before leaving, closing the door behind her.


	15. The Journey Continues

**~*The Journey Continues*~**

Arya slowly made her way back down the creaky wooden stairs to sit at the back of the tavern. Jon really was alive and not only that, he was the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. She knew that he didn't have the men to hold back the White Walkers should...no, when they attacked. She knew that she could not fail in her mission. Doing it to save all of Westeros or perhaps even the whole world felt like too big a task for her, so Arya decided that from that moment on she was on a mission to help Jon. That was something that she could do.

"Arya." She heard Sam call out to her. She watched as he made his way over and sat next to her in the corner of the tavern. "Come with me, I'll keep you safe. Jon would want me to help you." He said to her before smiling. His face lit up and looked like a moon she thought.

Arya shook her head. "I can't Sam, I have a mission to do." She told him, hoping that she wouldn't have to explain everything to him.

"What mission?" He asked, not really understanding what could be so important to a girl her age and so far from home that she would turn down safety so easily.

"I...don't know how to explain, but Sam..." She paused for a moment and leaned in so that they could speak quietly. "The Wall will not be enough to hold back the White Walkers. Jon doesn't have the men. He needs more, much more."

Sam shook his head so that his chin and cheeks wobbled slightly. "Jon has recruited wildlings to man some of the other castles along The Wall and we even have a giant. I've seen them for myself."

Arya shook her head slowly, knowing that he wouldn't understand unless she told him everything that she knew. "It still won't be enough to hold them. If I succeed in my mission, I'll ride north with an army Westeros hasn't seen since the days of Aegon himself." She paused for a few moments before continuing. "And I'll bring three dragons with me too!"

Sams eyes opened wide at her bold statement. "But how? The dragons have been dead for centuries? And what army?"

"Daenerys Targaryen resides in Meereen, she has three dragons. I'm going to convince her to sail to Westeros and take back the Iron Throne. And then ride north with her armies and her dragons to unite the Seven Kingdoms and battle the White Walkers together, it's the only way!"

"But how are you going to do all of that?" Sam asked her, he clearly thought that she was crazy.

Arya could see the hope in his eyes but also hear the doubt in his voice. "I don't know yet, but I will find a eay. I must find a way. If not the lands will be covered in ice and darkness for all time and nothing will stand in their way." Arya looked Sam straight in the eyes, telling him how it really was.

Sam was almost speechless and looked terrified. "How do you know all of this?" He asked her, still in shock.

Arya decided that Sam should know what she knew and told him everything that Mathis had told her except for the part about Jon being part Targaryen. She still found it difficult to believe. But, if she was going to tell anyone, she was going to tell Jon first. Both of them were unaware that Maester Aemon was standing nearby and listening in on their conversation.

"The girl speaks the truth Sam, she has no reason to lie." Maester Aemon said as he slowly made his way over to sit with them. Sam immediately stood and helped him over to where they were sitting, making sure that he was careful and didn't fall. Maester Aemon was easily the oldest man Arya had ever seen, unless she counted Mathis and Jaqen, but they were different. And to think that she thought Maester Luwin and Old Nan were old back in Winterfell.

"You have brought a little joy to an old man's heart Arya". Maester Aemon continued. Arya looked at him not really understanding how she had done that. She thought that she had only told him bad news. "To hear that Daenerys Targaryen still lives." He smiled, squinting his eyes and making his face wrinkle up as if he was trying to picture something in his mind. He reached out a pale wrinkled hand towards her to hold her hand as he leaned in. "Do you know who I am child? Who I really am?" He asked her, squinting at her.

Arya looked at him feeling a little uneasy. "You're Maester Aemon from the Night's Watch." She replied, remembering his name from Sam's introduction earlier.

Maester Aemon nodded his head. "Yes, but I wasn't always a Maester of The Citadel or a man of the Night's Watch." He leaned in a little closer, Arya leaned in too knowing that he wanted to speak quietly. "I was once Aemon Targaryen. I will help you to convince Daenerys, my own blood."

Arya looked at him in almost disbelief. "Aemon Targaryen...it can't be? You could have been King?" She looked him over almost in shock as she remembered back to her history lessons. His hair was white with age, but his eyes were certainly that of a Targaryen. She looked at Sam who nodded back to assure her that Maester Aemon really was who he claimed to be.

"Maester Aemon are you sure?" Sam asked him, clearly concerned for the elderly maester and his friend.

"It's going to be a long trip." Arya added, trying to back Sam up. She didn't doubt that Maester Aemon would be able to help her to convince Danaerys and he would also be able to offer her sound advice whenever she needed it, but he was so old and weak. She would have to look out for him, protect him if necessary and he would slow her down immensely. She knew that there was very little time to lose.

"I am certain Sam. I am no longer of any use to the Night's Watch by escorting you to The Citadel. But, maybe I can be of some assistance to young Arya in her quest and serve The Night's Watch in other ways." He smiled over at Arya and she smiled back, even though she knew that he couldn't see her . "And it would be nice to spend the last of my remaining days with family before I die."

"As you wish." Sam said glumly before looking at Arya. "So long as Arya agrees?"

Arya looked back at Sam and then over at Maester Aemon. His comment about being with the last of his family before he died was something that she could understand all too well. She couldn't deny a frail old man his wish even if it did mean more effort on her part. "It's ok Sam, I agree."

"Sam, when you reach The Citadel you must send a raven to Jon. Tell him he must reinforce The Wall and hold it as long as possible. We have to buy as much time as we can." Maester Aemon told him before slowly getting to his feet again.

After saying their farewells, Arya and Maester Aemon left the inn and Sam behind. Arya slowly led him back through the streets of Pentos to _Sweet Lily_, letting him lean on her for support whenever he needed it. She took him to Captain Forel's cabin to explain the situation to him and how it had changed her plans. Arya was ready to let Maester Aemon have her cabin, but captain Forel insisted that Maester Aemon have his cabin as a guest of honor.

The following morning they set sail from Pentos. Arya knew that it could take many weeks to sail all the way to Slaver's Bay and Yunkai, boredom would be her worst enemy this time. She spent an hour on deck each morning practicing her Water Dance with Needle before eating with the rest of the crew, before practising for another hour with Frost. Before she went to bed each night she went to see Nymeria and sit with her and scratch behind her ears as she thought things over in her head.

Sometimes she would climb up to the crow's nest to see if she could spot any ships and talk to whoever was on watch at the time, but only if the weather stayed fair. For four whole days it rained and the wind whistled as a storm raged. Arya grew restless staying in her cabin or below deck with some of the crew, but it was better than getting soaked from the storm. The ship rolled heavily one day making her tummy feel queasy but she wasn't sick.

On the fourth day of the storm Arya had enough, she left her cabin and ran quickly to Captain Forel's cabin to see what the situation was. Captain Forel wasn't there but Maester Aemon was and he was awake for once so she decided to go and speak with him instead.

"Maester Aemon, do you know when the captain will be back?" She asked. She was hoping to talk to him to find out if they were nearly through the storm.

He looked up at her from his wooden chair. "I do not young one. Please, have a seat so that we may speak." He said as he gestured to another wooden chair opposite him.

Arya walked over and sat opposite him and they spoke for what seemed like hours. She asked him about Jon and and he told everything from when Jon had first arrived at Castle Black. He told her of how he tried to flee and help her brother Robb when he discovered he had gone to war, and his swift return. He told her how Jon was Commander Mormont's personal steward and their journey north of The Wall and his time spent with the wildlings. He even old her of the attack on Castle Black and the truce with the wildlings to man some of the abandoned castles along The Wall.

"It still won't be enough though will it?" She asked him, already knowing the truth of the situation, but hoping the elderly maester knew something she did not.

"No it will not be enough. The Night's Watch has become but a shadow of what it once was. The Wall will hold for a time, but when it falls darkness and death will spread across Westeros." He paused for a moment and reflected on what she had spoken of in the tavern. "We need Daenerys and her army."

"And her dragons!" Arya added enthusiastically.

Maester Aemon smiled and nodded his head slowly. "Ah yes, and her dragons. If only I could see them with my own eyes." He pondered as he sat back in his chair, resting his pale wrinkled hands in his lap.

Arya couldn't wait to see the dragons either. She had seen pictures of them in books and heard the stories and the legends. She had even seen the dragon skulls back in the dungeons of King's Landing when she was chasing a cat. But, to see a real life dragon with her own eyes would be something totally different.

Even though she had only known him for a short while, Arya had already started to take a liking to Maester Aemon. She figured that she should get to know him a little better too if she was going to be travelling with him all the way to Meereen. She told him of how she had escaped King's Landing with Yoren all the way to when she had met him and Sam in the tavern in Pentos.

Maester Aemon sat and listened to her every word, fascinated by her story. When Arya had finished he asked her to tell him everything that Mathis had told her again, to make sure that he understood everything. "I need to know everything if I'm going to help you to convince Daenerys." He explained.

A few weeks after the storm had passed Arya thought it was strange how nobody was on deck as she stepped out of her cabin one evening to take a walk and stretch her legs. Even when it was meal time there was always someone on deck or keeping watch in the crows nest. _'What's going on?_' She thought to herself as she made her way to the bow of the ship to look out to sea. It almost felt like the ship had been abandoned, though Arya knew that this wasn't the case. They wouldn't have left her behind, would they?

"Arya child, you must go below deck or back to your cabin." She heard Captain Forel say as he approached her.

Arya turned to face him and had a look of confusion on her face. "But why? Is something wrong? We're not heading into another storm are we?" She asked him, hoping it wasn't another storm. She was curious to find out what was going on, something was clearly out of place but nobody had told her anything.

"Don't worry, we're not heading towards another storm." Captain Forel said as he placed his arm around her slender shoulders and started leading towards the back of the ship and his cabin. "We are close to Vayria. Do you anything of Valyria child?" He asked her as he looked down at her.

Arya did know a little of Valyria and it's doom from her history lessons with Maester Luwin back in Winterfell and her books in the House of Black and White, but she didn't care about that right now. "I'm not a child!" She complained, pouting a little as she was annoyed at being called a child _twice_. Everyone still seemed to insist on calling her a child even though she was a woman grown now having flowered several times already.

"Just so." Captain Forel seemed taken aback at first, but then dipped his head in a small bow towards her. "My apologies, sometimes I still see the little girl that first came to me with her tangled hair and grubby cheeks. I mean no offence."

Arya suddenly felt a little guilty seeing him react that way and her anger soon faded. She knew that he didn't mean any offence and smiled sweetly at him. "It's alright and I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's been a long voyage hasn't it?"

"Just so, and you carry many troubles with you for one so young." Captain Forel nodded as he opened the door to his cabin and showed her inside. "There is nothing to forgive."

Arya could see that Maester Aemon was asleep on the bed as usual. She had to look twice to make sure he was still alive. Captain Forel poured her a goblet of wine and handed it to her before pouring one for himself. "Fine Dornish Red." He said to her before taking a few sips and leading her over to two wooden chairs.

Arya looked and then sniffed at her wine. The smell was quite strong and she coughed, much to Captain Forel's amusement. She didn't normally drink wine unless it had been watered down, and even then only rare occasions. She didn't like the taste much and had seen how it could turn even the smartest man into a fool.

Luckily he had only poured a small amount into her goblet, it wasn't even half full. She took a sip and coughed as it was the strongest thing that she had ever tasted. She screwed her face up a little and didn't want any more, placing her goblet down. "So why is everyone hiding?" She asked, still confused by it all.

Captain Forel stroked his big bushy beard as he looked at her. "We're sailing close to Valyria and my men are a suspicious bunch." He said before taking another small sip of his wine.

Arya didn't understand how he could drink something so strong or why approaching Valyria meant that everyone had to hide. "But why does that mean I have to hide? I don't understand." She replied, still a little confused.

"I will tell you it all from the start Arya chi.." He stopped as she raised her eyebrows at him. "Just so." He coughed before continuing. "Valyria was once the capital of a great empire. That was until The Doom that destroyed it a century before Aegon's Landing in Westeros."

Arya nodded, she already knew this much from her lessons back in Winterfell and her books from the library in the House of Black and White in Braavos. "The Doom shattered the whole peninsula separating it from the Lands of Long Summer, leaving the Smoking Sea in it's wake." She continued for him. He looked most impressed with her knowledge. "All of their spells, knowledge and history lost. The most advanced civilization and the greatest city in the known world destroyed."

"Just so." He nodded slowly, clearly impressed. "They say that the sky is always red over Valyria and that any man who lays eyes upon that coast is doomed. This is why my men are hiding."

Arya looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm not a man, I'm a woman grown...no, a wolf!"

Captain Forel looked back at her for a few moments before laughing. "I do believe you're the bravest of us all little wolf."

Arya giggled softly at his response, feeling almost proud. She had always liked being called little wolf. "How long will it take to sail past Valyria?" She asked.

"Hopefully no more than a day, the winds favor us thank the gods." He replied. She could clearly see the relief on his face. He was as nervous as she had ever seen him.

As the sun set she could make out a faint red glow in the distance against the black sky_. 'That must be Valyria' _She thought to herself, thinking it looked a little eerie. She wasn't afraid though unlike the other sailors. She was a wolf, not a man and she wasn't afraid of any curse or doom. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords' _She told herself as she looked at the strange red glow for a few moments longer so that nobody could say she was craven.

After practicing her Water Dance on deck for an hour or so Arya decided there was nothing left to do and turned in for the night.

Arya woke early the next morning after a fairly restless sleep. After dressing herself she made her way out onto deck to see that it was still dark, it must have been earlier than she thought. She looked around to see that the deck of the ship was still empty and looking up she could see that nobody was keeping watch from the crow's nest either. '_The Doom' _She suddenly remembered as she saw a red glow in the distance.

Arya had the sudden urge to retreat to her cabin or below deck like the rest of the sailors, but she somehow held her nerve_. 'I will not be afraid!' _She told herself. The next thing she knew she was climbing the rigging all the way up to the crow's nest for a better view. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords'_

The red glow was quite eerie, but it was also quite a spectacular sight against the black sky. Maester Luwin had taught her that Valyria was destroyed by a massive volcanic eruption, though some of the books in the House of Black and White said that the Valyrian's own magic caused their destruction. Arya didn't really know for sure, she just hoped that she would never have to go there.

As the sun started to rise and the morning sky changed to indigo and then a light blue, the eerie red glow faded from sight. She looked down from the crow's nest as the first of the sailors reappeared from below deck. "Morning!" She shouted as she waved down to him. He looked up at her almost stunned and waved back before going about his business_. 'Craven' _She thought to herself, knowing that she was the bravest person on the ship.

A few weeks later they approached the entrance to Slaver's Bay and Captain Forel had ordered more lookouts and also doubled the amount of sailors on patrol on deck to put off any slavers that were tempted to attack them. Everyone seemed a little on edge so Arya insisted that she should be part of it too, though Captain Forel at first refused. Eventually he gave in to her pleas and allowed her to take her turn keeping watch in the crow's nest.

After a few more days they finally made port in Yunkai. Arya looked around for First Mate Darion, remembering back to the agreement she had made with him. "Are you ready Darion?" She asked him, eager to help him and then be on her way to Meereen as soon as possible.

Darion looked down at her as he carried a wooden barrel in his arms, it looked heavy so Arya took a step to the side to make way for him. "We'll head out tonight, I will find you when I'm ready." He told her as he placed the barrel down on the docks.

"Ok, I won't go far." Arya replied, smiling up at him.

"Oh and, Captain Forel wishes to speak to you before we leave. You should go and see him." He told her before making his way back up the boarding plank on to _Sweet Lily _to grab a large wooden crate.

Arya smiled up at him. "Ok, I'll see what he wants, then I'll wait in my cabin until you're ready." She then playfully jabbed a finger into his muscular chest. "Don't forget about me or I'll put you on my list." She grinned cheekily.

He smiled back at her, chuckling slightly. "I won't forget!" He promised, winking at her.

After making her way over, she knocked on Captain Forel's cabin door before walking in. He was sat at his desk writing in his logbook as Maester Aemon slept on the bed. "Ah, I was hoping to talk to you before you left." He said as he placed his white feather quill down and stood, walking around his desk to greet her.

She smiled up as he wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders and led her back over to his cabin door. "What is it captain?" She asked him, unsure what this was all about.

He smiled and leaned down to talk quietly so that he wouldn't wake Maester Aemon. "When you and Darion have finished your business in Yunkai we shall sail you all the way to Meereen." He leaned in to whisper and winked at her. "Save the old man's legs. Yes?"

Arya smiled up happily at him, it would make things much easier for her, not to mention much quicker and safer than travelling by land with Maester Aemon. "Thank you Captain." She suddenly hugged him and he laughed his booming laugh, forgetting that Maester Aemon was sleeping.

Arya decided to help out a little by unloading some of the lighter cargo from the ship as First Mate Darion handled the heaviest cargo and the others handled the rest. When her arms and legs ached she headed down to the cargo hold to spend a little time with Nymeria who was a little restless having spent so long below deck. As usual she was pleased to see Arya and licked her cheek, making her giggle.

Arya spent a little time with Nymeria before returning to her cabin to rest and wait for Darion, hoping he wouldn't be too long. She had never been to a slaver city before and thinking back to what Darion had told her made her angry. She couldn't wait to help Darion to put this all behind him once and for all.

A knock on her cabin door a few hours later woke her up, she hadn't intended to fall asleep but she must have needed it after helping unload some cargo. She stretched and yawned before getting up and answering the door to let Darion know that she was awake. Arya left Needle safely tucked away under her bed knowing that she wouldn't need it, but decided to take Frost with her, clipping it to her belt.

Darion led Arya through the busy port and into Yunkai. He wore a grey hooded cape to try and hide his face, but because he towered over everybody Arya doubted it would make much difference. They looked like quite the odd couple too. He was tall and muscular and she was still short and quite skinny.

The light was fading fast as Darion led Arya deeper into the city. The Slaves outnumbered their masters three to one and were easily distinguishable from their masters by the leather collars that they wore around their necks and the ragged plain clothes they wore compared to their masters in their fine colorful robes. Darion never spoke a word to her as they walked, only checking to see that she was keeping up as he led her down alleyway after alleyway.

It was dark by the time they came to a large house which had a guard stood by the front door. Darion stopped and crouched down to put his arm around her slender shoulders. "This is the place." He said quietly, looking over to the house.

Arya looked over at the guard, he was dressed in a type of armor that she hadn't seen before. He held a spear in one hand and a round shield in the other and his face was hidden behind a helmet. "I don't like the look of him. We should try to avoid him if we can." She said quietly as she looked up at Darion. "Is there another way in?"

Darion nodded his head before standing up and leading her down a few more narrow alleyways before coming to the side of the large house. They both looked up to see that some wooden shutters had been left open. "I knew it! My former master always insisted that the shutters to the privy were left open. That's our way in."

Arya wasn't so sure that Darion would fit through the shutters even if he did make the climb. "Are you sure? I don't think you'll fit through there." She said as she started to look for a route to climb up.

"I'm not going to go in that way, you are. Then you'll let me in through the cellar." He pointed to where a heavy wooden cellar door was at the base of the wall.

"Ok, I can do that. I'm good at climbing and sneaking!" She smiled at him, glad that she had a chance to put some of her training into practice.

Darion crouched down next to her. "Once you're inside you'll be fine. My former master hated guards patrolling inside the house, so it should be easy once you're inside. Just head down the main stairs and into the kitchens at the back of the house. From there you can access the cellar."

"Got it." She replied before taking a deep breath and climbing up on a nearby wall. That was the easy part. She then balanced as she crept along the top of it and jumped to land on a low roof from the house. She then pulled herself up to where the shutters were using whatever handholds and footholds she could find_. 'Bran would have been better at this' _She thought to herself as she tried not to look down.

After a few nervous moments she reached the open wooden shutters and peaked inside. There was nobody there so she nodded down to Darion before slipping inside. For a privy it was pretty elaborate with decorations and even had a marble statue in the corner.

She quietly sneaked over to the door and opened it slightly to peek out. There was no sign of any guards as Darion had said, but she decided to be careful just in case. She slipped out of the door and carefully closed it behind her and sneaked _'as quiet as a shadow' _over to the stairs before making her way down to the bottom.

She continued to look around and stayed in the shadows where possible as she made her way toward the kitchen area which was also deserted. Looking around she spotted the cellar door, but not before she had spotted a plate of lemon cakes. Arya loved lemon cakes but not as much as her sister loved them and somehow she resisted the urge to eat one. She quietly crept over to the cellar door and unlocked it with the iron key that was hanging up next to it before making her way down into the cellar.

Arya froze at the bottom of the stone steps as she saw seven slaves, including a dwarf. After thinking it over for a moment she walked out from the shadows holding her finger up to her lips. Several of the slaves looked at her, but none said a word. The dwarf was staring at her like he had seen a ghost, but Arya tried to ignore him and made her way over to the cellar door.

When she reached the cellar door she unlocked it and gave it a little push. They were thick oak and far too heavy for her but Darion managed to open it with ease. "Well done, leave the rest to me." He whispered to her as he ruffled her hair, before looking around at the slaves to see if he recognized any of them, but he didn't.

"What about the slaves? We can't just leave them here?" She asked Darion as she looked at them. The dwarf was still looking at her and it made her slightly anxious, although she couldn't say why.

"Free them, it's their choice where they go from here." He replied before making his way up the stone cellar steps to find his former master.

Arya looked around at the slaves, the dwarf was still looking at her. He looked familiar but she still couldn't think why. He was a funny looking thing and had a horrible scar across his face, with messy blonde hair and an equally messy beard. She almost felt sorry for him, but she really didn't like how he kept staring at her and decided to just free the other slaves in case he caused her any trouble. She really didn't like the look of his burly friend either and decided that she would leave him too, at least until Darion returned.

She knelt behind the nearest slave and by slipping Frost into the clip managed to easily break off his collar and free him from his chains. He thanked her and sat as he waited for the others to be freed before leaving together and fleeing into the night. Only the dwarf and his burly friend remained.

Arya decided that she would free the dwarf and the burly slave too, but she would wait until Darion returned before freeing them in case they started any trouble. The dwarf wouldn't pose much of a threat to her, but the burly man was much bigger than her and he had a dangerous look to him.

"Are you not going to free us too?" The dwarf asked her politely as she stood at the bottom of the cellar steps to look and see if she could see any sign of Darion.

"I haven't decided yet" She answered, trying to play it cool. "I don't like the look of your friend over there and I don't like how you keep looking at me either."

"Oh, you'll have excuse my friend here, bears don't do well in cages I'm afraid." He said as he looked over at the burly man.

Arya couldn't help but smile a little, he did look a little like a bear. "I think you'll stay as you are until my friend gets back, then I'll decide what to do with you." The burly man just looked at the floor, he didn't seem to care either way. The dwarf though wasn't ready to give up so easily.

"Let's play a game? I like games." He said calmly, a smile appearing on his scarred face. Arya looked at him a little bemused. "If I can guess your name, you will set me and my friend over there, free?"

Arya looked at him as she walked over to him. Even though he did seem a little familiar she had never seen him before, she was certain of it. "How could you possibly know who I am?" She asked him, curious to find out what this was all about.

"I know who you are, the question is why are you all the way out here my lady? You're a long way from home." He answered calmly.

Arya shook her head almost in disbelief. She had a horrible feeling that he really did know who she was. But how could he? She had never been to Yunkai before and she didn't recognize him that was for certain. "I don't think you do and it's none of your business why I'm here." She replied, thinking that he was just playing some kind of game.

"You're Arya Stark. Ned Stark's little girl. Though, you've grown a little since we last met my lady." He said confidently after a few moments, looking her up and down.

Arya moved to stand in front of him, Frost held tightly in her left hand as her heart pounded in her chest. "Who are you?" She asked looking down at the dwarf.


	16. The Bear And The Imp Fair

**~:The Bear And The Imp Fair:~**

"I am not your enemy." The dwarf said sternly as he looked her straight in the eyes and lifted his hands to try and calm the situation. Arya could have cut the tension with Frost if she wanted to.

The bear suddenly looked up at her and stared, making her feel nervous. He looked quite tall and stocky and was built like a warrior. She knew that they couldn't touch her if she stayed out of range. And, she had Frost and wasn't afraid to use it_. 'Fear cuts deeper than swords' _She kept telling herself, trying to remain calm and in control of the situation.

Arya turned to point Frost at the bear, it's icy blue blade shimmered slightly in the low light. Arya was unsure what to do, think or even say_. 'Seven hell's, where are you Darion?' _She thought to herself as her eyes moved back to the dwarf, who was sat looking up at her still. "Who are you? Tell me!" She demanded, staring at him coldly.

"I'm not sure that this is the time or the place to explain my lady." The dwarf said as he pushed himself up awkwardly to his feet. He made no attempt to threaten her in any way. The bear just sat and watched on until Darion finally returned, much to Arya's relief.

"We have to leave, now." Darion said to Arya as he looked over at the bear and the dwarf. "Are you leaving these two behind?" He asked her as he made his way over to the cellar door, hoping that she would follow.

"I don't know?" She replied, looking undecided as she looked at the bear and then at the dwarf. "The dwarf knows who I am somehow?" She continued as the dwarf looked back at her, never taking his eyes off her.

"Make your mind up, it won't take long for the guards to find us down here." Darion said as he pushed open the heavy oak cellar door and poked his head out to see if their escape was clear. "Choose Arya."

"I can't speak for my friend over here but I grow tired of this place. The cold stone floor disagrees with me and there is a distinct lack of tits and wine." The dwarf said with a smile as the bear stood. "Take us with you Arya and I will answer all of your questions. I swear it by the old gods and the new." He continued as he turned serious for a moment. Arya could hear footsteps above them. The guards must be searching the kitchens, the cellar would be next.

"How can you help me?" Arya asked dubiously. She couldn't think of how two random slaves could be of any use to her, even if one of them did know who she was. She didn't come to free slaves, let alone take two with her.

"Arya please, hurry up!" Darion said as he signalled for her to make her mind up, clearly losing patience with her. "Make up your mind."

"We have common enemies my lady." The dwarf said taking a step forward as the footsteps overhead moved to the top of the cellar steps. Whoever it was would discover them in moments if they didn't move and move fast! "We can help each other." He continued.

"Don't make me regret this dwarf." Arya said quietly as she broke the dwarf's chain with Frost. She looked over at the bear and broke his chain too, much to his surprise. "Let's go, both of you."

They didn't need to be told twice and quickly scrambled through the cellar door and out into the alleyway. Darion closed the cellar door and wedged it shut so that nobody could follow them. They quickly fled into the alleyway and away from the house, trying to stick to the shadows where they could until they had put a little distance themselves and the house.

The dwarf struggled to keep up with his little legs, so Arya waited for him as the bear and Darion went their own way. She remembered the way back to the ship so she wasn't too concerned about being left behind. After a little while Arya figured that they were a safe distance from the house and that nobody was following them so she stopped to take off his slave collar. She really wanted to start questioning him there and then, but she knew that they would have plenty of time when they were safely aboard _Sweet Lily_ and away from Yunkai.

Eventually Arya and the dwarf made it back to the docks which were still quite busy even for that time of night. Arya looked around to make sure that nobody was following them before leading him aboard _Sweet Lily_. She asked one of the crew if First Mate Darion had returned and he told her that Darion was waiting for them in Captain Forel's cabin.

Arya looked down at the dwarf as she started to walk to Captain Forel's cabin. "Let's go, then you can tell me how you know me." She said, curious to find out more about the dwarf.

"I will my lady, so long as I get to sit?" He replied as he rubbed the back of his thighs, he looked in pain. "The walk has made my legs cramp, must be my age finally catching up with me." He laughed a little.

Arya was in no mood for laughing and opened Captain Forel's cabin door before shoving the dwarf inside. Captain Forel was sat behind his desk with Maester Aemon sat to his left. Darion stood behind the bear, sword in hand. "Sorry we took so long." Arya said as she closed the door behind them.

"Maester Aemon, I never expected to see you again so soon." The dwarf said as he looked over at the elderly maester.

_'You know Maester Aemon too?' _Arya thought to herself, a little surprised.

"Tyrion Lannister? Is that really you?" Maester Aemon replied, clearly surprised to hear Tyrion's voice.

Arya looked down at the dwarf, she could feel her anger start to build and her wolf blood start to boil. Although Tyrion wasn't a name on her death prayer, he was still a Lannister and they were the enemy as far as she was concerned. "The imp? So that's how you know me? From Winterfell?" She asked as her fingers slid around the handle of Frost.

Tyrion was about to answer her question as Captain Forel spotted what she doing and stood. "Not here Arya, not on my ship!" He said sternly, glancing down to her hand.

"Fine!" Arya said through gritted teeth. She reluctantly released her grip on Frost as she glared down at Tyrion Lannister. "But, you can't stay on this ship forever imp!"

"Just so." Captain Forel said as he sat at his desk again to look over at the bear. "And who is this? A friend of yours imp?"

"This is..." Tyrion started before being interrupted by the bear.

"I can speak for myself dwarf." He said gruffly as he looked over towards Tyrion. Tyrion simply nodded and let him continue. "I am Jorah Mormont."

Maester Aemon nodded to himself. "Most unexpected. Ser Jorah, your father was a great man. He led The Night's Watch with honor. We should talk, there are things you need to hear."

"Who are you old man?" Jorah asked, looking at Maester Aemon suspiciously.

"I am Maester Aemon of The Night's Watch. I knew you father for many years." He squinted over to him, nodding his wrinkled head slightly.

Arya decided that she didn't need to be there to hear what Maester Aemon had to say to the bear, and she was tired. She excused herself and left Captain Forel's cabin to head to her own to get some sleep.

"Lady Arya wait, we should talk too." Tyrion said as he waddled after her, following her out of Captain Forel's cabin.

Arya stopped and turned to glare at him. "I have nothing to say to you Lannister. If I had known who you really were, I would have slit your throat back in that cellar." She turned to walk back to her cabin, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it. She was angry but decided to go to bed and deal with Tyrion in the morning. _'Perhaps I'll slit your throat and throw you overboard when nobody is looking' _She thought to herself with a smile as she lay on her bed, closing her eyes. Her death prayer had a new name tonight. _'Cersei, Walder Frey, The Imp...'_

After an uneasy night Arya woke late the next morning. _Sweet Lily _had already set sail and Yunkai was almost out of sight already. She made her way to break her fast with some of the crew, sitting in her usual spot in the corner to eat her favorite, porridge. She spotted Tyrion who was laughing and joking with a few of the crew but tried her best to ignore him. After her restless night she was a little grumpy and in no mood for him.

Unfortunately he spotted her and waddled over to sit opposite her, climbing up clumsily onto the wooden bench. "Lady Arya, we should talk. I'm really not your enemy."

Arya continued to eat her food, never looking at him as she tried to ignore him. She wanted nothing to do with him. She hated the Lannister's, she hated _all_ of the Lannisters!

"Why are you all the way out here?" He asked her, trying to make eye contact with her. "Everyone thought that you were dead, even your sister."

"What do you know of my sister?" She snapped at him suddenly, as she looked up to glare a hole right through him. "And you _are_ my enemy, you're a Lannister!"

Tyrion looked a little taken back by her angry outburst. "I'm not your enemy, I had nothing to do with any of the terrible things that happened to your family. Back in King's Landing I tried to protect your sister from Joffrey." He paused for a brief moment to take a sip from his wine. "I didn't want to marry her any more than she wanted to marry me."

_'When did that happen?' _She thought to herself. Arya couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Sansa would never marry you. You're lying!" She said, knowing that Sansa had always dreamed of marrying a prince or a highborn lord. She would never agree to marry a Lannister, especially the imp.

Tyrion shook his head, he clearly thought that Arya already knew of the marriage between him and her sister. "We had no choice, we were both forced into it by my father."

"You're lying!" She stood and glared down at him. Her wolf blood was starting to boil and if it wasn't for the promise that she had made to Captain Forel she would have been climbing over the table and poking holes in him with Frost.

"I'm not lying. I swear it by the old gods and the new, I never touched her." The look on Tyrion's scarred face and the tone of his voice told her that he was telling the truth. But he was a Lannister and Arya was determined to never trust a Lannister again for the rest of her life.

This was too much for Arya and she flipped her food at him, covering him in porridge before throwing her water over him in anger and storming towards the door.

"Why is it that nobody ever believes a dwarf?" She could hear Tyrion say to one of the crew before leaving, slamming the door behind her. She felt so angry as she walked back to her cabin to fetch Needle so that she could practice her Water Dance on deck. _'Stupid dwarf, some day I'll stick you with Needle and fill you full of holes'_

Arya practiced her Water Dance on deck and as usual several of the crew watched her. She didn't mind though and was used to them watching her by now. Water Dancing calmed her wolf blood as she practiced. At least it did until she noticed that Tyrion had joined in with some of the crew and sat watching her while drinking wine. At first she tried to ignore him and concentrated on her routine. She remembered Syrio telling her that when she was troubled that was the best time to train.

"Impressive my lady, you fight like a true Braavosi." Tyrion said as she slid Needle back into her belt and tried to walk away from him.

_'I have nothing to say to you' _She thought to herself, biting her lower lip to hold her tongue as she continued to walk away, trying her best to ignore him. _'Why won't you just leave me alone?'_

Much to her annoyance he followed her. "I want to apologise for earlier, I thought that you knew of Sansa and I." He said to her as she stopped to look out to sea. She wondered why Sansa hadn't told her any of this back in The Eyrie, but then remembered that she was Jayne Snow, not Arya back then. She couldn't blame Sansa for not wanting to talk about it either, especially to a bastard servant girl.

"How could I have known?" She snapped as she turned to face him, her thumb rubbing over the smooth pommel of Needle. "I was fleeing for my life. I thought all of my family were killed and my home destroyed."

Tyrion looked a little unnerved and took a step back. "Of course, how stupid of me." He muttered to himself before composing himself. She could see that he was really trying, but she wasn't interested in being his friend or his ally. He was a Lannister and all Lannister's were enemies in her Stark eyes.

"I really should thank you for freeing me my lady." He continued before taking a sip of wine from his cup.

"Stop calling me that." She snapped angrily at him. If she hadn't given her word to Captain Forel she would have ran him through there and then with Needle, her wolf blood was now boiling more than ever.

"My apologies." He said almost sarcastically before taking another sip of his wine. "Lady Sansa told me many times that you always hated being called a lady and having to act like one. I see now what she meant." He smiled up at her before continuing. "You know, being a slave is most disagreeable. The hours are long, the work is terrible and the pay? Well, there is no pay or wine or whores for that matter." He continued, trying to lighten the mood.

Arya had heard enough and before she knew it she had drawn Needle and pointed it at his throat, backing him up against the side of the ship. He raised his hands and looked at her calmly. "If I hear one more word..." She suddenly stopped as she felt a firm hand on her slender shoulder.

"That's enough Arya, you gave your word to the captain remember?" First Mate Darion said as he looked down sternly at her before glancing at Needle.

Arya looked up at him and reluctantly slid Needle back into her belt before giving Tyrion a cold hard stare. Tyrion nodded up in appreciation to Darion before quickly taking his leave. Arya felt so angry and decided to add Tyrion to the top of her death prayer. She might not be able to kill him aboard _Sweet Lily_, but when they reached Meereen she would get an opportunity and she was determined to take it.

"You shouldn't let him get to you like that Arya?" Darion said to her, concern written all over his face.

Arya looked up at him and frowned a little, feeling frustrated. "That's easy for you to say."

Darion couldn't help but laugh at her response and pulled her into a hug, almost squeezing the breath out of her. "You truly are a little wolf and just as wild as one."

Arya decided to spend most of the afternoon up in the crows nest, but she wasn't up there to keep watch. It had become her favorite place to relax and think things over as she wouldn't be disturbed by anyone up there, especially the imp as he couldn't climb up there with his short arms and legs. She wanted to try and avoid him until they reached Meereen, where she would choose her moment to kill him.

She couldn't decide how she was going to kill him. Maybe she would stab him in the heart with Needle or maybe through the neck like she had done to Polliver_. 'Maybe I should just open his throat when he sleeps?' _Was another idea that ran through her head. _'Or slip some poison into his wine?'_

It had been a few days since she had last seen Nymeria, so that night she went below deck to see her direwolf. She stopped by the kitchen first, taking a raw goat leg with her as a treat. Nymeria eagerly ate it, crunching on the bone as Arya sat and watched her. "I bet your ready to get out of here and run free again aren't you?" She asked her, watching as Nymeria finished off the rest of the goats leg, cracking the last of the bones in her powerful jaws.

"That's a fine animal you have there." She heard Jorah say before turning to face him, she din't hear him enter. Nymeria looked up and moved to sit by Arya, she didn't seem bothered by him.

"Her name is Nymeria. I've had her since she was a pup." Arya said as she scratched behind Nymeria's ear.

"After Queen Nymeria of the Royne?" Jorah asked her as he leaned against the wooden wall of the cargo hold. Nymeria didn't seem to mind him at all so Arya knew that he wasn't a threat.

"Yes." She smiled up at him as Nymeria lay so that Arya could stroke along her back like she used to do back in Winterfell in her chamber. Her mother had always told her not to let Nymeria into her chamber but Arya always liked to keep Nymeria close, even letting her sleep at the foot of her bed.

"So what's your story? How did you end up with the imp?" She asked, curious to find out more about him. She could tell even back in the cellar of the slaver's house that he didn't get along too well with Tyrion. She wanted to know more about him, maybe even why Maester Aemon seemed so interested in him.

Jorah sat and took a deep breath before telling her how Ned Stark had exiled him for selling slaves of his own and why he had sold them. He told her of how he had first met with Daenarys and the journey he had across Essos with her. He told her of how the dragons came to be, their arrival in Meereen, his eventual exile and then his capture of Tyrion to try to get back into favor with Daenerys. He told her how they were both captured by slavers and then sold, Arya's rescue of them and everything in between.

Arya listened, captivated by his every word. She agreed with her fathers decision to exile him for selling slaves, but his knowledge of Daenerys and Meereen could prove to be very valuable. Arya made up her mind to put that difference aside for now, there were bigger things at stake than something Jorah had done in the past. "Did you hate my father for exiling you?" She asked, glancing up at him as she continued to stroke along Nymeria's back.

Jorah looked at her for a moment. "Ned Stark was an honorable man. The punishment was just." He replied, dodging her question.

Arya knew that he was just trying to be polite and felt a little anxious. "Do you hate me too?" She asked, wondering if he felt the same way about her.

Jorah shook his head. "No. You are not your father. Besides, you freed me, I owe you a debt."

Arya shook her head. "You don't owe me anything." She smiled over at him before continuing. "Do you know why Maester Aemon and I are all the way out here?" She asked, curious to know what he and Maester Aemon had spoken about.

"I do. I wish to help you, but I fear Daenerys may execute me if I return to Meereen." He replied, explaining how he had at first spied on her and sent letters to Varys in King's Landing to try and earn a royal pardon.

Arya's heart sank, it seemed to her that nothing was ever straight forward. "But we have to at least try?"

Jorah nodded. "Aye, we do." He agreed, clearly knowing how much danger he was going to be putting himself in by returning to Meereen. He understood as Arya did that Daenerys must take the Iron Throne and unite the Seven Kingdom's at all costs, even if it meant his life.

For the next few days Arya managed to avoid Tyrion completely by either staying in her cabin to read about Meereen. She wanted to know as much as she could as it may help her mission. Other times she would sit on her bed and sharpen Needle and Frost with her whet stone, thinking of what may lay ahead. If the weather was fair she climbed up to the crow's nest to keep watch or chat with whichever crew member was on duty.

The night before they docked at Meereen she decided to go and search for Tyrion, eventually finding him in the cargo hold asleep on some rags. Strangely nymeria didn't seem to mind him at all. She sneaked up to him_ 'as quiet as a shadow' _and silently pulled Needle from her leather belt, pointing it at his neck. She applied a little pressure, enough to draw blood and it woke him.

"Lady Arya?" He said calmly, though the look on his face was anything but calm as he looked up at her.

"We should arrive in Meereen on the morrow. This will be your last night in this world dwarf, so I want you to know something before I kill you." Arya glared down angrily at Tyrion, hate in her grey Stark eyes, her wolf blood boiling as anger filled the hole where her heart used to be. The hole where Winterfell, her mother, her father and Robb should be.

"I wish that you wouldn't kill me. I prefer to live" Tyrion said as he looked up at her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Will you at least hear me out first?"

Arya pulled Needle back from his neck and flicked it across his left cheek to cut him. It wasn't a deep cut but it still hurt him. Arya could tell as she watched him wince and quickly hold it with his hand.

"That will leave a scar." He said as he pulled his hand away to look at the blood on his palm. "I seem to be good at collecting those."

Arya glared angrily at him and pressed the tip of Needle over his chest where his heart was and applied a little pressure. She really wanted to keep pressing, but somehow managed to resist, though she couldn't say how. _'I won't break my promise to Captain Forel, not even for you dwarf'_ She told herself.

Tyrion made no attempt to escape or fight back. "Fine, what do you wish to tell me?" He said, resigned to the hopeless position that he was in.

"Your father is dead." She said with a smile on her face, trying to get a rise from him. "I opened his throat and looked down on him as he died."

"I believe I owe you another debt of gratitude my lady. My father was a terrible man and an even worse father." Tyrion replied with a smile on his scarred face. "In fact I should imagine most of the Seven Kingdoms will want to thank you for killing him."

Arya wasn't too shocked to hear his response, she remembered that Jaime Lannister had once said the same thing when they had fought outside of Riverrun. It was also no secret that Lord Tywin had always despised Tyrion and that Tyrion felt the same way about his father. "Your brother Jaime said the same thing before he died." She replied, knowing that she would get a different response from him this time.

"Jaime..." Tyrion's face changed to one of anger, hearing that his older brother was dead. He shook his head in disbelief. "Did you kill him?" He asked, though he thought that he knew the answer already. "How?"

Arya twisted Needle a little and applied a little more pressure. She watched as Tyrion screwed his face up as he struggled with the pain that she was inflicting on him. "I'm going to kill you next and then I'm going to kill your bitch sister." She replied, avoiding his questions as she released the pressure on him slightly.

"Everyone in the Seven Kingdom's would thank you for her death. Let me live and I'll help you kill her myself." Tyrion responded, taking Arya a little by surprise. She knew that Tyrion and Cersei didn't like each other very much, even she noticed that back in Winterfell during King Robert's visit. Arya never expected him to offer to help kill her, it took her totally by surprise.

Arya thought for a few moments and slid Needle back into her belt after backing away from him. "I'll see you on the morrow imp." She said before slipping out of the door and returning to her cabin. After locking her door and storing Needle safely under her bed next to Frost she stripped down to her small clothes before getting into bed and saying her death prayer. _'Tyrion Lannister, Queen Cersei, Walder Frey...'_

Arya woke in the night as she heard the alarm had been raised. She quickly dressed and clipped Frost to her belt before picking up Needle and going out on deck to see what was wrong. Some of the crew were rushing around and putting out all of the torches, which she found very strange. She also noticed a few of the other crew members had gathered near the front of the ship and were looking at something in the distance.

She quickly walked over and soon spotted First Mate Darion. "What's wrong?" She asked him as she looked up at him.

"Look." He replied as he pointed into the distance, never taking his eyes from the sky.

Arya looked over to where Darion had pointed. At first she thought that she was looking for a shooting star or a perhaps a comet, then she saw what was causing all of the alarm. "Is that..." She started to ask, her mouth open in astonishment.

"A dragon." Jorah replied calmly, placing his hand firmly on her slender shoulder.

Arya watched as the dragon flew in the distance. It was hard to see any real detail because of the distance and the low light, but it couldn't be anything other than a dragon and a big dragon at that. Occasionally it swooped down before flying high and circling once more. After a while the crew members and Jorah went back to bed or back to their duties, but the torches were kept out so that they didn't draw the dragon's attention.

Arya decided to climb up to the crows nest for a better look, eager to see more of the dragon. _'Wait until I tell you about this Sansa' _Arya thought to herself with a smile as she climbed. When she finally reached the crow's nest she saw that one of the younger crew members was on watch that night. He wasn't keeping much of a lookout though, he was ducking down and hiding. "Why are you hiding?" She asked him as she crouched in front of him, thinking that he was craven.

"It's coming this way!" He replied. He was clearly terrified and was visibly trembling as he sat hugging his knees like a small child.

Arya's heart suddenly raced. She turned to where the dragon had been flying and it was true, it was flying directly at them. Now that it was much closer Arya could see that it was a black dragon and it was huge. She looked down at the sailor as she stood, then looked back up to the sky as the dragon flew overhead. The shadow it cast from the pale moonlight covered the entire ship. Arya was terrified, but she remained stood up so that she didn't look craven in front of the cowering sailor. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords'_

The next morning Arya woke a little later than usual after waking in the night to see the black dragon. It was just like Old Nan had described them in her stories. To her disappointment it had been another dreamless night and she couldn't wait to let Nymeria roam free again and maybe have another wolf dream. To run free and hunt and chase her prey and feed again like the little wolf she claimed to be.

After dressing and breaking her fast with Darion she went to practice her Water Dance on deck. Jorah watched on silently as she practiced her routine, he looked impressed with her skill. She could hear Syrio's voice in her head as she trained. _'As swift as a deer, as fast as a snake'_

"Impressive." Jorah said after she had finished and slid Needle into her belt. "Like a true Braavosi." He added as she walked up to him smiling proudly.

"Yes, it's Water Dancing." She replied as she walked with him to the front of the ship. Meereen was fast approaching and Arya looked over to see several pyramids. The largest pyramid had a flag flying above it, a large black flag with a red three headed dragon emblazoned on it. Arya knew from her history lessons with Maester Luwin that it was the Targaryen sigil. "That's where we'll find Daenerys isn't it?" She asked Jorah as she pointed over to the large pyramid.

"Yes, the Great Pyramid of Meereen. That is where Daenerys holds her court and where we will get to talk to her, though it may not be as simple as that." Jorah replied as he looked out at the Great Pyramid that dominated the city of Meereen.

"Was that one of her dragons we saw last night?" Arya asked, a little excited to have seen a real living dragon with her own eyes. The dragon skulls in King's Landing was one thing, but a real life dragon was something else. She couldn't wait to see the dragons up close and maybe tell Sansa and Jon about it one day, maybe Bran and Rickon too if she ever met up with them again. "It was huge and black, I saw as it flew overhead."

Jorah looked at Arya and nodded. "Yes. The black one is called Drogon. Easily the largest and most powerful of her three dragons."

"And the other two?" Arya asked, curious to find out more.

"Rhaegal, a green dragon and Viserion, a white dragon. Both are fierce creatures but neither are as wild or as fierce as Drogon." Jorah replied before he turned to see that First Mate Darion was approaching.

"Maester Aemon wishes to speak with you both in Captain Forel's cabin." He said to them before turning to walk towards Captain Forel's cabin.

Arya and Jorah followed Darion into Captain Forel's cabin to see Maester Aemon and Tyrion were sat talking. Arya felt angry seeing Tyrion and her thumb brushed over the smooth pommel of Needle.

"They are here." Darion said to Maester Aemon who looked up and squinted at them as they entered.

"Come, sit." Maester Aemon said softly. "We must talk before we reach Meereen and seek out Daenerys."

Arya glared at Tyrion as she sat with Jorah sitting next to her. Just the sight of Tyrion made her feel so much anger. _'Why didn't I just leave you in that cellar?' _She asked herself as her wolf blood started to boil.

"Tyrion and I have been discussing the situation with Daenerys. I know of your hatred towards him Arya, but you must promise me that you won't kill him."

Arya frowned, feeling a little frustrated. "I can't promise you that. He's a Lannister and he can't be trusted." She tried to argue, even though she knew that it was no use. Maester Aemon was a very wise old man and she knew in her heart that he wouldn't have asked this of her unless it was important.

"Tyrion knows of King's Landing, The Red Keep and it's secrets better than any of us. When the time comes to take King's Landing this information will prove valuable." Maester Aemon answered. "Even with three dragons and an army of unsullied, taking King's Landing won't be easy and it will take time and cost many lives, including many innocents. If Mathis is correct that is ime and men that we don't have. It is vitally important to take King's Landing as quickly as possible and to march north to The Wall and castle Black before it is too late."

"My nephew Tommen rules as king now, but with my father out of the way it is Cersei who holds all of the real power." Tyrion added.

Arya looked at Tyrion, knowing that he told it true. She knew that Cersei would never give up King's Landing or the Iron Throne. "What do you suggest?" She asked, curious to see what plan they had come up with.

"If we kill my sister, Tommen will do the right thing by the Seven Kingdoms, I will talk to him and make him listen." Tyrion answered.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Arya asked. She liked the sound of his plan so far, a chance to kill Cersei was something that she was very much interested in and if it meant taking King's Landing without much of a fight it would save a lot of time.

"There are hidden ways into The Red Keep. We sneak in and kill her, cut the head from the snake and King's Landing will fall." Tyrion smiled, he seemed as excited about it as Arya was.

"Arya, do you promise not to kill Tyrion?" Maester Aemon asked her, squinting over at her. "There are bigger things at stake than a personal vendetta, don't you agree?"

Arya thought for a moment as she looked over at Tyrion, she knew that Maester Aemon was right. There were bigger things at stake, much bigger things. "How do we know that we can trust him?"

"Cersei wants me dead. She blames me for Joffrey's death. She's wanted me dead my entire life. I want to kill her before she gets the chance to kill me." Tryion replied. "I am on your side Arya."

"Did you kill Joffrey?" Arya asked, curious to find out if the rumor that she had heard in King's Landing was true or not.

Tyrion shook his head. "No, but I wish that I had."

_'Me too' _Arya wished that she had killed Joffrey too, or at least been there to see it happen. She had never forgiven him for that day by the river with her friend the butcher's boy and wished that she had killed him when she took Joffrey's sword before throwing it into the river. She definitely hadn't forgiven him for her fathers execution, asking for his head like it was some kind of game.

Arya hated Tyrion but she hated Cersei even more so she reluctantly agreed. "I won't kill you." She said as she looked at Tyrion. _'I'll just kill you after this is all done' _She thought to herself.


	17. Meeting The Dragon

**~:Meeting The Dragon:~**

Between them they agreed that Maester Aemon, Arya, Nymeria and Tyrion would go to the Great Pyramid to meet with Daenerys and tell her of the situation with the White Walkers and their plan to stop them. It was also agreed that Ser Jorah would stay aboard _Sweet Lily_ because they didn't want to risk angering Daenerys. He wouldn't be much use convincing her of the situation anyway after he had made it clear that she wouldn't trust him after he had betrayed her.

When the ship finally reached the docks they all departed together. Arya looked at the pyramids which were scattered throughout the city. The Great Pyramid however dominated everything. They had plenty of time to take in all of the sights as they walked through the narrow and twisting streets of Meereen, Maester Aemon could only walk very slowly and they had to stop to rest no fewer than seven times. Arya didn't mind though as she had grown quite fond of the elderly Maester and sympathised with him. She wished that she would still be as mobile as him _if_ she reached his age, though that was a long way off.

Nymeria stayed close to Arya's side and was getting a lot of attention from everyone that saw her, Arya could almost sense their fear. Nymeria didn't seem to mind though as nobody dared to get too close to the huge direwolf, backing away from her where they could. _'What an odd bunch we must look_' Arya thought to herself with a grin as they walked. _'An old maester, a dwarf, a direwolf and me'_

Arya started to wonder what Daenerys looked like as they approached the Great Pyramid. She had read about the Targaryen's from some of her books back in the House of Black and White and wondered if it was all true or was it just stories like Old Nan used to tell her back in Winterfell. _'I wonder if she has silver-blonde hair and violet eyes like the books say?'_

When they eventually reached the base of the Great Pyramid they slowly started to climb the stone steps. Arya and Tyrion both helped Maester Aemon as he struggled with the steepness of them. Arya ignored Tyrion when his short legs cramped up and made no attempt to help, she had no sympathy for him. After a while they reached the entrance which was guarded by two strange looking guards. Arya recognized that they looked the same as the guard at slaver's mansion in Yunkai.

"Unsullied." Tyrion said to Arya as he saw her looking at them. He gently rubbed the back of his short legs as they cramped up again, but Arya didn't care.

"I know who they are." Arya snapped back at him, pulling her face a little. She didn't know who they were really, but she didn't want to look naive in front of the imp. He was becoming more annoying than Sansa used to be. _'Maybe I'll sheepshift his bed if I get the opportunity...then I'll kill him.' _She thought to herself as they walked past the two Unsullied guards. _'Or maybe I'll just kill him?'_

The two Unsullied studied them as they walked in. They were clearly a little unsure of Nymeria and watched her closely. It was clear that none of them were armed and Nymeria was calm so they let them past.

As they walked in to the main audience chamber another Unsullied readied his weapon at the sight of Nymeria. Unlike the other Unsullied that they had seen, this one didn't wear a helmet. _'He must be their leader' _Arya thought to herself. He looked to be at least five-and-twenty and had a stocky build like a warrior, though not as big as Ser Jorah. His face had almost no expression and was cleanly shaved.

Nymeria snarled back at him and bared her teeth as she felt threatened by him, so Arya gently stroked the top of her head to try and calm her. "It's ok Nymeria." She spoke softly as she looked at the elderly knight that stood next to Daenerys. He seemed vaguely familiar somehow. Maybe she recognized him from King's Landing when her father was Hand Of The King? She couldn't say how, but she definitely knew him from somewhere. The elderly knight looked back at her just the same. _'Does he recognize me too?' _

Daenerys looked down at them from her simple marble throne, her hands resting on her lap. She wore a beautiful white gown, simple just like her throne, yet elegent. "Step forward." She said calmly.

Maester Aemon slowly shuffled forward, Arya could hear the links in his maester's chain rattling as he walked. "Daenerys Targaryen..."

"This is Daenerys Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea and Mother of Dragons." Said a slender female that stood by Daenerys side, making a proper introduction.

Daenerys smiled and leaned forward slightly as she looked over at them. The elderly knight leaned down to her and whispered something to her. Arya couldn't hear what he had said, but thought that Daenerys looked beautiful, maybe even more beautiful than Sansa. _'She really does have violet eyes and silver-blonde hair just like the books said'_

"Tell me, why a man of the Night's Watch..." Daenerys looked down at Maester Aemon. "A Stark..." She then looked over to Arya. "And a Lannister have travelled so far?" She finally looked down at Tyrion. She clearly knew who they were, but how?

Daenerys paused for a moment as Arya and Tyrion looked at each other in surprise. "The Stark's and the Lannister's are my enemy. The Stark's are traitors that fought alongside The Usurper Robert Baratheon and the Lannister's betrayed my father and murdered my family. Have you come to try and kill me too?" She confidently raised an eyebrow and sat back as fifty Unsullied entered the audience chamber. Some of them blocked the doors while the rest surrounded them, pointing their spears at them.

Nymeria snarled and showed her huge fangs. "Nymeria, no." Arya said in a firm tone as she tried to calm her loyal direwolf, stroking the thick grey fur around her neck. "I didn't come here to kill you or for revenge." Arya replied as she looked up at Daenerys after Nymeria had finally settled.

"Revenge?" Daenerys replied, confusion written across her pale face as she looked down at Arya. "Surely, it is me that should want vengeance on you?"

"Perhaps you should hear what they have to say your grace?" The elderly knight said, looking to calm the situation.

Daenerys took a deep breath and nodded.

"My father once told me that your father had my uncle and my grand sire killed purely for his entertainment." Arya replied, her wolf blood starting to get the better of her. She felt tired after the long journey from Braavos and the heat didn't help. Braavos was warm compared to Winterfell and she was used to that now, but Meereen was warmer still.

"This is true your grace, I was there that terrible day, in the throne room. Five hundred people watched on, all the great knights of the Seven Kingdoms. Five hundred men and the room was as silent as a crypt, except for the screams and your father's laughter." The elderly knight said to Daenerys, who looked quite shocked at what she was hearing, or maybe it was shame.

The elderly knight then looked down towards Arya. "I am Ser Barristan Selmy my lady. I knew your father from when he became King Robert's Hand, he was an honorable man. I am sorry for your loss."

Daenerys looked up at Ser Barristan almost in disbelief. "Her father was a traitor and a rebel."

Arya glared up angrily at Daenerys, her wolf blood now starting to boil over. She had loved her father dearly and still hurt from that awful day in King's Landing when Ilyn Payne took her father's head. She could still hear the people cheering and see the birds flying off in terror as Yoren held her in his arms. It still haunted her dreams and left an aching hole where her heart should be. "Your father was a madman and a murderer." She snapped angrily like the little wolf that she was.

Tyrion laughed a little. "And my father was cunt!"

Everyone stopped to look at Tyrion, Arya couldn't help but smile a little and shook her head. She couldn't disagree with him on that! _'He was a cunt and I'm glad he's dead' _Arya thought to herself, remembering back to her initiation with Jaqen. She could still see the look in Lord Tywin's eyes as the lifeblood drained from his open throat, the throat that she had gladly opened.

"We could stand here all day talking about the things our fathers did in the past or we can deal with the issue at hand." Tyrion continued as he stepped forward, trying to defuse the situation.

Ser Barristan signaled for calm as the tension rose. "Your grace, Eddard Stark was fighting to free his sister who had been taken by your brother Rhaegar."

"Lord Tyrion is right. Whatever happened in the past is done and we can do nothing to change it. We can, however, change our future." Maester Aemon interrupted. "Arya, remember why you are here, remember what you must do." He continued as he squinted over to her.

Arya nodded back to him and tried to calm herself. She knew that he was right, she came to Meereen for a reason. "I didn't come all this way to fight you. I came because Westeros needs a queen to unite the Seven Kingdoms again. Winter is coming and the White Walkers have returned."

Silence suddenly filled the room at the mention of the White Walkers. Daenerys looked up at Ser Barristan who looked back at her. Arya could tell that they looked surprised.

"All that has happened in the past cannot be undone. However, we can change our future. That is why we have come your grace." Maester Aemon paused to catch his breath as Arya walked over to support the elderly maester. "There are much bigger things at stake than mere revenge."

Arya looked over as a fat bald man wearing colorful robes entered and stood next to Ser Barristan "I am afraid Lady Stark speaks the truth. My little birds whisper to me. Even in the far north they whisper, and they tell me that the White Walkers _have_ returned."

Tyrion looked surprised to see the colorful bald man. "Lord Varys?"

"You look surprised to see me my lord, however I cannot say the same for you." Lord Varys replied as he looked down at them all with a wry smile. "Will Ser Jorah not be joining us?"

Arya looked up at Lord Varys, astonishment written across her slightly grubby face. "How do you know about him?" She couldn't help but ask, the question slipping from her lips without her realising it. She vaguely recognized Lord Varys from King's Landing and then she remembered who he was. _'He's The Spider, Master Of Whisperers'_

"My lady it is good to see you alive and well." He bowed his bald head towards her slightly before continuing. "My little birds whisper all kinds of secrets to me."

Ser Barristan turned to Daenerys with a look of concern on his face. "We should at least hear them out your grace. Maester Aemon is wise, he wouldn't have come all this way had it not been of upmost importance. If it really is true that the White Walkers have returned then we are all in danger."

Daenerys thought for a moment and then signaled for the Unsullied to back off, which they did. "We shall talk somewhere more private." She said as she stood.

Arya followed everyone into a nearby chamber which had a large stone table in the center of it. Daenerys sat at the head, Ser Barristan to her left and Lord Varys to her right. The Unsullied leader, Grey Worm and the slender female, Misandei stood either side of Daenerys. Arya led Maester Aemon over to a seat and helped him into it before sitting next to him. Tyrion sat opposite, though his head barely showed above the table.

When everyone had settled Daenerys looked over to Arya "So, tell me everything."

Arya took a deep breath and started to tell them everything that Mathis Paege had told her, all except for Jon being half Targaryen. She still found it hard to believe that Jon was her cousin and not her brother, though she knew deep down that it was true. _'I'll tell them when we are all together, but after I've told Jon the truth first. Then I will only have to say it once' _She thought to herself.

She spoke of her time in Braavos at the House of Black and White and the true nature of the Faceless Men. She told them how Mathis had convinced Aegon Targaryen to conquer and unite Westeros over three hundred years ago for the same purpose. "Westeros must be united and strong, the White Walkers must be stopped at all costs." She said as she looked around the table at the many faces that looked at her and listened.

"The Stark's are always right eventually, winter is coming. The freefolk flee south and speak of the walkers, our best rangers have gone missing north of The Wall" Maester Aemon said. "Young Arya speaks the truth, we are all in terrible danger. Unless Westeros is united as one it will fall and the land will be covered in darkness and eternal winter. The darkness will spread across the world and everything we know will be lost."

Daenerys stood and silence fell over the room as everyone looked at her. "You need my Unsullied and my dragons to unite Westeros and to battle the White Walkers. But, why do I need any of you?"

"There must be three heads of the dragon. You must one Daenerys." Maester Aemon replied to Daenerys as he squinted up at her. "We know from the Three Eyed Raven that Arya's brother Bran is the second. You will need a third."

_'I don't know who the third is' _Arya thought to herself. _'Mathis didn't tell me.'_

"What do you know of dragons?" Daenerys asked Maester Aemon, curiousity was written across her pale face.

"Ah, before I was Maester Aemon of the citadel and the Night's Watch I was known as Aemon Targaryen. I have the dragons blood the same as you Daenerys Stormborn." He replied, a little smile appearing on his pale wrinkled face.

Arya looked at Maester Aemon, she already knew that was a Targaryen after he had told her when they first met, but she still found it hard to believe. His hair was white, not silver-blonde, but then he was a hundred and two years old she supposed. Arya looked at him closely to study him and saw for the first time that his blind eyes were a faded violet. _'He really is a Targaryen'_

Daenerys looked a little shocked and looked over to Lord Varys who nodded slightly, knowing that the elderly maester spoke the truth. "So you are the third?" She asked him, looking unsure about the whole thing.

Maester Aemon laughed softly and shook his head. "I am too old and frail to tame and ride a dragon. Patience, the third will show in time."

Arya nodded knowing the truth of his words. She didn't know who was the third and agreed with Maester Aemon that things would all fall into place by the time they had reached The Wall and Castle Black. She only hoped that she would get a chance to talk to Jon alone and tell him the truth of who his parents really were.

"And what of you?" Daenerys asked as she turned her attention to Tyrion. "What use do I have for you? How can I trust you?"

"If you are to take the Iron Throne you will need to take King's Landing first. This will not be quick or easy. With my help this task can be made much easier. I know King's Landing and the Red Keep well. I know the secret doors and the hidden entrances. You will need my cunning if you are to defeat my _sweet_ sister, she will not give up her power even if it means the life of every soldier and gold cloak in King's Landing."

Lord Varys nodded in agreement "I am afraid Lord Tyrion is quite right. Cersei will never surrender and King's Landing will not fall quickly or easily. Many lives will lost unless you have a plan. Many innocent lives."

Daenerys finally looked over to Arya "And how can you help me?"

"Arya has travelled across half the known world to bring you this information at the risk of her own life and without any thought for reward, she owes you nothing more." Maester Aemon said as he placed a pale wrinkled hand on her slender shoulder.

Arya smiled at his reponse and thought for a moment on her own before replying. "First I'll convince my sister to join your cause. She can help you."

Tyrion and Varys look at her unconvinced. "How will your sister be of any use in taking the Iron Throne?" Lord Varys asked. "Not even my little birds have seen her since Joffrey's death."

"My sister is alive and is the Lady Of The Vale." She told him before explaining a little about her mission in The Eyrie and Littlefinger's demise, before turning her attention back to Daenerys. "And second, if you help me to take back Winterfell from the Bolton's you will gain the support of the north. My brother Rickon still lives, he is the rightful heir to Winterfell after Bran."

"A fair deal your grace. Reinstate the Stark's to Winterfell and the north will follow you without question. Easier to take the Seven Kingdoms if three of them readily support your cause." Lord Varys advised.

"Three?" Daenerys questioned, looking at him unsure.

"It is fair to assume that Dorne and the Martell's will also back you your grace." He replied. "They hold no love for the Lannisters and would gladly help you take back the throne."

Daenerys sat again and thought for a moment. "Very well. If I am to travel to King's Landing with you, I'm going to need you to prove that your intentions are true so we can put the past behind us." Daenerys said as she looked around the table. Arya and Tyrion nodded in agreement. "I have the finest army in the world and the finest knight, they deserve the finest weapons."

Arya traced the ball of her thumb over the smooth black pommel of Frost. "You mean Valyrian steel don't you?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Daenerys nodded her head slowly. "Yes. Bring me a valyrian sword for Ser Barristan, a valyrian short sword for Grey Worm and a valyrian dagger for Daario and I will believe that your intentions are true."

Tyrion closed his eyes and shook his head. "There's only one place where we're going to be able to find all of those."

Barristan Selmy turned to Daenerys with a look of concern on his face. "Your grace, that is a death sentence."

Everyone started to talk among themselves, but Arya knew that there was no other way. Mathis had told her to do whatever it took, even if it meant taking a trip to the deepest of the seven hells. Arya stood and looked Daenerys straight in her violet eyes. "I will get you your weapons." She said in a determined tone over all of the noise. She had come this far and she wasn't going to fail her mission now. "If you swear that you'll sail to Westeros and take the Iron Throne, then turn your armies north to fight the White Walkers?"

Daenerys looked back at Arya, a look of disbelief appeared on her pale face. "Leave us, I wish to speak to Arya alone." She replied as she signaled for the others to leave.

The meeting chamber fell silent as everyone looked at Arya and Daenerys. One by one they stood and filed out of the chamber until Arya and Daenerys were alone.

"Walk with me." Daenerys said to Arya before turning and leading her up some stone steps and in to her beautifully decorated private chambers. Arya followed Daenerys out on to a stone balcony that looked out over Meereen. The view was spectacular, not as spectacular as views from The Eyrie but still spectacular. Arya leaned against the stone balcony as she looked out, taking in the view. The pyramids and the blue sea and the cloudless sky. She could just about pick out _Sweet Lily _at the docks and saw what looked liked an arena of some kind as well as a large market and a few temples to various gods.

"Why are you doing all of this? Why are you helping me really?" Daenerys asked as she stood next to Arya and looked out over Meereen.

Arya thought for a moment before looking at Daenerys. She figured it would be best to speak honestly."I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for my brothers and my sister. I want to keep them safe and..." She gently bit her lower lip as she paused for a brief moment.

Daenerys tilted her head slightly as she watched Arya chewing on her lip. "And?"

"And...I want to go home." Arya missed Winterfell terribly. Even if the rumours she had heard were true and it was a pile of rubble now it was still her home. And, if Daenerys wouldn't help her to take it back from the Bolton's she was going to try on her own. She would sneak in and open all of their throats if she had to. _'Winterfell belongs to the Stark's, not the Boltons' _She thought to herself, angry at the thought of those traitors in her home.

Daenerys nodded and gently placed her pale hand on Arya's slender shoulder. "I want to go home too."

Arya smiled at Daenerys and nodded. They wanted the same thing.

"I believe you Arya. But, can we really trust the dwarf?" Daenerys asked, she was just as unsure about Tyrion as Arya was.

"I'm not sure. He seems genuine but he's still a Lannister and I don't trust the Lannister's." Arya replied. She had already killed Tywin and Jaime too thanks to Nymeria and was hoping that Tyrion would be the third. Arya was determined to kill Cersei too, but she knew that wouldn't be easy.

"And what of Ser Jorah?"

Arya knew that Daenerys was going to ask about him. "He's not given me any trouble so far. I think he wants to help? His father was the commander of the Night's Watch, maybe he'll help to fight the White Walkers?" Arya shrugged as she guessed at his intentions, she wasn't sure what Ser Jorah wanted or would do truth be told.

"Take Ser Jorah and the dwarf with you to Valyria. If they try anything, kill them."

"Yes." Arya nodded in agreement. She would take great pleasure in killing Tyrion if it came to it.

"You should take your wolf with you too, you may need her." Daenerys turned to walk back into her private chambers, Arya followed her. "A small party should be able to sneak in without drawing to much attention. Do you agree?" She stopped and turned to face Arya.

Arya nodded. "I agree. I don't know what we'll run into out there so it's better to avoid being seen if we can." Arya felt confident of being _'as quiet as a shadow' _after her training back in the House of Black and White and she had no fears over Nymeria being able to fend for herself. Tyrion might even get himself killed if she was lucky and save her the trouble of killing him. As for Ser Jorah she could not say.

"Very well. By the time you have returned to me I should have set things in place." Daenerys said as she led Arya back to the throne room where everyone was waiting for them. Tyrion was talking with Lord Varys and Maester Aemon was talking with Ser Barristan. "Tyrion Lannister, you will travel with Ser Jorah, Arya, and her direwolf to Valyria and bring me the weapons I seek. Do this and you will have earned my trust."

Tyrion looked over at Arya and Arya glared back at him. "Do I have a choice?" He asked her.

"No." Arya replied raising her eyebrows. She could see the fear in his eyes and almost enjoyed seeing him squirm. The truth was she was just as scared as he was, not that she showed it. She didn't want to look craven in front of them, especially the imp! _'Fear cuts deeper than swords'_ She had to remind herself.

Arya had heard all of the rumors about Valyria, she hoped that they were just tales like Old Nan used to tell her as a little girl in Winterfell. But, like it or not this had to be done and maybe a chance would present itself to kill Tyrion, another name off her list.

"Maester Aemon will stay here as my guest, we still have much to discuss." Daenerys said as she sat back on her cushioned marble throne. "You will tell me everything that has happened north of The Wall."

Maester Aemon nodded his head slowly but remained silent.

Knowing that there was nothing more to be said Arya turned and walked over to Nymeria to stroke the fur on top of her head before climbing up onto her back and riding out into Meereen, Tyrion reluctantly followed behind.

"Valyria is nothing but fire and ash. The only thing we'll find there is death." Tyrion said as he struggled to keep up with them with his short legs.

Arya looked down at him as a small laugh escaped her lips. "Craven." She said, trying to taunt him. She was determined to make his life as uncomfortable as possible.

"I am not craven. They say that any man who lays eyes upon that coast is doomed."

Arya giggled as a cheeky thought came to her. "Then you have nothing to worry about, you're only a half-man!"

**Bonus Content - Jon**

Jon was sat by the crackling log fire in his chambers at Castle Black. Even with a fire going day and night his chamber never really got warm, not warm like his chamber back in Winterfell. He had almost forgotten what warmth felt like since his arrival on The Wall all those moons ago. He was just a young man back then, a naive young man who's head was filled with dreams of honor.

He could still hear his Uncle Benjen's words atop The Wall that night. _'This is not Winterfell. On The Wall a man gets only what he earns. You're no ranger Jon, only a green boy with the smell of summer still on you'_

Jon had grown up believing that he would be like Dareon some day, whisking men to glory despite being bastard born. Nobody had told him that it would be like this. Only Tyrion the imp had told him the harsh reality, but by then it was too late. _'Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not.' _Tyrion had told him. _'Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you.'_

Since then he had been a steward to the former Lord Commander, the Old Bear Jeor Mormont. He had traveled north of The Wall and pretended to join the Wildlings. He had loved a woman and lost her and helped to defend Castle Black even against impossible odds. And now he had been voted Lord Commander by his sworn brothers, thanks to his loyal friend Sam. He didn't ask for it nor did he really want it. But it was his task now, his duty and he would not fail his sworn brothers or the realm.

Jon knew that the White Walkers were out there and that they were coming, nothing could stop that. The Wall would not be enough, they didn't have the men to hold it. Even with the Wildings manning some of the castles that had long been abandoned, it still wouldn't be enough to stop them. All he could do was prepare them the best he could for what lay ahead.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts as a young boy in black patched leather entered and walked over to him. He was new at Castle Black, three-and-ten Jon thought, not much younger than his little sister Arya would be by now and almost as skinny. He missed her dearly, her cheeky smile, her messy hair, her cute giggle. She was the only one of his siblings who had really accepted him for what he was, the only one that didn't remind him that he was a bastard.

The thought of her married to Roose Bolton's bastard ate him up inside. She had never wanted to be married and to be a lady to some lord in his castle, especially to an animal like Ramsey Snow. Or, Ramsey Bolton as he now claimed to be, having signed as that on his last letter.

"Lord Commander, a raven came in the night." The boy held out a small rolled up piece of parchment in his grubby hand. "It's from The Citadel. It must be Sam."

"Corn, corn, corn." Mormont's raven said as it flew over to sit on Jon's wooden desk., looking up at him with it's black beady eyes.

Jon sat up in his chair, waving away Mormont's raven and took the small piece of parchment from the boy, who then turned and left to leave Jon alone once again. He slowly unrolled the parchment and straightened it out before reading it to himself. For the first time in a long time a small smile appeared on his long weathered face. "Arya..." He mumbled softly as he rolled up the parchment again and held it tightly in his scarred hand.


	18. Valyria

**~:Valyria:~**

When Arya and Tyrion had made it safely back to _Sweet Lily, _they both went to see Captain Forel to update him on the situation with Daenerys and her request for Valyrian weapons. Arya knew that it wouldn't be easy to convince him to sail to Valyria. She knew how supersticious his crew was and how dangerous it could be, but she had to try.

"You are asking me to risk my crew and my ship?" Captain Forel said as he looked Arya in the eyes. He clearly wasn't keen on the idea of sailing to Valyria, it was too dangerous. She knew that he would do anything for her within reason, but this was asking too much.

"The City of Valyria is nothing but a smoking ruin and almost impossible to reach. We would have better luck searching one of the other ruined cities further away from the doom. The danger will be far less and the damage less catastrophic." Tyrion suggested as he sat and rubbed the back of his legs which were cramping up again. The long walk from the Great Pyramid had caught up with him and Arya was pleased to see that he was suffering.

"Just so." Added Captain Forel. "Nobody who has sailed the Smoking Sea has ever returned. I cannot risk my ship and my crew. Tyrion is right, we should try searching another city for your weapons." He said as he folded his broad arms across his equally broad chest.

Arya was relieved to hear that they had an alternative plan. "Then where do you suggest we search?" Arya asked. She was starting to feel frustrated with everyone's superstitions about Valyria. She had looked at Valyria and it's ominous looking red sky as they had sailed past on their way to Yunkai and no doom or curse had fell upon her, but that was from a distance_. 'Maybe going to another ruined city would be safer? _She thought to herself.

Captain Forel picked out an old rolled up map from a drawer in his desk and placed it down on the table before unrolling it and studying it for a few moments. "Oros." He pointed to a place that was somewhere north of Valyria. "A ruined city north of the Smoking Sea and far enough away to avoid the worst of the doom. If we sail close to the shore along the Black Cliffs we will stand a good chance of reaching it if the weather holds." He moved his finger along the map to show them the route that he was planning in his mind.

"That sounds like a good plan." Ser Jorah added as he calmly walked over to join them and looked at the map where Captain Forel was pointing. "We shouldn't take any risks that we don't need to take, Valyria is a dangerous place."

"What can we expect to find at Oros? Do we know anything about it?" Arya asked as she looked around at the others. She had never even heard of Oros and was curious to learn more of their new destination. She knew that Tyrion and Captain Forel's plan did make sense and that Ser Jorah was right too. Why take risks they didn't need to take by going to Valyria if they can find what they seek elsewhere.

"Well, not much is known and most is lost to history." Tyrion said calmly from his wooden chair as he placed his silver goblet of wine down. "Oros was said to be second greatest city of the Valyrian Freehold before the doom, second only to the City of Valyria itself. It once had a magnificent port and used to be the meeting point of the Valyrian Peninsula and the Essosi mainland before it was obliterated in the Doom of Valyria four centuries ago. Now all that is left is a ruined city and the Smoking Sea." Tyrion then looked around at the others who were all listening to him before continuing. "It is also said that the ruins of Oros may still be inhabited?"

"Inhabited by who?" Arya asked feeling a little unsure.

Tyrion took another sip of his wine. "Stone Men."

Arya didn't like the sound of them. "Stone Men?"

Tyrion placed his empty goblet down and walked over to join them. "The Stone Men are people who have been exiled to Valyria because they have severe greyscale, though they can barely be called people any more. Viscous, with grey flesh cracked and hard. It is said that they can infect you with greyscale simply by touching you." He gently poked her arm.

"How do you know so much?" Arya asked as she pulled her arm away. She was impressed by Tyrion's knowledge, not that she would openly admit it.

"I once told your brother Jon something similar. My mind is my weapon and a mind needs books like a sword needs a whetstone." He smiled up at her.

Arya had also read a lot of books back in the House of Black and White, she just wished that some of them had been about Valyria. "So it's agreed then, we search the ruins of Oros first. Hopefully we'll find what we're looking for there." Arya said agreeing to their plan. The truth was that she wasn't too keen on going to the City of Valyria either and searching Oros first made a lot more sense, it was closer and meant they didn't have the sail the Smoking Sea.

"Just so." Captain Forel replied as the others nodded in agreement. "But first we will need some supplies, it could be a long journey."

Arya knew that this would be her last chance to get any supplies that she might need. Once they had left Meereen behind it could be a long time until they returned and they would have to rely on things that they could find and the supplies they took with them.

After _Sweet Lily _had been stocked up with some fresh supplies from the market they set sail later that day, just as the sun had started to set. The sea was calm with only small ripples for waves and the orange glow of the sun made it look quite beautiful. Arya hoped that the rest of the journey would be as calm, though she doubted it would be. She was no veteran sailor. but she was learning how quick the weather can turn out at sea.

A few days later with Meereen far behind them, Arya leaned against the side of the ship and watched as they sailed along the Black Cliffs, steep high walls of black, unforgiving rock. Arya couldn't say if the cliffs were meant to be that color or if they had been charred black from the doom. She watched as thousands of large grey birds hovered above them before eventually flying out to sea.

After a few more days the scenery grew even more ominous. The sea smoked in the distance and at night the sky glowed an angry orange and red. Viscious jagged rocks that looked like they were made of black glass, only as hard as rock replaced the Black Cliffs. They protected the shoreline like the needles on the back of a hedgepig and would make any kind of landing impossible. Some of them were as tall as the broken tower of Winterfell, though most were no taller than the ship.

That evening they sailed passed the unfortunate wreckage of a ship that had been shattered on one of the larger stone needles. It didn't look like a recent wreck as it was covered in dark green slime and a bizarre looking red seaplant of some kind. Arya had read that some seaplants could be used to make potions and salves, but she didn't recognize this type and it would be far too dangerous to try and collect some _'I bet Master Garavel knows what that is' _She thought to herself, thinking of her potions master back at the House of Black and White.

Arya hoped that they wouldn't suffer the same fate as the wrecked ship aboard _Sweet Lily_. If they were wrecked out here they might never be able to find their way back to Meereen. She could tell that the crew were already feeling edgy as they sailed closer to the Smoking Sea and the sight of the wrecked ship only made them even more nervous.

The land in the distance looked barren and was blanketed with a thick layer of grey ash. There was no sign of any flowers or trees or grass, only the charred remains of a few shattered tree trunks scattered here and there. It was unlike anywhere Arya had ever seen before, a scorched, desolate place with no sign of life. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords' _She tried to reassure herself, though she still couldn't help feeling a little nervous.

They eventually arrived at the entrance to a ruined harbor. Charred black masts stuck out of the sea where ships once docked. The harbor itself was almost totally destroyed, only fragments of shattered stone buildings and crumbled wooden walkways remained. There was no sign of any life and no color, everything was covered in a thick layer of grey ash. It was quite an eerie sight and everyone aboard seemed nervous.

Captain Forel decided that it was too dangerous to sail _Sweet Lily _any closer to shore with all of the debris that littered what remained of the harbor and dropped anchor. They would have to take a small boat to get to shore.

After Jorah, Tyrion, Arya and Nymeria had climbed into the small wooden boat, Darion lowered them slowly into the water. Jorah rowed them to shore, weaving carefully between all of the charred debris that scattered the harbor waters. Arya looked at the the destruction as they approached the shore. She had never seen such devastation, even Harrenhal with it's melted black walls looked welcoming compared to this.

"We shouldn't venture too far, this is not a place where we should get lost." Jorah said as he stepped out of the boat and steadied it for the others.

Tyrion climbed out after Nymeria had leaped out. He looked so clumsy and Arya hoped that he would fall but he didn't. "I agree." He said as he looked around.

Arya stepped out of the little wooden boat and stood next to Nymeria who had leapt out after Tyrion. "Me too." She agreed, chewing her lower lip nervously. It was the most unwelcoming place Arya had ever seen._ 'Fear cuts deeper than swords' _She had to remind herself, hearing Syrio's voice in her head as her heart beat a little faster in her chest.

"Maybe we should split up? We'll have more chance of finding something that way." Jorah suggested as he looked down at Tyrion, who nodded in agreement.

"I'll go with Nymeria." Arya said as she placed her hand on Nymeria's back to stroke her thick grey fur. She would feel much safer with her loyal direwolf at her side. She could see, hear and smell danger long before Arya could.

"And I'll go with Ser Jorah." Tyrion said as he looked around at the grey wasteland around them. Fine grey ash fell silently from the sky like snow. It felt almost peaceful, yet eerie at the same time.

Arya set off cautiously as she didn't really know what to expect. She hoped that the rumors of Oros still being inhabited weren't true. The Stone Men sounded awful from what Tyrion had told them and she was determined to read more about them back at the House of Black and White when she returned. She hoped that they didn't meet one of them and she really didn't want to catch greyscale. Even with Nymeria close behind her Arya still felt a little nervous. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords_' She whispered to herself as her thumb ran over the smooth pommel of Needle.

Arya looked around at the destruction all around her. Crumbled stone walls, broken paths, shattered houses that were charred and black, fallen towers and scorched tree trunks that had been warped and twisted with heat and time. The fine grey ash covered everything so there was no color, only grey and black. There was no birds in the sky, no flowers in the dirt, no grass growing, no insects on the ground, no sight or sound of any life.

Arya eventually came to a building that remained mostly intact. It had no roof or windows and the upper floors were mostly gone, but compared to every other building that she had seen it looked in good condition. She decided it might be worth a look and walked over with Nymeria to step through what remained of the doorway which had warped slightly.

Inside there was a thin layer of ash covering everything. It must have blown in through the door and smashed windows over the years since the house had been abandoned. Broken and charred furniture was scattered through the room and covered with fine grey ash. Arya walked over to a crumbling wooden bookshelf to look through the books. She picked one out and blew off the ash and dust before opening it. The pages had yellowed and the text was mostly faded and unreadable, but she did manage to pick out the occasional word of Valyrian.

Next, she walked across to what remained of a wooden desk and pulled at the drawers to see what was inside. They were a little stiff but she managed eventually to open them enough to see what was inside. She found a few crumbling pieces of parchment, some old quills and a dried up inkpot but nothing of any use. _'Nothing'_

Arya gave up on that room and moved deeper into the house. She was looking for an armory or a room where valuables might be kept. If they couldn't find any Valyrian weapons, maybe some Valyrian jewellery might impress Daenerys instead. Arya knew that she couldn't return to Meereen empty handed.

After she had finished thoroughly searching a second house Arya decided to give up and made her way back outside again. She looked up as the ash had started to fall heavier now and the sky had turned a dark grey. "Maybe we should head back? I don't like the look of this." Arya said to Nymeria as she started walking back to the small wooden boat to wait for Tyrion and Jorah.

Nymeria walked with Arya a little before she started to wander off. Arya knew that Nymeria needed a little freedom after being stuck in _Sweet Lily's _cargo hold for so long and let her go and explore. Arya knew that Nymeria would be able to find her way back again so she wasn't too worried as Oros seemed to be abandoned. She was relieved that there was no Stone Men adnt aht she wasn't going to catch greyscale.

As Arya approached the entrance to the ruined harbor she spotted two men that she hadn't seen before and quickly ducked down behind what remained of a crumbling stone wall that had been charred black from the doom centuries ago_. 'Maybe Tyrion was right? Maybe Oros is still inhabited?'_ She thought to herself as she peeked over the wall to spy on them, hoping that they weren't Stone Men. But she was too slow to hide again, they had already seen her and were approaching with loaded crossbows. Arya quickly stood and turned to run only to see two more men standing behind her, pointing loaded crossbows at her.

Arya froze on the spot as the first two men walked over. They didn't say anything to her but shoved her in the back and lead her down to the habor where she saw _Sweet Lily _burning and sinking in the distance. Her heart sank, she hoped that the others were alright. Except for Tyrion, she didn't really care if he had been killed.

The silent men shoved her onwards to show her the heads of _Sweet Lily's _crew which were mounted on wooden pikes along the beach. It was a gruesome sight and broke her heart to see the heads of the crew she had grow so fond of.

Arya then spotted Darion and Captain Forel kneeling on the sand, looking a little beaten and bruised with their hands bound behind their backs as more of the silent men dug holes below the shoreline. _'They must be pirates' _She thought to herself as she saw their ship out in the harbor.

The captain of the pirates saw her as the silent men shoved her along. He approached her, looking her over.

He was tall, pale and quite handsome. Not as handsome as Robb or Jon, but handsome for a man his age. He had black hair and an equally black beard which framed his pale blue lips and he wore a patch over his left eye, while his right eye was a piercing icy blue. A viscous looking sword hung from the black leather belt around his waist, sharp and cruel to match the cold stare that he gave her. On his tunic Arya saw a coat of arms that she didn't recognize, a red eye with a black pupil beneath a black iron crown that was supported by two crows. _'Who are you?' _She thought to herself.

"Allow me to point out the situation that you are in. Resist and I will kill you. Run and I will kill your friends slowly and painfully." He smiled cruely as he pointed over to where Darion and Captain Forel were being buried in the ash and sand up to their necks. "And then I will kill you." He added as he looked back at her with his icy blue eye. "Do as I say and I will let you live."

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked the one eyed captain as she studied his face so that she would never forget it. It wouldn't be hard to remember, pale blue lips, an eye patch and that icy blue eye that seemd to stare right through her! Arya really wanted to add him to her death prayer for what he had done to _Sweet Lily _and her crew, but for that she needed his name.

The one eyed pirate laughed at her, it was a cold mocking laugh. "Some call me the Crow's Eye, you may call me that if you wish." He replied cooly. "And what may I call you little one?"

"My name is Arry." She replied, not willing to give him her real name.

"Come Arry, I have a task that is perfect for someone your size." He grinned as he placed his hand around her skinny arm, gripping it tightly and dragged her away. His fingers dug into her arm and it hurt, but she didn't complain. This man was dangerous and she knew it.

The Crow's Eye and six of his men led her deeper into Oros, much deeper than she had dared to venture with Nymeria. Arya made no attempt to run or escape as she knew that there was no point. Where would she go even if she did manage to escape? She also knew that they would kill Darion and Captain Forel, her too if they caught her again. For now she just had to go along with them and hope that the Crow's Eye would keep his word and let her live after she had finished the task that he wanted her to do.

"Back when Valyria was a great power, powerful dragon lords were buried under great temples with fine valyrian weapons. But, the most powerful of all were said to be buried with dragon eggs." The Crow's Eye told her. "I believe that one of those powerful dragon lords is buried under a temple in Oros. I want you to retrieve one of these dragon eggs for me and in return I shall let you live."

"You promise you will let me live?" Arya asked as she looked up at him trying to read his face to see if he was lying to her. His face was cold like one of the stone gargoyles of Winterfell and he gave nothing away. _'If I can find one fast enough I'll have time to rescue Darion and Captain Forel' _She thought to herself.

"I swear it by the Drowned God, the Red God, the old gods and the new." The Crow's Eye replied as he looked her straight in the eyes with icy blue eye. "I _will_ let you live."

Arya hoped that he was telling her the truth, though she couldn't be certain if he was. The only thing that she was certain of was that she didn't have much choice. "Fine, it's a deal." She said reluctantly.

The Crow's Eye led her to what looked like a ruined temple of some kind. The entrance was blocked by rubble from two smashed statues that had once stood either side, only their bases and feet remained. He pointed to small gap in the rubble which she should be able to squeeze through. "That is your way in."

Arya really didn't want to go inside the ruined temple, but she knew that she didn't have a choice and each moment that she hesitated was less time that she would have to rescue Darion and Captain Forel. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords' _She told herself as she scrambled up the rubble to reach the small gap. She peeked inside to see only darkness. "I'll need a torch." She said as she turned to look down at the Crow's Eye. "It's too dark to see."

The Crow's Eye nodded and then looked at one of his silent men who lit and then handed her a torch.

Arya took a deep breath and then squeezed her way inside the ruined temple, scrambling down the rubble on her skinny bottom until she was stood on the tiled floor. She held up her torch and crept forward, looking at the devastation around her.

The ceiling had mostly collapsed, crumbled wooden seats and broken furniture were scattered everywhere. Stone statues of dragons and men were smashed and crumbling, some only had their bases remaining. Skeletons lay scattered on the tiled floor, still wearing the robes they had worn in life only now they were tattered and faded with age. _'They must have been trapped, sheltering from the doom' _Arya thought to herself as she carefully stepped around them, not wanting to disturb them.

Arya looked around for a way down to the crypts below but couldn't see anything obvious. She knew that if a dragon lord was buried here then that would be the best place to look. Arya decided to light any candles and sconces that she came across to create as much light as she could in case her torch went out as well as make it easier to find her way back out again. This was the last place she wanted to be if her torch went out, trapped like the valyrian's centuries before.

After a little searching she came across a splintered wooden door at the back of the huge collapsed entrance chamber. It was heavy and the rusted iron hinges creaked as she pushed it open to enter a short corridor. There was a door on each side and another door at the far end of the corridor.

Arya tried to open the door to her left but it was locked. The wooden door to her right creaked as she opened it to enter what looked like a priest's private chambers. There were cobwebs and dust everywhere, or maybe it was ash it was hard to tell in the low light of her torch.

On the bed lay a skeleton dressed in faded green robes, he looked like he was once a priest of some kind. She noticed a silver colored ring set with several small red stones on his left hand and also a matching pendant around his neck. He also had a decorative dagger clipped to a black leather belt around his waste which had a gold dragons head for a pommel. The blade shimmered from the flame of her torch just as Frost did. _'A valyrian dagger' _

There was a crumbling wooden bookself in the corner filled with scrolls, parchment and tomes that had yellowed with time. Valyrian knowledge and spells that were now lost forever. On the wooden table next to the bed was a ruined book and a ring of old iron keys which she took along with the priest's valyrian dagger before turning around to try the locked door.

The lock clicked as it opened and inside were several wooden chests which were also locked. Arya tried each of the iron keys in turn but none of them opened the chests. She wanted to stay to try and pick them open to see what was inside them, but knew she didn't have time if she had any hope of saving Darion and Captain Forel from drowning.

Reluctantly Arya left the chamber with the chests behind and made her way down the corridor to the final door which was also locked. After trying a few of the iron keys it finally clicked as it unlocked. The door creaked loudly as she leaned against it to push it open. Arya had finally found what she was looking for, stone steps which led down in to total and utter darkness. The crypts of Winterfell held no fear for her but this was a different kind of darkness.

Arya followed the stone steps down into the darkness, lighting the wall sconces with her torch as she went. Her footsteps echoed off the cold stone walls as she descended deeper under the temple before eventually stepping out into the crypt. It was a large square chamber that looked as though it had been dug out of solid rock. There was no bricks or tiles, just solid black rock with rough stone pillars that held up the high cieling.

Stone statues looked at her from their stone chairs as she crept forward holding up her torch. The long black shadows they created danced to the flickering of the flame. She could almost feel their gemstone eyes on her, watching her and giving her gooseflesh. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords' _She reminded herself as she edged bravely forward. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, it was the darkest, eeriest place that she had ever seen.

Most of the stone statues had clay urns and melted candles at their feet and some had valyrian weapons across their laps just as the Crow's Eye had told her, but there was no sign of any dragons eggs. She pressed on and came to another wooden door. It was thick and heavy and the hinges were rusted. She leaned against it and pushed with all of her strength and eventually managed to open it just enough to squeeze through.

Arya held up her torch to see more stone steps which led her deeper underground and eventually to another chamber with more stone statues and shelves filled with clay urns. _'How deep does this go?' _She wondered.

On the far side of the chamber she came across three closed wooden doors. On closer inspection she saw valyrian writing carved into the stone above each of the doors. Aya knew a little High Valyrian but she couldn't make out the any of the words. _'Seven hells' _She cursed, wishing that she had pay more attention to Maester Luwin.

Arya tried to open each the doors but they were all locked. There was nowhere else to search, if there were dragon eggs buried here they had to be behind those doors or she would have to return to the Crow's Eye empty handed, which she really didn't want to do. Arya pulled out the iron keys that she had found in the dead priest's chamber and tried a few of them until she found the one which fit the first door. She tried to turn it but it was too stiff and rusted with age. The second door was even worse and totally seized. Luckily the third door clicked open after a little effort.

Inside was a small circular chamber with three stone statues. The largest one stood opposite her and there were smaller ones to her left and to her right sat on stone thrones. Each was more elaborately decorated with jewels and gemstones than in the larger chambers. Several clay urns were placed into shelves cut out from the bare rock and had melted candles beside them. Arya held up her torch to see dragon carvings on the wall as well as small dragon statues which guarded the clay urns.

Her eyes widened as she saw what looked like a valyrian greatsword and stone dragon egg sat on top of the stone tomb at the feet of the largest stone statue. The sword was huge and it reminded her of Ice, the Stark family sword, but it was the dragon egg that she had come for. Arya reached out and took only the dragon egg, tucking it safely under her arm. It was covered in thick bronze scales and felt much heavier than it looked and surprisingly beautiful.

Arya knew that she could come back for the valyrian weapons later after saving Darion and Captain Forel. For now she had to get the dragon's egg to the Crow's Eye and hope that he would keep his side of the deal.

_'As fast as a snake_' She made her way back up the stone steps, squeezing through the door that she had opened and _'As swift as a deer' _back up some more steps before making her way back into the collapsed entrance hall and over to the narrow entrance where the Crow's Eye was waiting for her.

"Hand over the dragon egg." The Crow's Eye ordered her, holding out his hand through the gap in the rubble.

Arya didn't like his tone and frowned a little. She really wanted to get out of there but knew that she didn't have time to argue with him. She carefully passed the stone dragon egg through the narrow entrance and placed it into his outstretched hands.

"A gift worthy of my bride." She heard the Crow's Eye say as she watched him hold it up to inspect it with his icy blue eye.

Arya really wanted to get out of the ruined temple and back out into the fading light of day. She tried to squeeze through the narrow entrance until she felt a hand on her head which pushed her sharply, making her fall back.

"You promised you would let me live. You swore it by the all of the gods." Arya said clearly annoyed, watching helplessly as three of the mute pirates hauled a large boulder over the entrance to seal her inside the ruined temple.

"I have kept my promise, I am letting you live." The Crow's Eye said as he continued to hold up the stone dragon egg to inspect it with his icy blue eye. "But I never said I would let you out of there." He laughed coldly as the boulder fell into place with a thud, blocking her escape and sealing her inside.

_'Cersei, Walder Frey, The Imp, The Crow's Eye'_


	19. The Storm

**~:The Storm:~**

Arya stood in the darkness for a few moments, not knowing what to do, fearing that she was going to be trapped inside the ruined temple forever. A few rays of light crept through the cracks in the rubble, but none of the cracks were big enough for her to fit through. Captain Forel and Darion were probably dead by now and even if the Greyjoys hadn't captured Tyrion and Jorah, how would they ever find her in there to rescue her. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords' _She told herself a few times as she tried to compose herself, trying to stay calm and think.

Arya soon realised that if she was going to escape the temple she would have to do it on her own. She desperately pushed at the rubble which blocked the exit, but they boulders wouldn't budge, they were far to heavy for her. Her heart sank as she realised that it was no use.

Her arms and legs ached from all the effort she had put into trying to escape so she sat to catch her breath for a moment to rest, closing her eyes to try and think how she was going to escape. Her thoughts soon turned to Darion and Captain Forel, thinking of how they must have died. _'Queen Cersei, Walder Frey, Tyrion Lannister...' _She whispered to herself before picturing the cruel captains face. His eye patch, his icy blue eye and pale blue lips. _'Crow's Eye'_

_"Hurry up." Bran called down to her impatiently._

_"I'm climbing as fast as I can." She shouted back over the wind that had suddenly picked up, blowing her long hair into her eyes. At the base of The Wall there was hardly a breeze, but as high as they were it was blowing strong and cold, blowing right through her thick blue dress to make her shiver. Her skinny arms and legs ached and her hands felt numb making it hard to hold on to the icy surface of The Wall. "Wait for me."_

_Arya had never been as good as Bran at climbing, but she loved to play with him much more than her sister, who had always wanted to do womanly things like sew and dance and sing. Arya hated those things and preferred to play at swords with her brothers and explore the castle and the Godswood._

_"We're nearly at the top, hurry." Bran shouted back as he continued to climb on ahead of her, he was almost out of sight now._

_Arya wished that she could climb as well as Bran and didn't want to be left behind so she kept on climbing up and up the ice wall as fast as she could until she had finally caught up with him. The storm was really starting to build up now making it hard to hold on as the cold wind continued to blow right through her thick cape and dress to make her shiver uncontrollably._

_Arya made it to the top first and smiled as their bastard half-brother Jon came over to meet them. She then watched as Jon then offered Bran a golden hand to help him up before pushing him off the edge. Arya looked in horror as Bran fell from sight and Jaime Lannister turned to face her. He had a terrible scar across his neck and a bloody stump where his other hand had been torn away. His eyes were sunken and black and stared a hole right through her._

_Arya screamed and turned to run, but it was so slippery on the ice and the icy wind blew hard against her making it difficult for her to get away. _

_She looked over her slender shoulder to see that Jaime was chasing her and closing, so she ran as quickly as her legs could carry her. Arya ran and ran along the top of The Wall but she just couldn't get away no matter how hard she tried. He closed her down inch by inch until he finally caught up with her and grabbed her, picking her up by her neck and squeezing with his golden hand._

_"Let me go, let me go!" She screamed as she tried to wriggle free, kicking her lags. But it was no use, he was too strong for her. "Put me down." She gasped for air as he squeezed her neck tighter, making it hard to breathe. _

_Jaime Lannister didn't say anything, he just held her over the edge of The Wall for a few moments and stared at her with his black, soulless eyes. He continued to choke her, releasing her just before she started to black out. _

_Arya screamed as she fell down and down, through the clouds and the mist. She looked down but couldn't see the ground beneath her._

_"Arya." She could hear her father call to her. "Arya."_

"Arya." She heard somebody call out as she suddenly opened her eyes. She was sweating and her heart was racing after her dark dream. Arya had always hated dark dreams, but remembered that Maester Luwin had told her to pay them no mind.

"Arya." She heard Jorah call out again shortly after.

A few moments later she heard a scratching sound coming from the other side of the rubble. Arya quickly stood and peeked through one of the larger gaps in the rubble. "Nymeria." She said feeling pleased to see her loyal direwolf. Arya slid her skinny arm through the gap and waved her hand a little to get Nymeria's attention. Nymeria came across and licked her hand, which tickled a little. "It's no use Nymeria, I'm trapped."

Nymeria continued to try and scratch at the rubble and even tried to dig a little before sitting and howling.

Arya sat and smiled as she listened to her direwolf howling. It reminded her of Winterfell and gave her comfort. She had always loved to hear the sound of wolves howling.

"Over here." She heard a voice shout out over Nymeria's howling, it sounded like Tyrion.

Arya looked through the gap in the rubble again to see if it really was Tyrion. After being trapped in the darkness for so long the light hurt her eyes a little, making her squint. Her eyes welled up with tears when she saw Captain Forel, Darion, Ser Jorah and Tyrion. She felt so relieved and overjoyed to see that they were all alive, except for Tyrion of course. She stuck her arm through the gap and yelled to get there attention. "Over here."

It didn't take Darion and Jorah long to remove enough rubble to make a gap that Arya could squeeze through and finally escape the ruined temple.

"I thought that you were dead. I thought I was stuck in there forever." She said as she closed her eyes and hugged Darion. She was so relieved to get out of there and back out into the open. The fresh air and sunlight felt so good.

Darion hugged her back and smiled down at her, flashing his big white teeth. "We would have died had they not dug us out." He glanced over to Ser Jorah and Tyrion.

"We had to wait until the ironborn had sailed away before we knew that it was safe. I never did like the ironborn much." Tyrion said with a little grin on his scarred face. "Awful people."

"They were ironborn? What are they doing all the way out here?" Arya asked. She knew a little of the ironborn from her lessons with Maester Luwin and from what Theon Greyjoy had told her back in Winterfell.

"I believe that was Euron Greyjoy. He was banished from the Iron Islands a long time ago. A viscious cunt even by ironborn standards" Tyrion replied as he looked around. "We should figure out how we're going to get out of this place and back to Meereen, I need some wine to wash down all of the dust I've swallowed."

"Yes, the ironborn didn't find the small boat that we used to come ashore, maybe we could use that?" Arya suggested, pointing over to where they had left the small boat when they first came to shore. Luckily they hadn't seen it to destroy it or maybe they had just left it.

Captain Forel shook his head. "The sea is too unpredictable and I am not so familiar with these waters. It is too great a risk."

"We only need to make it as far as the Black Cliffs, Tolos?" Tyrion mumbled, thinking aloud as he looked out to sea. "Then we could find passage to Meereen."

"And if the current takes us we will be lost." Darion said, backing up what Captain Forel had said. Using the small boat was out of the question.

"Then we are going to have to walk out of here." Tyrion said as he looked up at them.

Arya knew he was right and reluctantly nodded her head.

Captain Forel stroked his big bushy beard. "Yes, we must follow the valyrian road north past the Painted Mountains and turn east before reaching Mantarys, then follow the coast north and then east until we reach Tolos on the Black Cliffs. There we might be able to bargain for passage back to Meereen."

After a while they all agreed that this would be the safest way back to Meereen. The Smoking Sea was treacherous even in a ship the size of _Sweet Lily_, sailing it in a small boat would be suicide. If they could make it to the Painted Mountains Arya could hunt for food and once they had made it to the coast and the Black Cliffs they should be able to find more food and water. They just needed to get that far!

Darion and Captain Forel then took the small boat and rowed out to take whatever supplies they could salvage from the wreck of _Sweet Lily _while Arya and Tyrion rested on the beach.

"We should go back to the temple and search for things that we can use or trade with." Arya said as she watched Darion and Captain Forel. She showed Tyrion the valyrian dagger and ring that she had taken from the dead priest. "I also found the valyrian weapons in there for Daenerys."

"I had almost forgotten why we came here." Tyrion said as he took the valyrian ring and studied it, nodding his head. "I agree. We came this far, it would be a shame to fail now." He replied as he handed back the ring.

After an hour or so Darion and Captain Forel returned with a few small sacks of supplies. Salted pork, dried fruit, hard bread and cheese, grapes, red apples, two skins of wine and three skins of ale as well as some odd looking yellow fruit which Arya didn't recognize. They also had a few iron swords, iron daggers, bows and a steel axe which Tyrion took.

They split up the supplies so that they each carried some to share the load and made their way back through the destroyed city of Oros to the ruined temple. Darion cleared away some more of the rubble so that Arya and Tyrion could both fit through. He made lifting the big stone boulders look so easy, she doubted even Hodor was that strong.

Once inside Arya and Tyrion decided to split up. Arya headed back down to the crypts to collect a valyrian sword and a valyrian short sword to add to the valyrian dagger that she had found while searching for the dragon egg. Arya hoped that Daenerys would be happy with the weapons she had found and it would be enough to convince her that they really were allies.

Seeing the gemstones that were set into the statues she was also tempted to try and prize some of them out, thinking that they could possibly trade them in Tolos. There was rubies and sapphires and garnets and emeralds of all shapes and sizes, but she decided to leave them out of respect for the dead. The last thing they needed now was a curse on them.

Tyrion searched the upper chambers to look for things that might prove useful on their trip. He found a valyrian short sword on the remains of a guard, some dried moss and some unused candles which could be used to start a fire as well as a few other things that might be useful for the long journey ahead.

After meeting up with Darion and Captain Forel outside the temple they gathered their things and headed north, following the ruined valyrian road out of Oros. In places the road was bumpy and very uneven so they had to watch their footing. One misplaced footstep and they could have easily turned over an ankle or worse, broken one and then they would have been truly stuck.

After a few days of walking north along the ruined valyrian road they eventually came to a small abandoned settlement. Progress had been good that day as the valyrian road was straight and fairly flat, but nobody spoke very much. Maybe everyone was saving their energy or perhaps there was nothing left to say. The situation was dire and everyone knew it.

The settlement was possibly a long abandoned farm or steading of some kind, the destruction was so bad it was hard to say. They were several ruined stone buildings scattered around, some larger than others. Some were more intact than others, but none had windows or a roof and were certainly not suitable to live in. Destroyed by the doom centuries before like everything else they had seen.

To the north the Painted Mountains loomed up ahead and looked quite eerie as the sun was setting. They had come so far but there was still such a long way to go. Arya knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but she just had to believe that they would make it somehow.

After looking around the abandoned settlement Arya discovered what looked like an old well. But when she dropped a stone inside she only heard a thud a few seconds as it hit the bottom, they wouldn't find any water here. _'Seven hells'_

They and sat and ate in the shell of one of the smaller destroyed houses which would be their shelter for the night. A few of the walls still stood but the roof and upper floors were gone, destroyed by the doom. They were probably the first people to set foot there in centuries.

They looked up at the sky which was was unlike any sky any of them had seen before. Glowing red with a huge, sinister black and grey clouds on the horizon, like an approaching thunder storm, except worse. This seemed darker, unnatural and it was coming their way.

"I don't like the look of that." Tyrion said as he chewed on some hard bread.

"I have seen many storms at sea, but nothing like that." Captain Forel said, nodding in agreement.

"Whatever it is it's coming this way." Darion added.

Arya looked over and also felt a little unnerved by it. She hadn't seen as many storms as the others, but even she knew that there was something different, something wrong with that sky. There had been a light breeze all afternoon, but it was gradually getting stronger and the dust and ash was starting to blow up. "Maybe we should find some better shelter?" Arya said as she stood and looked around.

The others agreed and looked around the other ruined buildings to see what they could find. The wind was really starting to pick up now and the ash and dust was starting to get in their eyes and making it difficult to see and breath. It also didn't help that the light was fading fast as the sun set and the storm approached.

"Over here, quick!" Tyrion shouted over the wind as he waved over to them.

Arya tried to cover her eyes and mouth as she made her way over to Tyrion and saw that he had discovered a wooden trapdoor that lead down to a stone cellar. Captain Forel and Darion made their way over to join them moments later. It took them a little while to clear away the ash that covered most of the door, the wind didn't help as it blew it back almost as fast as they could clear it. Darion then pulled open the heavy wooden door. The rusted metal hinges creaked as they resisted, the door probably hadn't been opened in centuries.

Captain Forel and Tyrion entered first as Arya called out to Nymeria, who then followed Arya down the stone steps to the cellar below. Lastly, Darion entered and closed the door above them.

It was pitch black, but at least they were out of the storm.

Arya calmy knelt and pulled out some of the dried moss and three of the candles that Tyrion had collected from the ruined temple. The dried moss oon took a spark from scraping Frost against the stone floor of the cellar. She quickly lit one of the candles before the moss burnt out so that they could see.

Arya looked around to see that everyone's faces were grey and their hair was thick with ash. It was much cooler in the cellar than on the surface so she managed to get a small fire going for warmth and light. Darion broke up some old barrels and other bits of broken wood, hopefully it would be enough to keep the fire going until the storm had passed.

Tyrion went off to search the rest of the cellar to see if he could find anything of any use, but returned empty handed. All they could do was wait, so they sat around the fire and listened to the wind howling as the dust storm raged above them. Captain Forel drank some of the ale while Tyrion drank some wine, Arya and Darion had water.

"I'm going to get some sleep." Tyrion said as he rolled onto his side. "We may be trapped here for a while, I suggest you all do the same."

_Arya lay in her bed as the storm rage outside. She could hear the rain pouring and the heavy wooden shutters that covered her window rattling as the strong wind blew. She had just woken from a horrible dark dream but at least she was comfy and warm in her bed._

_She rolled onto her side and pulled her furs up around her to try to get some more sleep, but none came. The wind howled like an angry wolf as it grew stronger. Arya wasn't afraid, but she was still getting used to having a bedchamber of her own. When she was really small she used to hop into Sansa's bed whenever she got scared during a storm or had a dark dream. Tonight she had both._

_Arya decided that it was no use, she couldn't get back to sleep. She got up and made her way out of her bedchamber and down the hallway to Sansa's room, the one that she used to share with her until a few months ago. Her feet felt cold against the stone floor but she didn't care. 'Sansa won't mind' She thought to herself 'We've been getting along much better lately'_

_Arya slowly pushed the chamber door open and peeked inside. She could see that Sansa was asleep so quietly stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She walked quietly over to her sister's bed. "Sansa I can't sleep...the storm and...I had a dark dream." She said softly so as not to startle her big sister. _

_"Arya go back to bed, the storm will be over when you wake up. There's nothing to be scared of." Sansa said, trying to reassure her._

_Arya shook her head. "No I...I'm scared." She blushed a little, not that Sansa could see it because of the darkness. _

_Sansa rolled over to look up at her, she knew that it wasn't like Arya to admit that she was afraid, especially to her. "Has Old Nan been telling you stories again? You know you shouldn't take them seriously."_

_Arya frowned and shook her head. "No she hasn't, I know they're just stories. My dark dream was really bad." She said, feeling a little craven._

_Sansa opened her furs and smiled up at her. "Just this once." _

_Arya smiled and got into her sisters warm bed. "Thanks Sansa." She smiled at her before rolling onto her side so that her back was to her sister. Sansa snuggled up to her and wrapped an arm around her which she found comforting. _

_"Sleep well Arya" _

Arya woke to hear that the storm was still raging above them. She sat up to see that Darion and captain Forel were still asleep, but Tyrion was awake.

"Why did you come for me? Why help me?" Arya asked him. She couldn't understand why he had helped her to escape from the ruined temple after the way she had treated him and after she had threatened to kill him so many times.

Tyrion looked at her for a moment before answering. "PArt of me wanted to leave you in there, but I couldn't do it." He admitted before taking a small sip of wine from his skin.

Arya nodded slowly, she couldn't blame him for thinking like that. The truth was that she would have done the same. She paused for a moment as she thought. "I...I didn't kill your brother Jaime." She admitted as she glanced over at him.

Tyrion looked at her as though he already knew. "You only said that to make me angry didn't you?" He asked before taking another sip of wine.

Arya nodded her head. "I did, though I did try to kill him." She chewed her bottom lip a little before continuing, telling Tyrion that Jaime had pushed Bran from the Broken Tower in Winterfell after he had seen Jaime with Cersei. "He didn't try to fight back. He said he had promised my mother he would keep me and my sister safe. I managed to land a few hits on him and then he gave me this." She continued, lifting her top slightly to show Tyrion the scar across her slender stomach.

Tyrion moved closer to look at her scar. "You did well, most people that faced my brother in combat fared far worse than that." He smiled as he sat back down again, leaning against the stone wall.

Arya pulled her top back down to cover her scarred stomach. "It was Nymeria that killed him, she thought that he was trying to kill me." She chewed her bottom lip again. "He didn't suffer, it was quick."

Tyrion nodded slowly before taking another small sip of wine. "Thank you for being honest with me Arya."

Arya smiled at him, feeling relieved. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted.

"You're not the first Stark that I've helped you know. I've helped your brother Bran too." Tyrion continued. "I drew up a saddle design so that he could ride again." He smiled over at her. "I also helped your brother Jon fit in at The Wall when he first arrived and I tried to protect your sweet sister from awful nephew Joffrey."

"I never liked Joffrey." Arya frowned. She never understood why Sansa had ever liked him. True, he was handsome, but Arya always knew that he was a bad one.

"He was always a little cunt." Tyrion agreed with her, raising his wine skin to her before taking another sip.

Arya looked over at him for a moment. "You're not so bad for a Lannister." She said to him, deciding to take his name off her list.

"And you're not so bad for a Stark." Tyrion laughed a little and then looked at her as he turned serious again. "So what happened to you in King's Landing? You just disappeared. Not even Varys knew where you were. Quite impressive!"

Arya looked at him and thought back to that terrible day. "I lived on the streets of King's Landing for a few days after my father's arrest, begging for food and trading pigeons that I had caught for coin until the day my father was killed. It was all Joffrey's fault, he asked for it, he called for Ilyn Payne to take my father's head. I was there, I watched as the crowd cheared him on and called for blood." Her thumb gently rubbed over the smooth pommel of Needle as she played over the events that led to her father's execution in her head.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. He was an honorable man your father. A good man."

Arya smiled, she had heard many times that her father was an honorable and noble man. She remembered the warm embrace of his hugs and his smile and wanting to make him proud of her. She wondered if he would be proud if he saw her now, what she had become and what she was trying to do.

"I tried to help my father but Yoren from the Night's Watch caught me and smuggled me out of King's Landing disguised as an orphan boy called Arry. That's how I disappeared."

"Ah Yoren, a man who enjoys his ale as much as I enjoy tits and wine." Tyrion laughed a little. "And a great sense of humor, unlike the rest of his black brothersI might add."

"You knew him?" Arya asked.

"I had the pleasure of sharing the King's Road with him until your mother took me captive, a good man." Tyrion smiled and nodded his head slowly as he thought back.

"He was." Arya agreed, smiling as she thought back to her time travelling with him and the others. It was Yoren who had told her to say the names of the people she wanted to kill before going to sleep at night, something she still did to this day.

"Was?" Tyrion asked, his eyebrows raised slightly as he looked over at her.

"He was killed in the Riverlands by the Mountain's men." Arya told him before going on to explain that she was then taken to Harrenhal and worked as a cupbearer to Lord Tywin while pretending to be the daughter of a stone mason.

Tyrion couldn't help but laugh at her deception. "And my father never knew that you were under his nose the whole time?"

Arya shook her head. "No, he never knew. Not until I saw him again at King's Landing and opened his throat." She answered. She couldn't help but smile inside thinking about it. "Tell me about what happened with you and my sister."

"I respect your sister a great deal. No matter how much Joffrey bullied her or how my sister treated her she always acted like a perfect lady, with dignity and grace. Which is more than can be said of you Lady Arya." He grinned a little at her, she knew he wasn't being too serious. "Your sister told me what you did to her bed when you were angry with her."

Arya couldn't help but giggle. "Her chamber stunk of sheep shit for over a week, I got in so much trouble for that." Arya said, remembering back to when she had sheep shifted her sister's bed.

"I bet you were, your mother was a fierce woman. I respected her too, even though she tried to have me killed."

Arya nodded in agreement, her mother was fiercely protective of them all, except for Jon. "Why did my mother try to have you killed?" She asked, it was the first she had heard of it. She had overheard her father talking to Jory back in King's Landing, but she didn't hear everything that was said and didn't fully understand back then.

Tyrion explained to Arya how Catelyn had accused him of trying to murder Bran, captured him and taken him to the Eyrie where he was held in a sky cell before his trial by combat and eventually released.

_'If only my mother had known the truth' _Arya thought to herself as she listened to Tyrion's story. "Have you ever done anything mean to your brother or sister?" Arya asked him, curious to see if Tyrion's mind had come up with something better than sheep shifting.

"I never did anything bad to Jaime, we always got along well. My sister though..." Tyrion shook his head a little as his eyes narrowed, thinking for a moment. "When I was twelve I added...umm..._something_ to a pot of turtle stew which I believe my sister ate."

Arya didn't like to think what the _something_ was, but she found it funny that Cersei had probably eaten it, whatever it was. Arya still hated Cersei even after all this time, but some day she would cross her name off her list and smile.

"I also stuffed my uncle's boots with goatshit once." Tyrion continued with a light chuckle.

Arya wished that she had stuffed Sansa's boots with goatshit too, she could almost see her face red with anger and had to giggle. She then smiled at Tyrion before explaining how she found her way to Braavos by escaping Harenhall and being taken by the Brotherhood Without Banners and eventually travelling with The Hound, Sandor Clegane. She told him everything up to when she found Tyrion and Jorah in Yunkai.

Tyrion listened to her story, almost in disbelief. He then explained to her how he had fled King's Landing after being accused of Joffrey's murder with the help of his brother Jaime and Lord Varys and escaped to Pentos. He told her how he had later been captured by Ser Jorah who had planned to take him to Daenerys to win back her favor and then how they had both been captured and sold as slaves before Arya and Darion's rescue in Yunkai.

When he looked over he saw that she had fallen asleep. "You're a brave little wolf Lady Stark." He whispered as he rolled over on to his side and closed his eyes.

**EXTRA CONTENT - Daenerys**

Daenerys sat at the head of the stone table in her private chambers with Barristan Selmy, Varys and Daario Nahaaris. "I have brought you here to discuss the current situation." She said as she looked around the table at each of her advisors. "What do we know of these murders?"

"Your Grace, the situation on the streets is getting more dangerous by the day. Three more Unsullied murdered today." Barristan Selmy said.

"The Sons of the Harpy I believe they are calling themselves." Varys added as he slid one of their golden masks onto the table for everyone to see..

Daenerys stared at the golden mask. She knew that the situation was starting to get out of hand. Even though she planned to set sail for Westeros to reclaim the iron throne she had no intention of turning Meereen back over to it's former masters.

"Your Grace?" Barristan Selmy said as he looked at her from across the stone table, breaking her chain of thought.

"Lord Varys, what do we know about these Sons of the Harpy?" Daenerys asked as she looked over him, hoping to find out more. "Who are they? Where have they come from?"

"I know very little I'm afraid. I believe they are led by someone calling themself 'The Harpy'. But, not even my little birds know who he...or she really is." He replied, shaking his head slowly.

"Your Grace, we need to stop them before things get out of control." Barristan Selmy added.

"Ser Barristan is right. Maybe give the people what they want for now? Open the fighting pits, give them something to cheer." Daario said as he winked at her, making her heart skip a beat. He always made her feel this way, though she tried to hide it.

Daenerys looked over as Missandei entered the chamber and walked hurredly over. "Your Grace. A man calling himself the Crow's Eye wishes a private audience."

"The Crow's Eye?" Daenerys looked over to Varys to see if he knew anything.

"Euron Greyjoy. I advise caution Your Grace. The ironborn are not to be trusted." Varys spoke softly.

"Your Grace, Varys is right, the ironborn are dangerous. Send him away." Barristan Selmy added, backing up what Varys had said.

"But Your Grace, he brings a gift." Missandei said as Daenerys stood.

"A gift?" Daenerys was confused. "Why would an ironborn sail halfway across the world to bring me a gift?"

Varys shook his head slowly. "I am unsure Your Grace, it could be a trick?"

Daenerys turned away as she thought for a moment before turning back to face Missandei. The situation in Meeren was complicated enough with the Sons of the Harpy, this was something that she didn't want or need. "What is this...gift?"

Missandei looked back at her nervously. "A dragon egg from Valyria."


	20. Winter Has Come

**~:Winter Has Come:~**

**The Apprentice**

The snow was falling heavily as Sam made his way from his chambers across the yard, his breath steaming from his reddening nose as the fresh snow crunched under his feet. Winter was here and Sam knew that time was short, he knew what was coming for them all. The Wall would not stop them, the Night's Watch could not stop them, but he had to find a way.

Once inside he pulled down the hood from hisblack fur cape and brushed off the snow before it could melt before making his way to the library. Most of the Maesters and apprentices like him were in bed or at least back in their chambers at this hour, but Sam could not sleep.

Picking up a old brass lantern he made his way to the back of the library and opened a heavy wooden door which creaked on it's ancient iron hinges. The flame flickered and danced as he carefully made his way down the stone steps into the archives far below the Citadel, his heavy footsteps echoeing off the cold stone walls. Jon had sent him to learn whatever he could of the White Walkers and Sam was determined not to let his friend and his brothers down.

Sam loved to search through the dusty shelves, through the endless scrolls, tomes and parchments for anything that had knowledge of the White Walkers and dragon glass which he had used to kill a one while defending Gilly. Slayer they called him on his return to Castle Black, though Sam only did what he had to. He was no hero.

Most of the scrolls held the knowledge and wisdom gained by the Maester's over the centuries. Most of the tomes were records and accounts but, he did find some which looked promising. Sam thought that the library at Castle Black was impressive, but compared to the Citadel it was tiny.

At first Sam didn't want to become a Maester, but he knew that it was the best way he could serve Jon and the Night's Watch. Sam wasn't a warrior and he certainly wasn't brave. Yes, he had killed a White Walker but he had no control over what he did that night, acting purely on instinct. It gave him chills and made his heart raced just thinking back to that terrible night. He could still see those glowing blue eyes. He could still feel the cold, a cold like he had never felt before.

Although he hadn't earned any links towards his own Maester's chain yet he was making good progress with his studies and he had earned a few small privileges. Access to the archives though was due to him being a man of the Night's Watch. Some of the other Maester's didn't approve but Sam didn't care, he had a mission to do and he wasn't going to let anything stop him. He wouldn't fail his brothers, he wouldn't fail Jon.

Sitting at his usual old wooden desk he placed the lantern down and opened the ancient tome in front of him to where he had marked it a few nights earlier. The pages had yellowed with age and the text had faded quite badly that it was almost unreadable in places, but that hadn't put Sam off. He knew that any knowlege he could gain could save many lives in the war to come.

**The Lady**

The cold white flakes fell silently and melted on her pale cheeks as she looked out over the Vale far below, covered in a thick white blanket of fresh snow. It had been falling steadily for eight days and nights now and Sansa thought that it looked so beautiful, almost magical even as it glistened in the early morning light. The nights had become long and bitterly cold, the days were short and just as cold as the nights. Winter had finally come to the Vale.

"When winter comes. You'll hear no lions roar. No stags grazing the fields. No roses growing in the meadows. No snakes in the sand. The sun will cease to warm the land. The krakens will freeze where they swim. The flayed men will rot and wither. No trouts swimming in the river and no falcons flying in the air. Not even the dragon's breath will warm you in your halls. Only the wolves will howl in the night." She whispered to herself, her breath steaming from her lips.

Even though she was wearing her thickest wool dress and hooded cape the icy wind blew through them, making her shiver. Pulling her hood down she walked back into her chamber, closing the balcony doors behind her for the last time. It had become too cold to stay so high up in the mountains and it was now time to leave the Eyrie and head for lower ground to shelter for the winter at the Gates of the Moon.

Most of the servants had already left ahead of her and the castle was almost deserted now. Lord Robin and Lady Sansa were to be the last to leave as was custom when leaving the Eyrie for the winter. They were to be escorted down from the Eyrie by Sansa's new protector, the Lady Brienne.

Sansa felt almost sad to leave the Eyrie behind and thought it strange how she considered this to be her home now, though Winterfell would always be her true home. It had been so long since she had left Winterfell for King's Landing with her father and her little sister all those moons ago, she was just a naive young girl back then. She was to marry the prince and be queen and have little princes of her own some day. So much had changed since then but she was still a wolf at heart, a Stark of Winterfell and nothing could ever change that.

Closing her eyes she could still picture every stone tower, every chamber, the glass gardens where fruit and vegetables and flowers grew, the ancient crypts, the gloomy Godswood and the Heart Tree with the long scary face keeping watch over the little black pool that sat beside it. The Great Hall where they feasted, the Broken Tower and the castle yard where her brothers used to play with Arya trying to join in.

She could still see the faces of the servants and her family, Septa Mordane, Old Nan and Maester Luwin, even Hodor the giant stable boy. All of them were gone now and the Bolton's held Winterfell as wardens of the north. _'Traitors!'_

Carefully pulling out the direwolf sigil that Arya had made for her she smiled. The stitches were crooked but Sansa didn't care, she wouldn't have had it any other way. To her it was perfect and the most precious thing that she owned. She would never part with it. _'Where are you Arya?'_ She thought to herself as she sat on her bed, waiting patiently to leave. _'I hope you're safe, I hope to see you again soon.'_

Sansa hadn't seen or heard from her Arya since she had left. She had only heard rumors of a girl and a giant wolf in the Riverlands, hunting down Freys and possibly killing the Kingslayer Jaime Lannister. But she hadn't heard anything new for several moons and felt concerned for her sister.

A sharp knock on her chamber door broke her thoughts. Sansa quickly stood and straightened her dress and cape as her protector entered and bowed her head. A giant of a women with straggly blonde hair. She had arrived at the Eyrie several moons ago with her bumbling squire having sworn an oath to her mother to protect Sansa and Arya and keep them safe. At first Sansa wasn't sure if she could trust Brienne, but having heard her full story it was clear that she was an ally.

"My lady, it is time."

Sansa took one last look at Arya's gift and smiled before safely putting it into her pocket. "Yes, let's go."

**The Little Wolf**

It was late in the evening and getting colder as the sun barely showed above the walls of the keep, but the little wolf didn't care. The snow fell silently, resting and then slowly melting in his messy hair, but he didn't care. His arms and legs ached, but he didn't care about that either. He swung hard and true, over and over as he hit the straw mannequin with his wooden training sword. "Theon Greyjoy". He said with one thrust. "Walder Frey." He said with the next. "Roose Bolton, Ramsey Bolton..."

"I think you've practiced enough for one day my lord. You should come inside where it's warm." Osha said as she watched over him, leaning against the grey stone wall for shelter.

"Just a little longer." He replied as he continued with his routine for a few more moments before finally sliding his practice sword into his belt and walking over to her. "Come Shaggydog." He called out to his direwolf who came walking over to him.

Slipping a thick fur cloak around his little shoulders she walked him back inside followed by Shaggydog. "You're improving. Your brothers would be proud." She smiled down at him as they walked up the stone steps to his chamber.

Rickon missed Bran so much and hoped that he was still alive, Hodor, Meera, Jojen and Summer too. Everyone else was gone. Mother, father and his sisters Arya and Sansa. He knew that Jon was at the Wall, though he had heard no news in many moons now and hoped that he was still alive too.

His home, his true home Winterfell was held by the Bolton's. Someday, once he was a man grown he hoped to take it back. But for now Winterfell might as well have been on the far side of Westeros. The snow was thirty feet deep and travelling had become almost impossible. Winter was here!

**The Princess**

It had been weeks since they had set off from Castle Black but they had been stuck for ten days now. The snow was thick on the ground, deep enough to bury a horse and it was falling heavier by the day. Her fatheralways seemed to be with the red priestess, while her mother had largely ignored her. But, at least Ser Davos kept her spirits up.

"I knew the weather in the north was bad, but I never expected this." He said as he sat beside her, brushing the snow off his shoulders and shaking it from his grey hair. "Aye, the northerners can keep their snow and ice, too cold for my old bones." He smiled at her.

Shireen smiled back at him. "I've never seen snow before. It's a beautiful as they say it is in the books." She said as she closed the book that she was reading. Shireen loved to read books and discover things hidden in their pages. Tales of dragons and knights and heroes.

Davos nodded as he smiled back at her. "Aye. In small amounts from the warmth of a castle I would have to agree." He paused as he looked her over. "Are you keeping warm enough princess?" He asked as he noticed her shivering a little.

"I'm fine." She replied, even though she did feel a little cold if truth be told. Shireen had never been one to complain or make a fuss, but she could tell from the look on Ser Davos' face that he knew that she wasn't telling the truth. "I'm a little cold and hungry, but I'll be ok." She admitted, coming clean.

Ser Davos couldn't help but smile. "Don't you worry princess. As soon as we take Winterfell from the Bolton's we'll warm ourselves by a log fire and eat hot soup and hard bread until our bellies burst or we can no longer move."

Shireen couldn't help but giggle a little. She liked the sound of that, all except for the 'bursting bellies' part. "Can my father really take Winterfell? The walls are supposed to be a hundred feet high? Do we have enough men?"

Ser Davos nodded slowly but she could tell that he was unsure. He always paused a little before answering her questions if he wasn't sure of the answer and he was a rubbish liar. "Your father seems to think so and I have little reason to doubt him." He replied as he stood. "An neither should you."

"I hope you're right Ser Davos."

**The Blacksmith**

It had been a long, hard journey but finally Gendry had made it to the Inn of the Kneeling Man, he only hoped that his old friend Hot Pie was still working there. It had been so long since he had last been there, but he had nowhere else to go.

When Ser Davos had first set him free he had thought of going back to King's Landing and being a blacksmith's apprentice again but thought it was too risky. If he had been recognized by one of the Gold Cloaks who knows what would happen to him. Thrown back into a dungeon again? Tortured perhaps? Maybe they would take his head and put it on a pike? Gendry could not say, nor did he intend to find out!

He had wanted to stay with the Brotherhood Without Banners and be a smith for them before the Red Woman had taken him and he hoped that they would take him in again. It felt like this was where he belonged, a place where he had purpose.

He felt the heat from the fire on his face as he entered, it felt so good compared to the icy wind and snow which he had battled against for the last week. He had almost forgotten what warmth felt like on the road. He was hungry too, though he had no coin for food.

A travelling bard was singing to make some coin as Gendry looked around the room for a spare table. A thin rake of a man who wore patched rags for clothes. He had dirty blonde hair and equally dirty mouth. Gendry had never heard a song with so much cussing and that was saying something from someone that grew up in Flee Bottom. Unfortunately there was no sign of Hot Pie, but luckily there was an empty table in the far corner, so he walked over to sit and wait as the bard started to sing a more familiar song.

_'From there, to here. From here! To there!_

_All black and brown and covered in hair!_

_He smelled that girl on the summer air!_

_The bear! The bear!_

_The maiden fair!_

_Oh, I'm a maid, and I'm pure and fair!_

_I'll never dance with a hairy bear!_

_I called a knight, but you're a bear!_

_All black and brown and covered in hair!_

_He lifted her high in the air!_

_He sniffed and roared and he smelled her there!_

_She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair!_

_He licked the honey all up in her hair!_

_From there to here. From here! To there!_

_All black and brown and covered in hair!_

_He smelled that girl on the summer air!_

_The bear! The bear!_

_The maiden fair!'_

Gendry smiled and watched from his table as some of the others joined in singing and clapping before Hot Pie finally walked out from the kitchen holding a wooden bowl and a plate of hard bread. Wanting to keep a low profile Gendry kept his hood up and his head low as he raised his hand up to catch Hot Pie's attention.

Moments later Hot Pie walked over. "What can I get you?"

Looking up Gendry smiled. "Hot Pie, it's me."

"Gendry?" A broad smile appeared on Hot Pie's chubby face, recognizing him straight away and took a seat opposite him. "Is Arya with you?"

Gendry shook his head. "No she isn't. I haven't seen her, have you?"

Hot Pie leaned in so that they could speak quietly. "I have seen her, but not for a few moons now. She's doing really well." Hot Pie went on to explain everything that Arya had told him since the last time they had met. "So, why are you here?" He asked.

Gendry was pleased to hear that Arya was doing well and really hoped to see her again soon. He had often wondered what happened to her and if she had ever made it back to Winterfell. He had heard various stories on his journey and hoped that she was safe. "I want to join The Brotherhood, smith for them. Do you know where I can find them?"

"You're in luck! Speak to that man over there. He's the new leader of The Brotherhood." Hot Pie replied as he pointed over to a large, aging man wearing a scaley black armor. He looked a little rough, but he was a highborn. Gendry had been around enough to know a highborn when he saw one.

"Calls himself the Blackfish."


	21. Back To Meereen

**~:Back To Meereen:~**

For three days and nights the dust storm raged above them before finally calming enough to allow them to leave the cellar. Thick dust and fine grey ash was thick in the air and there was still a slight breeze so they made sure to cover up as much as they could. Visibility was poor and breathing was difficult, but their food supplies were dwindling and they couldn't afford to stay in the cellar much longer. If the storm hit again they could be trapped for days without any supplies so they had to risk it

Arya was relieved to find shelter in the safety of the cellar as the worst of the storm had raged, but she was just as relieved to get out of there again and continue their long journey back to Meereen, even though it was tough going. _'I thought we'd be stuck in there forever.' _She thought to herself as they walked along the crumbling valyrian road alongside Darion, who seemed just as relieved to be on the move again as she was.

Arya watched as Nymeria ran ahead of them before disappearing into the dust and ash cloud that surrounded them. Maybe she had gone off to hunt or maybe to stretch her legs and explore after being trapped below ground for three days, Arya couldn't say. She wasn't worried though, she knew that Nymeria could look after herself and would find her way back to them when she was ready.

Arya was also feeling happy that the tension between herself and Tyrion had eased after their long talk in the cellar. He seemed just as happy too the way he had drank all of the wine from his skin. She wondered how he was even standing, let alone walking after drinking so much. Arya had never really like the taste of wine and felt ill just from the smell of the wine on him so kept her distance.

When they came to a dried up stream the following day Darion showed them a Sothoryos way of finding and collecting water, a way his father had shown him and his father before him. He showed Arya the signs to look for and where to dig. It took a little effort to dig down far enough but eventually they did find water. It looked a little dirty and tasted of mud but it was enough to fill up their skins and keep the thirst at bay.

They continued to head north and stayed close to the base of the Painted Mountains before turning east, away from the valyrian road to head back towards the coast. The worst was now behind them as the landscape was slowly changing from a grey, dusty, barren wasteland into scrubland with sharp brown spiky grass which grew as tall as Arya's waist in places. The air became cleaner and breathing became easier as the dust and ash thinned with each passing day. There was even the occasional tree and bush which Arya recognized, though most had poisonous green fruits or blue berries and all had sharp thorns which would itch for days and bring you out with a burning rash if you were unlucky enough to be scratched by one.

As the landscape gradually turned from brown to green, finding fresh clean water became easier, as did hunting and trappingsmall animals. The brown spiky grass changed to a soft flowing green sea as far as the eye could see and the thorny bushes with their poisonous fruits changed to green ones with sweet red berries and bitter purple ones. Arya managed to catch a few rabbits with some traps that she set up each night and they even gathered a few sweet red berries and yellow fruits between which topped up their supplies and raised everyone's spirits.

When they eventually reached the coast Arya felt so much better. She breathed deeply to fill her lungs with clean, fresh sea air, it felt so good. She hoped to catch some fish or maybe find a crab and fill her stomach with warm meat by a fire tonight. They were all tired from days of walking and the respite of the sea was a welcome one.

As they walked closer they could see smoke rising on the horizon and decide to head towards it to see that a small camp had been set up on a narrow stretch of a sandy beach. There was a small wooden boat pulled up above the shoreline and a larger boat anchored not far out to sea. They approached cautiously as they didn't want to be seen until they knew that it was safe and took shelter behind some thick bushes and a fallen log that were close by to check it out.

"Could be fisherman?" Arya said hopefully as she watched the six men sat around the fire drinking ale or wine from a barrel, though they didn't look like fishermen. She couldn't see if they were all armed through the gloom, but two of them had crossbows at their feet and they each wore patchy brown leather.

"Only if our luck changes." Tyrion said glumly as he looked over to the camp, trying to figure out who they were and what they were doing. "Probably bandits or pirates or worse?"

"Worse?" Arya asked quietly as she looked over at Tyrion. She couldn't think what could be worse than bandits or pirates.

"Slavers." Ser Jorah said quietly as he continued to scout the situation. "Either way, we should be cautious." He warned, clearly concerned of the danger.

Arya's heart sank as she realized the situation that they now found themselves in.

"I have no wish to become a slave again. I say let us go around, continue on our way to Tolos like we planned. Why risk it?" Darion added, wanting no part of it.

Captain Forel nodded silently as he agreed with Darion.

Arya could understand why Darion thought that and wanted no part of them, but she could also see an opportunity. "There's only six of them. If we can kill them we can take their ship." Arya lips curled up into a smile as she started to form a plan in her head. "Then we won't have to walk all the way back to Meereen or Tolos."

"I agree with Darion. We don't know how well trained or equipped they are, it's too risky." Ser Jorah added as he turned to face her, he was clearly unsure of her plan to take their ship.

"If we take their ship it will save us so much time, time we don't have." Arya continued, convinced that her plan would work. "We have to get back to Daenerys, we have to stop Euron."

"You're right, maybe we can bargain with them?" Darion suggested, suddenly changing his tune. He was just as fed up with walking as Arya was.

"No." Said Tyrion firmly. "They will accept whatever we offer them and then slit our throats in our sleep. If we are going to take their ship, they will have to die." he said firmly as he looked at Darion.

They all agreed that it would save them a lot of time and effort if they took the ship and agreed to listen to Arya's plan. They knew as well as she did that time was running out, winter would soon be here and the White Walkers with it. Daenerys Targaryen must sit on the Iron Throne and unite the Seven Kingdoms or all would be lost. And who knows what Euron Greyjoy was planning.

Arya pointed down to some mushrooms that were growing by the rotting fallen log she was hiding behind. They were deep grey in color and had tiny white spots scattered over their wide, flat tops. "We're not going to fight them." She said softly as she remembered back to her lessons with Master Garavel back in Braavos. Arya had remembered seeing those mushrooms many times in the dark room back in the House of Black and White. "Widow's Bloom." She continued. "They may look harmless but they are deadly if swallowed. We crush some of those up into a fine paste and pour it into their barrel or tip a few drops into their flagons."

"A good plan, but how are we going to get the poison into the barrel without them knowing?" Ser Jorah asked doubtfully as he looked down at the Widow's Bloom.

"It'll be dark soon so I can sneak into their camp easily enough. But, if I had a distraction to buy me some time it would be a lot easier." She grinned a little and looked over at Tyrion who looked back and shook his head, he wasn't keen on the idea of being a distraction.

Ser Jorah, Captain Forel and Darion all looked at Tyrion for a few moments before he sighed in resignation. "Fine, I'll do it." He said reluctantly, knowing he had little choice in the matter. "Are you sure you can do this Arya?" He asked, still feeling unsure about it all.

"Yes." Arya replied confidently. "I can do this."

"Very well, let's do it before I change my mind." Tyrion said as he stood. "I hope that ship is full of spiced wine, I think I'm going to need a long drink after this is over."

Arya cut off a few large green leaves from a nearby bush with Frost before carefully picking five of the larger Widow's Bloom, being careful not to touch them. She knew from her books and lessons that they were harmless to touch, but she didn't want to take any chances as she had a few scrapes and and small cuts on her grubby hands.

After they had moved a little distance away from the camp she prepared the Widow's Bloom by crushing it into a fine paste and mixed it with some water from her skin. She then carefully poured the mixture through a piece of cloth that she had torn from her sleeve to filter out any bits to leave a smooth grey color liquid. There was no smell to it and such a small amount added to a barrel of wine or strong ale would be undetectable to taste, but still deadly.

Darkness fell quickly and the poison was finished just as the sun fell below the horizon and the first stars appeared in the dark cloudless sky. Arya and Tyrion carefully sneaked _'As quiet as a shadow' _back towards the camp, leaving Ser Jorah, Darion and Captain Forel behind for fear of them being discovered, they were too big to be good at sneaking and they couldn't risk it.

Arya waited patiently, hidden behind the same fallen log and watched on as Tyrion walked off to cause his distraction, singing loudly a few moments later.

_'The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun,_

_and her kisses were warmer than spring._

_But the Dornishman's blade was made of black steel,_

_and its kiss was a terrible thing._

_The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed,_

_in a voice that was sweet as a peach...'_

Arya couldn't help but smile as she listened to his song, it was one that she had never heard before. Her smile grew as she saw the men by the fire stand, two of them picking up their crossbows and moving towards where Tyrion was walking and singing, the other four watched on.

She moved _'as fast as a snake' _to circle behind them and skillfully sneaked up to the barrel of ale _'as quiet as a shadow', _trying her best to keep low and stay out of sight. Luckily Tyrion's distraction had worked perfectly as all of the men were looking over to where the two men with crossbows were binding Tyrion's hands behind his back having caught him. She knew that she didn't have much time so quickly poured a few drops of the Widow's Bloom poison into each of the men's flagons before quickly hiding behind the barrel.

Arya stayed _'as still as stone_' behind the barrel as the men returned to the camp. There was no time to make her escape back to the fallen log and she could only hope that they wouldn't find her. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest and told her to try to sneak away, get to safety, trust in the skills she had learned in the House of Black and White. Her head told her to stay.

She heard a thud as Tyrion was dumped unceremoniously on the sand. "You're going to make us very rich, Half-Man." She heard one of them say in a thick Braavosi accent.

She could hear Tyrion mumble through his gag as one of the other men spoke in an equally thick accent. "Are you sure it's really him?" He asked in a doubtful tone.

"Look at his scar, it's him." The first man replied confidently, feeling certain of himself. "Tyrion Lannister, The Imp."

The men sat as the talking and drinking continued for a few moments before she heard one, then two, then three, then four of the men start to cough. Calmly at first as though they had swallowed a small insect and could feel it stuck in their throats, then louder and more violently as the Widow's Bloom poison took hold of them, strangling them as it tensed and swelled up the muscles in their necks. The coughing stopped as it gripped them tighter, stopping all air from reaching their lungs and moans of pain from leaving their mouths.

Arya carefully peeked around the side of the wooden ale barrel to watch as panic set in to the camp. Four of the men were laying on the sand, squirming as they struggled for breath, their faces red and contorted as they helplessly fought for their lives. The other two men were on their knees trying to restrain the largest of them, he must have been their captain and leader she thought. He wore soft leather boots and gloves and a fine jerkin compared to the patched leather and worn jerkins that the other men wore.

She spotted Tyrion who was watching on, tied up and gagged on the edge of the camp. He didn't notice her though, his eyes were firmly fixed on the dying men as he struggled to try and break free of his binds.

Before Arya knew it she had drawn Needle and driven it through the back of the neck of one of the men trying to restrain the captain. The thin blade dripped with blood as it stuck out of his mouth. She quickly pulled the skinny blade from him and watched him slump to the floor clutching desperately at his neck, hearing him choking on his own blood as he died. She turned to face the only man that wasn't dead or dying.

He had messy, long black hair down to his broad shoulders and his scruffy beard had hints of grey in it. A long, thick scar ran from his forehead, across his nose and down his left cheek, a terrible wound from a previous battle long ago. His rown leathers were worn and faded and boasted several scars of their own. "You little cunt!" He cursed angrily as he looked up at her, rage filled his pale green eyes.

He quickly moved to stand and tried to draw his sword but Arya was quicker, skillfully stepping in to drive Needle through his heart before his sword had fully left it's scabbard. Blood sprayed from his chest, covering her face as his sword slipped from his hand and fell to the blood stained sand. He desperately clutched at Needle with one hand and gripped Arya around the neck with his other, squeezing tightly as he tried to choke her, just as he was slowly choking on his own blood.

Arya fought for air as she released Needle and grabbed his hand with both of hers to try and break the choke, but he was too strong. She gasped desperately, his grip was starting to weaken until both of his hands wrapped tightly around her neck and squeezed even tighter. His hands felt rough and cold against her soft warm flesh. He was too strong for her, it was no use.

_'What do we say to the god of death?' _She could hear Syrio say in her head as she started to black out from the lack of air.

_'Not today!' _She told herself as she reached down to grip the black handle of Frost before driving it deep into the side of his neck. Blood sprayed from him as she quickly pulled the vicious valyrian blade from him and drove it into the side of his ribs over and over until he finally released his grip and slumped silently to the floor.

Arya sank to her knees next to his motionless body and breathed in deeply, gratefully filling her lungs with air, her head clearing as the blackening faded. Her bloody hands trembled as she looked over at Tyrion who looked back at her with relief in his eyes.

After a few moments she managed to calm herself and retrieved Needle, wiping the thin blade clean on the jerkin of the man who's heart it had pierced moments earlier. Then she cleaned Frost before walking over to finally free Tyrion from his binds.

"My lady, are you hurt?" He asked as soon as the gag was removed from his mouth, looking up at her with concern written all over his scarred face.

Arya shook her head before turning away from him as her grey Stark eyes welled up so that she didn't look craven in front of him. She felt quite shaken up and her neck felt a little sore, but physically she was fine. "I'm alright, fetch the others." She replied, her voice shaky and a little broken as she sat on the cool, soft sand by the fire, facing away from him and looking out to sea through the flickering flames. She could feel the heat on her wet, bloody cheeks as tears trickled down them.

She felt Tyrion's hand gently grip her slender shoulder as if he was trying to comfort her for a few moments before hearing his footsteps in the sand as he walked away. After the footsteps had faded and she was sure that he was gone Arya stood and walked down the beach to the sea to wash the blood and tears from her face. The cool salt water felt so refreshing, washing away the blood and some of the hurt.

It was the first time she had killed someone like that and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. The stable boy in King's Landing was more of an accident than anything else, so she didn't really feel guilty about killing him. He had refused to leave her alone even after she had warned him, but he still wouldn't stop. _'It was his own fault. I didn't mean to kill him'_

She had been instructed to kill Littlefinger and Lord Tywin by Mathis and Jaqen as part of her training and initiation into the faceless men. And although she had felt a little guilty at the time, she didn't really feel guilty about those any more either. _'I had to kill them, it was part of my training'_

And everyone else she had killed was out of revenge for the wrong they had done her family or out of self defence. _'They deserved it. The Frey soldier, Royce the Lannister guard, Jaime Lannister, all of them...'_

The six men that lay dead on the beach had done nothing to her or her friends or her family. She didn't even know who they were or if they had families of their own that would be missing them. She had no doubts that they weren't good and honorable men, which made it a little easier. But, Arya knew that they had to get back to Meereen as fast as possible, back to Daenerys with the valyrian weapons that she had requested no matter what it took. They had to stop Euron Greyjoy from whatever he had planned.

Arya turned her head as she heard something approaching. "Nymeria!" Arya smiled as she watched her direwolf bound over and stand in front of her, they were almost the same height as each other now. "Where were you? I needed you?" She asked as she looked into Nymeria's yellow eyes.

Nymeria made a faint whining sound and tilted her head a little before licking Arya's cheek with her moist, rough tongue. It was just like she used to do as a pup back in Winterfell when they were almost inseperable. Arya would have taken Nymeria everywhere had her mother not forbidden it. Septa Mordane would not have said Arya's stitches were crooked if Nymeria had been allowed to their needlework lessons!

Arya giggled a little and then started to stroke Nymeria's thick grey fur. "I can't stay mad at you."

"Arya." She heard Darion call out behind her.

Arya turned to face him before walking up to him and into his huge open arms.

Darion hugged her tight and she gladly hugged him back. "Next time you listen to me and we go around?" He smiled down at her, flashing his square white teeth as he looked her over to see if she was hurt.

Arya couldn't help but giggle a little at his comment and nodded in agreement. "Yes." She replied as the others joined them, hoping that there wouldn't be a next time. Although her plan had worked, it didn't go as smoothly as she had hoped.

"I'll make sure there is no more of them." Ser Jorah said as he started to push the small boat into the sea, the shallow waves splashing against his feet.

"I'll go with you." Darion said as he released the hug and walked over to join Ser Jorah in the small wooden boat. "You stay here until we know it's safe." He told Arya firmly as they started to row away.

Arya nodded in agreement, she knew it was no use arguing with him even though she wanted to help. She sat by the fire and watched as Ser Jorah and Darion rowed out to the larger boat. Nymeria lay beside Arya while Tyrion helped Captain Forel pile up the bodies of the six men that had died before sitting next to her to wait.

They didn't have to wait long before Darion rowed back to shore. Arya was pleased to see that he was alright. "It's all clear, there was nobody onboard." He told them as they started to get into the small wooden boat.

Arya walked alongside Captain Forel as he inspected his new ship, wondering what he thought of it. It wasn't as big or as grand as _Sweet Lily _and some of the ship was in quite poor condition. The sails looked dirty and were torn in places. The decks needed scrubbing and the whole boat creaked as it rolled on the waves. But, it was seaworthy and would serve to get them back to Meereen at least.

"Will you rename it?" Arya asked him as they walked into the captains quarters at the rear of the ship. It was much smaller than his old quarters on _Sweet Lily, _but there was still room enough for a large bed, a desk and some shelves which contained various bottles of wine and ale and rum. Arya didn't like the name _'Salt Bitch_' and wasn't sure Captain Forel would like it either and she really hoped that he would change the name.

Captain Forel sat at his new desk and nodded slowly. "Yes, but only once we're safely back in Braavos and have fixed her up. We'll need to do the proper ceremony and blessing too." He replied as Arya sat opposite to him. He smiled and leaned forward towards her, raising his bushy eyebrows. "It's bad luck to rename a ship unless it's done properly you know."

Arya smiled back at him, she was glad that she wouldn't have to sail a ship called _Salt Bitch _for too long. She loved how superstitious Captain Forel was, she had come to learn that a lot of sailors were the same way having spent so much time at sea. "What will you call her?" Arya asked, curious to know the new name.

Captain Forel leaned back on his chair and gently stroked his big bushy beard as he thought for a moment. "_Sweet Amba_." He replied after a few moments.

Arya like the new name, it was much nicer than _Salt Bitch_. It also reminded her a little of _Sweet Lily_ too which was nice. It was strange but Arya would miss _Sweet Lily_. Her own little cabin and the crows nest where she used to climb up to think and admire the view, Captain Forel's cabin and even the cargo hold where she spent some time with Nymeria on their long journey from Braavos. She knew that Captain Forel and Darion would miss her too, but hopefully they would grow to love _Sweet Amba _just as much.

"Why _Sweet Amba_?" She asked, curious to know why he was going to call his new ship that name.

"I was married once, long ago before you were born to a Braavosi woman called Lily. She had the most beautiful long hair, golden as the sun and eyes as blue as the summer sky. A few moons after we had wed her belly started to swell with our child. The tiniest little thing when she was born, my sweet little Amba." He replied, closing his eyes as he thought back.

Arya smiled and nodded. "That's a good name."

"A fine name indeed." He agreed with a broad smile. "We will rest for tonight and set sail for Meereen at first light. Better get some sleep."

Arya stood and giggled playfully. "Yes captain."

Captain Forel laughed loudly at her enthusiasm.

By the time Arya had woken the next morning they were already under way. Captain Forel was stood by the wheel and Darion was working on repairing one of the sails. Ser Jorah was up in the crows nest high above keeping watch and Tyrion had found the wine and looked well into his cups as he sat with Nymeria on the bow of the ship.

He raised his wooden cup when he saw her approach. Arya couldn't help but smile and shook her head, she figured he deserved a drink after being a distraction. "A fine animal, big too" He said as he looked up at her direwolf through drunken eyes. "What did you feed her to make her grow so big?" He asked, clearly deep in his cups.

The smell of wine on his breath was nearly enough to make Arya drunk herself. _'How much did you drink?_' She wondered.

Nymeria tilted her head as she looked down at Tyrion, trying to figure him out.

"Back in Winterfell when she was a pup I used to feed her chicken, but sometimes I would sneak into the kitchens to steal some pork bits for her too." Arya smirked a little as she scratched behind Nymeria's ears. Nymeria had always liked it when Arya did that and closed her eyes. "Don't worry, she doesn't eat dwarf."

"Lady Stark! You're as mischievous as your sister told me." He smiled and drank some more wine. "Maybe if I had eaten chicken and pork bits when I was a pup I wouldn't be so short."

Arya smiled and decided to leave Tyrion and Nymeria to each others company. She noticed that they were staying close to the shore until they were clear of the Smoking Sea. By the next morning they were headed out into the open sea across Slaver's Bay. Arya was thankful that the worst was now behind them. The sea and weather remained calm and they were finally heading back to the safety of Meereen and Daenerys.

Meereen was finally in sight two days later and a welcome sight it was. The beginnings of a fleet of ships had started to be built and the harbor was a hive of activity with sailors and merchants bartering over their wares. Silks and wines and spices and fruits were changing hands for gold and silver. The great Pyramid dominated the city from down there and they could see that Drogon was sat on top of it, looking out over the city. He had returned and grown so much.

Tyrion, who had now sobered up stood next to Arya and pointed over to a large ship called _Silence_. "Euron Greyjoy's ship. We should be cautious." He warned, concern written across his scarred face.

Arya looked over to where he was pointing to see an unusual looking ship. It was large and weather worn but it looked as solid as the day it was built. It boasted several scars from various battles and it looked quite intimidating. "_Silence_? What a strange name for a ship" She replied as she looked down at Tyrion.

"It is said that Euron rips out the tongues of his crew members." He looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. "It is a very appropriate name!"

Arya looked back across to _Silence_ and pictured Euron's face, his eyepatch, his thin blue lips and that cruel smile and icy blue eye. She still hadn't forgiven him for killing the crew of _Sweet Lily _and leaving her to die inside that ruined temple.

_'Cersei, Walder Frey, The Crow's Eye'_


	22. More Trouble

**~:More Trouble:~**

After a little effort Captain Forel brought _Salt Bitch_ safely in to the harbor, though everyone had to help out, even Tyrion and Arya. It was hard work lowering the sails and afterwards Arya found that she had a healthy supply of new blisters and sores on her right hand where a rope had slipped and burnt her soft skin. "It looks worse than it feels." She told a concerned Darion, which was mostly true, though it did sting a little. Arya was just thankful it wasn't her left hand, her sword hand.

Tyrion carefully wrapped her injured hand with a clean cloth to keep the dirt out of it, the last thing she needed was for it to get infected. She told him that if she could find the right ingredients at the market she could make a simple ointment which would help it to heal faster, so she wasn't too concerned.

"You have many skills Lady Stark. Do you have the skills to make a tonic that will stop me shitting water? I haven't been able to stop in three days. It's most annoying." He said as he tied the bandage with a tight knot. "What I really need is some proper food, chicken, pork or lamb and some wine to wash it down. A dwarf cannot survive on wild berries." He continued as he inspected his work before giving an approving nod.

Arya looked at her bandage for a few moments and then laughed. "I'm not a maester, but I think I can make you something that will help." She knew from her studies with Maester Garavel of a tonic that should help him, and luckily for Tyrion it was really easy to make from ingredients that she should be able to find at the market.

After the ship was safely moored Arya disembarked with the valyrian weapons. She didn't want to draw attention to them or herself so wrapped them safely in an old grey rag cloth to disguise them. Ser Jorah, Tyrion, Darion and Captain Forel stayed behind to try to sell some of the cargo that they were carrying aboard _Seabitch_ and hopefully recruit some men for the journey back to Braavos. They all agreed that it might be best for them to keep a low profile until they knew what Euron Greyjoy was planning, so Arya was to go it alone for now.

Arya gladly took in the atmosphere of the busy port. The sight and sound of life and civilzation was such a welcome one after the barren, dusty emptiness of Oros with it's ruined buildings and lifeless streets. There were gulls hovering in the sky and people going about their business haggling and traded over various goods. Wines, spices, silks and fruits.

As she walked she counted eight-and-ten ships were being made. Most were barely a keel, but others looked to have made some progress, though none were seaworthy or looked like real ships yet. Hundreds of Meerenese men were busy working away, carrying lumber and equipment and tools, others cut and shaped the wood while others watched on and shouted instructions.

Further into Meereen she reached the market. Arya could smell so many sweet smells of the various fruits and vegetables that were for sale. Green, orange, yellow, blue and red, Arya had almost forgotten what color was after the grey bleakness of Oros with it's volcanic dust and fine ash. So many things that she had just taken for granted seemed so much more beautiful now.

Arya soon came to a stall which sold various ingredients and tonics, but she didn't stop to look for the things she needed. Going to the Great Pyramid to see Daenerys and deliver the valyrian weapons and the truth about Euron Greyjoy was the priority. Even though it stung each time she moved it, her hand _and Tyrion's bowels_ would have to wait for now.

Several children were playing in the street with grubby hands and faces and torn clothes, chasing each other and playing games. Cats were stalking mice and birds in the alleyways, a small brown dog was barking at the cat from a ledge, a beggar in a dirty grey cloak with a crooked walking stick sat in the gutter begging for food or coin. And even the smell of freshly caught crabs and fish on a nearby market stall seemed welcome to her.

This was life, this was what they were fighting to save. If the Night's King and his undead army weren't stopped all of this would be gone forever and the world as they knew it would be covered in ice and darkness. There would be no color, there would be no gulls in the sky or children playing in the streets. She only hoped that Daenerys could unite the Seven Kingdoms in time and that the Wall would hold long enough to defeat the Walkers.

The Great Pyramid loomed up ahead and no matter how many times Arya saw it, it still impressed. It towered over everything else in the city.

Suddenly a commotion started around the market. People were panicking and walking quickly away to shelter, while others stood and looked up to the clear blue sky above. Arya instinctively reached for Needle, looking around as she tried to figure out what was wrong.

_'I don't like this.' _She thought to herself as she looked around, wondering what was happening. _'I should hurry.'_

Arya looked up as two large shadows suddenly swept across the market to see two large dragons fly overhead. One was green with bronze colored markings, the other was a cream color with gold markings. They didn't look as large or as intimidating as Drogon, but they were still an impressive sight. She tucked Needle safely back into her belt and watched in awe as they flew over to the Great Pyramid.

Arya had often read about dragons and seen pictures of them in books back in Winterfell during her history lessons with Maester Luwin and in the House of Black and White in Braavos and always thought that they were amazing creatures. Old Nan used to tell her stories of a great ice dragon when she was little, but it never scared her unlike Bran and Rickon. Seeing a dragon for real was more amazing than she ever imagined.

After both of the dragons had flown out of sight, Arya walked over to a side alley and looked around to make sure that nobody was looking before closing her eyes and picturing Jayne Snow's face. She could picture her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her dimpled chin, her pale skin. Slowly Arya pulled her hand down over her face to change it to Jayne Snow's.

Arya didn't want to risk Euron recognizing her if he was already with Daenerys. She wanted to speak to Daenerys alone, without him interupting and twisting the truth of what really happened back in Oros. Who knows what he had told her, what lies he had come up with.

After climbing up the many stone steps of the Great Pyramid she patiently waited her turn to see Daenerys. Unfortunately there were many other people waiting to the Mother of Dragons today, each with their own questions, requests and demands. Men, women, old and young. Farmers, market traders and other merchants among them. _'This could take all day' _She thought to herself as she leaned against the stone wall, folding her arms across her chest. She didn't like it, but knew that she didn't have much choice but to wait her turn.

Eventually Arya was summoned by one of the Unsullied and led into the audience chamber where Daenerys sat on her simple marble throne wearing a simple, but elegant pale blue dress. Euron Greyjoy stood beside her on one side and Ser Barristan Selmy stood on the other. Daenerys signaled for Arya to move closer before Missandei spoke the formal introductions.

"Welcome friend. You stand before Daenerys Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons."

Daenerys smiled a beautiful smile and spoke calmly. "Step forward."

"I hope you remember me Your Grace?" Arya said confidently, bowing her head a little as a show of respect. She could see that Daenerys had no idea who she was. How could she? Arya had never been Jayne Snow in front of her before. "The wolf girl your grace? I bring you news of the bear and the dwarf." She continued hoping that Daenerys would pick up on her clues.

Daenerys studied her for a moment before glancing over to Ser Barristan who nodded back to her before looking down to Arya again. Euron stared at her coldly with his icy blue eye the whole time. It felt as if he was looking right through her, as if he knew who she really was.

Arya hoped that Daenerys or Ser Barristan would recognize her Water Dancer's armor and pick up on her clue of being a wolf girl. She carefully studied Danaerys' pale face for a sign, hoping.

Daenerys leaned forward slightly and carefully studied Jayne Snow's face for a few moments. "Did you find what I wanted?" She asked calmly as she studied Jayne Snow's face.

"I did, Your Grace." Arya walked up the stone steps to present the valyrian ring that she had taken from the dead priest in the ruined temple. She then placed the rag on the floor and unwrapped it to reveal the valyrian dagger, short sword and sword that they had found in Oros.

Euron looked at the valyrian weapons suspiciously with his icy blue eye as Arya placed the priests dagger carefully into Daenerys' hand. He knew that they were valyrian, Arya could sense it from the look on his cruel face. She hated him. The eye patch, his thin blue lips.

"You have my thanks wolf girl." Daenerys smiled, accepting the valyrian dagger and inspecting it for a few moments before offering it to Lord Varys who had now joined them.

The bald eunoch carefully inspected the valyrian dagger, nodding with approval. "A fine blade indeed Your Grace." He gave Arya a knowing glance before handing the valyrian blade back to Daenerys.

"Give the wolf girl her reward and see her out." Daenerys instructed as she looked at Arya. "You have my thanks." She nodded approvingly.

Varys led Arya out of the main chamber and down several narrow torchlit corridors, their footsteps echoed agaist the thick stone walls as they walked. Arya wondered where he was leading her. They finally reached a small square chamber where he sat at an old wooden desk to write something on a small scrap of paper.

"What's this?" Arya asked curiously as she accepted the note. She knew this couldn't be the reward Daenerys had spoke of, though she didn't really expect one.

"Directions." He replied calmly. "I will wait for you there at first light on the morrow, where we will be able to talk freely."

Arya looked at the directions he had written down for her, they looked easy enough to follow. "Yes, I understand. Shall I bring the others with me?" She asked as she placed the scrap of paper into one of her pockets.

Varys pulled out a small silver key from a hidden pocket in his sleeve and unlocked and then opened the lid on a large wooden chest in the corner of the chamber, he was looking for something. "Tyrion and Ser Jorah may have a role to play, bring them with you. We should hear what they have to say." He paused for a moment before standing and turning to face her, he was holding a small black pouch in his powdered hand. "And do try to keep Tyrion away from the wine, he makes far more sense when he isn't drunk."

Arya smiled and nodded in agreement as she watched Varys push at one of the stones by the fireplace to open up a secret passageway. "Yes." She replied as she walked over to the secret passageway, she felt a cool draft on her face as she peeked inside.

"Follow this tunnel all the way down and it will bring you out into the sewers near to the harbor." He gently pressed the small black pouch into her hand, it was full of coins. "A reward for your efforts. There is enough there for you all to buy a fine meal and a comfortable bed for the night. Get your strength up and rest my lady. We will talk more on the morrow." He smiled and bowed his bald head respectfully.

A meal and a comfy bed sounded perfect to her, much better than sleeping rough or on a lumpy bed like on the _Seabitch_. It had been so long she she had sat at a table and eaten a proper meal. The best she had managed since leaving Meereen was berries and fruits.

Arya smiled back and stepped through the fireplace and picked up a torch, lighting it from one by the side of the hidden door.

"Before you leave...my lady."

Arya turned to face him. "Yes?" She asked, wondering what else he wanted.

"May I see your real face?" He asked, studying the face of Jayne Snow. Her dimpled chin, her blonde hair, her pale skin.

Arya smiled and thought of her own face. Her tangled brown hair, her grey Stark eyes and the cheeky smile that her father had loved so much. Slowly she pulled her left hand down over her face, changing it back to her own.

"I have seen many things from one side of Essos to the other, you truly are a wonder Lady Stark." He dipped his bald head a little and smiled at her again.

Arya smiled back before turning and quickly making her way down the hidden passageway, she heard the secret door close behind her. It was so low in places that even she had to duck down for fear of banging her head. It twisted left and then right and then left again before sloping down quite steeply, eventually bringing her to a dead end. The only way forward was to drop down a circular hole in the stone floor into the sewer below.

The smell was bad, but Arya wasn't afraid of a little dirt. At Winterfell she was always getting into trouble for ripping and occasionally ruining her dresses, much to her father's and Jon's amusement. She knelt and lowered the torch down the hole to see how far the drop was, luckily it was only a few feet so she carefully lowered herself down before following the flow of the water out into the harbor, bringing her out below a raised wooden walkway.

After throwing her torch into the sea and dusting herself down Arya made her way back to the market to buy the ingredients that she required to make her ointment and Tyrion's tonic. It didn't cost her much and she had more than enough coin with the reward Varys had given to her.

It was time to head back to _Salt Bitch_ to inform the others what had happened. On the way she spotted the beggar sitting on a low crumbling wall and placed a silver coin in his dirty palm. She knew how hunger felt and she knew that he could eat with the coin she had given to him.

"Many thanks m'lady." He said to her in a gruff voice. It was hard to see his face as his cowl was pulled up, mostly hiding his features except for his nose.

She turned and smiled briefly at him before walking away and feeling good for helping someone less fortunate than herself.

Back at the ship Arya showed the others the instructions Varys had written down. Luckily Ser Jorah knew the starting point well. It was a small tavern in the south west of Meereen, popular with the richer merchants and inhabitants of Meereen. It was decided that Arya, Tyrion and Ser Jorah would head there after the sun had set and stay the night. Varys would meet them early on the morrow.

Later that afternoon Arya was in the galley and had just finished making the ointment for her hand when Tyrion joined her, hopping up onto a wooden stool to see about his tonic.

"It's not ready yet." She told him as she applied the still warm ointment to her hand. It started to sting so much that it brought tears to her eyes. It hurt even more than the ointment Old Nan had used when Arya had scraped her knees as a young girl back in Winterfell. She quickly turned away so that Tyrion couldn't see the tears in her eyes and gently bit her lower lip as she sucked up the pain.

"My lady, are you alright?" Tyrion asked, his voice filled with concern. He knew that she was hurting and was trying to look brave in front of him, but didn't let on.

"It stings some but I'll be fine." She replied through gritted teeth as the stinging gradually eased. She quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeve and turned to face him before wrapping her hand in a clean bandage. Tyrion offered to help and she let him tie it for her.

It didn't take long to mix Tyrion's tonic as it didn't need heating up and it was easy to make. When it was ready it was a murky green liquid that smelled quite foul. She even spotted a few lumps in it but Tyrion eagerly drank it before screwing up his scarred face. She thought that he was going to be sick as she watched him lean forward and hold himself up against the stool, but he somehow kept it down.

"Thank you, Lady Stark." He said as he looked up at her, his face looked almost as green as the tonic she had made for him. He really did look quite sick.

She tried her best not to smile though, thinking that it was funny. "I hope it helps." She replied, though she felt that she had now probably made him sick as well as shitting water.

After the sun had set Arya, Tyrion and Ser Jorah set off to stay at the tavern and feast with coin Arya was given from Varys. Darion and Captain Forel stayed behind on the ship to try to get it in a more fit condition to sail back to Braavos. They had made some progress since arriving back at Meereen. They had thrown out all of the broken things and cleaned out each of the cabins, but it still wasn't anywhere near as nice as _Sweet Lily _was.

They found the tavern easily enough, just as Ser Jorah had promised. It was called _The Crown Tavern _and it was busy with only a few tables to spare. There were merchants dealing over their fine meals and other wealthy Meerenese just out for a good time. Arya spotted a table in the corner and led Tyrion and Ser Jorah over.

Honey-duck, suckling pig, bacon, sausages and potatoes, carrots and peas. Roasted nuts, mushrooms and ham. Followed by Sweet Berries, Wild Berries, Strawberries, Raspberries and all other fruits you could think of. It really was a feast and they ordered it all.

They ate so much, Arya didn't know how Tyrion could eat so much for someone so short. He was clearly feeling much better and his appetite had returned. Ser Jorah made sure that wine was kept off the menu and they had to wash it all down with water no matter how much Tyrion complained. Arya didn't mind though, she didn't really like the taste and preferred water anyway.

After they had feasted and their bellies were full it was time for them to turn in for the night. Arya made her way up to her chamber which was on the top floor and locked the door behind her. After stripping down to her white small clothes she gave her hands and face a quick wash in the metal wash basin and ran her fingers through her hair as she looked at her reflection in the silver looking glass that hung on the wall. _'Still tangled' _She thought with a smile as she turned to get into bed.

Her bed was so comfortable that she almost melted into it. There were no lumps in the matress and the wooden frame didn't creak whenever she moved. After sleeping on old beds and out in the wilderness Arya had really come to appreciate a comfortable bed. She missed her bed back in Winterfell, it was so comfortable and the furs kept her warm even during the coldest of nights.

_Arya was happily playing on her bed with her doll in her new bedchamber when her father entered. She had been looking forward to having a chamber of her own and now that she was a big girl that day had finally arrived._

_"How do you like your new bedchamber?" He asked her as he approached and sat on her bed next to her, smiling down proudly at her. _

_"I really like it, it means I'm a big girl now doesn't it?" She said proudly as she looked up at him. She was also glad that she didn't have to share with her boring and annoying sister any more, but didn't say that._

_Her father smiled and chuckled slightly. "Yes, you are a big girl now and that means you're ready to go somewhere very special." He smiled and offered his hand to her as he stood. He towered over her, but so did every grown up in Winterfell._

_Arya eagerly hopped to her feet and gladly held her father's hand, she loved spending time with her him. "Where are you taking me father?" She asked as they made their way out of her new bedchamber and down the stone steps to the castle yard below._

_"I'm taking you to the Godswood to see the Heart Tree." He told her. _

_Arya giggled excitedly, she had never been to the Godswood before. Old Nan had told her a few stories and Maester Luwin had mentioned it a few times and she thought it sounded like a magical place._

_Eddard walked quite slowly so that she could easily keep up with him as they entered the Godswood. Arya felt excited and a little nervous at the same time, but she wasn't afraid. She just didn't really know what to expect._

_She held her fathers hand a little tighter as they went deeper into the Godswood. The light grew dimmer and the air seemed to get thicker the further they went. Everything seemed so old to her, the trees must have been hundreds, possibly thousands of years old she thought._

_For some reason she suddenly felt like she was being watched and she didn't like it. She stopped and frowned a little. _

_"Arya what's wrong?" Her father asked, crouching down to put a comforting arm around her slender shoulders. _

_Arya looked at him, clearly unsure but she tried to hide it, she didn't want to look craven. "My legs are tired, I want to go back to my chamber." She said, making up an excuse not to go any further._

_"We're almost there sweetling, come on." He said as he put his arm around her slender waist and picked her up as he stood. Arya started to cling onto her father and looked around as he carried her deeper into the Godswood, feeling a little reassured. _

_After few minutes they came to a little clearing with a small black pool. Arya looked around to see a strange white tree with dark red leaves and a scary looking face. She quickly looked away and hugged her father tight, not wanting to look at it. _

_"It's ok sweetling it won't harm you. This is a Heart Tree" He father spoke softly as he crouched and put her down._

_She frowned a little as he stood and then started to cling to him again, burying her face into his stomach. "I don't like it, I want to go back." She insisted. _

_Her father gently hugged her as her explained to her about the old gods, the children of the forest and the first men. "So there's really no need to be afraid." He said before leaning down to kiss her forehead._

_Feeling brave, she turned to face the Heart Tree and marched up to it. "I'm not afraid of you!" She said to the Heart Tree's face, before turning away and folding her arms across her chest defiantly. _

_Her father couldn't help but smile proudly._

The next morning Arya, Tyrion and Ser Jorah sat at the same table where they had feasted the night before to wait for Varys. Luckily he didn't keep them waiting very long. He wore a hooded black robe and soft black shoes. He never spoke to them once as they followed him.

He quickly lead them through various passageways and alleys. Arya saw the old man begging in the gutter again, but didn't stop to give him a coin this time, Varys was walking so fast it was difficult to keep up. They eventually came to a very narrow alley and entered a hidden door that would take them beneath the Great Pyramid.

Varys lit a torch and led them down a long twisting tunnel. "We may talk freely now my friends, these stone walls have no ears." He said in his usual calm tone.

Arya was the first to ask a question. "Where are you taking us?" She asked, hearing her their footsteps echo as they walked.

"We are here." Varys replied as he pushed open a heavy wooden door to enter a large stone chamber. Daenerys, Daario Naharis and Ser Barristan Selmy were waiting for them at the far end of the chamber. Ser Barristan was holding a torch, but the rest of the chamber was dark and the shadows were long and black. It felt cool and as usual Arya was the first to feel it.

Arya told Daenerys the truth of Euron Greyjoy and everything that had happened at Oros. The burning of _Sweet Lily _and the slaughter of it's crew and her experience inside the ancient temple.

"He gave you a bronze dragon egg didn't he?" Arya asked her, already knowing the truth. "A dragon egg that he made me find before leaving me for dead, trapped in an old temple to die. He killed all of the crew of _Sweet Lily _and would have killed my friends Captain Forel and Darion had Ser Jorah and Tyrion not saved them." Arya continued as she looked at Ser Jorah and Tyrion.

"I too have some disturbing news on Euron Greyjoy, Your Grace." Varys spoke softly. "I have had some of my most reliable little birds spy on this man and it seems Euron Greyjoy plans to use you and your dragons for himself. He is in possession of a _magical_ dragon horn which he believes can be used to control dragons. I also believe means to steal your dragons and take the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms for himself." He paused for a moment before continuing. "It seems our worst fears of Euron Greyjoy are true. The man is dangerous, he cannot be trusted!"

"He proposed to me and promised to seek out and destroy the Sons of the Harpy for me. He promised to lead my fleet of ships as well as the Ironborn to help me regain the Iron Throne." Daenerys muttered softly in disgust. "It was all a lie. He only wanted to get close and then steal my dragons and my throne. He must pay for his treachery."

The chamber fell silent for a few moments before Daenerys continued. "Ser Barristan, see to it that Euron Greyjoy is taken to a cell where he is to be guarded at all times until his trial."

"Yes, Your Grace." Barristan Selmy replied.

"I have more disturbing news Your Grace." Varys spoke in his usual soft, calm tone. "I have also learned that Hizdahr Zo Loraq is the leader of the Sons of the Harpy. He is the the one they call 'The Harpy' and he has gone into hiding with the other leaders of his group." He paused for a moment to let everyone take in what he was telling them before continuing. "He must be rooted out and killed if we are to leave Meereen without it slipping back into the hands of The Masters."

"Do you know where he is hiding Lord Varys?" Ser Barristan asked.

"I do." Varys replied. "But it will not be easy, he is well guarded by his most loyal followers."

Daenerys turned to Daario. "I want you to root out Hizdar Zo Loraq and the other leaders and kill them. Kill anyone that stands in your way. I will not leave Meereen in the hands of The Masters."

"Your Grace." Daario bowed his head.

"I'm going with you" Arya demanded stepping forward.

"It'll be too dangerous. Stay here where it's safe." Daario said dismissively, waving her away.

Ser Jorah looked at Arya and nodded approvingly. "She knows how to sneak and can handle a blade. She may prove useful."

"Fine. Stay close." Daario replied reluctantly after thinking it over for a few moments. He didn't seem too keen on taking her with him, but she would prove herself to him, she was determined.

"Stay safe." Daenerys added as she looked at Arya with concern.

"Stay here." Whispered a crackled voice from the shadows."

Everyone suddenly turned and drew their weapons, peering into the gloom. All except for Varys who was unarmed and Daenerys who was suddenly shielded by Ser Barristan and Daario.

"A girl should stay here where it's safe..." The voice spoke again in a firmer tone this time.

"Who are you?" Arya asked as she bravely stepped forward, searching in the shadows. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords' _She could hear Syrio say in her head as she picked up a torch from the wall and held it high, searching as the flame flickered to make the long, dark shadows dance.

To Arya's surprise, the old man that she had seen begging in the gutter of the market stepped out into the light. He wore the same ragged grey robe which was covered in dirt. He tossed a silver coin to her which she caught. It was the same silver coin that she had given to him. The mysterious beggar leaned on his crooked wooden walking stick to look directly into her eyes.

With his cowl down she could see that he had long, tangled grey hair which was matted and knotted. One of his eyes was white and the other a faded brown and he had so many wrinkles it was hard to tell where one started and the other ended. He appeared to be as old as Maester Luwin, maybe older.

"Who are you?" She asked, pointing Needle toward him suspiciously. He seemed no threat and looked unarmed, but Arya knew never to judge somebody just by their looks.

The old man simply smiled as he slowly pulled his hand down over his face.


	23. The Harpy

**~:The Harpy:~**

"Jaqen." Arya smiled brightly at her old friend and master. She felt so pleased to see him again, but she couldn't help but wonder why he had travelled all the way to Meereen. Had something happened back in Braavos? Had she done something wrong or failed in her mission? Maybe he had come to help her and spped things up? Things had been far more complicated than she had hoped when she set off from Braavos all those moons ago and she knew his presence in Meereen could only be a good thing.

"A friend of yours?" Varys asked calmly as the powdered eunoch looked over at Arya and Jaqen, suspicion written all over his face as he studied them. Arya was surprised that the former Master of Whisperers didn't know of Jaqen or his presence in Meereen.

Arya turned to Varys and nodded, to let everyone know that Jaqen wasn't a threat. "Yes, an old friend and my mentor."

Jaqen stepped forward and placed his hand on Arya's slender shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze for reassurance as he spoke calmly to the others. "A man has come to help, time is running short."

Arya felt relieved that Jaqen had come to help her, though was she was also concerned that time was short. Had the Night's King and his army already marched on the Wall? Had winter finally come? She wanted to ask him so many questions, but somehow she managed to focus on the task at hand.

For over an hour they discussed the situation with the Son's of the Harpy and Euron Greyjoy. They all agreed that the most immediate threat came from the Sons of the Harpy and that they must be dealt with swiftly and decisively. They threatened everything that Daenerys had built in Meereen. Daenerys couldn't possibly turn her back on all of that and hand Meereen back to The Masters. So long as Euron Greyjoy was watched and didn't suspect anything, he shouldn't be an immediate problem.

It was also agreed that Daenerys was to hold court that day as usual so as not to arouse any suspicion from Hizdahr Zo Loraq or Euron Greyjoy. Jaqen and Arya were to think up a plan to take care of Hizdahr and the rest of the leaders of the Sons of the Harpy. Hizdahr and the other leaders did not know of them and so they wouldn't cause any suspicion.

"My little birds tell me that the Sons of the Harpy are hiding out at this location." Varys pulled out an old map from his sleeve, unrolling it and pointing to one of the pyramids that waz marked on it. "And just like the Great Pyramid, it also has a hidden entrance here." He moved his powcered finger and pointed to an alleyway close to the pyramid. "You should be able to sneak inside as it's only guarded by one man, a beggar no less."

"Why not just storm the pyramid with the Unsullied? Wipe them all out?" Daario suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "Some of them are itching for some action, they are more than just guards to patrol the streets."

Arya looked over at him and nodded, agreeing with him. The Unullied easily outnumbered the Sons of the Harpy as well as being far superior warriors, a surprise attack would surely succeed and wipe them out.

"We must make sure that Hizdahr Zo Loraq and the two other leaders, Biraz Do Zeen and Hafaz Fa Ziraq are killed and not given the opportunity to escape." Ser Barristan said calmly. "They must eliminated before they are aware of any danger and escape."

Arya nodded knowing that Ser Barristan was right, they could not take that chance. If Hizdahr, Biraz or Hafaz suspected anything they would flee. "Are you sure that they are hiding there? Would they really hide somewhere so obvious?" Arya asked Varys, thinking that there must be some kind of mistake or maybe even a trap.

"Often the best hiding places are those found in plain sight." Varys replied in his usual soft tone.

Jaqen gave her a knowing nod, his face had almost no expression as usual and Arya knew that the information about the hideout was genuine. "A man will eliminate these three men." Jaqen said in his usual calm manner before looking over to Arya. "A girl will come too."

"A girl will." She agreed, nodding slowly. She was keen to put her training to use and work alongside Jaqen again.

Later that day and back aboard the _Seabitch,_ Arya sat with Jaqen in the cargo hold with Nymeria to discuss his plan to take out the leaders of the Sons of the Harpy. He made it sound so simple, but Arya was starting to realise that simple didn't mean easy and that things rarely worked out as planned. Tyrion and Ser Jorah had also returned with them along with some Dornish Red that Tyrion had acquired from somewhere, though Arya didn't ask how or where he got it from.

That afternoon, after they had eaten some lunch, Arya went to scout the location of the secret entrance. It was easy enough to find and just as Varys had told them a beggar sat in an alleyway in the shadow of one of the pyramids. She handed the beggar some hard bread as she walked past him.

He must have been five-and-sixty or more. He wore dirty rags which could barely pass for clothes and his leather shoes were heavily worn and looked to have several holes in each of them. His tanned skin was wrinkled, his thinning hair was grey and dirty and he had lost most of his teeth. If this was by old age or from fighting in his younger days Arya could not say.

She looked around taking note of anything suspicious that she saw along the way. Potential spies and traps or anywhere that they could walk into an ambush. From what she could see it shouldn't be too difficult so long as the beggar didn't raise any alarm.

Arya and Jaqen waited patiently aboard the _Seabitch_ until nightfall before heading out in Meereen through the dark back alleyways to reach the base of the pyramid. The streets and taverns were unusually quiet, probably because the common folk feared the trouble from the Sons of the Harpy.

"The bread worked." Arya whispered as she looked over to see the beggar slumped to the side and sleeping soundly against the stone wall. The bread that she had given to him earlier had a simple sleeping draft in it. Arya knew that the old beggar could be out for hours giving them plenty of time.

"A girl will follow a man and obey." Jaqen told her as they crouched in the shadows _as still as stone_.

Arya nodded and after checking that there was no danger they sneaked over to the beggar and quietly dragged him off the worn blue rug that he had been sitting on. Arya knelt beside him to check that he was still alive. She wasn't sure how much sleeping draft to use when she had prepared the bread and hoped that she hadn't killed him. Thankfully he seemed to be fine, just sleeping very heavily.

Jaqen lifted the worn blue rug to find an old wooden trap door was hidden underneath it. Arya watched as he pulled on the iron handle and peered inside before opening it fully to reveal a wooden ladder heading down to what looked like a small chamber below. The smell that drifted up was terrible and nearly made Arya heave.

Arya climbed down first, followed by Jaqen who had moved the worn blue rug back to cover the trapdoor before closing it behind him. He climbed down the wooden ladder after her into a low arched shape tunnel which was probably a sewer from the smell of it.

The chamber was dark and felt cool, but Arya's eyes soon adjusted and some dim light shone in from narrow vents that were from the streets high above so it wasn't completely black. The smell of shit was bad too, but she soon got used to that as well.

"A girl must stay close and move _as quiet as a shadow_." Jaqen told her softly, keeping his voice low so that it didn't cause any echoes against the stone walls. "She must follow a man's instructions without hesitation." He continued, leading her further in, sticking to the shadows and staying low.

"A girl will follow." She whispered back, remembering back to her training in the maze room back at the House of Black and White in Braavos. Even though she had never reached the end of the maze, she had improved so much since she had first attempted it. At least she wouldn't have to try and sneak past any ravens down here, only Harpies! '_Girl, girl, girl' _She could hear the stupid ravens screach. Some day she would sneak past them, _some day_!

Arya followed Jaqen through the tunnel for a few minutes as they made their way up into the basement of the pyramid. There was so many barrels, each filled with wine, meats and fish. There was also wooden crates of cloth and silk. Several iron sconces lit the room, the flickering flames made the shadows dark and long making hiding easy.

They knew that Hizdahr, Biraz and Hafaz would most likely be at the top of the pyramid where the largest, most luxury chambers were always found. Arya just hoped that they managed to avoid detection until they reached that far. If they were discovered and the alarm was raised it would make thing far more difficult and dangerous.

Further in they came to what looked like an armory, sticking to the shadows and remaining hidden where they could. The stone walls were lined with spears and curved swords, along with several piles of brown leather armour. There were chest pieces, grieves, helmets and gaunlets of various size and condition.

Jaqen suddenly froze and put his finger up to his lips before calmly pointing with the same finger over to a doorway on the far side of the chamber. Arya stayed _as still as stone _and looked over to see a man wearing colorful robes and a golden mask guarding it. He held a spear and seemed to be looking in their direction. He hadn't seen them as he didn't raise any alarm, but Arya could still feel her heart beating in her chest. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords' _She thought to herself, trying to remain calm.

After a few tense moments he looked away and Jaqen leaned in to whisper in to Arya's ear. "A girl must stay close."

Arya simply nodded and then followed close to Jaqen as he moved _as swift as a deer _and _as quiet as a shadow _until they were both in the corner of the chamber. From the shadows they were only twenty feet from the doorway where the guard stood.

Arya reached for _Frost_ but Jaqen shook his head, picking up a small rock. Arya looked at him a little confused and then watched as he threw the small rock across the chamber, hitting the stone wall by the shadows.

The guard held out his spear in front of him as he walked forward to where the the stone had hit to investigate, leaving the doorway unguarded. This was their chance. _As swift as a deer _they sneaked from the shadows in the corner of the chamber and through the doorway, quickly heading up some stone steps that led to a long corridor above.

Arya remembered back to her training in the maze at the House of Black and White, remembering how to step quietly to avoid making echoes. Jaqen made it look so easy, effortless even, whereas Arya had to really concentrate hard. She may have always been small, but she had never been naturally graceful unlike Sansa. She was glad that her shoes were soft though, it made sneaking a little easier.

They sneaked past several closed wooden doors, always sticking to the shadows where possible and always avoiding any light. Voices could be heard behind one of the doors so they were extra careful as they sneaked past that one. They had to avoid detection until Hizdahr, Biraz and Hafaz lay dead. If any alarm was raised, surely they would escape and all of this would be for nothing.

After climbing another set of twisting stone steps they came to another corridor with more closed wooden doors. Slowly they crept forward in the shadows, pressing further into the pyramid, heading up to where they hoped to frind Hizdahr, Biraz and Hafaz.

Just as they were about to head up another set of stone steps a door opened behind Arya and out stepped a man in colorful robes. He was as tall as Ser Jorah, though not as heavily built and had brown wavey hair. Arya froze _as still as stone _in the shadows hoping that she hadn't been seen, but the man had spotted her. Jaqen moved swiftly, jumping up and putting his dagger through the man's heart and covering his mouth all in one smooth movement.

Arya stayed _as still as stone _in the shadows, her heart beating fast in her chest, watching as Jaqen dragged the dead man back into the chamber where he had just come from to conceal the body in a wooden cupboard._ 'Fear cuts deeper than swords, fear cuts deeper than swords' _She thought as she tried to compose herself.

Arya followed Jaqen up some more stone steps into what looked like a trophy room. The was a bear, a wolf, a stag amongst many other dead creatures. Some large, some small and some just had only their heads and hung on wooden plaques on the walls. A man in colorful robes and a golden mask was walking around the room. He didn't hold a spear or any other weapon so they knew that he wasn't a guard, though he could still raise the alarm if he spotted them.

They stayed _as still as stone _in the shadows to watch the man to see what he was doing, hoping that he would leave. After a few minutes another masked man in colorful robes came to join him and they started to talk in a tongue Arya didn't understand. This was their chance.

Jaqen gave Arya a nod and started to sneak from shadow to shadow _as swift as a deer_, staying low and using the trophies for cover where possible. Jaqen moved first and then signalled to Arya when it was safe for her to move. One trophy and one shadow at a time they sneaked across the chamber, watching the two men carefully to ensure that they weren't spotted until they finally made it across to head up even more stone steps.

The stone steps eventually brought them out into a large chamber which had three closed wooden doors. One to the left, one to the right and one straight in front of them. The chamber was beautifully decrated with drapes and rugs of all colors. There was a large wooden desk in one corner of the chamber and lots of old wooden cupboards, chairs, wardrobes and drawers scattered throughout as well as a large stone table that was covered in parchments, books and scrolls amongst other things.

Jaqen signalled to Arya to check the door on the left side of the chamber before he sneaked over to check the door on the right, sticking to the shadows and staying low behind any furniture for cover. She watched as Jaqen pressed his ear against the door and listened for any voices before slowing pushing the door open to peek inside. Moments later he slipped inside and closed the door quietly behind him.

Arya decided to copy him, pressing her ear against the door to listen for a few moments. She listened, but she couldn't hear anything so slowly pushed the wooden door open and peered inside. The chamber was dark and it was hard to see so she slipped inside and carefully closed the door behind her, trying to make as little noise as possible.

She stayed _as still as stone in the shadows _in the corner of the chamber while her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Slowly pulling _Frost _from her belt, she started to sneak over to a large wooden bed on the far side of the chamber. As she got closer she saw that somebody was sleeping on it, a large man from the look of him. She knew from the description that Varys had given to her that it was one of their targets, Biraz Do Zeen.

Biraz Do Zeen was a large portly man with long wavey black hair. He didn't look like he could run far if he tried to escape. She couldn't quite make out his age from the darkness but figured it had to be him. He would be too large and slow to escape, not that Arya would give him the opportunity.

She slowly stood and looked down at him through the darkness before covering his mouth with her hand and opening his throat with _Frost_. Biraz opened his eyes as he started to choke on his own blood. Seeing her he moved to try and get up but Arya pushed him back and drove _Frost_ deep into his heart and then into his side through his ribs. He didn't struggle for long. "Valar Morghulis." She whispered into his ear before closing his eyes with her fingers.

After wiping her hands and _Frost_ clean on his silk bedsheets she crept over to the door and opened it slightly. She peeked through the small crack and saw that Jaqen was waiting for her in the main chamber. He looked over and gave her a nod to signal that it was clear for her to come out.

Arya quietly crept out and closed the wooden door behind her before rejoining Jaqen. "Biraz Do Zeen is dead." She whispered to him.

"A girl has done well. Only Hizdahr Zo Loraq and Hafaz Fa Ziraq remain." He said quietly before pressing his ear against the final wooden door. A small smile appeared on his face before he nodded once at her.

Slowly he opened the wooden door, just enough for them to slip inside and hide in the shadows. They waited for a few moments to scout the chamber, searching for hiding spots and looking and listening for signs of any guards.

Once they knew it was safe they started to sneak '_as quiet as a shadow' _further into the chamber. Staying low, sticking to the shadows and using furniture for cover. Arya was glad that she put so much time into her training in the maze back in the House of Black and White. '_As quiet as a shadow_' She thought to herself as she moved, staying close to Jaqen.

Jaqen suddenly stopped and pointed over to an open doorway which had red drapes either side of it, a slight breeze ruffled them. Carefully sneaking closer they finally saw their targets. Hizdahr Zo Loraq and Hafaz Fa Ziraq were sitting on cushioned stone chairs on a great balcony as they looked out over Meereen towards the Great Pyramid, talking and sipping on wine. Arya could smell the wine even from across the chamber in the shadows where she sat _as still as stone _to observe them.

Hafaz Fa Ziraq was clearly the older of the two with streaks of grey in his shorter, but just as wavey hair. He had an elaborately decorated supporting stick resting by the side of his chair for when he walked. It was white, possibly made from Weirwood and covered in carvings. The handle looked to be gold and also had engravings etched into it. She figured wouldn't be much of a problem, he was old and weak.

Their main target Hizdahr Zo Loraq sat next to him. He perfectly matched the description that Varys had given to them. He had oily tanned skin, fluffed black hair and colorful robes.

Jaqen gestured for Arya to kill Hafaz while he would kill Hizdahr. Arya simply nodded in agreement. She figured that it made sense as he was the more experienced so he should take the harder target.

They carefully crept out onto the balcony and up behind them, staying low and in the shadows. Arya gripped _Frost_ in her left hand and looked at Jaqen, waiting for his signal.

Slowly they stood and then it happened. Arya covered Hafaz's mouth as she drew the sharp valyrian blade of _Frost_ across his winkled neck, opening it up. She then drove it through his heart, once, twice, three times. His lifeblood poured out and soon the old man was gone. "Valar morghulis." She said as she wiped her blade clean on his robes.

"It is done." Jaqen said as he wiped his blade clean on Hizdahr's colorful blood stained robes, before sliding it back into his belt.

"The signal." Arya replied as she walked back into the main chamber, sliding _Frost_ back safely into her leather belt.

They quickly set about setting fire to things, the drapes, wall hangings, books and scrolls, anything that would take a spark to signal that the deed was done and to signal to the Unsullied. Soon thick black smoke poured out onto the balcony and into the dark night sky.

"We must leave, now!" Jaqen said calmly as he walked over to the door.

Arya had heard the voices and footsteps too, and they were getting closer. "Yes." She nodded in agreement and ran over to join him, drawing _Needle_ with her left hand.

"Stay close." Jaqen said as he drew his sword, a thin vicious looking blade.

Arya nodded and followed close to Jaqen back down the stone steps where they soon ran into two men in gold masks holding spears. One of them thrust at Arya, but she saw it coming and skillfully ducked under it. Seeing her chance she quickly lunged forward and up, driving _Needle_ up into his ribs and out between his shoulder blades. The man dropped his spear, before dropping to his knees. She pulled _Needle_ from him and let him drop to the floor, dead.

Jaqen lay the other dead man on top of him and gave Arya an approving nod before continuing down the stone steps and into the trophy room. The two masked men were still talking, only this time they wouldn't need to sneak past them.

Jaqen signalled to Arya which man she was to kill, he would take care of the other. She stayed close to Jaqen as they crept up behind them both, driving _Needle_ into his back, through his heart and out of his chest before opening his throat with _Frost_. "Valar morghulis."

After wiping both of her blades clean on the men's robes, Arya followed close to Jaqen as they continued to make their way down through the pyramid. Arya could hear men shouting and the clash of steel ringing louder the closer they got to the entrance. The Unsullied were attacking, storming the pyramid to wipe out the Sons of the Harpy just as they had planned. The signal had been successful.

By the time Arya and Jaqen had reached the main entrance there was a battle taking place between the Unsullied and what remained of the Sons of the Harpy, the Unsullied outnumbered them five to one. Dead bodies were strewn across the blood stained stone floor. The smell of blood and death was in the air, there was no escape for any of the Sons of the Harpy.

**EXTRA CONTENT - Shireen**

The young princess opened her eyes, wearily looking around at the dark, damp cell that had been her home for the last three days and nights. Or was it four? It seemed like much longer, Shireen couldn't be sure. The stone walls were dark and damp and the stone floor felt cold and hard beneath her. Surely this was the most miserable place in the Seven Kingdoms.

Shireen wasn't even sure who her captors were, though she guessed it was probably the Bolton's. A few nights back a raiding party had come to her fathers camp north of Winterfell, burning tents and destroying supplies, distracting her fathers soldiers while _he_ sneaked in to her tent and took her for his prisoner.

Shireen had been down to the dungeons back on Dragonstone when she had visited her friend Ser Davos after he had been accused of being a traitor, but those dungeons didn't feel as cold and dark as this one. But then maybe that was because she was on the wrong side of the bars this time?

She felt cold, hungry and thirsty and she could feel what little strength she had left slowly draining away from her. If only they fed her something other than scraps or stringy meat or moldy hard bread. She would give anything for a proper meal or even a lemoncake and some fresh water.

The lack of sleep didn't help too. Back on Dragonstone she was used to a comfy feather bed and furs to keep warm, but that seemed like a lifetime away now. The bed that she slept on in her fathers camp wasn't the most comfortable, but it was much better than the cold and damp stone floor that was her bed here.

She couldn't help but wonder if Ser Davos had survived the attack. And what of her mother and father? Though she knew that her father wouldn't have been killed easily. He was a great warrior and she knew of the stories told about him during the rebellion. She hoped that Ser Davos was still alive, he was a good friend to her ever since she was a little girl. He didn't care about her greyscale and had always treated her like a normal person.

Her heart sank as she heard footsteps approaching, echoing off the cold stone floor and walls. A key turned and the heavy oak door creaked on it's rusted iron hinges at it swung open. Shireen looked down at her grubby bare feet, trying not to look at him. If she looked at him he would beat her or pull her hair. The last time she had looked at him for too long he had pulled out a thick clump leaving her head bloodied and raw.

"Stand up." He ordered her as he stood outside her tiny cell, folding his arms across his chest.

Shireen glanced up at him briefly to see a devilish smirk on his cruel face. She dared not to defy him and stood.

"Take off your clothes." He continued, placing his hands behind his back.

Shireen couldn't help but blush shyly, knowing that she had little choice.

"Take them off now!" He demanded, banging the metal bars of her cell with his fist as she delayed for a moment.

Shireen briefly looked at him, her heart filled with fear before slipping out of her grey wool nightdress to stand only in her small clothes, wrapping her slender arms around her waist to try and keep a little warmth and to hide her slender young body from his gaze.

"All of them." The man continued as he peered through the gloom at her, she could feel his cold eyes on her soft pale flesh and it made her skin crawl.

She blushed deeper and shyly removed her small clothes to stand naked, doing her best to keep her dignity. How could someone enjoy being so cruel?

"You are my guest, and a princess no less. What kind of princess stinks like you?" He asked as he continued to look over at her. "Maybe I should prepare a bath for you?"

Shireen kept looking at her grubby feet, only briefly daring to look at his cruel face. He had cold soulless eyes and a wicked smile.

"You reek. A princess should not reek. I'm beginning to wonder if you really are a princess?" He continued, sniffing at her through the bars and mocking her cruelly. "I have an idea. From now on that is your name. Reek" He smirked wickedly. He paused for a few moments as he looked over her slender body. "Now, what is your name?" He asked her.

Shireen knew that he already knew who she really was. That was why she had been taken captive. To taunt her father and force his hand. Surely he must attack Winterfell and attempt to rescue her. But that's what the Bolton's wanted. From behind Winterfell's high walls they had the advantage, even she knew that.

"Princess Shireen Baratheon." She replied, somehow finding the courage to defy him.

He glared at her through the gloom and then opened her cell with an iron key that hung nearby on the wall. As he stepped into her cell she backed away before he struck her across the face. The soft flesh on her cheek stung from the viscious blow, reddening as it stung.

"I'll ask you again." He said as he squeezed her neck, almost choking her. "What is your name?"

"Sh...Shireen Baratheon." She replied defiantly, gasping to catch her breath. She was a princess, she was her father's daughter.

"Wrong!" He yelled at her, striking her hard across the cheek again, knocking her to the cold stone floor and almost knocking her unconscious. "This is the last time I will ask. Now, what...is...your...name?"

"R...Reek, it's Reek" She replied, fighting back the tears as the last of her courage left her. "My name is Reek."

"Good." He said as he left her cell, taking her clothes with him before locking her cell door behind him. "Don't disappoint me like my last Reek, I had to flay him living and send him back to his father." He laughed coldly. "You wouldn't want that to happen to you, would you?" He continued before leaving and slamming the heavy oak door behind him, locking it.

Shireen sat naked in the corner of her cell, hugging her knees and shaking her head, crying.


	24. Back To Braavos

**~:Back to Braavos:~**

The bedchamber was almost bare except for the bed, a wooden cupboard and an old wooden chair beside it. With the wooden shutters closed it was dimly lit and cool, much cooler than outside. The elderly maester lay on his back and looked over towards her, squinting at her with his faded violet eyes, though she knew that he was now totally blind and could not see her. He still wore his faded black robes and his maesters chain around his wrinkled neck He looked every one of his one hundred and more years.

It had been nearly a week since the Sons of the Harpy were defeated and her preparations to sail back to Braavos were almost complete. Captain Forel and Darion had hired some new crew members and they had also made _Seabitch_ more seaworthy and restocked their supplies for the long journey ahead. All that was left was for Arya to say her goodbyes.

"Arya, I know it's you." Maester Aemon said softly, still peering across the room at her with his faded violet eyes. "Each morning, since I have fallen ill you have come to visit me at this time." He chuckled softly before coughing.

Arya couldn't help but smile and sat beside him on the wooden chair, taking his pale wrinkled hand into her own. "How are you feeling today?" She asked, though she knew deep down that he would probably never leave this bed again. She had seen many people die in her short life so she wasn't afraid, he seemed calm, at peace even.

"Age has finally caught up with me young Arya, soon I will rest." He replied, gently gripping her hand with what little strength was left in his frail old body. His veiny hands were pale and withered. "But do not be sad. I have led a full and eventful life." He continued, trying to comfort her, gently patting her hand with his free hand. "Death is something that comes for us all sooner or later."

Arya smiled and nodded, she found it strange that she had come to comfort him and to say goodbye and yet he was the one who was comforting her. "I wanted to come and say goodbye before I left, I leave for Braavos today. Mathis wishes me to return to the House of Black and White for further training and instruction, there is nothing more I can do here." She added, looking down at the elderly maester.

"Ah, we must go wherever duty takes us." He nodded slowly, pausing for a few moments as he collected his thoughts. He looked so weak and frail and Arya knew that he only had a few days left at most. "You have done well here Arya. Daenerys will take back the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms will have a chance against the White Walkers. I just hope there is still time."

Duty was a word that Arya knew all too well growing up in Winterfell as a young lady, but it was also a word that she had grown to hate. Duty had taken her father to King's Landing to be Hand of the King. Duty had meant her brother Robb marching south and declaring war on the Lannister's. "I hope so too." She said quietly to herself as she stood and bid the elderly maester farewell for the final time. She hoped that there was still time to stop the White Walkers too or everything that she had done would have been for nothing.

After saying her farewells to Tyrion, and the others she met up with Ser Jorah who was patiently waiting for her at the docks. Jaqen had already left to track and find Euron Greyjoy who had fled Meereen shortly after the destruction of the Sons of the Harpy.

Arya knew that she had done all that she could in Meereen and it was now time for her to return to Mathis and tell him everything that had happened. It had been several moons since she had left the House of Black and White and Braavos behind and she was looking forward to returning home. But it wasn't her _real_ home. She was a Stark, Winterfell was her _true_ home.

As she walked up a creaking wooden plank to board _Salt Bitch _she looked over and saw that Captain Forel and Darion were giving out instructions to three new crew members. One of the men looked of similar size and age to Darion, though maybe not quite as large. The other two were clearly brothers by the look of them, both around thirty years of age.

The elder of the two brothers had a nasty looking scar down his left cheek and was perhaps an inch taller than his brother. They shared the same wavey brown hair and brown eyes, the same nose and ears even. They looked like they were from Braavos or Pentos from their appearance, definitely not from Westeros.

One night Arya watched them play Chevasse and being curious she couldn't help but ask them questions. They told her that they lived and grew up as orphans in Pentos and then had moved from one free city to another working as deckhands wherever coin was to be made. Mikel, the elder of the two told her that they had joined a mercenary group briefly until he was seriously injured.

When they assked about her she simply told them that her name was Arya and that she originally came from Westeros. She didn't want to lie to them so was very vague with her answers. She trusted Captain Forel and Darion's judgement, but Arya Stark was still a dangerous name to have and she wanted to be absolutely sure that she could trust them before revealing her true identity to them.

"Interesting pet you have?" Mikel said as he moved one of the wooden pieces across the black and white chequered board. "Never seen a wolf grow so large or be so tame."

"I've had her since she was a pup, I had no idea she would grow as big as she has." Arya replied as she watched Stevan move one of his pieces, removing one of Mikel's at the same time. "Don't worry, she won't harm you unless I tell her." She smiled and winked playfully.

The brothers both smiled nervously before laughing as they realized that she was teasing them.

Stevan, the younger brother eventually won the game of Chevasse and offered to teach Arya how to play, but it was getting late so she politely declined and turned in for the night. "Maybe on the morrow." She said sleepily as she headed for the door to return to her cabin for the night.

The other new crew member seemed really nice too, though he had a thick accent which made it hard for Arya to understand what he was trying to say to her. Like Darion, he had jet black skin so she knew that he was probably from Sothoryos. He did most of the heavy work along with Darion. He was a quiet, softly spoken man who preferred to be left alone to do his chores. He reminded her a little of Hodor in some ways, though he could speak more than one word! His name was really long and quite difficult to say so Arya called him Garo for short. Luckily he didn't seem to mind.

Due to the weather being against them it took several weeks to sail out of Slavers Bay, through the Gulf of Grief and around Valyria, but Arya was never bored. In the morning she helped out on deck and helped to prepare meals for the crew. Her cooking skills were limited, but she still knew how to make a hearty stew of chicken, carrots, potatoes and peas. Luckily Captain Forel had stocked up on hard bread and cheese too and failing that they had plenty of sausages so Arya made them fluffed potatoes and sausage. Failing that she was an expert at making lumpy porridge. None of the crew ever complained though, they knew that she was trying her best and never went hungry.

After lunch Arya practiced her Water Dancing until her arms and legs ached before climbing up to the crow's nest to keep watch. She felt relaxed up there, taking in the view of the seemingly endless sea. It was peaceful and gave her time to think on everything that had happened and what lay ahead. Each day that they sailed west the wind grew cooler and Arya soon had to wear a thick cape to keep warm at night.

When they had eaten in the evening she watched or learnt to play Chevasse with Stevan and Mikel, though she wasn't very good at it and always lost. She didn't mind though as it was still fun to play and it also helped her to bond with the two brothers. After that she would head down into the ships cargo hold to spend a little time with her loyal direwolf Nymeria who was always pleased to see her.

After several difficult weeks at sea Captain Forel decided to stop off at Lys to resupply and carry out a few minor repairs to the ship. Arya decided to take the opportunity to stretch her legs and take a look around and explore a new place. She had read a little about Lys and the Quarrelsome Daughters from her books in the House of Black and White. Over the years Lys had fought numerous wars with Tyrosh and Myr over the Disputed Lands, though things seemed peaceful at the moment.

She knew that Lys was a slave city, famous for it's Pleasure Houses. When she was a little girl she thought that Pleasure Houses were just special inns for girls, but now she knew the truth of it. Arya was thankful that Tyrion had stayed in Meereen to advise Daenerys, she had heard that he enjoyed the company of whores. She could only imagine what he would get up to had he travelled with them.

She also knew from her lessons with Master Garavel that two of the deadliest poisons originated from Lys, The Strangler and Tears of Lys. These rare and expensive poisons were so difficult to create that not even Master Garavel could make them.

High stone walls surrounded the mercantile city, protected by sellswords and mercenaries. Temples, shrines, fruit trees, palms and Pleasure Houses lined the streets and the waterfront. "They say that sunsets here are the most beautiful in the world." Ser Jorah said as he walked alongside her. He had claimed that he wished to see Lys for himself. Arya knew the truth though, that really he wanted to watch over her and keep her safe. She didn't mind though and felt safer for his company.

"Lys, a city where slaves outnumber their masters three to one. Some say they produce the finest bed slaves in the known world, breeding the most beautiful slaves with each other." He told her as they walked along the waterfront, past a small shrine to a god Arya did not know. It stood between some of the fruit trees and palms which seemed to grow all around the city.

A gentle but refreshing breeze cooled her face in the warmth of the sun. It felt nice to be back on dry land again. The _Salt bitch_ wasn't the finest of vessels, Arya missed her little cabin on _Sweet Lily_. Compared to the _Salt Bitch_, _Sweet Lily _was a palace.

"Wealth is what matters most here, not birth." Ser Jorah said as she listened, walking past the third or fourth pleasure house in as many minutes. "Lys is ruled by a conclave of Magisters, the wealthiest and noblest men in the city." He continued as they walked up to the iron gates of a small temple to another god she did not recognise.

In the distance Arya could see a large temple with a red dome, the largest temple she had seen so far in Lys. A large sconce burned brightly with a fierce flame and priests in red robes walked the courtyard in front of it. She knew it was a temple of the Red God R'hllor. "A city of many faiths." She replied as she continued to look over toward the red temple, remembering back to what Mathis had told her back in the House of Black and White. _'R'hllor, The Red God, The God Of Death, The Seven, The Lord Of Light, The Old Gods and the new. Many faces of the same god.'_

After Arya had insisted on watching the sunset Captain Forel was ready to set sail. _Salt Bitch_ had been repaired and restocked and everybody felt better for a short rest on land. Arya really did think that the sunset in Lys was beautiful, though it looked more beautiful from her chamber window in Winterfell. That to her was the most beautiful sunset in the world.

Leaving Lys behind and sailing north to Braavos the weather took a turn for the better for several days. It also grew a lot colder, especially at night. Arya leaned against the side of the ship looking into the distance, wandering what the future held for her. The Titan of Braavos loomed up ahead. She had heard the stories about it, but it held no fear for her. Arya couldn't wait to get back to the House of Black and White and take a warm bath and sleep in a comfy bed again. She was also looking forward to seeing Syrio and Mathis again, old Master Garavel too.

She could see ships of all sizes in the Purple Harbor and the Iron Bank looking imposing in the distance. She had walked through the grand square in front of the bank many times, but had never ventured inside the huge wooden doors. She wondered what it was like inside. Did they really have as much gold as everyone said they had?

They arrived in the Purple Harbor just after the sun had set below the horizon and the first stars had started to appear in the night sky. She said her goodbyes to Captain Forel, Darion and the rest of the crew, as well as Ser Jorah who had stayed behind before leaving and heading into Braavos with Nymeria at her side. Among the many fine ships in the Purple harbor _Salt Bitch _looked even more reagged than ever, but Arya didn't hate it so much now. It had got them back to Braavos in one piece and for that she was thankful.

The harbor was fairly quiet and the streets were almost deserted. The inns and taverns she walked past were packed and thriving from merchants and common folk after a busy day of trading. She could hear singing and gossip as she walked past and the smell of ale and wine filled the night air.

It was cold and Arya could see her breath steaming from her reddening nose as she exhaled. There was a slight breeze and it bit sharply at her face. It was the coldest she had ever felt in Braavos, winter was truly here. She couldn't help but wonder how cold it was back in Westeros, back in Winterfell and at the Eyrie. She hoped that her sister was warm, Sansa had always hated the cold. Old Nan had told her that the snow had fell a hundred feet deep one winter and that common folk froze in their own homes and lords in their castles. Arya didn't know if this was true or not, more likely it was just another of Old nan's tales.

After pulling her hood up and wrapping her thick grey cape around herself and her hood up to keep warm, she made her way back to the House of Black and White. Nymeria trailed close behind her. Crossing several wooden bridges that spanned the many canals and up the long winding set of cobbled steps which always made Arya's legs ache by the time she reached the top.

Arya had missed her little chamber. Everything was just how she had left it. Her bed was still made, her wooden shutters were still closed, her silver looking glass still hung on the wall. Her thoughts drifted as she looked at her reflection, wondering if she would ever see her chamber in Winterfell again and what it was like now.

Feeling tired after her journey, Arya decided to take a quick bath to get cleaned up and then get some much needed sleep. She would meet with Mathis on the morrow when she would be well rested.

_Arya felt so angry at her sister as she marched over to where the sheep and goats were kept. _

_'It's not my fault I'm not very good at needlework, I can't help it if my stitches are always crooked' She thought to herself as her wolf blood started to boil. And why did Sansa always insist that she should act more ladylike, Arya hated being a lady sometimes. _

_Why couldn't Sansa understand that Arya didn't want to be a lady? 'Being a lady is boring, It's so unfair. But, I'll teach her' She thought as knelt down to scoop up a handful of sheep shit and stuffed it into her pockets. The smell was awful but Arya didn't mind a little dirt. _

_Her mother had almost given up on trying to keep Arya clean and looking presentable at times, much to her father's amusement. She made her way back to the castle as lots of people gave her funny looks or backed away because of the foul smell. Arya didn't care though, she just ignored them, she was too focused on getting revenge on her sister._

_**"Arya Stark, where are you young lady?" **__She could hear her mother shouting from across the castle yard. Septa Mordane must have told her what had happened during her class that morning she figured, but Arya wasn't ready to face her mother just yet._

_She quickly ran into the castle and up to Sansa's bedchamber. She knew that Sansa would still be in class and that her mother wouldn't think to look for her in there, so she slipped inside and closed the door behind her. Compared to her own bedchamber, Sansa's chamber looked immaculate. Her things were neat and tidy and everything had it's place. Unlike Arya's chamber which looked as though an angry bull had been set loose in it._

_She walked over to Sansa's bed and pulled back the furs and sheets to get at her matress. She carefully cut a small hole in it and started to stuff the sheep shit inside. The bedchamber was already starting to stink and even Arya felt a little queasy from it. She then pulled out the needle and thread that she had taken from class and started to sew up the little hole that she had cut into the matress. Her stitches were as crooked as ever but Arya didn't care._

_'That'll teach you.' She thought to herself, satisfied with her work. She made her sister's bed look neat and tidy so that she wouldn't suspect anything before walking over to the door. When she knew it was clear she slipped out and ran down the hallway to her own bedchamber. Septa Mordane was inside waiting for her, looking none too pleased and worse...her mother was waiting too._

The next morning Arya woke early as the orange glow of sunlight crept through the wooden shutters that covered her window. Nymeria was still asleep at the side of her bed but pricked up an ear as Arya sat up, pulling her thick grey blanket around her to keep warm. Her slender, scarred stomach rumbled a little. Nymeria yawned and sat up looking at Arya with her yellow eyes. "You're hungry too aren't you?" She asked, watching as Nymeria tilted her head to the side a little.

"I thought so." Arya couldn't help but smile and then stretched before hopping out of bed. The hard stone floor of her chamber felt so cold against her flesh and she soon sat back on her bed to pull on some thick wool socks and then a simple thick wool dress from her wooden cupboard.

After making her bed and washing her face in her wash basin she quickly ran a brush through her hair and tied it back so that it wouldn't be in her face before going to the kitchen to make some food to break her fast. Hot porridge with honey and some lemon tea to wash it down soon helped to warm her up. Nymeria happily ate a ham and three chickens that Arya found hanging up in the larder.

Arya tidied up after herself and then made her way up to see Mathis in his chambers, Nymeria followed quietly behind her. She wondered what he was going to say to her. _'Why does he want me back in Braavos? Why did he send Jaqen to finish what I had started in Meereen? Did I do something wrong? Did I take too long?' _Were some of the questions that went through her mind as she approached the door to his chambers.

Arya could not say, she had no answers and it was starting to trouble her. Despite her worries she was looking forward to seeing Mathis again. He had always treated her well since she had arrived in Braavos and she only hoped that she hadn't disappointed him in Meereen.

As usual Mathis was sat at his desk reading what looked like a very old book when she entered his chamber. He seemed to have aged since she last saw him, hints of grey had appeared in his hair and in his beard. As she walked over he marked his page and closed it, placing the book down on his desk before standing to greet her. "Arya, you have returned." He smiled at her, he seemed pleased to see her.

"Yes." She nodded and smiled back, pleased to see him too. "Things were more complicated in Meereen than I had hoped..." She started to explain before Mathis held up his hand to stop her.

"It's alright Arya, I'm sure that you have done well. Tell me everything." He sat at his desk again and signaled for her to sit too.

Arya nodded and sat before telling him everything that had happened in Meereen. She told him of her journey to Oros and back. She told him how she had helped to eliminate the threrat of the Sons of the Harpy with Jaqen and the Unsullied. She told him how Euron Greyjoy had fled Meereen soon sfter and that Jaqen was planning to track him down and kill him.

"Very good Arya. I will compensate Captain Forel for the loss of his ship, he has been a good and loyal friend for many years." Mathis said after he finished listening to her. "Now it is time for you to complete your training, to master your Water Dance and become the Faceless Lady you were meant to be." Mathis smiled at her again, placing a hand on her slender shoulder as he walked past her, heading toward the door. "Walk with me young Arya and I will explain."

Arya turned and walked alongside him down to the basement door. He used both of their iron coins to open the locked door before leading her down the stone steps to the basement far below.

Arya had only been down to the basement once before and it was just as dark and eerie as she remembered, though the Heart Tree seemed to be withering and dying. It's leaves were mostly brown instead of blood red and some even lay at the foot of the tree. It felt a lot colder than before.

"The Heart Tree's power is dying and so am I. " Mathis said as he touched the white trunk of the Heart Tree, some of the white bark flaked off to his touch. "Time is short." He continued in a firmer tone as he glanced over to her. "You are to train with Master Syrio every morning, every afternoon and every evening of every day. You must become stronger and faster and master the skills that he will teach you to become a true Water Dancer."

Arya nodded silently. She couldn't say why but she suddenly felt a little afraid._ 'Fear cuts deeper than swords' _She reminded herself as she stroked Nymeria's head softly.

"Soon I will send you on your final mission and you must be ready." He started to walk back up the stone steps, his footsteps echoed against the cold stone walls, his shadow long and dark behind him.

"I will be ready." She replied feeling determined as she followed him, wondering what her final mission could be.

Syrio trained her harder than ever, pushing Arya to her limits. Every morning he made her run the streets of Braavos to build up her strength and her stamina. _'As strong as a bear'_

When she returned to the House of Black and White he made her chase chickens in the training yard to increase her agility. _'As quick as a snake' _He would tell her as she chased after them. _'Slippery as an eel' _

Then he would send her back out into the streets of Braavos to catch a stray cat and bring it to him before releasing it again. He didn't want cats which had owners because they were often slow and fat, too easy to catch. They had to be stray cats, mean and quick and fierce. And when she returned with a stray cat that she had caught before he sent her out again to catch another.

At first she caught the older, slower stray cats. They were easy to catch though their scratches hurt and itched just as much. Arya was thankful that she could make some balm to heal the impressive collection of scratches on her hands. Syrio however wasn't impressed. "A girl must catch faster, meaner cats if she is to become a _true_ Water Dancer."

The next day she decided to prove to Syrio that she could catch a faster, meaner cat than before. She soon spotted a large ginger cat which hissed as she first approached. "It's ok, I won't hurt you." She said softly to it as she crept towards it lightly on the balls of her feet. She knew that it would run and wanted to get as close as possible before it did.

Off it ran _as swift as a deer_ down the cobbled steps from the House of Black and White and across a wooden bridge of one of the many canals that ran through Braavos. Past the Sept Beyond the Sea and deeper into the city. Past the Temple of the Moonsingers it led her and all the way to the Purple Harbor before she finally managed to corner and catch it, much to the amusement of some onlookers.

It scratched visciously at her top and hissed nastily at her before finally settling into her arms as she held it against her chest, stroking along it's back. The ginger cat closed it's eyes and purred softly. "Poor thing, I bet you've never had an owner to look after you have you? That's why you're so mean." She said as she started to make her way back to the House of Black and White.

She got some strange looks from people as she walked carrying the large ginger cat that she had cheekily named Sansa. Arya's hair was a mess, her face was grubby, her top was torn, her hands were scratched and she probably looked like a street urchin, but Arya didn't care.

In the afternoon Arya and Syrio practised swordplay with weighted wooden training swords until her slenders arms ached so much that she could barely move them. She also collected a few bruises for her efforts though she never complained, it just made her more determined. '_As fierce as a wolverine'_

The evening was a mixture of balancing lessons and more swordplay, but this time with real swords that had blunted edges instead of the weighted wooden ones they had used in the afternoon.

Some days Syrio would make her climb the tree at the back of the training yard and balance on one foot on the bottom branch. Other days he made her balance at the top of one of the staircases inside the House of Black and White. "Remember girl, every hurt is a lesson and every lesson makes you stronger." He would tell her each time she fell and collected more bruises.

Every night she would go to bed exhausted and sometimes feeling a little battered and bruised, but she soon fell asleep. Unlike her training before, she had no free days where she was allowed to do as she wished. Training, practice, training followed by more practice. Syrio was relentless, more so than Septa Mordane ever was with her needlework lessons!

Occasionally Syrio decided to give her some less physical training. One afternoon he took her out of Braavos to a nearby stream to catch fish with her bare hands. The lesson here was patience and to test her reflexes. For hours they stood barefoot in the stream. Syrio caught seven fish where Arya failed to catch any. The next time she did a little better and caught a Flat Fish which she ate for supper. Syrio wasn't too impressed though as Flat Fish were slow swimmers, but Arya felt happy with her efforts and it tasted good too.

Another time Arya stood with Needle while Syrio threw fruit and vegetables at her. All she had to do was cut them before they hit her. Syrio started slowly so it was easy and then he started to speed up, throwing faster and faster so it was hard to keep up. Arya had never hated apples so much when one hit her on the nose. She had two black eyes for over a week.

After a few moons she could feel herself becoming faster and stronger. She could practice her swordplay and her arms no longer ached. Her legs no ached as she ran the streets of Braavos and the stray cats and chickens became easier to catch. She never fell from her balancing lessons and catching fish became easier. Not once did she complain that her knees were scraped or that her hands were scratched from catching stray cats or blistered from climbing the tree in the training yard. And she made sure that she never got hit in the face from fruit again, for that she was truly thankful.

Four moons later Mathis came to watch her train with Syrio in the training yard. He let her finish before approaching. "Master Syrio tells me that you are doing well, really well." He said to her as he sat on a nearby wooden bench, leaving room for her to sit next to him.

Arya sat next to him and watched as Syrio left. "Thank you." She replied as she wiped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve, trying to catch her breath.

"We must talk, things are developing quickly now. Winter has come and the long night is upon us. The Night's King and his White Walkers have attacked the wildling village of Hardhome. Your cousin Jon was lucky to escape with his life."

It still felt strange to hear Jon being called her cousin. She knew deep down inside that it was true, but to her Jon was still her big brother and she would always be his little sister. She missed him so much. Of all her siblings he was the one she had always felt closest too. Unlike Sansa, Arya had never cared that Jon was a bastard.

"We now know that valyrian steel can kill a White Walker. The best warriors in Westeros must be armed with valyrian steel when it becomes time to face the White Walkers. Kill the White Walkers and it will break the power they hold over their army of undead."

Arya nodded, taking in what he was telling her.

"But first we must aid Daenerys." Mathis continued.

"How can I do that?" Arya asked a little confused. She thought that she was helping Daenerys before being called back to Braavos to complete her training.

"Come with me Arya and I will tell you more." Mathis said as he used the iron coins to open the lock, telling her his plan as he lead her down into the basement once again. The Heart Tree looked even more withered than before. It's leaves were now all brown and many lay dead and rotting on the ground.

Mathis took her over to the grey pool where she had first learned to change her face. The rough black stone cup rested on the edge and the little worn black rug was still beside it. "You will need a new face to travel freely through Westeros, Jayne Snow is known throughout the Riverlands." He leaned down to whisper a name in her ear.

Arya smiled when she heard who her new target was. The last time that she had done this Jaqen had told her that Littlefinger was her target and she had doubts. Littlefinger hadn't done anything to her or her family as far as she knew. Why did he have to die? She had no such doubts over her new target.

Arya knelt on the worn black rug before saying the name she had been given. She then dipped the black stone cup into the grey water and drank from it. "Valar Morghulis." She said confidently, looking down at her reflection in the grey water as her appearance slowly changed. Her hair stayed long and brown, but her face thinned and her eyes were now dark brown instead of grey.

"My name is Catelyn Rivers." She said to Mathis, placing the rough stone cup down by the grey pool before standing.

"Now go. Take whatever you may need. This is my last instruction for you Arya of House Stark, for you will never return here and we shall never see each other again."

"But why?" She asked, she didn't want to leave Braavos forever. It was her home, not her true home like Winterfell, but it was still her home. She couldn't understand why they would never see each other again?

"When the Night's King and his White Walkers are defeated all magic will fade from this world, including the magic that has kept me and my brother alive for so long. The dragons will fall from the sky, The Wall will crumble and the Children will be gone forever. Giant folk will no longer walk the earth and winters wolves will no longer prowl it's forests." He placed a hand on her slender shoulder, giving it a gentle but reassuring squeeze.

Arya understood what that meant, but she wasn't afraid. "I understand." She replied quietly.


	25. Return To Westeros

**~:Return To Westeros:~**

Arya eagerly set about packing her things for the journey ahead, but it wasn't as easy as she thought it was going to be. She knew that she would never return to the House of Black and White so at first she packed as many things as she could until there was no room left. Eventually she realized that she would have to leave some things behind as she would have to travel a lot once she had returned to Westeros. Carrying too much would only slow her down, wasting time that she didn't have.

A smile appeared on Arya's face as she remembered Septa Mordane's reaction to how she had packed her things back in Winterfell for the journey to King's Landing, where she had just thrown her things into her wooden trunk. "What's the point in folding them nicely, there only going to get messed up anyway!" She had told her old Septa who made her repack everything much to Arya's annoyance.

Now that winter had finally come Arya also knew that she had to dress correctly if she was to stay warm and not freeze to death. After making her way to one of the locked rooms of the House of Black and White and using her iron coin to unlock the black and white door she picked out the thickest jerkin and pants that she could find. They looked a little big for her but she knew wolf pelt when she saw it and knew how warm it would be. They were dull grey in color with long sleeves and the jerkin had a fur lined hood. They were thicker and felt heavier than anything she had ever worn before, but Arya didn't mind so long as they would keep her warm.

She also picked out some thick grey wool socks and some soft brown leather boots which reached almost to her knees. The boots were lined with fur and should serve to keep her feet and lower legs dry and warm for which Arya was glad because her feet were always the first thing to get cold.

Arya continued to search through the clothes until she eventually found a thick hooded fur cape which was supposed to have been black but had faded to a dark grey with age. It fell to her ankles and felt really warm as she wrapped it around her small frame. With a little more searching she also found some soft brown leather gloves which were also lined with fur.

After returning to her chamber she changed into her new clothes and looked at her reflection in her silvered looking glass. Arya thought that she must look like a Wildling, though she had never seen one for real. She had read about Wildlings, heard stories about them from Old Nan and seen pictures of them in books back at Winterfell. Arya thought that she looked quite similar to them with her tangled hair and being wrapped up in thick mismatched furs of grey, brown and faded black. She only hoped that nobody mistook her for a Wildling back in Westeros and tried to attack her, though she felt confident in her abilities to fend them off after her training with Syrio.

Arya closed her eyes picturing Jayne Snow's in her mind for a few moments. She saw Jayne's blonde hair and blue eyes, her fuller face and her dimpled chin. After slowly pulling her left hand down over her face Arya opened her eyes to see Jayne Snow looking back at her in the reflection. Sansa would know this face, but so would the Frey's.

Closing her eyes again Arya pictured Catelyn Rivers thin face, boney cheeks, long brown hair and brown eyes. After pulling her left hand slowly down over her face she opened her eyes again to see Catelyn looking back at her in the reflection. Arya studied her new face for a few moments trying to remember every detail like Jaqen had instructed her to do with Jayne Snow's face when she had first learnt to change her face many moons ago.

Satisfied with her new clothes Arya changed back into her usual clothes before changing her face back to her own with grey Stark eyes and tangled brown hair. She then went to the treasury, using her iron coin to open the locked black and white door to get some Westerosi coins for the journey ahead. She had no idea how much she would need so she just took a handful each of Golden Dragons, Silver Stags and Copper Stars, filling her brown leather purse so much that the strings barely closed it.

Arya then went to say goodbye to Master Garavel. As usual the old potion master was sat in his chamber reading and pondering over a thick tome, it's pages yellowed with age. "A Study of Westerosi Cave Fungus by Maester Payne." He said as he closed the book to look at her. "Fascinating subject, though a little long winded for my taste." He continued as he stood.

"I just came to say goodbye and...to thank you for everything." Arya said as her voice broke a little, chewing her lower lip as she suddenly felt a big lump in her throat. She would miss Master Garavel even though she didn't feel as close to him as Syrio or Jaqen. He had taught her so much since she had first arrived at the House of Black and White and had always been patient with her and helped her with her studies and healed the wounds she had collected from training. She almost thought of him like a grand sire because of his age. She had never known any of her true grand sires and thought this must be what one was like.

"I knew this time would come." He said as he walked over to hold her hands with his own, smiling as he placed a small white box into her hand. "A gift."

Arya smiled back at him before looking down to inspect the little white box. It was made from the wood of a weirwood tree and looked quite old. Spinning it around she could see that it had a beautiful black pattern that flowed seemlessly all around it. Opening the lid she saw that it was lined with tortoise shell and inside it had a few dried red leaves which were small with jagged edges. Arya didn't recognize them and sniffed at them, the strong scent made the insides of her nose tingle slightly. "What are they?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Leaves from the Fire Pepper plant. A rare plant found in the deep jungles of Sothoryos. When used to make tea these leaves will keep you warm even on the coldest of nights. But do not eat them no matter how hungry you get. They burn so hot it is said they can burn a hole in even the thickest of mammoth stomachs."

"Thank you." She closed the lid of the little white box and slipped it into her pocket, smiling at him. She knew that they would be useful for what lay ahead.

Arya searched everywhere for Syrio, desperately trying to find him. She searched the House of Black and White from top to bottom but her dancing master was nowhere to be found. _'I can't leave without saying goodbye, I just can't_' She thought to herself as she searched for him in the kitchen for a second time. "Where are you?" She said out loud, feeling a little frustrated.

After searching each chamber for a third time Arya reluctantly gave up. She picked up the things that she had packed from her chamber, closing the door behind her and left the House of Black and White for the final time, not knowing if she would ever see Syrio again. Looking over her slender shoulder at the House of Black and White she felt a tear drip down her left cheek before heading down the cobbled stone steps for the last time and into Braavos.

The walk to the Purple Harbor didn't take long, though Arya got lots of strange and sometimes frightened looks from most people as they saw Nymeria following close behind her. Far larger than a normal wolf, Nymeria almost stood as tall as Arya and she did look quite intimidating to those that didn't know her. Nymeria didn't seem to bother that she was getting so much attention though and Arya didn't really care what the people thought, she knew that she would never return to Braavos.

They walked the length of the Purple Harbor and back but there was no sign of the _Salt Bitch_ anywhere. There were tall ships, long ships and fine cargo ships but no sign of the ragged, weather worn _Salt Bitch _anywhere. Maybe Captain Forel was away, trading at another port or maybe they had been told to move to the Ragman's Harbor which was used by the poorer merchants and their smaller ships. That would be more fitting for a battered old ship like the _Salt Bitch._

Arya was about to give up and leave to head over to the Ragman's Harbor when she heard Syrio's voice call out to her.

"Arya child where are you going?"

Arya quickly spun around and smiled up at her dancing master. "Syrio, what are you doing here? I couldn't find you anywhere, I was looking everywhere for you." She frowned a little before continuing. "I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"Just so, but a girl need not feel troubled. I, Syrio Forel will be coming with you to Westeros. A girl has not yet completed her training!" He said as he placed a gloved hand on her slender shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze. "If a girl is to become a true Water Dancer she needs more training, yes?"

Arya smiled and gave him a little hug. She was glad that Syrio was to come with her and continue with her training. She had learnt so much but she knew that she still had a lot to learn. She also knew that her mission would be much easier with Syrio at her side. As far as she was concerned he was the greatest swordsman in the world! "I'm glad you're coming with me." She said, smiling up at him.

"Come, perhaps a girl will show me Winterfell some day?" He replied as he released the hug and started walking, taking her to the _Salt Bitch _which was almost unrecognisable from when Arya had last seen it. It had new white sails. The weather worn wooden deck had been replaced by fresh, strong wood, the broken glass in the captains cabin replaced by new. There were new ropes, new brass lanterns, even a new anchor. It had been cleaned from top to bottom and scrubbed and painted all over. It almost looked like a new ship.

"Welcome aboard _Sweet Amba" _Captain Forel boomed as he saw Arya looking around. She remembered that it was the name Captain Forel had chosen for his ship. "A fine name for a fine vessel yes?" He said proudly in the booming voice of his.

Arya smiled and nodded in agreement as she looked up at him. "It is captain." She replied, glad to see her old friend happy and smiling again.

"We will sail as soon as you are ready. Is there anything you wish to do before we leave?" He asked.

Arya looked back into Braavos to see the Iron Bank and the Sealord's Palace before looking up at him and shaking her head. "I'm ready to leave, there's nothing here for me now."She replied. Her focus now was to look forward, not back. Her future lay in Westeros.

"Just so." He replied before heading over to talk with Darion and make preparations for the journey ahead.

Syrio woke her before the sun had rose the next morning for more training. Her breath steamed from her nose in the cold morning air. First he had her running around the ship until she was nice and warm. Then she started from the bow and ran to the main mast, climbed up to the crows nest and back down again before running to the stern of the ship where he waited for her with two wooden training swords. After a few minutes of swordplay he made her run to the main mast and climb up to the crows nest again and then back down to run to the bow of the ship for more swordplay. Three times they repeated this.

Next she shadowed Syrio and copyied his movements, watching, learning and watching some more as he did his water dance. She studied and remembered every step, every stroke, running through them in her mind as she practised alongside him. Knowing what lay ahead she felt more determined than ever. She would not fail, she could not fail.

"A girl is still too slow, she must become as quick as a snake." Syrio said as he watched her chasing a chicken around the deck. It was so fast and could change direction much faster than she could, but she didn't give up. _'As quick as a snake, as swift as a deer' _She thought to herself over and over until she eventually cornered the chicken, grabbing it and holding above her head.

After a brief rest and drink of water they sparred with blunted steel swords on the open deck. Syrio swung left and then swung right but Arya saw it coming and easily ducked out of the way._ 'As light as a feather' _She thought to herself, standing on the balls of her feet, readying herself for the next attack. Left and right and left again.

"Remember girl, the true seeing is in the eyes!" Syrio told her before feigning right and swinging left, left, right and then left again.

Arya dodged them all before returning with a left of her own and easily dodging a right and ducking under another left.

"Ah, just so." Syrio said, clearly impressed by her progress before he swung at her again, right, left, right.

Speed, speed, speed and more speed. Left and right, right and left, faster and faster their blunted training swords clashed. Soon the ringing of steel sung as one continuous song across the deck instead of single clashes as their blades became a blur.

In the evening she was allowed to rest so Arya decided to spend some time with Mikel and Stevan, hoping to get to know them better. Most evenings she watched them play Chevasse and learnt from them. Sometimes they would let her play too, though she still lost each game as they were far more experienced players than her. Darion and Garo also watched them play, speaking in a tongue she did not recognise, though she knew that it was probably a tongue they spoke in Sothoryos.

Up in the crow's nest Arya look upon Westeros for the first time in many moons. She was keeping watch with Ser Jorah who was returning to Westeros for the first time since his exile. Although it wasn't Arya's first return to Westeros, the last time she was only there to do a mission. This time she was returning for good. This time she meant to return home.

"It feels strange to be back. I always knew that I would return some day, but never thought it would be side by side with a Stark." He told her deep in thought.

As they looked on they could see that Westeros was white with a thick blanket of snow. The shallow water was frozen over with a thick sheet of ice, forcing them to anchor south of Maidenpool and stopping any further progress. Captain Forel wasn't willing to risk his new ship and crew but Arya didn't complain, she knew that he was right. He had done so much for her already and she couldn't ask more of him.

Snow was falling steadily from the grey sky and the wind was bitterly cold. Arya had never felt cold like it before. She didn't dare think of how cold it would be high in the Eyrie.

Once they had safely anchored Arya collected her things from her cabin before going to say goodbye to Garo, Mikel and Stevan. She fought back the tears as she said goodbye to Captain Forel before Darion rowed her, Syrio, Nymeria and Ser Jorah to shore in the small boat.

"I guess this is goodbye." He said as lifted Arya out of the small boat and placed her down on the frozen bank of the river so that she didn't have to get her feet wet. He had lifted her with such ease it made her feel even smaller than she was.

Arya had a huge lump in her throat as she nodded back to him, trying her best to fight back the tears that had started to well up in her grey Stark eyes. "I guess so." She replied softly, finding it hard to speak. She had grown to love Darion almost like a big brother and would miss him dearly.

"My little Arya, I shall miss you." He smiled down at her, flashing his square white teeth.

If anybody else had called her little Arya would have been annoyed, but not Darion. She smiled up at him and hugged him tight. "I'll miss you too Darion. Take care of yourself and Captain Forel for me won't you?" She fought hard to hold back the tears as one trickled down her left cheek, then her right. After everything that had happened since leaving Winterfell Arya had truly learnt what a true friend was. She had also grown to hate goodbyes.

Darion hugged her back for a few moments before gently wiping away her tears and returning to the small boat. "I will." He replied as he pushed the small boat off the frozen bank with the wooden oars to start rowing back to _Sweet Amba_, smiling brightly at her. "And you take care of yourself little wolf. Maybe we shall see each other again some day?"

Arya smiled hoping that they would meet again as she turned to watch Nymeria run off into the woods. She wasn't concerned though as she knew that Nymeria needed to feed and stretch her legs after being holed up in a ship for so long. Sometimes she forgot that Nymeria was still a wild animal and needed her freedom. She wanted to hunt and to explore and be like a normal wolf.

Ser Jorah looked at Syrio and Arya as he pulled his hood up over his head. "We should try to reach Maidenpool by nightfall." He suggested as he turned to walk along the riverbank.

"I agree." Syrio nodded as he started to walk alongside Ser Jorah.

"Me too." Arya added as she walked behind them, hoping that she wouldn't have to spend the night out in the wild. The fresh snow crunched under her feet to leave deep footprints and her nose soon reddened from the icy wind that blew. Luckily it wasn't a strong wind so her wolf furs kept her nice and warm.

As the sun was turning orange and setting behind the mountains that loomed up ahead they finally reached Maidenpool. The sigil of House Tarly, a red huntsman on a green background was draped either side of the battered Fool's Gate which was still being rebuilt after it's sacking during the War of the Five Kings. The walls also looked to be damaged in places and were lightly manned by guards with House Tarly jerkins and shields. Arya knew from her lessons with Maester Luwin that House Mooton should have been the lords of Maidenpool. All that must have changed during the war.

As they walked through the crumbling Fool's Gate they witnessed more scars from the war. Some of the houses were charred black from fire, their windows smashed and their wooden doors beaten down. Some houses were even burnt to the ground to leave nothing but a pile of charred timber. Others had been destroyed or damaged beyond repair, each had been picked clean by looters. Even a few shops and inns had been plundered for gold or wine and anything of value.

Further in the destuction had stopped or maybe the shops and houses had been rebuilt after the war. A few beggars lined the streets holding out their dirty hands for coin or food. It saddened Arya to see a girl of Sansa's age sat in the gutter holding a small child in her arms and wearing nothing but dirty grey rags so Arya handed her a few copper stars from her pouch.

"Seven blessings on you." The beggar girl said gratefully as she accepted the coins, smiling up at Arya.

After a little while they eventually found a suitable inn and paid for two rooms with a few of the silver stags that Arya had taken from the treasury in the House of Black and White. Arya had a room her own, while Ser Jorah and Syrio shared. They were small rooms but they were clean and the beds comfortable with fresh sheets and furs.

After they had left their belongings locked safely in their rooms Ser Jorah tried to find out any information he could from some drunk locals as Syrio and Arya ate a hot meal that consisted of chicken, potato, carrot and pea broth with some crusty hard bread. It was filling and warming, but the bread wasn't as good as Hot Pie's wolf bread. The inn was getting busier and Arya was hopeful that Ser Jorah would be able to find out some information that may help them.

At first light, after a good sleep they dressed warmly. Arya felt quite snuggly in her wolf pelt jerkin and pants, fur lined hooded cape, gloves and boots. After breaking her fast with a hot meal of bacon, eggs, sausages and hot tea she felt ready for anything. Even the coldest wind wouldn't make her shiver now, or so she thought.

They set off for the Eyrie and the Bloody Gate, eventually following the High Road where Nymeria rejoined them a few hours later. Arya knew that her direwolf had fed from her slightly swollen stomach and traces of blood on her fur around her mouth.

They knew that it would be tough in the thick snow and Ser Jorah wanted to make the most of the short daylight, making them press on without much of a break. The nights were long and cold now, the days were short. Luckily the weather was clear, the sky a brilliant blue with no clouds in sight, though it was icy cold. Nymeria often went and came back before wandering off again but Arya wasn't worried. There was nothing large enough to hurt a direwolf in the Vale of Arryn and only a fool would dare attack a direwolf, especially one of Nymeria's size.

Nobody spoke much as they walked through the thick snow, listening to it as it crunched beneath their feet. If it was because nobody had anything to say or simply to save energy Arya could not say. Occasionally Arya stopped to push some freshly fallen snow into her drinking skin, knowing that it would eventually melt as she placed it under her cape to warm it so that she would have clean water to drink.

Progress was slower and more difficult than they had hoped for and as the sun started to set behind the mountainsn they knew that they had to start looking for somewhere suitable to set up camp for the night. It would have to be a large enough shelter for the three of them, four if Nymeria returned. It would also have to keep out the freezing wind that had started to pick up. At least it wasn't snowing, Arya was thankful for that at least.

They had hoped to reach a long abandoned mine to take shelter in there for the night, but Ser Jorah told them that they would not reach it by nightfall. Arya knew that it was dangerous enough to travel these roads by day, by night it could be fatal. It was going to be a cold night but what choice did they have.

As they looked around for a suitable camp Arya decided to follow Nymeria who seemed to have spotted something. "Where are yoiu going?" She asked her loyal direwolf as she was lead over to a frozen waterfall which had an entrance to a cave hidden behind it. "Over here." She shouted to Ser Jorah and Syrio, knowing that she had found their shelter for the night thanks to Nymeria.

Looking further inside they found what remained of an abandoned camp of some sort, used by bandits or smugglers or possibly one of the many hill tribes that lived in the Vale. After clearing a space in a circular side chamber Ser Jorah lit a small fire in the center of it, knowing that the walls would help to reflect the heat once the fire was going properly. They all broke up wooden barrels and anything else that would burn and piled it nearby before nuturing the fire into life.

They soon settled down for the night around the fire to keep warm. Arya watched as Nymeria left to go hunting before falling asleep after a long and tiring day.

_Sniffing into the cold night air she picked up the scent of manflesh, though it wasn't a scent that she was familiar with. Her eyes trailed down to the fresh footprints in the deep snow, sniffing at them as she followed them by the frozen stream, hard with thick ice._

_She stopped and pricked up her ears as she heard something move in front of her. Crouching low she slowly crept forward, her belly dragging on the snow beneath her. Four men dressed in thick furs and leather, carrying axes and crude wooden shields._

_She crept closer, staying low and quiet in the long dark shadows as she watched them enter a cave that was tucked behind a frozen waterfall, her breath steaming from her mouth into the cold night air._

Arya woke as she was nudged and opened her eyes to see Ser Jorah putting his finger to his lips to signal that she should be quiet. She soon realized what was going on from her dream and reached for Needle. As she got to her feet to stand between Ser Jorah and Syrio four men entered the chamber. They were dressed in thick furs and leathers, carrying crude looking axes and beaten wooden shields.

The largest of the men, who Arya figured was their leader raised his axe as he spoke. "Trespassers..."

He was about to say more when a deep growl came from the shadows behind the four men. Arya watched as Nymeria suddenly took down the leader, grabbing him by his left leg and knocking him of his feet. Arya heard a snap as the powerful direwolf crushed his lower leg in her powerful jaws. He screamed in agony but not for long as his throat was ripped out.

The other three men panicked from the sight of the huge direwolf and tried to flee but Nymeria moved swiftly and blocked their path. Wasting no time Arya stepped forward to take one of them out with Needle but was pushed aside by Ser Jorah who had soon killed the man she went for. She watched on as Syrio gracefully took out the other two. His speed and skill was incredible. Arya hoped that she would be as skillful as him one day.

**Bonus Content - Jon**

A loud knock awoke him from his slumber. Jon hadn't slept much since the events at Hardhome, it still haunted his dreams. So much death. How could the Night's Watch possibly stop the White Walkers?

"Lord Commander, a rider came in the night." The young steward boy said as he entered and held out a rolled up piece of parchment in his grubby hand.

Jon slowly sat up from the warmth of his bed and squinted over at the boy before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Nodding at the boy he held out his hand to accept the message. "Leave me." He commanded as he inspected to wax seal to see the flayed man of House Bolton.

Jon had known who it was from even before he had seen the wax seal. He had received many messages from Ramsey Bolton over the last few moons and he was starting to grow tired of them. They were a distraction that he really didn't need. He had enough troubles of his own without this.

Keeping the peace between the wildlings that had been allowed past the Wall had been difficult. Most of them had manned several of the long abandoned castles along the Wall, but Jon knew that it was a fragile peace. A fragile peace that was only lasting because of the imminent threat of the White Walkers. The wildlings feared them just as much as his brothers of the Night's Watch.

They had to hold the Wall at all costs, even if it meant siding with their old enemy. At first many of the Night's Watch had not agreed with letting the wildlings through, but after the massacre that had happened at Hardhome that resistance had mostly disappeared. The White Walkers and their army of undead were the real enemy, not the wildlings. They had to join forces or they would both be destroyed along with the rest of the Seven Kingdom's. What other choice did they have?

_'Lord Commander,_

_Your false king and ally, Stannis Baratheon lies dead. His flayed corpse has made a fine addition to the gates of Winterfell. Maybe you should come and visit so you can see for yourself?_

_I'm sure your beloved little sister will be pleased to see you again too. She keeps my bed so warm in these long cold nights like a good little whore. The things I do to her make her beg and scream._

_Maybe I'll put a son inside her? But when my son is born I'll have no further use for your little whore sister will I? Maybe she can decorate the gates of Winterfell too?_

_Ramsey Bolton, trueborn son of Roose Bolton, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North'_

Jon stood and pulled some of his black furs around him before walking over to the log fire which warmed his chamber and tossed the parchment onto it, watching as burnt away to ash.

He felt so much anger towards the Bolton's. They had betrayed Robb. They had taken his former home. True he wasn't a Stark, but he still shared their blood. For the briefest of moments Jon wished he had accepted the offer Stannis had made him, to destroy the Bolton's and become the Lord of Winterfell, but now Stannis lay dead.

Jon also knew that Ramsey Bolton wasn't really married to his little sister and that she was safe, though he didn't know where. The raven he had received from Sam many moons ago had told him so.

Jon couldn't help but think of the poor girl who was married to Ramsey in Arya's place. He wondered who she really was before his thoughts changed to how he would feel if it really was Arya in her place. His little tomboy sister with her tangled hair and grubby little face and cute smile.

It had been so long since Jon had heard anything of Arya or Sam, he missed them both so much. _'Where are you Sam?' _He thought to himself as he closed his as eyes and knelt in front of the log fire, feeling the warmth against his face. _'Where are you little sister?'_


	26. Reunited

**~:Reunited:~**

Once they knew that the threat was over Arya checked the bodies of the four dead men, but they carried little of value save a few copper stars and crude iron weapons. They did wear thick fur capes which would serve to keep them warm that night, Arya was thankful for those at least, even though they did smell funny.

"Maybe a hunting party from one of the hill tribes that plague the Vale?" Ser Jorah said as he crouched down next to Arya to see the bodies for himself, trying to figure out who they were. "We should be cautious." He added before standing again.

Arya had heard of the hill tribes though she couldn't name any of them off the top of her head. Maybe she hadn't paid enough attention during that lesson with Maester Luwin back in Winterfell or maybe she had just forgotten.

Arya and Syrio nodded in agreement before settling down for the night. With Nymeria's sense of smell and hearing they knew that they would be woken if there was any danger so they didn't bother to take it in turns to sleep. They needed all of the rest they could get for another tough day ahead.

After a cold restless night they broke their fast with some hard bread and cheese before setting off at first light. Arya didn't complain though, she knew that they had to make as much progress as quickly as possible. If their supplies ran out in the mountains before they reached the Bloody Gate they would die. There were no berries or fruits growing in the snow covered trees, no plants or vegetables growing in the frozen earth. They did see the occasional print of a mountain rabbit or hare in the snow, but it would be near impossible to catch one and they didn't have time to set traps.

The snow had fallen heavily through the night to leave a fresh white blanket that covered everything in sight. Even when they rejoined the High Road the snow came up to Arya's knees in the more open places. She was thankful for her fur lined leather boots which kept her lower legs and feet dry and warm.

Luckily the skies had remained clear and blue all day which meant that they didn't have to stop to shelter, but they knew that high up in the mountains that good weather wouldn't last for long. This high up the weather could change instantly. One moment it could e clear skies, the next you could be hit by a blizzard of such force you wouldn't see your own hand in front of your face.

It was bitterly cold and grew colder the higher they climbed. A weak icy wind bit at Arya's cheeks and nose occasionally, turning them red, her breath steamed thick from her mouth as she exhaled. Walking helped to keep her warm, so no matter how tired she felt or how much her legs ached she never asked for a rest.

Even after all of her training Arya found it tough walking through the thick snow and after a few hours her legs had started to ache a little. Ser Jorah seemed to find it easy, but he was much bigger and stronger than Arya. Syrio also seemed to be fine physically, though he clearly wasn't used to such cold. Not that he ever complained. He even told Arya stories of when he was First Sword to the Sealord of Braavos as they walked.

The view of the snow covered mountains looming above them was a spectacular sight, casting long dark shadows across the Vale. Everywhere was white and it was almost blinding when the sun reflected off the dazzling blanket of snow. Arya only wished there was some heat in the sun to warm her and keep the shivers at bay.

To help pass the time and to keep her spirits up Arya sang songs in her head as she followed the others, walking in their footsteps which made things easier for her. She had learnt many songs from Septa Mordane as a little girl back in Winterfell. She had never really paid much attention during her lessons so she was surprised by how many she had actually remembered. Some of the songs were of maidens and knights, others were of dragons and great battles. Arya had always preferred the ones with dragons and battles, Sansa of course preferred the songs of maidens and knights.

Later that day, as the sun was starting to set behind one of the higher mountains Ser Jorah noticed that dark grey clouds were gathering and worse, they were coming in their direction and fast.

"We should look for somewhere to make camp for the night, we're not going to reach the mine before the storm hits us and we don't want to be caught out in it." Ser Jorah said as he looked over to the gathering clouds. That night they had planned to camp in a long disused marble mine close to the High Road. It would have provided excellent shelter and should have been safe from the mountain clans.

"Just so." Syrio replied. Arya thought Syriolooked so funny with snow in his hair and his red nose.

Arya looked over to the dark grey clouds, they looked almost angry and she knew that it wasn't a good sign so she nodded in agreement. "I agree."

As they walked they looked for a suitable place to make camp. Somewhere they could shelter from the approaching storm.

"Over there." Ser Jorah said as he pointed to a small overhang of rock. It was low to the ground, perhaps as high as Arya's waist and faced away from the oncoming storm. If they could close it off somehow there would be plenty of room for all three of them but not enough for Nymeria who had wandered off to explore and hunt again.

"But what about Nymeria?" Arya asked as she looked around looking for any sign of Nymeria, feeling concerned for her direwolf. She had been gone since mid afternoon, it had been hours.

"I'm sure she'll find shelter somewhere, she's a smart wolf." Ser Jorah replied, trying to reassure Arya as he placed a firm hand on her slender shoulder.

Arya nodded in agreement knowing that he was right. Nymeria was very smart and Arya felt proud of her. "I guess you're right." She replied, wishing Nymeria would return before the storm hit.

They each set about making camp in the small overhang. Ser Jorah cut down a few small pine trees to cover the entrance of the shelter, before Syrio helped by covering the trees over with snow to keep the wind out and to weigh them down to hold them in place. They made sure to keep a small hole at the bottom where they could crawl inside once it had been completed.

Arya laid out some of the thinner branches of the pine trees inside the shelter for a matress so that they wouldn't have to sleep on a cold stone floor. She also piled some up so that they could cover themselves to try and keep the cold off along with the fur capes they had taken from the mountain clan men they had killed the previous night. It wasn't perfect but it would be safe and keep them sheltered for the night.

They finished making their shelter just as the blizzard started to hit. It looked sturdy enough and would serve to shelter them for the night. The icy wind had picked up and was blowing strong making it hard to hear anything with it's loud and eerie whistle. It stung Arya's cheeks and reddened nose more than ever. Snow was falling thick and fast, seeing anything more than a few feet away was impossible, everything was white.

Arya crawled inside the shelter first, followed by Syrio and finally Ser Jorah who blocked the entrance hole with some of the pine branches and his pack to keep out the blizzard. A long, cold night loomed ahead as the storm raged outside their shelter. They could hear the wind howling and the hail hitting against their shelter. Arya only hoped that it would last the night, watching as it bent under the strength of the wind and weight of the snow.

After a short while Arya had managed to spark a flame to some dried moss she had collected and then light a few candles so that they had light. Arya desperately tried to warm her hands against the flickering flame before trying to sleep but it was no use, she was just too cold.

After a while Arya sat up as she remembered the leaves that Master Garavel had given to her as a gift before leaving the House of Black and White. Pulling one out of the ornate wooden box she dropped a leaf into her drinking skin which was half full because of the snow that had melted. Using the drawstring she hung it above the candle, just far enough away so that it wouldn't burn to let it warm.

After an hour or so it was warm enough to drink like hot tea. She drank some being careful not to swallow the leaf, remembering what Master Garavel had told her about the leaves. After pulling the leaf out out she passed her drinking skin over to Syrio. She could feel the heat spreading through her chest like fire. It tasted quite bitter, making her face screw up, but the heat was instant and warmed her for which she was thankful.

Arya lay back wrapping the fur cape around herself and buying herself in pine branches to try to stay warm. Listening to the wind howling outside of their shelter her mind drifted to the White Walkers. Were they really seven feet tall with blue eyes like glowing sapphires as Old Nan had described them in her tales. Did they really carry spears of ice and possess a strength that no man could match?

The next morning Arya woke with gooseflesh on her arms and a cold red nose, but at least her body and legs felt warm underneath her fur cape. The orange glow of early morning sunlight crept through the small entrance to the shelter and looking around she saw that Ser Jorah and Syrio were already up and had already left the safety of the shelter.

Arya reluctantly sat up, brushing off the pine branches and the fur cape. It was cold but even colder as she crawled out of the shelter to see Ser Jorah and Syrio who looked like they were stretching and trying to warm up. Or perhaps they were trying to rid themselves of their aches from sleeping in such a confined space. Arya could not say which, but for once she was glad that she was small. She had no aches at all.

Fot two cold days and two even colder nights they followed the High Road up into the mountains before they finally looked upon the Bloody Gate. The weather had remained clear, the skies a brilliant blue with barely a whisp of cloud. The Eyrie could be seen high above in the distance. Seven slender white towers reaching into the sky, clouds of powdered snow blowing off the peaks with the icy wind. It was an incredible sight, one which Arya hadn't really appreciated the last time she had been there.

The threat of an attack from one of the mountains clans was also on their minds as they walked and they were extra cautious whenever they came to an overhang or place where a potential ambush could take them by surprise. None came. Maybe the cold was too much even for the mountain clans and they had headed to lower ground to shelter in the vale for the winter. Arya hoped so, she felt too cold to fight or run.

On the way they passed the entrances to several mines, all abandoned many winters ago and fallen into disrepair. Some entrances had even totally collapsed, but there was still old mining equipment which was rusted beyond use to show that a mine had once existed there.

Arya wondered how deep into the mountains the mines went and wondered if Old Nan's tales of great ferocious beasts living far below ground actually existed. She doubted that they did, but she couldn't help but think it would be exciting to explore one to find out for herself. Maybe she would even find gems or gold and then she could pay for an army of her own to take back Winterfell for the Stark's.

Back in Winterfell as a little girl she would have been the first one inside, but now she had more important things to think about and do so her thoughts turned back to the task at hand.

As they walked Ser Jorah told them that they were probably some of the many marble mines that were worked in these mountains many hundreds of years ago and that maybe some of the marble that decorated the floors and walls of the Eyrie came from those very mines.

The mountains rose high above them all around, the tops covered by a thick grey layer of cloud. The snow remained knee deep as they followed the High Road and waist deep if they ventured off it as Arya discovered when she had to make her water. Luckily Ser Jorah was strong enough to pull her out. For a brief moment she feared that she would be stuck in the snow forever.

Pine trees were growing scarcer the higher they climbed, white and bowed under a thick blanket of snow. Some had fallen or even snapped under the weight of the snow or strength of the icy wind. Arya had never seen so much snow, even on the worst days at Winterfell it had never snowed this much, but then that was summer, winter had come.

By late afternoon on the third day as the sun was starting to set and turn a pale orange they finally reached the Bloody Gate where they were greeted by several guards who pointed crossbows down at them from on top of the stone gate. Each wore thick blue capes over their armor and had the Arryn sigil of a sky-blue falcon over a white moon on their breast plates. Large blue banners with the same sigil draped down the thirty feet high, thick stone walls either side of the massive iron gate which was closed to prevent anyone from entering.

"Hold. Who are you? What do you want?" The tallest of the guards shouted down at them, aiming his crossbow at Ser Jorah. He had a mean look about him. Icy blue eyes, an old scar ran down the length of his left cheek and a beard that forked under his broad chin. The reception was as cold as the icy wind that bit at Arya's reddened cheeks and nose.

"We seek an audience with the Lady of the Vale." Ser Jorah said in a firm, confident tone. If he was feeling initimidated by the crossbows being pointed at him he did not show it, stepping forward and raising his gloved hands away from his sword to show that he wasn't a threat.

"The lady is not expecting any visitors, turn around and leave." Another of the guards said. He was shorter than the first guard but stockier. He looked as though he had seen a battle or two from his worn armor and slightly faded cape. He had seen a few winters too by the patches of grey in his beard.

"I have not travelled all this way and been through so much to turn back now." Arya said in annoyance to Ser Jorah before looking up at the guards on top of the gate. "Tell her I bring news of her sister, Lady Arya." She shouted up at them in defiance, her breath steaming from her mouth as she spoke.

"Are you deaf? Turn around and..." The first guarded started to say in a firmer tone than before.

The guards suddenly shifted their gaze and aimed their crossbows behind Arya, ignoring her request. "What in seven hells?" A third guard said with a tremble in his voice, he was clearly frightened by something.

Arya quickly turned to face the danger only to see Nymeria who had finally caught up with them. Arya couldn't help but smile as her direwolf walked up to stand beside, nuzzling her head against her hand. Nymeria had dried bloodied fur around her mouth so Arya knew she had hunted and fed.

"Nymeria!" Arya gently scratched behind her loyal direwolf's ear, knowing that she liked that.

They could hear the guards talking amongst themselves, clearly confused about the whole situation before another joined them. Only it wasn't a guard, it was a tall knight in fine black armor. "Open the gate."

"But..." One of the guards protested, clearly nervous by Nymeria's presence.

"I said open the gate!" The knight replied sternly, looking down at the guard.

The heavy iron gate creaked on it's worn hinges as it opened just enough for them to get through to the other side, banging shut behind them soon after.

They stood and watched as the tall knight walked over, removing his helmet. Only it wasn't a man. It was a tall woman with messy blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the biggest woman Arya had ever seen! "My name is Brienne of Tarth." She said introducing herself, placing her helmet under her left arm. "It's nice to finally meet you my lady." She continued as she bowed her head slightly towards Arya.

"You know who I am?" Arya replied suspiciously as her left hand moved instinctively to gently grip Needle's soft handle, her thumb rubbing against the smooth pommel.

"You are Lady Arya Stark. Your sister, Lady Sansa told me all about you. It will bring joy to her heart to see you again my lady. Come, we'll talk more inside where it's warm" Brienne smiled warmly at Arya and started to walk over to a small stone building, leading them inside.

"Please." Brienne said offering them wooden seats so that they could warm themselves by the large stone hearth where a log fire burned and crackled, it's flickering causing the shadows to dance around the room. Arya could feel the heat spread through her body, the feeling slowly came back to her hands making her fingers tingle and her nose returned to it's normal color.

Brienne's squire was a clumsy young man called Podrick who served them hot tea and some chicken, carrot, potato and pea broth to warm them along with some hard bread to fill their stomachs. The broth was a little salty and the potatoes weren't fully cooked, but Arya didn't complain and she eagerly ate the lot, wiping her bowl clean with the bread. Hot food was something she really appreciated after being out in the cold for several days.

"My Lady, your sister is no longer at the Eyrie. Lady Sansa is sheltering at the Gates of the Moon." Brienne informed them as they ate.

Arya remembered back to the Gates of the Moon, the huge fort castle that stood at the base of the Giant's Lance and guarded the path and stone stairs which led up to the Eyrie. She knew that Sansa would be safe there.

"For now you should eat and rest, I will acompany you to the Gates of the Moon on the morrow." Brienne continued before taking her leave.

After a good sleep in a warm and comfortable bed Arya felt much better, almost like she had regained most of her strength for the final push to the Gates of the Moon.

They set off after a warm filling breakfast of hot porridge and lemon tea. The porridge was a little lumpy but Arya didn't mind, she often had lumpy porridge during her time at the House of Black and White and it filled her stomach and warmed her.

Outside it was bitterly cold and the icy wind would have been unbearable had it not been for her thick wool dress and hooded fur cape. The scenery was nothing short of spectacular as the Giant's Lance loomed above them and the Vale stretched out far below. The sky was a brilliant blue with a few whisps of white cloud high above them, covering the seven white towers of the Eyrie.

Arya loved the crunching of fresh snow below her feet. It reminded her of so many fun times at Winterfell as a little girl and brought a smile to her face. Her breath steamed from her reddening nose and mouth as they left the Bloody gate behind them and continued on their journey to the Gates of the Moon.

On the way Brienne explained to Arya how she came to be in the service of Sansa and offered the same protection to Arya. Telling her of the oath that she had made to her mother the Lady Catelyn and then made good on it with the help of Jaime Lannister.

Arya declined politely, asking Brienne to stay by Sansa's side and protect her instead. "I have have Syrio and Ser Jorah and Needle" She smiled as her thumb rubbed the smooth pommel of her sword. "Thank you Lady Brienne, but I have enough protection." She smiled as she stroked Nymeria who was walking beside them. "And I have Nymeria too."

Arya then told Brienne of what happened between her and Jaime Lannister. "I thought he was going to take me back to King's Landing, back to Cersei." Arya said looking up at the giant blonde woman who towered over her. "He pushed my brother Bran from the Broken Tower in Winterfell, I was so angry with him." She admitted, chewing her lower lip slightly.

Brienne listened to what Arya had to say before telling Arya of her valyrian sword Oathkeeper and how it used to Ice until Tywin Lannister had it melted it down to create two new swords.

Arya was upset to hear about what had happened to the Stark family sword. She had memories of her father sitting in the Godswood by the Heart Tree as he sharpened it's edge, and telling her how it had been passed down from one lord of Winterfell to the next.

She was pleased that Brienne was using it to defend Sansa with though, but wanted to get the other sword back into Stark hands at the same time. She also knew it could be used against the White Walkers.

The Gates of the Moon was as impressive as Arya remembered. A formidable fortress with high thick stone walls and huge square turrets. The Arryn sigil draped either side of the main entrance as well as Arryn flags flying above each turret. Looking up Arya could make out the waycastles of Stone and Snow nestled high on the side of the Giant's Lance, but Sky and the Eyrie itself was covered by cloud.

As they approached the great fortress the drawbridge was slowly lowered over the frozen moat and the huge iron portcullis was raised just enough for them to walk under.

Brienne led them into the Great Hall where several large stone hearth's had huge log fires burning. Various lords, ladies and knights had gathered and watched on as Arya, Ser Jorah, Nymeria and Brienne approached the High Chair where Sansa sat.

Looking around, Arya remembered Lord Nestor Royce and his son Ser Albar Royce from her stay at the Eyrie when she was Jayne Snow. But they didn't recognise her, how could they? Lord Nestor was a huge man with a bald head and greying beard. His son Albar could have been a younger version of Lord Nestor himself with a similar broad build and face, save for the black side whiskers and hair on his head.

As Brienne made the introductions Arya's attention turned back to Sansa who couldn't hide the smile on her pale face as she stood. She was even prettier than Arya remembered, wearing a beautiful pale grey dress and matching shoes. And she looked so much like their mother now that her hair was red again.

Arya felt her grey Stark eyes begin to well up and a lump forming in her throat. She just wanted to run up to her big sister and hug her. But for now the formalities had to take place, much to Arya's annoyance!

**Bonus Content - ?**

On his dead mount he sat, a crown of ice upon his head and an army of thousands beyond counting at his back as they headed deeper into the mountains. The ice wall built by man thousands of years ago left far behind them, for he was not yet at full strength.

Dismounting he approached the frozen mound of earth he had long been searching for and stood for a moment.

Slowly he raised his cold dead hands up by his sides and watched on as the frozen earth cracked, crumbling away as it shattered like broken glass following by a deep, angry snarl of a great beast.

Two black dead wings stretched out in front of him a hundred feet across as the long dead dragon crawled up from it's ancient grave, eyes cold and blue.


	27. A Storm Is Coming

**~:A Storm Is Coming:~**

For the next six days the Stark sisters were inseperable, often staying up late into the night to talk and catch up on lost time and share memories both happy and sad. Memories of Robb and Jon and Bran and little Rickon.

Arya told Sansa her story and then Sansa telling Arya her own while they braided each others hair, ate lemoncakes together, walked the halls of the Gates of the Moon together, and even fell asleep in the same bed together after staying awake to talk into the small hours of the morning. It was just like they used to do when they were very small and shared a bedchamber back in Winterfell before they fell out, before all the arguments and fighting.

Both of the Stark sisters had it tough since leaving Winterfell as little girls. They were both so young and naive and full of hope. Sansa hoped to marry her prince and become queen some day and Arya was to learn the ways of the southron court and improve her needlework, though she was more interested in adventuring and exploring and learning to use a very different type of Needle than Septa Mordane was teaching.

Arya and Sansa were both there when their lord father was executed. Sansa had been tormented by Joffrey and Arya had seen things that would haunt her for the rest of her days and had left nothing but a hole where her heart used to be. But that hole had gone now that she was back with her sister. They had both survived and were now together again at last. They were a pack again at last!

Arya felt happy to see Sansa smile when she told her sister that their younger brothers Bran and Rickon were alive, Jon too. "He's the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch now." Arya said feeling proud of Jon. Arya had always been closer to Jon than Sansa had, but Sansa seemed genuinely pleased to hear that Jon was alive and well.

Arya then told Sansa the truth of Jon's parents, though Sansa found it hard to believe at first. "But why would father have lied?" She asked.

"Father did it to protect Jon. If King Robert knew the truth about him he would have killed him." Arya tried to explain, defending her father's decision.

One afternoon, as they were admiring the view of the snow covered mountains Arya commented on how beautiful Sansa was and how she looked so like their lady mother. They shared the same red hair and the same eyes and cheekbones. Arya even imagined it must have been what her lady mother looked like when she was younger.

And Sansa, in return said how pretty Arya had become and that she no longer looked liked a horseface. This of course earned her a playful punch on the arm. Horseface was the name that Sansa and some of the other girls used to call Arya back in Winterfell, Sansa especially when she was angry at Arya. And Sansa was _always_ angry at Arya! They couldn't help but giggle.

Sansa had kept the direwolf that Arya had made for her before leaving the Eyrie many moons ago. "I kept it with me always." She told Arya with a pretty smile one evening. Back then Arya was pretending to be Jayne Snow as part of her training to become a faceless lady, but she didn't have to pretend anymore. This time they could be sisters again, real sisters.

Arya and Sansa both found It strange how they were getting along so well, but strange in a good way. They used to fight and argue over the smallest of things back in Winterfell much to their parents dismay and their brothers amusement. Back in King's Landing their father had even once joked to Septa Mordane that war was easier than daughters and _maybe_ he had a point. But now they were closer than ever. Now they both understood what it meant to be sisters, what it meant to be a pack again.

It was true that they had always been so different, only a fool would deny it. But, they hadn't always hated each other and had occasionally got along. Arya liked to remember these times more than the times they had fought. One night the girls stayed up and talked about some of the more fun times they had back in Winterfell.

First they talked about Old Nan and the tales she used to tell them. Tales of grumpkins and snarks, dragons and knights. Back then Arya was young and believed that some of them were actually true, though now she knew the truth. That they were just tales, though a small part of her wished there was an inkling of truth in them.

Then they talked about Septa Mordane and her needlework lessons which Arya had always hated and found so boring, where Sansa had found them so enjoyable. They couldn't help but giggle when Sansa reminded Arya of when Septa Mordane had scolded Arya for her crooked stitches, saying that Arya had the hands of a smith. Arya could still see the stoney look on her old Septa's face and the look of resignation in her mother's.

They giggled at chasing Hodor around the yard and pinching lemoncakes from the kitchens when the servants weren't looking. They stayed up so late that they saw the sun rising over the mountains above them. It was such a beautiful sight that Arya didn't mind feeling tired for the whole of the next day, even though she had stayed in bed until well after lunch time. Septa Mordane and her mother would not have approved of that either!

As acting Lady of the Vale Sansa had called in the banners. Ravens had been sent weeks before Arya's arrival and the lords of the Vale had now gathered at the Gates of the Moon. Most were from minor houses, but all were there to swear their allegiance to Sansa after Robin Arryn's death two weeks past. Sansa was to be officially named as Lady Protector of the Vale, though the crown would not recognise her as Warden of the East as Lord Robin had been.

Lord Robin had been sick for some time and had never truly recovered from the journey down from the Eyrie. His sickness was well known throughout the Vale as he had always been a weak, sickly boy. In the end all Maester Coleman could do was ease his passing with milk of the poppy.

Once the lords had gathered in the Great Hall Sansa was officially sworn in as Lady Protector of the Vale and the lords each pledged their allegiance. Sansa now ruled the Vale by right, though the Arryn sigil still hung from the stone walls, soon to be replaced with Stark banners, a grey direwolf over a white background.

Arya found the cermony long and boring as it lasted for several hours and only stayed to show support for her sister, even though she would have rather been training with Syrio or playing with Nymeria in the snow. Each lord came and bent the knee as Sansa accepted their words before the lord moved away and the next lord did the same. If Sansa was as bored as Arya was she hid it well, smiling and nodding and being gracious like the lady she had been born to be.

As High Steward of the Vale and Keeper of the Gates of the Moon, Lord Nestor Royce was the last of the lords to swear his allegiance and bring the ceremony to a close, much to Arya's relief. Standing still in one spot for so long was making her feet hurt, not that she complained.

After the ceremony was finally over Sansa called on Arya and asked her to speak of the war ahead.

Arya spoke of the White Walkers and the war to come. She told them of Daenerys Targaryen and the plan to take back the Riverlands and the North. "The Seven Kingdom's must be united if we are to survive." She told them. "The Long Night is coming and the dead with it."

The news was greeted with a few moments of silence before the lords started talking amongst themselves. The lords and knights of the Vale had stayed out of the War of the Five Kings, Arya only hoped that they would not stay out of this one by burying their heads in the snow. She must make them listen, she must make them act.

"And how are we supposed to help?" One of the lords shouted above the noise. He was a tall man with wavey brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard. Arya didn't recognise the sigil on his jerkin so figured he was a lord or knight from a minor house.

"Why should we risk our lives? We are safe here high in the mountains." Shouted another. A shorter, stockier man with flame red hair. Arya did not recognise his sigil either.

Sansa stood to try and signal for calm and the noise soon died down. "I was raised in the north. I grew up with stories and tales of the White Walkers and the Long Night. The Wall will not stop them. The Night's Watch cannot stop them, their numbers are too few. The Mountains may slow them down and our walls may hold them for a time, but they will not stop until we are all dead." Sansa paused as she looked over to Arya who gave her an encouraging smile. "We MUST act before it is too late."

The Great Hall filled with talking and shouting and the discussion continued long into the night before Arya was finally allowed to explain some of the plan which had been given to her by Mathis back in the House of Black and White. Arya told them that the Knights of the Vale should march on The Twins. But they would not attack or try to take it, merely be a distraction. There would be no danger as the Frey's would never willingly fight a batlle they didn't need too.

Everyone agreed that the Frey's would never ride out to face the Knights of the Vale in the field as they were some of the most formidable in the Seven Kingdoms and would easily crush the Freys in open combat. The Frey's would stay safely hidden behind their walls and call for reinforcements from Riverrun where Walder Frey now ruled as lord. A reward from the Lannister's for his role in the Red Wedding.

"But what of the Lannister's?" Was one concern that was voiced. "What if they send men?"

"Why attack the Frey's?" Was another.

"Lady Cersei has her hands full dealing with the Faith Militant in King's Landing. She will not forget her penetance easily." Lord Royce replied. "We have nothing to fear from the Lannister's

Arya had no idea what Lord Royce was talking about, she had never heard of the Faith Militant or any penetance, but she knew that it could only be a good thing if Cersei's mind and focus were elsewhere. "Cersei will not send Lannister men to aid the Frey's. By now she must know that Daenerys Targaryen is building a fleet of ships and plans to sail to Westeros." Arya replied confidently. "She will keep her men where they are to defend King's Landing and the king."

The Great Hall fell silent at the mention of Daenerys Targaryen, everyone looked over to Arya waiting to hear more, she only hoped they would hear her out for the sake of everyone's lives.

Arya went on to explain how she had met with Daenerys and seen her three dragons and army of Unsullied with her own eyes. "If we are to stand any chance against the White Walkers the Seven Kingdoms must be united behind one banner. We must stand by Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons."

Lord Royce called for silence as everyone started discussing the situation between themselves again. "SILENCE." He shouted in a loud booming voice, banging his fist several times on the wooden table before nodding at Arya so that she could continue. "Why should we attack the Frey's? What would that achieve?" He asked her calmly, trying to encourage her and give her a little confidence.

"On the morrow, if the weather is fair I will ride to join up with the Brotherhood Without Banners. They have grown into a small army under the Blackfish, Bryndon Tully. Once the Frey soldier reinforcements have left Riverrun for The Twins we will take back Riverrun, capturing Walder Frey and freeing Edmure Tully who is currently being held as hostage in the dungeons." Arya replied before glancing over at Sansa who smiled back reassuringly at her. "The Knights of the Vale can either kill the Frey reinforements or simply retreat to Riverrun where we will negotiate an exchange of prisoners. The Great Jon, Jon Umber in exchange for Lord Walder."

"Can you really take Riverrun with such a small force?" Shouted the stocky, flame haired lord.

"Why should we care about Jon Umber?" Asked another. "Why should we risk our men for him?"

"This is madness."

"Suicide."

The Great hall erupted into talking and shouting over the top as the various lords and knights argued amongst themselves again, much to Arya's disappointment.

Arya waited for the noise to die down before continuing. "Walder Frey will not risk losing The Twins. He will send as many men as he can to reinforce it, leaving only a small force with him at Riverrun. He thinks he is safe behind his walls and with winter here he doesn't expect an attack. And the Blackfish will know Riverrun better than any man alive." There was much more to the plan, but for now Arya figured this was enough to focus on. "With the Great Jon free I can unite the northern houses and take back Winterfell for my brother Rickon who is currently sheltering with the Umber's. With the combined armies of the north, the Riverlands and the Vale we can then attack the Twins from both the north and the south."

Arya knew that it was a lot to ask and a lot to take in, but they must start to unite the Seven Kingdoms. They must be united for the war to come or it would be a war they will all lose. If the Seven Kingdoms were not united when the White Walkers marched they would all die.

The discussion lasted long into the night before it was finally agreed upon. Some of the lords and knights were eager to take on the Frey's in the name of justice for their new Lady, others were not so eager, but they all agreed that it must be done. They would march to The Twins under the Stark banner with Lord Nestor Royce at it's head.

It would take some time for the Knights of the Vale to prepare for the march to The Twins and as the weather was bad the following day Arya decided to stay one more day with her sister before setting off for the Riverlands. This time she would travel alone on Nymeria's back to get there as fast as possible, but that meant leaving Ser Jorah and Syrio behind at the gates of the Moon.

After talking with Lord Royce, Ser Jorah had agreed to ride to The Twins with the Knights of the Vale to assist them should there be a battle. "It's been too long since I swung a sword in anger." He told Arya with a smile as he did a few practice swings, focusing on the mission ahead.

Arya wished him luck before walking over to talk with her friend and mentor Syrio Forel.

Syrio told her that he too would ride with the Knights of the Vale and Ser Jorah to the twins, though Arya had asked him to stay by Sansa's side. "The First Sword to the Sealord of Braavos does not fear battle, girl." He said to her with a grin. "Do not worry, we will meet again."

"A girl will not worry." She replied with a smile, though inside she couldn't help but worry a little.

The following morning Arya said her farewells to her sister. Both of them fighting back the tears and hugging. Arya set off as soon as the sun had risen and the first light had shone across the Vale far below to make the most of the short daylight. Nymeria ran quickly and effortlessly with Arya on her back. Through the fresh snow which had fallen over night and down the mountain. Progress was far quicker than when they had walked up with Ser Jorah and Syrio a few days past.

Thankfully Arya only had to spend one night in a long abandoned marble mine where she burned some broken barrels and snuggled up to Nymeria to keep warm. The mine had mostly collapsed but there was enough room for her and Nymeria to sleep next to each other and served to keep away the wind and snow which had picked up that afternoon. Arya really appreciated the warmth from her loyal direwolf who had stayed by her side that night instead of going off hunting like she usually did and snuggled close to her.

By noon the next day Arya had reached the base of the mountains, the Gates of the Moon and the Eyrie were far behind them. The land had levelled out and the snow had thinned making progress easier. It was strange but Arya found that she was missing her sister already. Back at Winterfell she would have gladly gone days without seeing her. How times had changed.

As Arya reached the Riverlands she saw that only a thin blanket of snow covered everything compared to high up in the mountains where the snow as thicker and deeper, up to thirty feet or more in places. And although it was cold it wasn't as bitter as before in the Vale and the wind was much weaker for which she was thankful. Pine trees had been replaced by oak and elm and birch and ash, each had shed it's leaves for the winter many moons ago.

There was little sign of anyone travelling, only animal prints were to be found in the snow. Wolves, hares and stags were amongst the prints in the snow, but no horses or man. Even so Arya wanted to be cautious and decided to change her face to her new one as she couldn't risk being Jayne Snow.

Arya closed her eyes and pictured her new face, the face of Catelyn Rivers. After a moment Arya slowly pulled her left hand down over her face. Her hair stayed long and brown, but her face thinned and her eyes were now dark brown instead of grey.

Arya also didn't want to risk being seen with Nymeria, so she climbed off her back and let her run free to hunt and feed.

**Extra Content - Cersei**

"Your Grace, I have word from Meereen." Qyburn began.

After taking a sip from her wine, a fine Dornish Red, she placed her silver goblet down to look over at Qyburn. Ser Robert Strong stood silently behind her, towering over everybody in the Small Council Chambers.

Cersei was sat at the head of the table as she represented her beloved son King Tommen, with her uncle and Hand of the King Kevan Lannister sat to her right. Qybern the Master of Whispers, sat to her left.

"Daenerys Targaryen now has a fleet of more than fifty ships. Her dragons have grown." He continued, concern written across his aged face.

Lately Cersei had grown to rely on Qyburn, unlike the former Master of Whisperers and traitor Lord Varys. "And yet she does not sale?" She replied unconcerned. If Daenerys sailed Cersei intended to burn them with wildfire, just as they had done with Stannis Baratheon's fleet years before.

"Blackwater Bay is frozen and snow falls on King's Landing. Maybe the Targaryen girl hopes for a short winter?" Lord Mace Tyrell replied jokingly with a chuckle.

The glare that Cersei gave him could have burnt a hole right through him. The man may have been Master of Coin but he was fool and she was in no mood for him or his stupid comments. Even his face annoyed her.

And then there was Pycelle. Cersei hated him even more. A wretched, incompetant and bumbling old fool who was only sat in the same chamber as her and breathing the same air as her because he was Grand Maester of the Citadel. If she had her way he would be thrown into the Black Cells. At least Tyrion had done that right when he was Hand of the King.

"When the attack comes it will come by land Your Grace. Daenerys cannot sail into Blackwater Bay and she won't attack by air with her dragons and risk killing thousands of innocents and burning King's Landing to the ground..." Qyburn continued before pausing for a moment.

Cersei knew that he had other news. News that would displease her. "And?"

"And...she has your brother Tyrion at her side."

Lord Tyrell and Grand Maester Pycelle glanced over to her nervously. They were both cowards, how she tolerated them she could not say.

The mere mention of that treacherous, murdering little imp was enough to make her blood boil. "OUT...All of you out!" She yelled as she stood, slamming her hands down hard onto the wooden table causing some of the wine to spill from her goblet.

As they all stood to leave Cersei looked over to Qyburn. "Not you."

Qyburn sat again and watched as Lord Tyrell and Grand Maester Pycelle left the small council chambers, closing the heavy wooden door behind them. Pycelle giving Qyburn a look of disapproval as he shuffled past, his chain rattling.

"I want him dead. Hire the best assassin, and bring me his head." Cersei demanded. The vile little imp had killed her mother and her father. He was responsible for sending her only daughter, Murcella, away to Dorne and her murder by the Sandsnakes. He had to die for what he had done to her.

"Your Grace. The Faceless Men of Braavos are known to be the finest assassins in the world, though..." He paused again. He always paused when he about to tell her something that she wouldn't like.

"I don't care how much it costs." She replied angrily, glaring at him. "The Lannister's always pay their debts!"

"It's not gold, Your Grace. Nobody knows how to find them directly. I'll put out the word and then they should contact us. It may take some time."

After taking a large sip of her wine she nodded in agreement. "That is all for today." She replied as she turned her back on him, dismissing him.

**Extra Content - Jaqen**

"A man has returned." Jaqen said cooly as he stepped forward and approached Daenerys who was sat on her simple marble throne. Ser Barristan Selmy and Missandei stood either side of her watching on.

"Do you bring me news of Euron Greyjoy?" Daenerys asked him, trying not to look surprised by Jaqen's sudden reappearance. It had been many weeks since he had left to track down Euron Greyjoy and no word had been sent.

Jaqen's face was expressionless as he placed an eyepatch and a strange looking horn by her feet. The horn was blackened and looked ancient. "Euron Greyjoy has been given the gift and now rests with his drowned god. A man's task is complete." He replied in his usual calm tone.

Daenerys smiled at the sight of the eyepatch and ancient horn before glancing up to Ser Barristan Selmy and looking back down to where Jaqen stood, picking up the ancient horn. "You have done me a great service. Name it, and if it's within my power I shall reward you."

Jaqen merely blinked. "A man must return to Braavos." He replied, bowing his head respectfully before turning to walk towards the door. He slowly pulled his hand down over his face as he walked before stopping and turning to look up at Daenerys with a face she did not know. "Until we meet again Your Grace." He said cooly before walking out into Meereen.


	28. Back With Old Friends

**~:Back With Old Friends:~**

The heavy wooden door creaked on it's frozen iron hinges as Arya pushed it open before stepping inside the Inn of the Kneeling Man. She could feel the heat of the crackling log fire on her face as she entered and gently kicked off the snow from the bottom of her fur lined leather boots. It felt strange to be back here once again, but nice to feel warmth again.

Arya lowered her fur lined hood and shook her long brown hair briefly as she removed her leather gloves and then smiled over at Hot Pie who was sat behind the wooden counter. He looked half asleep and half bored. Glancing over to her he smiled back at her as he stood.

"Can I get you anything miss?" He asked as Arya started to walk over to the fireplace. "I recommend the stew. Rabbit, potato, carrot and onion. Made it myelf." He continued, following her over to the fireplace, a few steps behind. "Just one Silver Stag with some hard bread, I made that myself too."

Arya turned to face Hot Pie, knowing he didn't recognize her as Catelyn Rivers as she had never been her in front of Hot Pie before. He hadn't changed at all since she had seen him last. A little fatter perhaps, _but only a little_. "Sounds good. How much for a warm room and a comfy bed?" She asked, wanting to play with him a little before revealing her true identity to him. It had been many moons since she had seen him last and she realized how much she had missed him.

Hot Pie rolled his eyes back to look up at the beamed cieling as he thought for a moment with a blank expression on his round face. "Three Silver Stags for our best room or you can have a smaller room for two?" He replied as he looked her over, he clearly found her attractive.

Arya knew that Hot Pie didn't really know how much the rooms were and that he was probably guessing, but she didn't mind. "I'll take your best room." Arya replied as she reached into her leather pouch to pull out four Silver Stags, handing them to him. "Three for the room and one for the stew." She smiled sweetly at him to make him blush slightly. Somehow she held back a giggle as she came up with a mischievous idea.

As Hot Pie went to the kitchen to fetch her stew she sat by the stone hearth, warming herself by the crackling log fire. The inn was empty apart from herself and an elderly man who was sat in the corner over a bowl of hot stew and hard bread. His long grey hair covered his face mostly, but judging by his grubby clothes he was perhaps a farmer or laborer of some kind.

Arya wasn't surprised that the inn was so quiet. On her journey from the Eyrie she hadn't seen anyone else travelling. The truth was she hadn't expected to see many travellers high up in the mountains, but thought there might have been more signs of life in the Riverlands where the winter weather wasn't as harsh.

Feeling a little warmer Arya removed her thick hooded cape as she sat closer to the stone hearth to warm herself more, holdning her open palms to the fire to warm her hands and fingers which tingled slightly. The heat slowly spread through her body, closing her eyes as she enjoyed feeling the sensation.

After a few moments Hot Pie brought over her stew, placing it on the nearest wooden table to the fireplace. But, he forgot the hard bread so quickly returned to the kitchen to fetch some before sitting behind the counter again, watching her and admiring her from a safe distance.

Arya gladly ate her stew, filling her near empty stomach. It smelled so good and tasted even better as all of Hot Pie's food did, much better than the fruits, cheese and hard bread she had lived on since leaving the Gates of the Moon a few days earlier. Sansa had pleaded with her to take more food and supplies, but Arya wanted to travel light so refused. Maybe Sansa was right, _this time!_

Hot Pie really did have a knack for cooking and she felt so much better for a hot meal inside of her. After wiping her bowl clean with the hard bread Arya called Hot Pie over, asking him to show her to her room.

"Yes of course miss." He said as he picked up her wooden plate and bowl to tidy up after her. After placing the plate and bowl on the counter he led her up some wooden stairs and down a narrow hallway to a door which he unlocked with a brass key.

Arya followed Hot Pie inside and looked around her room for the night. It wasn't a big room as he had said, but it was nicer then the room she had stayed in the last time she stayed there. The bed was larger and had finer quality furs and sheets. The drapes that covered the window were thicker and the rugs that covered the floor weren't threadbare.

Arya then sat on the bed and patted the space next to her wanting to tease him. "Sit, i want to talk." Arya smiled over at him, teasing him. She could see the nervous look on his round face, but somehow held back a giggle.

"I...I shouldn't miss, I have work to do." Hot Pie replied as his round cheeks flushed a pale pink, he was clearly very nervous.

Arya could tell that he wanted to sit by her really and was just making excuses. "Just for a little while." She smiled and patted the bed again. "I insist."

Hot Pie nervously walked over and shyly sat beside her, where she had patted a few moments before. "So umm, why are you here? Where are you from?" He asked, doing his job and asking questions of travellers for the Brotherhood. It was part of his job to find out about the various travellers that stayed at the inn.

"My name is Catelyn Rivers, I'm going to visit a an old relative of mine." She replied almost instantly. It wasn't really a lie as she was going to see her Great Uncle, the Blackfish Bryndon Tully. Arya gently caressed Hot Pie's round cheek "Now close your eyes for me."

Hot Pie's blush deepened feeling her hand as he closed his eyes, preparing for a kiss.

Arya had no doubt that it would have been his first and started to feel a little guilty about what she was about to do, but it was too late to turn back on her plan now. She closed her own eyes and thought of her real face, her Stark grey eyes and her tangled brown hair. She then slowly pulled her left hand down over Katelyn River's face to return to her own before pinching Hot Pie's nose and then twisting both of his ears.

Hot Pie quickly opened his eyes and frowned when he saw who it was. "Arya!" He complained as he swatted her away. "That hurts."

"I missed you Hot Pie." Arya giggled at his reaction and hugged him briefly. "I'm sorry."

Hot Pie laughed and hugged her back, forgiving her for the trick she had played on him. "Are you here for the Brotherhood again?" He asked as he released the hug. He was clearly as pleased to see her again as she was him.

"Yes. I need to talk with the Blackfish." Arya replied as she tugged off her leather boots, placing them under the bed. Are the Brotherhood still hiding out at Hollow Hill?"

"Yes." Hot Pie replied with a nod before telling her what he knew, which wasn't much more than she already knew. He handed her the brass key then stood to walk over to the door and opened it slightly before turning to face her. "And one last thing."

"Yes?" She replied, looking over at her old friend.

"Gendry is there too. He's a blacksmith for the Brotherhood now. I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you again." He smiled as he turned and stepped through the door.

"Thank you Hot Pie" Arya said as she walked over to softly peck his round cheek, making him blush bright red and smile brightly. It wasn't the kiss that he was expecting from Catelyn Rivers, but she knew it meant a lot to him and had made his day. It also made her feel a little less guilty about teasing him.

Arya closed the door and locked it after Hot Pie had left to return to his chores. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of seeing Gendry again. She couldn't wait to see him, she had missed him and often wondered what had become of him after the Red Woman had taken him away. He had always been kind to her and had kept her secret about being a girl and a highborn lady. She also found him so annoying at times when he insisted on calling her _m'lady_ even though she had told him not to call her that many times.

Feeling tired Arya stripped down to her small clothes and got into bed, appreciating it's comfort and warmth after spending a few nights sleeping outside in the cold. She soon fell asleep as she was more tired than she had realized.

_Breath steamed from her black nose as she exhaled, the air was crisp and cold. Looking up the black sky glistened as she sniffed deeply for a scent. He stomach ached slightly from hunger, so tonight she would hunt._

_The snow cruched under her paws as she made her way through the forest, with only the slightest of slits from the glowing white orb high above there were plenty of long dark shadows to hide in, making her prowl easier than when the orb was full._

_Catching a faint scent she sniffed deeper, taking the frozen air deep into her lungs before following it, staying low and moving slowly and slightly as the scent grew stronger, leading her to hole in the frozen ground._

_The hole was too small for her to go down so she started to dig, scratching and clawing at the frozen earth with her paws, deeper and deeper until she came to her prize. Some manged to flee into the darkness, but three grey hares was a sweet meal, though not very filling._

The next morning Arya woke early and sat up on her bed, wrapping the furs around herself to keep warm. Thinking back to her wolf dream she could almost taste the blood in her mouth, it felt so real. And just like Nymeria she felt hungry too so quickly dressed before heading down to get something to break her fast. It wasn't a long or difficult journey to Hollow Hill, but it would be cold so she wanted something warm and filling inside of her before setting off.

Noticing her sit by the log fire, Hot Pie walked over to sit by her with two bowls of steaming hot porridge. "I'm coming with you, to Hollow Hill." He told her quietly before scooping up some of his porridge into his mouth.

Arya wasn't sure why he was trying to be discreet as the inn was empty apart from them, but played along with him anyway. "Are you allowed?" Arya asked quietly before doing the same. It tasted good and wasn't lumpy like the porridge she had always made for herself in the House of Black and White.

"Things have been very quiet lately with winter coming and I'll be back by nightfall." He replied as they continued to eat, washing the porridge down with some hot tea. "It'll be good to see Gendry again." He continued with a smile.

Arya smiled back and nodded in agreement with him. It would be nice for all three of them to be together again, even if it was only for a day.

Once Hot Pie had finished his morning chores they set off for Hollow Hill. Arya helped him to sweep the old rushes away and lay some fresh. She even fetched some logs for the fire so that they could be finished quicker and be away sooner.

By the time they had set off snow was falling lightly from a greying sky, but there was very little breeze. It felt so calm and peaceful just like the summer snows back in Winterfell except it was much colder. Arya pulled up her hood and hoped the snow wouldn't start falling any heavier until they reached the safety of Hollow Hill. The entrance to the hideout was difficult to find even during daylight and Arya knew that it would be near impossible to find during a snow storm.

Arya listened as Hot Pie told her of his time spent at the Inn of the Kneeling Man. She was pleased that he had found some happiness and safety. He wasn't brave and he couldn't fight, but he was a really good cook._ 'Maybe he can come and work in the kitchens at Winterfell when we take it back, then I can eat wolf bread every day!' _Arya thought to herself with a smile.

Hot Pie suddenly froze and stopped talking, snapping Arya out of her thoughts as she instinctively drew Needle from her belt. She looked at Hot Pie, he was clearly terrifed as he slowly backed away and pointed to where Nymeria had appeared from the trees.

"Nymeria!" Arya smiled, releasing Needle and walking over to her loyal direwolf to scratch behind her ears, just how she liked. "It's ok Hot Pie, this is my direwolf." Arya said as she looked over to him, trying to reassure him that he was safe. "She won't bite...unless I tell her." She giggled softly.

Later that morning they reached Hollow Hill and met up with the Brotherhood Without Banners. Some of them knew Hot Pie and some of them recognized Arya and Nymeria. Looking around Arya could see that Anguy wasn't there. She knew that he was probably away on a scouting mission so decided to look around to find Gendry instead.

Arya was impressed by how much more organized the brotherhood seemed to be and how much better equipped they were than the last time that she was there. Under her mother, Lady Stoneheart, they were a just a small band with little and poor equipment, now they were a small force to be reckoned with with proper arms and steel and a real purpose now that the Blackfish was leading them.

It was then that she saw Gendry who was there talking to a man over a bastard sword by a makeshift forge. Arya had never seen the man before, he was tall and lean and his chain armor had seen better days. His pale blue jerkin was faded and needed a clean, but Arya didn't doubt that he had seen a few battles and was probably considered a valuable member of the brotherhood.

Meanwhile Hot Pie had gone over to the fire where something was cooking and had started talking with another man that she did not recognise. They looked to be exchanging cooking tips the way they pointed and talked over the cooking pot. She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

Feeling mischievous, Arya changed her face to Catelyn Rivers again and waited patiently for the man to leave Gendry before walking over and asking him to inspect Needle. "I think it needs sharpening, only I'm not very good with a whet stone." She said to him as she offered Needle, somehow keeping a straight face.

"Let me see." Gendry replied as he took Needle from her. He inspected it for a few moments, running his rough fingers carefully along the thin blade. "It seems fine to me." He said as he looked at her suspiciously. "Where did you get this from?" He asked. "I used to know a girl who had a sword just like this."

Arya gently chewed her lower lip for a moment and briefly considered keeping the ruse going before pulling her hand down over her face, changing it back to her own. "Hello Gendry" She said, smiling up at him.

Gendry looked at her in shear disbelief for a few moments. He simply couldn't believe what he had just seen and who was now standing before him. "Arya? How did you?" He said trying to find the words for how he felt.

Arya giggled and hugged him. "I'll tell you everything I promise." She said, smiling up at him. She was so pleased to see him again, it had been so long.

Gendry smiled down at her before releasing the hug. "You've grown m'lady." He said, trying not to laugh and raisning an eyebrow. "But only a little!"

That comment earned him a shove in the chest, making him laugh. He was much bigger and stronger than her though so it barely moved him.

"I see you're still very ladylike too." He continued, earning him another shove.

"Or are you still pretending to be a boy?" He winked playfully at her, continuing to tease her.

That comment earned him a sharp kick to the shin, making him whince and rub where she had kicked. "And you're still really annoying!" Arya replied sharply with a frown on her face.

As they sat by the fire to catch up, Arya asked Gendry what had happened to him after the Red Woman had taken him away. She was curious about what he had been up to all this time and why the Red Woman had taken him away.

Gendry told her that he had found out from the Red Woman that he was one of King Robert's bastards. "That's why the Gold Cloaks came after us that night. That's why the Red Woman and Stannis wanted me." He said before telling her how Ser Davos had set him free and that he had found his way back to the Brotherhood to smith for them, like they had asked him to before he was taken.

Arya then told Gendry about her travels with the Hound and her time spent in Braavos, training to become a Faceless Lady. She even showed him Jayne Snow's face to his amazement.

Gendry sat and rubbed his now bruised shin as he listened to her, making her feel a little guilty.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry." Arya gently chewed her lower lip as she looked at the red lump that was forming on his shin.

"I'll live m'lady." He smiled as he stood, offering her his hand and pulling her to his feet. He was so strong. "Come." Gendry then took her and Nymeria to meet the Blackfish, Brydon Tully.

The Blackfish was a big man, taller than her father though not quite as big as the Hound. He may have been her mother's uncle but they shared little similarities in their appearance. His black leather armour seemed to have scales like a fish, faded and worn with age. The Tully sigil on his chest was also black and faded like his name.

"M'lord..." Gendry said as they approached.

The Blackfish looked down at Arya and then at Nymeria for a moment, knowing a direwolf when he saw one. He then looked over to Gendry. "Leave us." He replied. "I know who this is."

Gendry dipped his head in a bow and left, returning to his work.

"Wild hair, grey eyes. You have your father's look." The Blackfish said in a gruff tone as he gently held he chin to inspect her face. His hand felt rough and cold against her soft, warm skin. "He was a good man your father, honorable. Your brother Robb too." He continued as he lead her out to her mother's grave, under a tree and overlooking the river which was mostly frozen over. "Don't you worry, Walder Frey will pay for what he did." He continued as he knelt to tidy some fallen brown leaves from the grave. "I know what happened to Cat and I know what she did for you. She must have loved you very much."

Arya couldn't help but smile at his comment about her appearance and also knelt by her mothers grave to help him remove some of the fallen leaves. She was a Stark of Winterell and proud of it. She would avenge her mother and her brother and help to take back Winterfell, but only if she could convince the Blackfish of Mathis's plan.

"So, why are you here Arya? What do you want?" The Blackfish asked, looking into her eyes.

He may have been old but Arya could still see a fierceness in him. The same fierceness her mother had when she was alive.

After talking for a little while and discussing some of Mathis's plan about retaking Riverrun with him they headed back inside and out of the snow which had started to fall heavier. Arya appreciated the warmth from the fire, as did Nymeria who lay on her side next to it to warm her stomach. It made Arya smile to see Hot Pie and Gendry laughing and joking together.

Arya could tell that the Blackfish wasn't too keen to hand over Walder Frey after they had retaken Riverrun Castle. She too wished that they could kill him for what he had done, but they needed to trade him for the Great Jon to help reunite the north and to take back Winterfell from the Bolton's.

"So you want me to take back Riverrun Castle and then hand Lord Walder over to the Frey's? Are you mad girl?" He looked down at her as though she really was mad.

"We need the Great Jon to help reunite the north and to take back Winterfell from the Bolton's. They have to pay for betraying Robb." She explained, knowing that Lord Walder would get what he deserved in the end.

"Walder Frey must pay for what he has done too. It's his fault that your mother is dead." The Blackfish insisted. "I won't hear of it."

"Lord Walder will pay, just not yet." She smiled up knowingly at him, further explaining Mathis's plan to him.

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed with a sigh. "But I'll need time to prepare and call in as many men as I can. We'll only have one shot at this."

"Yes." Arya agreed, knowing that they had time as it would take the Knights of the Vale time to ride to the Twins and for word to reach Riverrun, giving the Blackfish plenty of time to prepare for the assault on Riverrrun Castle.

After Leaving the Blackfish to his thoughts Arya then saw another familiar face. Bryndon the little beggar boy she had helped in Riverrun. He had grown a little and was eight or nine years old now. He looked much healthier and happier than when she had found him begging on the streets.

She knew that Bryndon wouldn't recognize her with her real face, so she quickly changed to Jayne Snow's face, a face he would know before walking over to speak to him. He recognized her straight away and hugged her which she thought was nice and happily hugged him back.

"I want to show you something but I don't want you to be afraid." She told him as she knelt to his level, mussing his hair just as Jon used to muss her hair when she was a little girl in Winterfell.

I'm not afraid of anything!" He replied enthusiastically, posing playfully with a wooden training sword in his grubby little hand.

Arya couldn't help but giggle slightly at his enthusiasm and thought he looked cute. She couldn't help but wonder if this was how the people of Winterfell used to see her when she used to run around with stick swords and play at fighting. "Close you eyes and don't open them again until I tell you to, ok?" She told him, placing her hands on his little shoulders.

He seemed a little confused but nodded and closed his eyes. "Ok, I promise." He replied, closing his eyes tightly for a moment before opening his left eye slightly.

"No peeking!" Arya grinned, poking his nose as she could see that he was trying to peek, just like she would have done at his age.

"Aww ok." He grumbled playfully and closed his eyes properly this time and kept them closed.

Arya pictured her real face and slowly pulled her left hand down over her face to change back from Jayne Snow to her own face. "You can open them now." She said with a playful giggle.

Bryndon opened his eyes and stared at Arya for a moment, he was clearly confused. He could see that she wore the same clothes as Jayne Snow and her hair was in the same style except it was now brown instead of blonde.

"This is my real face and my real name is Arya Stark." She smiled at him, placing her hands on his little shoulders again to reassure him.

Brydon smiled as he realised that she was telling the truth and that she really was the same person. Her voice was the same. "That's amazing! Are you magic? Are you a wizard or something?" He asked her as he stared at her face.

"No, nothing like that." She giggled at his questions. "It's a long story." She continued as she sat in front of him. "So, how have you been?" She asked him, keen to know what he had been up to since she had seen him last.

At first he had helped out at the Inn of the Kneeling Man, washing pots, scrubbing floors and fetching logs for the fire before moving to Hollow Hill where he helped out wherever he could. He was good at gathering fruits and berries and was learning how to shoot a bow and swing a sword. Arya felt so proud of him and pleased that he had found some happiness.

Arya was ken to rest up and regain her strength after all the time she had spent journeying since leaving Braavos. It would fee; nice to stay in one place, for a while at least. In the morning she practiced her Water Dance. Gendry often watched her along with Anguy when he was there. They were both impressed by her speed and skill.

In the evenings she often sat and talked with Gendry who still insisted on calling her M'lady, despite her telling him not to. It didn't annoy her as much as it used to and she couldn't stay mad at him anyway. He knew it too.

At night when she lay by the fire to sleep she wondered how her sister was and how Syrio and Ser Jorah were, and if they made it to the Twins safely. She thought of Bran and Rickon too. And then her thoughts turned to Jon. She was looking forward to seeing him the most of all, hugging him and showing him her Water Dance with Needle. She hoped he would be proud of her. It had been so long since they had seen each other, she missed him so much.

Nymeria came and went as she pleased, though Arya didn't have any more wolf dreams despite hoping that she would.

Three weeks passed as Hollow Hill gradually filled with men preparing for the coming battle at Riverrun Castle before Anguy finally rushed in to the cave one morning. "It's time!"

**Extra Content - Tyrion**

As he stood on deck with a goblet of Dornish Red, Tyrion looked back at the Great Pyramid as they sailed away from Meereen and out into Dragon's Bay, starting the long journey back to Westeros and King's Landing where Cersei awaited.

Queen Cersei now that she sat the Iron Throne. Varys had received word from one of his little birds only a few days before they had set sail of the events that had unfolded a few weeks past in King's Landing. The explosion of wildfire that had killed so many at the Great Sept of Balor.

They had all agreed that now was the time to strike before Cersei could organise her men, now was the time for Daenerys Targaryen to take the Iron Throne and unite the Seven Kingdoms before the coming war with the White Walkers.

Tyrion knew with eight thousand Unsullied and three grown dragons nothing could stand in Daenerys' way, he only hoped Arya had been successful in uniting the north. The conquest of Westeros needed to swift.

After his older brother Jaime had freed him and he had made his escape, Tyrion thought he would never see Westeros again. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing his _beloved_ sister again and to see the look on her face.

The word frm Varys was that Cersei had put a bounty on TYrion's head, doing everything she could to find him and kill him. She wouldn't have to search much longer though, for now he was going to search her out and if he had his way, he was going to be the one to drive a dagger though her heart.


End file.
